Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: The Rising of Atlantis
by Stone-Man85
Summary: Side story. After our heroes had earned a rest from saving Atlantis... they must now restore it to the surface. Along the way, an unstoppable army and a powerful weapon are being sought out, as well as a new evil in the game.
1. The City of the Mandarin

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, places, and things of Walt Disney; they are their/his sole property. However, I do own the OCs, Atlantean Robots, and Xenos, as well as the Neo-Atlanteans. This story takes place after the Atlantis arc. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: The Rising of Atlantis**

_A prophecy needs no one to believe in it. For it gathers strength from those who do not._

_And when it fades from memory... it becomes its most powerful._

_Over nine thousand years ago, this is the Lost Age of China and Africa;_ _a time of violence, suffering, and evil. A dynasty that spanded over the two continents and predating all other, and ruled by a strange white-haired but dark emperor... the Mandarin._

_Since his reign had started, he had constructed vast cities of the ultimate technology. Fearing that his empire would be overthrown or end, the Mandarin sought to do everything in all of his part to preserve it. As his enemies drew near, he finished constructing his Sapphire City, hidden near to where the Great Wall would soon stand. Created a mighty army of creatures made of metal, birthed an army of human-beast creatures to serve his bidding. And finally, he had taken a star and forged it into a powerful weapon of untold powers..._

_The Spear of Longinus..._

_...a weapon, no enemy could conquer; a weapon that was said to control his work of art, the Sapphire Army. But he knew he could not stay in one place for long. But he could not let those who he had enslaved to know the secrets of his powerful technology. He had no choice but to sacrifice every life within his mighty empire. _

_To aide in this dark deed, he had fashioned for him five Elementals; Five monstrous warriors that would guard his city, his armies, and the weapon that could control them all. In one year's time, before the reign of Ghangus Khan, the Mandarin and his dark forces stripped the land of all living things. And when the last drop of innocent blood was spilt... the Mandarin vanished... the deed was sealed._

_Only one citizen managed to escaped and warned the Emperor of the Middle Kingdom, of the terrible power that would wrought the land... and later the world. The survivor had told the Emperor of the Spear of Longinus; he had told the emperor that he who would possess the Spear would not only be given power of the Sapphire Army, but also grant the bearer immortality, but also all the power of the Underworld._

_The Emperor had ordered his army to go forth and bring the Spear, in the hopes of banishing such a power away from the world. But when they had arrived, the city had been engulfed by the earth. There it would remain for over Ten Thousand Years._

_Now all that remains is the prophecy that fortells the Mandarin's return. The City would rise once more, and the Elementals would awaken; they would join forces with a Shadowblade Knight, and find the Spear of Longinus. Then, they would seek out the Mandarin, and defeat him in battle, allowing whoever kills the Mandarin, to use his army to destroy mankind, or send the army back in its eternal slumber._

_But all of Asia had not forgotten this dark chapter, nor the prophecy. The Huns had known this true and had sought out the city more times than ever. And for Ten Thousand years, the Jade Dragons, the descendents of the Emperor's most trusted soldiers who sought out to prevent the prophecy from coming true... kept watch._

_The Day of the Sapphire Army's rise, as well as the Mandarin... was at hand... _

**China**

**The Great Wall**

**Night**

* * *

In the land of Dragons that was China, the Moon shined over the Great Wall that separated the Empire from the Valley of the Mongolian Huns. Long ago, the Great Wall was constructed to block out all and known intruders. However, it wasn't much successful, but now in this day and age it had become a landmark. But this was not what was getting most attention. For standing on the side to where the Empire lay at, two figures stood to where a few group of Hun thugs, who looked like they were dressed for the Chinese Mafia.

The one standing out was a huge fellow, almost six feet tall, well built, somewhere in his forties, and dressed in a black ensemble. He was dressed in black combat pants, boots, had two belts strapped around his waist holding a twisted Chinese sword, two black shoulder pads on his shoulders, bandages all around his forearms but with one black armguard on his left forearm, and two black gloves exposing the sharp fingernails. The man's face was pale, with a long but clean sharp mustache, slightly bald but had long hair in the back of a Chinese ponytail, sharp eyebrows, and eyes as black as coal, with two golden irises that made him look like he was part animal. Perched on his right shoulder was a scary yet powerful Chinese hawk that looked around to sense any danger.

Next to him, stood a strange cloaked and hooded figure, which was around his height, with only a glowing yellow eye showing under the hood. But from the bottom of the cloak, showed a visible metallic pair of claws on both feet that were covered by the cloth. Whatever these two were up to this dark night… it was evident that it was a dark purpose.

As they stood there, someone drove up the hill on a jeep and stopped right in front of the two. Another Hun terrorist solider jumped out, along with a scrawny, nearly toothless, gutless wonder, dressed in archeological threads as he stumbled out clumsily and fell flat on his face. The man got up, and chickenly gulped as he stood in the presence of these two guys who could snap him in half without even straining at all.

The Hun-looking mercenary glared at the skinny man, "You… are late, Chi Fu."

Chi Fu bowed his head respectfully as he looked to the Hun with a little bit of annoyance at him, "A thousand apologies, Shan-Yu. It's not exactly easy these days as an informant/thief/black market profiteer."

Shan-Yu never wavered from his icy stare at the man as he asked, "You have it then?"

Chi Fu chuckled at this as he rummaged through his tattered jacket, "Oh, it was not as easy as you think. I had to have my men kill at least three young guards to even get past…" and then he pulled a small little pebble roughly around the size of a blue jay's egg, "But I got it." But just before Shan Yu could take it, Chi Fu snatched it away as he greedily smirked, "Ah. First… I want the treasure you two promised me…"

But then Chi Fu yelped as his wrist was grabbed by the hooded man's right hand. Unfortunately to the horror of Chi Fu, the man's hand and entire arm was encased in or entirely made out of a living dark blue crystal with red glowing veins sprouting out of it a little, and his fingers were sharp claws of sort. Chi Fu gritted his teeth, feeling the rocky pressure on his wrist as he let his grip slip up, dropping the gray pebble.

The man caught it in his left hand, covered in flesh and had a black forearm band and fingerless glove. The man then chuckled as he spoke in a very familiar voice; "Trust me, Mr. Fu…" and then he took the pebble from his left hand into his right as the crystal appendage began to glow, as did the red veins, "You'll get what's comin' to ya."

Then at that moment, Chi Fu, Shan-Yu, and the goons looked in confusion as to what the guy was doing. As soon as the arm glowed, a few small bolts of energy shot out from the limb's palm and struck at the pebble. Suddenly, the pebble floated in his hand, and then small rune designs glowed upon it bright blue, along with a pair of eyes. Then suddenly, two small bright blue energy wings glowed as they flapped with much speed in them. And then suddenly, it flew around them as it sped off straight forward from them, away from the Great Wall.

Just then, Shan-Yu and the Hooded Man ran towards their jeep, along with the men, who dragged Chi Fu with them. The Hooded Man shouted as he pointed out towards the speeding metallic bug, "Quick! Follow it, or we'll lose the trail!" then the jeeps sped off, following the fast-going metal cricket as it left behind a glowing blue trail for the others to follow for them. The little bug was gaining speed, not letting up on the mercenaries and business man. The Hooded Man shouted, feeling anxious and crazy to get the cricket, "FASTER!"

The metallic cricket raced across the wilderness of the forest, until it finally shot into the ground and disappeared. The jeeps stopped as they had lost track of the bug as soon as it took a dirt nosedive. Then suddenly, the ground all around them began to shake and rumble. They held on to the jeeps or jumped off as they tried to regain some balance from this mysterious earthquake. Then suddenly something shot out of the earth as the men looked in amazement by this turn of events.

After the earthquake and dirt shower they had received ended, they saw an amazing sight right in front of them. In front of them was a magnificent, ancient-looking at sight but it looked brand spanking new, Chinese palace city. It was colored metallic gray, with a few details and statuettes of gold and sapphire jade. Surrounding it was a barricaded wall of impeccable design and artistic detail. The palace at the end of the city was the City Palace; however, it didn't look to be of Chinese, but rather Egyptian, with Aztec design as well as Cambodian as well. But all around the palace, there appeared to be strange symbols written on the wall of it. Atlantean symbols.

The Hooded Man smirked at this as Shan-Yu calmly smiled at this as he proclaimed, "At last. After all my ancestors had spent their entire lives searching for it, it's now in my grasp. The Sapphire Kingdom of the Mandarin."

Chi Fu just walked next to the two as he gaped at this legendary city, "By Tai Mong…."

However, the Hooded one saw this as opportunity in front of him as he quickly glanced at Chi Fu. Then he grabbed the startled man as he ordered, "Okay, Sticks, here's the deal. I need you to go in there, go into the Palace, and find a spear head. It's supposed to be around the size of a garden shovel head, elongated hexagon shape of sorts, and has writing on the dull part of the spear."

Chi Fu grasped this situation as he asked, "Wh-Wha?"

The Hooded man growled as his yellow eye glowed, "Bring me the Spearhead. You and Shan-Yu can have the rest of the treasure that's in there. But the Spearhead… is mine."

And then Chi Fu broke loose as he stumbled forward to the palace gates. Chi Fu looked at the walls and the opened gates to where the city was, and smirked greedily at this find. He slowly and confidently made his way towards the gate with the two men and gang of mercenaries behind him. But as he took one step in the center of the opened gates, a mighty and inhuman roar shook the area, causing Chi Fu to stumble back a bit as everyone saw something fly overhead and land on the gate door.

What landed at the gate and glared down upon the mercenaries, was a huge Gray and Blue Chinese dragon. The beast was over fifty feet tall and perhaps seventy feet long with its bladed snake tail shaking in the air like a rattlesnake. It's body was mainly metallic gray but there were also strange glowing blue glyphs all over its body. Up its spine were sharp dorsal fin spikes glowing blue, and on its upper back to where its arms were was a pair of vein shape wings with disks connected to them, with the insides of the disks glowing blue as well. Its arms and legs were only connected by some sort of energy blue magnetic force, seeing as how no joints held then connected physically to the shoulders, and the claws were razor sharp. Its head was just like a dragon's; horns, teeth, and glowing blue eyes that pierced anyone just by looking at him, along with a mane of spike scales, but on its nose, at the very tip, was the same cricket robot that had led the men to this place.

The dragon growled at the group, especially at Chi Fu for trying to set in the palace. And then… it spoke to them as it growled, "WHO DISTURBS THE CITY OF THE MANDARIN?"

Chi Fu began to shake in his boots at this as he gulped, "Ah… it… it-it is I, Chi Fu." And then bowed respectfully as he finished, "A humble merchant."

The Dragon narrowed its eyes as it growled out, "KNOW THIS: ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE. ONE WHO'S WORTH LIES FAR WITHIN." Shan-Yu and the Hooded man looked at each other with a raised eyebrow in this confusion as the Dragon finished, "THE ONE WHO BRIDGES THE THREE HEARTS."

Chi Fu looked back to the two men and shrugged. But Shan-Yu wasn't about to give up at all at this point. Shan-Yu shooed him, "What are you waiting for? Go on!"

Chi Fu gulped by this action as he tip-toed towards the door, without the Dragon noticing. He then lightly stepped his way to the door, taking one small step at the center of the doorway's opening. As he took that step, he looked around and sighed in relief, knowing that nothing bad had happened. But when he looked back at the opening, he came face-to-face with the Dragon Guardian as it roared right in his face, causing him to almost wet himself as he screamed and squealed like a little girl as he ran away from the palace gates, but it was too late for him now.

The Dragon snatched him by the teeth as it flunged the 'screaming like a girl' Chi Fu high up in the air. And then, its dragon whiskers sparked together at its mouth, and with a little glowing light, shot out a massive blast of Electric Blue energy that hit Chi Fu, and incinerated the mousy man into dust. The dragon then curled and coiled itself at the front Gate as it was now beginning to deactivate in a guardian stance, but not before it said one last thing, "SEEK THEE OUT… THE ONE WHO BRIDGES THE THREE HEARTS….", and then its eyes finally powered down, and just stayed that way, back to sleep and guarding the city's entrance.

It was just then, just as the men and two leaders got back up, the Hooded man growled as he got up. He clenched his right fist, making the crystal scratch and creak together, "I don't believe this. I just don't freakin' believe this! We're never gonna get a hold of that Spearhead!"

Shan-Yu, who was more patient and calmly tempered than this guy was, merely cracked his neck as his falcon landed back on his shoulder. He then calmly looked to the Hooded Man as he replied, "Patience, partner, patience. It seems that anyone like Chi Fu is obviously less than worthy."

The Hooded Man just grumbled as he sarcastically shot out, "Oh, well now, that's a big surprise. Congratulations on winnin' the Solid Gold Kewpie Doll!" He then turned his direction towards Shan Yu as he shouted, "We've got a huge problem and we can't get past it!"

Shan Yu calmly nodded his head on this as he scowled at the palace gates, with the immobile dragon on guard. He then replied, "Yes. We can't, but only one can enter." His eyes then looked calm but still had their sharpness to them as he stated, "We must find this one. This… One who Bridges the Three Hearts."

It was then that the Hooded Man thought on that title for a moment, and then smirked. With his human hand, he pulled back the hood, to reveal none other than… Rourke. His hair a little messed up, and his right face petrified of Crystal, as he looked to Shan Yu, and smirked evilly, "I think I might know who we need."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** **Meeting with Daddy; the Big News**


	2. Meeting with Daddy

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: the Rising of Atlantis**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Meeting with Daddy; the Big News**

* * *

**Port Royal**

**Port Royal Cove**

**Late Night**

* * *

It was night as the waves lightly hit the sandy beach with the cool evening wind. The oceans were beating against the rocks that lay ashore near the cove that something in the water rushed towards the beach in the dead of night. As soon as the strange object reached the shore, it stopped midway towards the sandy shore. As the waves and the moonlight hid it from any sight at all, a strange yellow orb in the water that glowed in the water, and then finally died out. And then all of a sudden, something encased in shadow caused by the moonlight slowly wadded out of the water that looked like a human shape.

As soon as the shadowy figure stopped in the moonlight, it was finally revealed to what… or_ who_ it was. It was a sixteen year old girl, Caucasian, but with skin as white as chalk, slim but slender figure, with black hair that reached her shoulders and spiked a little, with one bang that covered her right eye with a white streak going down, and only her left lavender eye was shown. She was wearing only a black shell bikini, a small crablike medallion around her neck, a black pearl arm band on her left arm, as well as a silk black skirt that went down and covered her bare feet.

She walked along the beach sand, with much grace and mystery shrouding her origin. She stopped as soon as she was on the main road… that overlooked all of Port Royal's island town. She tilted her hip right and placed both her hands on her hips as she sighed in exasperation, "So… this is where I'm supposed to find the Darkblade Bearer?" She shook her head as she made for the town, "Well… I might as well check as soon as I'm set up here."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Thatch Residence**

* * *

As the sun went through the window of Ariel's room, the radio alarm on her clock sounded off. Ariel, as she moaned as she turned over from her comfortable sleep, groaned as she reached over and lightly pressed the alarm clock off. She then got up and sat on her bed, slowly stretching out the kinks in her neck and back. She looked out the window, seeing the sunny morning as she smiled at this day.

After they had gotten back, she went straight to bed and slept. She got up and was about to head for the shower, until she turned to see Eric's room. She smiled at the adventure that they had recently had, and the friends that had come along with them. She turned to look at Milo's old room, now converted over for Kida to stay in. since Kida had come over, they had a majority vote on who she would be staying with; it was either Frey's place or Eric's home. And considering that Frey would have been in question about letting a girl stay at his place by his dad, they thought it would have been easy if she had stayed over with them.

Ariel smirked, but then noticed as she saw Eric's door opened, and no one was there. She peered in as she asked, "Eric?" and then walked on in when she didn't get an answer, "Eric, are you there?"

The room was completely empty as she walked out and went into Kida's room to see if she was there. She opened the door slightly as she asked, "Kida? Are you in there? Sorry to wake you up but I was…" but then she noticed that Kida was gone as well. She thought out loud for a moment as she had a pondered look on her face, "Something's not right here."

She raced down the stairway to see if anyone was even at home. When she got downstairs, she noticed no one was there. That is until she heard some rustling in the kitchen; she walked right in there to see who it was until she stopped and slightly chuckled from what she saw. It was Dax doing what he usually did best… make a mess out of the kitchen, looking for clams.

He was currently on the counter, sucking down a bowl full of clam chowder. And from the looks of things, it was a complete mess as he stopped for a moment and belched out… loudly. It was then that he heard a round of chuckling coming from his side, and saw Ariel as he smirked, "Oh, hey Ariel. Didn't hear you wake up." He then looked around and nervously chuckled, "Eheheheh. Guess I should've cleaned up, if I knew you were gonna be comin' down here."

Ariel chuckled at this, "It's alright, Dax." But then she looked around as she asked quizzically, "Um… do you know where Eric and Kida are? They're not in their rooms when I went to check on them."

"Oh that." Dax muttered as he answered like it didn't matter at all, "The two just went down to the swamp for a little survival practice." He then scooped up the bowl and scatted over to the sink, "Eric said that he needed to get that Zeus Fist of his a slight practice workout before there was any more trouble to be a brewin'."

Ariel looked disappointed as she asked, "But why didn't they wake me up?"

Dax shrugged, "Guess 'cause you were a little tired from yesterday." But before anything was asked further, Dax then gave Ariel an interrogating look in his eyes, "Incidentally… you've been a little more chipper than normal lately." He then hopped up on one of the chairs near Ariel as he went into 'Dirty Old Man Mode' and lecherously smiled, "Soooo… what happened between you and Eric lately?"

Ariel paled at this, realizing that Dax might know of Eric's proposal. In truth, she wasn't sure if she should have told anyone about this; she knew that Eric kept it to the two of them, save for Jack Sparrow. She grimaced at that small realization; Jack Sparrow knew that Eric had proposed to her. This would mean bad news later on in the future, considering he had a habit of blabbing out… even though it would always be incoherent.

She sighed as she looked to Dax as she started, "Well, you see…"

But before she could go on with anything else, the two heard a knocking at the back glass door… or rather a thumping. It almost sounded like someone was trying to go through the glass door. Ariel raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the door, and was surprised who it was, "Oh, it's you…"

* * *

**Swamp Forest**

* * *

In the outskirts of Port Royal's town and beach, lay the Swamp Forest. It was a virtual rainforest on the island community; completely untouched by the East India Trading Company's builders. Most people thought it was cursed; maybe because it was, considering they heard the rumors of a certain Voodoo priestess taking residence in it. The forest was as old as the time the settlers had taken residence in it. Most of it was pretty much an obstacle course made from the trees and the vines. Making it the perfect place for a small practice battle.

Jumping from out of one of the trees, was Eric Thatch, dressed in his black and blue pirate outfit, with the Seablade on his back and the Fist of Zeus on his left hand all activated. He landed on the ground in a crouched position, but then amazingly, jumped back up in the air next to a tree as soon as a pair of gauntlet blades slammed right at where he once stood.

Kida, all dressed up in her Atlantean battle armor, which she had packed with her, jumped right after him. As the two were running back and forth, the power of their crystal pendants had strengthened them both. When Kida had caught up on one tree, she shot out three shurikens straight at Eric when he landed on a massive tree trunk.

However, Eric swatted them away with his left arm, encased in the Zeus' Fist. The Shurikens were sent flying off in different directions, embedding them into the trees that hit them. as soon as Kida threw another Shuriken, Eric jumped onto one of the enlarged and vine-covered boulders nearby. Unfortunately, that boulder was immediately lifted upward by none other than the Atlantean humanoid turtle robot, Wally.

Eric gulped, "Did not see this coming."

And then with all his might, Wally threw the stone as far as he could through the jungle, with Eric still on it. Eric moved to the side of the boulder facing back to Kida and Wally's direction, and balled up the Zeus' Fist. With one powerful punch forward, the rock began to crack with Blue energy, until it exploded, causing the force of the explosion to throw Eric straight towards the two.

Kida saw Eric being rocketed towards them, and then lifted her left forearm gauntlet at him. It fired out a powerful steel-wired net with hermit crab shell tips to lock them in place. Eric saw this as the net furthered towards him; at the last second, he pulled out the Seablade with his right hand. And with no time, but with a little clumsy movement from Eric, he sliced right through the net as it reached him. He still rocketed towards them as Wally balled his three-digit fist up and swung it right at him… that connected to the Fist of Zeus.

The impact had sent Wally flying off to the other direction and straight into a tree, shattering it into splinters. And before Kida could counter-attack, the Seablade was at her neck at ready. The two combatants looked at each other, steel-gazing on who would make the first move. However, that was interrupted as a familiar voice called out, "Aaaaaaaand… TIME!"

And the Frey walked into the half-destroyed area, dressed regularly for the day as usual. He walked over to the two, along with a dazed and dizzy Wally, as he took out a stopwatch, and clicked it off as he looked at the time. He smirked to the two as he stated, "Only fifteen minutes. Not bad on long-range attacks. Next time we'll have to see how long you'll last in a close-range combat situation."

Kida smirked as she took off her helmet and smirked at the two boys, "I am pretty sure that Eric will manage in time." She then smirked at Eric's success so far, "So far you have begun mastering the gauntlet at this pace if you could evade and block my attacks with it."

"Well, that's good news." Eric quirked out, but then paled as he saw his left sleeve. On it, was a small cut caused by Kida's gauntlet blade, and gulped, "But I think I'm gonna need a little more work."

"LOOOT MOOOORE.", Wally hummed and whirred out as he walked with the others. However, that earned a playful elbow in the side from the Zeus Fist as Eric lightly punched him, sending him skidding a few feet until he fell on to his side.

As they made their way home, Eric took out the Atlantean crystal pendant that the King had given him. Ever since he started wearing it, he felt energized in more ways than ever. "I still can't believe that this little thing is what's making me a lot faster and stronger during the past few days."

Kida smirked as she nudged Eric, "What do you expect less? My father did say that those who wear them are given power, longevity, and protection." However, at that last part, she looked a little saddened by the mention of her father.

Frey looked at the disheartened Atlantean princess as he asked in concern, "Kida?"

She snapped out of it as she tried to hide her sadness with a smirk, "It's alright. It's just that… well…" she then sighed a little as she truthfully gave up, "I guess I just miss my father."

Frey just sadly smirked at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. He then said, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'd be happy about what's been going on back at home."

Kida smirked at him as she placed a hand on his, "I know." Eric smirked at the two, as did Wally who caught up to them, as they continued to walk back to Eric's place.

* * *

**Back at Home**

* * *

As soon as the four individuals had come back to the Thatch Residence, Wally immediately went into the garage. When they saw the door open to the garage, they saw that Wally had turned it into his own little room of sorts. To which he converted the work shelves into a sort of collection, to which started out as small for the moment. The three teens just opened the door to the kitchen as they made their way into the living room, only to be confronted with something else entirely.

Ariel smiled as she was sitting down in one of the lounge chairs, now fully dressed in her usual casual attire, "Oh, guys. You came back a lot earlier than I thought."

Eric nodded as he set the Seablade down next to the couch as he sighed, "Yeah, well we…" it was then that he stopped as he saw who was sitting parallel to his girlfriend, _and_ future fiancé.

Sitting in the other chair, was a Caucasian teenage girl around the age of eighteen. Like Ariel, she was slender and slim, wearing a blue bikini top, a blue sash skirt that went down to her ankles, which she had on two sapphire blue ankle bracelets, and a blue arm bracelet on her upper left arm. But on her right wrist, she had on a dazzling golden bracelet that had a shell embroiled as the main piece of it, as well as a Trident inscription on it. She also had dark brown hair tied up in the back and held by a blue blowfish design hairpin comb, and had dazzling blue eyes.

The girl was taking a sip of a glass of ice water as Eric removed the Zeus Fist and his jacket, feeling a little confused by this whole situation. Sensing his awkwardness and confusion at this time, Ariel gained his attention as she smiled and made the introductions, "Eric… this is my eldest sister, Aquata." She then turned towards Aquata as she finished up, "Aquata, this is Eric." And smiled as she said the last part, "He's my boyfriend."

"And future fiancé, I believe I heard right." Aquata said, sipping at her water, obviously not as enthusiastic about this.

Eric, a little surprised by that, looked to Ariel with a raised eyebrow as he calmly asked, "You told her?"

Feeling a little nervous, Ariel pointed out to her right, "Well… not at first her…" and pointed to Dax, who jumped on the couch, as she sheepishly confessed, "He's quite the interrogator."

However, they weren't the only ones in the room to hear that fiancé comment. As they came into the room, Kida and Frey had both heard that little comment. As they entered the room and gained the attention of the four occupants, Kida looked to Frey and asked, "Fiancé? That word does not make sense. Is it French?"

Frey shook his head, also surprised by what he had just heard, but explained, "That means that Ariel and Eric are sort of engaged."

"They are about to combat one another?", Kida asked, still confused.

Frey shook his head, "No, that means that Ariel's been proposed."

"Proposed to what?"

"Marriage.", Frey finished, feeling that he wouldn't have been able to explain it any better.

After hearing that, Kida understood, and the look on her face at that moment was both happiness and surprise. As that was said, she rushed over to Ariel's side and hugged her dearly, surprising Aquata at that time. Kida broke the hug and congratulated Ariel on this 'proposal' to her dearest friend, "Congratulations, my friend. I wish you great Hapaku for you and Eric, and that you invite me, Frey, and everyone else to it…"

"Oh, we're not getting married yet.", Ariel cleared that one up, about to explain to them that they were planning to marry when they were eighteen.

But Aquata pointed out, "You're not marrying. Period." Before anyone shot out why, Aquata pointed it out… mainly at Eric, "Ariel, look at him. Do you even know what you're marrying? He's a human! A fish-eater! For all you know, he eats fish… probably our own kind, when your back is turned!"

Now Eric shot up as he stated, "Now wait just a…!"

"Aaand…!", Aquata stated, still not approving of this wedding as she distastefully pointed to Eric, "He's not even of noble birth." And then looked to her youngest sister as she set down her glass of water, "You know the Law: it must state that you be wed to a prince. A person of noble birth."

"I don't care, Aquata.", Ariel stated as she shot up, looking defiant and determined in her choice, "I love him."

Aquata turned her direction to Eric as he answered, "I'm not leaving her side on this, or anything else. I stand on my choice."

Kida stepped in, "And as Second Princess of Atlantis, I stand by my friends."

It was only after that, Aquata bolted out of her chair as she gasped, "Atlantis? You're from Atlantis?" And then turned her attention to Frey as she sarcastically asked, "And what are you? A Mer-eel?"

Frey just waved his hands in defense as he stated, "Hey, I'm just a normal guy in all this. I'm pretty much in this deep."

However, Dax pointed out as he rested comfortably on Ariel's armrest, "The facts of the matter, Princess Aquata, is that both Atlantica and Atlantis have a common enemy: the Sea Witch. If anything else, both of you need to put aside the petty differences and fears in the past and learn to work together. I mean, the youngest princesses are already best of friends here; you should learn from their example." And then he stood up, as he pointed to Eric, "And second of all… Eric here… ain't a commoner as you think. Since his uncle married to Kida's sister, both of whom are King and Queen of Atlantis…"

Then Frey pieced it together, "Then seeing that Eric's Milo's nephew, then that would make him…"

"A prince.", Kida stated, with a smile on her face, as did Ariel as they both realized this truth.

However, Aquata wasn't about let this happen on. She crossed her arms and defiantly looked at Ariel as she stated, "Well… if that's the case… then maybe we should take this discussion up… with Daddy."

Ariel gasped at that, as did Sebastian, who had scuttled into the room unexpectedly, but did hear that last part about seeing King Triton. Afterwards, he fainted straight down on the ground, clunking down on the ground, making the only sound audible as the toughest challenge would come to the teen couple's future engagement: meeting the girl's parents.

* * *

**Later On**

**Atlantica**

**Triton's Palace**

* * *

After a little convincing, and some volunteering from Wally, Dax, and including Sebastian, the two teens sought out with Aquata to Atlantica. After the trip through the West/East Current, they had made it to Atlantica without much of a sign of trouble or the _Flying Dutchman_ at the chance of attack on anyone. As they made their way to the palace, Eric had been given a chance to overlook the magnificent world that was Ariel's home. The many sea creatures, the places that the Merfolk lived in, and even some of the Merpeople themselves.

They had bumped into Flounder, who was most glad to see Ariel, as they made their way to the palace. Eric, while in Mer-Dolphin form, stood or floated behind the gate door, with Flounder, Sebastian, and surprisingly, Dax and Wally, as they awaited what was going on behind the closed doors.

Wally was busy looking around the place, curiously exploring most of the artwork, the others were slightly brooding over. After Flounder had heard the news, he had made his congratulations to both Ariel and Eric, but now was worried more than ever. They were all worried on what the King's decision would be at this point.

Dax, sensing the mood at this point, swam on over to Eric as he plopped on his shoulder and reassured, "Ah, don't worry about it." He nudged Eric on the side, "Knowin' Ariel, I'm sure she's sweet talkin' her father into it."

Sebastian, who was overhearing this, scuttled over as he protested, "You don't know da King in dese situations, man. Even though he'd be ecstatic about one of his daughters marry… HE'LL FILLET US IF HE FINDS OUT EET BE WIT A HUMAN!"

"But what if he's not all that angry?", Flounder asked.

Then Eric shrugged at it as he stated, "Oh, come on. I'm sure he wouldn't be that angry about it." It was then that he got nervous and frightened looks from the three sea critters, and then realized that as he gulped, "Too much… I guess."

* * *

**Throne Room**

* * *

"MARRIAGE TO A HUMAN?", Triton shouted or boomed out, obviously not liking the news, "UTTERLY OBSURD! PREPOSTEROUS! WHY IT'S COMPLETELY LAUGHABLE AND INSANE!"

At this point, Triton was sitting, or rather right now, standing up at the throne, shouting out his dislike of what he had just heard. Before him were his seven daughters, including Ariel up front in her mermaid form. After hearing her father ranting over and over on how he disapproved of this future union, she had to voice out her reason before he said something he might regret. Or _do_ something he might regret, remembering on what happened in her grotto.

She slightly swam forward and stopped a few inches from her sisters as she protested, "Daddy, I know you're angry about knowing this, but…"

"I'm not angry, Ariel…", Triton stated as calmly as he could to his daughter, until he erupted again, "I'M FURIOUS! Ariel I didn't send you up there to wed with a fish-eating barbarian, I sent you up there to be safe with someone I trusted!" He then mulled it over as he went on, "I only sent your sister up there, with one of the few Atlantican secrets to traveling on the surface, just to see how you were. After all, you didn't say or sent a word out to us for more than nearly five months now."

Ariel sheepishly scratched the back of her neck as she nervously smiled, "I'm sorry about that. It's just been a little busy up there. What with cursed pirates, and saving Atlantis…", but then gasped as she immediately covered her mouth from that small bit of information she let slip out.

Triton, on the other hand, went bug-eyed in anger as he heard those two small details as he shot up. He then furiously interrogated, "Are you telling me that while on the surface, you've been in constant danger? Even despite the fact that I've asked that human to protect you? Well have you?"

Ariel then merely shrugged, "Well… nothing… bad happened… mostly."

Triton just groaned at this as he explained as calmly and worried as he could, "Ugh. Ariel, I didn't allow you to stay with that human…"

"His name is Eric, Daddy.", Ariel insisted.

"Um… that human, Eric…", Triton corrected as he went on, "… just to have you put into constant danger with the Surface World. That, and the most disturbing news on you wanting to marry a human as well?"

Ariel shook her head, as she defiantly answered, "Daddy. Even if it's the surface or under the ocean, it'll always be constant danger. And it hasn't been always dangerous up on land; I've seen new places, and made so many friends up there." And then she shyly but feeling ashamed as to what she answered then, "And as for the marriage proposal. I… I haven't really given him an answer yet."

Her sisters looked at her, slightly in a mixture of confusion and surprise. Her father, on the other hand, had his eyebrow raised in uncertainty as he asked, "Yet… you were still planning to say 'yes' anyway. Am I right?"

This was answered by Ariel a little later as she nodded, "Yes."

Triton groaned at this as he stated, "Ariel. Even if he was introduced as a new Prince, he still lacks… "

"Lacks what?", Ariel interrupted, "Birth lineage? Refinement? Or is he lacking a real fin?" She shook her head as Triton turned his back to her, crossing his arms as she continued to plead to him, "Daddy, that doesn't matter to me in the least bit. I love Eric just for who he is; not because of his background or if he's human. And I know he feels the same way." And then she swam up to her father as she placed a hand on his shoulder, with his back still turned to her as she said, "And I'm pretty sure that it was the same way when you and Mom fell in love."

After hearing that last part, Triton's face went a little surprised at that moment. The girls didn't see it, but Ariel felt that she had struck something inside her father. Triton sighed as he turned around as he announced, "You all can go… " and then looked to Ariel as he stated, "But I wish to speak to the human… alone."

As soon as the girls came out, Ariel was left alone with Eric and the others. She had explained to them the small situation with her father wanting to speak with Eric alone. It was after much encouragement and courage that Eric was standing at the edge of the door, hidden from Triton's sight.

Behind him was Ariel, Wally, Flounder, Sebastian, and even Dax on his shoulder, urging him on. He turned around and gulped, "What if he… ?"

But then he was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek from Ariel, as she smiled to him, "It's okay. I know you and Daddy'll get along."

Wally stepped up and patted Eric gently on the back, "GOOD LUCK."

Flounder nodded as he gave Eric a thumb's up, "You'll do great."

Even Sebastian swam up to the boy as he placed a claw on the boy's shoulder and sighed, "Good luck."

Dax swam up to the boy, and just patted him on the shoulder, smirking, "Nice knowin' ya.", and then swam back to the group as they all glared at him.

But before he did, Eric told himself to reassure his resolve in doing this, "Okay, don't get freaked out. Relax. Just relax." He then swam over to Triton, with a calm and cool demeanor, but when he got to Triton, that completely disappeared. "YES?", he spoke in a high squeaky voice, but then cleared it up as he asked in his normal voice, "Yes, your majesty? You wanted to speak to me, sire?"

Raising an eyebrow at that scene, Triton shook it off as he went straight to business, "Yes, I did." He then swam on over to the side of the castle, overlooking the city as he motioned for him to swim over, "Come over here. Let's talk for a moment."

Eric swam over to him as they stood or floated side-by-side. it was an awkward moment as Triton finally spoke up, startling Eric slightly as he spoke up, still overlooking the kingdom, "My hatred for humans stemmed out from when I lost my wife. Aside from my daughters, she was the center of my world. Ariel was very young at that age, almost around seven years old; we were on shore on an island that had never been charted by the humans. However someone knew about it all the same."

"It was none other than the Flying Dutchman. They had overtaken and invaded the area, nearly wiping out all those there." Then King then frowned as he sighed sadly, "My wife… was unfortunate not to escape, going after Ariel, who was nearly taken by them." Eric was a little surprised by this, but then listened on, "She doesn't remember most of what happened that day. I haven't told anyone this… not even my own children." He then sighed sadly as he looked to Eric as he caught the boy's attention as he confessed, "The truth is… I just want my daughter to be happy. Nothing I've tried had any effect for her, but…. "

The King cleared his throat as for what he was about to say wasn't easy. But then he got it out of his system as he looked to Eric and stated, "I think any man who can place faith in someone who risks their own life to save others, can easily place it firmly to them." he then let out a small smile, "Until two years, before this wedding starts, or even begins to start… please ensure that my daughter is safe and happy. For that is all I wish for."

After hearing that, Eric let out a small smile nodded, "I will, sire."

But no sooner after, Ariel busted into the room, and swam up to Eric in a tackle-hug, nearly startling the two. She cheerfully giggled, "This is great!" And then looked to her father, "Thank you, Daddy."

The King smirked at seeing his daughter happy like this. But then he shook it off, going back to his 'King Mode' as he cleared his throat, hoping to change the subject, "Now, ahem. Just out of curiosity, Ariel… what exactly are you doing with a tattoo on the back of your neck?"

Ariel paled as she swore, "Oh, great." She broke the hug from Eric as the two seemed slightly embarrassed by that small question. Even Ariel tried to cover the small tattoo on the back of her neck with her hand. But seeing that her father knew about it, it was a little too late now. The two teens sighed at all this, knowing that this was going to be a long story to explain for now.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** **New Girls on Campus; Trouble on the Horizon**

* * *

**Incidentally, if you're all wondering on how this strange girl and Aquata are able to go on land without the use of a magical bracelet, you'll soon find out. It will be explained in the next chapter.**


	3. Trouble over the Horizon

**On a latter note, I've decided to change the name of the character, from Coralla, to Oletta, or Olette. I don't know, I guess it sounds better.**

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: The Rising of Atlantis**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Girls on Campus; Trouble on the Horizon**

* * *

**Central China**

**Imperial City**

* * *

The modern city of China's Central Imperial City had not changed since the time it was first constructed. Its majestic structures and monuments still stood, despite the fact it was brought into the modern age. The Imperial Palace was the back center of the city, and it was also the center of political matters. Some matters that couldn't be known by the people in order to ensure the peace of their city and put their minds at ease. And one important matter of urgency was at hand at the palace at this very instant as the doors to the once palace throne room, now turned meeting hall of the President/Emperor of China.

Walking towards and opening a massive doorway, walked in a Chinese general, in his forties and dressed in a sort of modern black, yellow, and red Chinese armor, stating of his military lineage. Accompanying the general were two soldiers, dressed in black pants and boots, wearing a black duster with green shoulders, cuffs, and neck collars as the jacket was buttoned up all the way to the collar, black gloves, and wore a military-type cap on their heads, shadowing their eyes.

They strode over to an elevated desk/throne, to where the Emperor/President sat at. The president/emperor was a man, somewhere in his thirties, with a long white beard, balding head, and much wisdom in his eyes. Dressed in a black business suit, he still had on authority to be in charge of an entire nation.

The General and the two subordinates kneeled before the throne/desk, as the General spoke up, "Your excellency… the city of the Mandarin has risen."

The Emperor/President's eyes rose up a bit, but kept their calm demeanor. Even as the President/Emperor's advisor, who was a stout fellow, bellowed out, "Impossible! The city vanished for over nine thousand years. And the Jade Dragons have been searching for it and have failed ever since."

The general nodded as he replied, "We know that, but Shan-Yu has someone working with him. This Hooded Man knows things; he knew exactly how to find the city." And then stood up, followed by his men as he stated, "We've also received a message a few days ago. It translated as: Ship to Port Royal. Find Thatch. Retrieve the B.E.N. 626."

The Emperor/President thought for a moment as he muttered, "Thatch? That wouldn't be Thaddeus Thatch, would it?"

The General nodded, "If he is in cahoots with the Huns…. "

The Emperor shook his head, "No, the Thatches would never align themselves with the likes of Shan Yu."

The General then stated, "I can send a team to Port Royal to bring Thatch in for custody."

"No, General.", the Emperor stated as he started to walk down the steps, "Send your troops to find the Mandarin's City and take it back from the Huns." And as he reached the bottom steps, he ordered, "For this mission, only one soldier is needed to bring Thatch to the City… in the hopes of understanding why the Huns want to take it for their own. We will need your best soldier for this mission."

The General then politely declined, "Forgive me, your majesty, but I believe this calls for a group mission."

The President/Emperor shook his head now that he stood in front of the General as he pointed out, "I won't take any chances in creating a panic with the Americans. Remember, _a single grain of rice can tip the scale_. One man might be needed in order to ensure that the Sapphire Army can not be unleashed once more."

The General nodded at that, remembering the stories of the Sapphire Army from when he was a boy. He looked to the soldier to his right as he stated, "I'll send Fa Ping to find and escort Mr. Thatch back here to the city… before the Huns find him first."

The Emperor/President looked to the soldier, whose face was still hidden by the hat as he asked, "Are you up to this mission, Fa Ping?"

The Soldier then tipped his hat, to reveal a Chinese boy around the age of nineteen, with clear skin, black hair tied up in his hat, and bizarrely having a sort of feminine face and pair of eyes. He cleared his throat as he bowed his head, answering, "I will do my best, your majesty."

* * *

**Few Days Later…**

**Port Royal**

**Port Royal High School**

* * *

It was just another day in the high school of Port Royal as another day of learning was about to commence. Well, learning done by Mr. Feeney, the rest of the class were noisily conversing on their plans for the upcoming summer vacation that was at hand. Most couldn't wait for it to come by; it meant a nonstop beach party all summer long, as well as a beach bonfire at the most.

Although one group was in particular high spirits as they were conversing with one another. The group was composed of Ariel, Eric, Frey, and Kida, as the four were going on over to what to do during this vacation. After the wedding talk with her father (and the hair-pulling talk about the tattoo on the back of her neck given to her by the Atlanteans), the only thing that was going on this far, was summer fun. Which to what the girls wanted nothing more to do at this upcoming three months.

Frey suggested, "I think we should check out the South side of the island this year. This year they're hosting the surfing contest on their beach." He then pointed out, "They've got this cool bonfire party on the other side coming on later after the contest."

Kida raised an eyebrow at this as she asked, "What is a bone fire?"

"Bonfire.", Eric corrected as he explained, "It's basically a huge fire that some countries use to welcome the return of ancestral spirits; the idea originated from Hawaii considering they've got huge bonfires every year."

Then Kida lit up as she thought about it, "Oh, I see. Then it is a ritual to honor the dead."

Ariel shook her head as she too once thought the same thing once, "No, no, Kida. It's just a gathering. You know, for friends."

Then Kida raised an eyebrow as she asked, "But why would the friend of ancestral spirits wish to hang out with the living?" However, that earned a groan from Frey, while Eric just shook his head, and Ariel giggled from the response.

"Well, isn't this something here, Thatch."

The four turned from behind Kida and Frey to see a familiar face from their everyday lives. It was none other than Seifer and his crew, Krad and Foo. It had been a while since the gang had actually seen Seifer or his friends. So for them, this was actually the first time to se them at all. It was then that Seifer, who leaned in between Kida and Frey, looked to Eric as he stated, "Planning some late-night camping this summer."

Eric scowled, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

Seifer just huffed as he stated, "Oh nothing. But if you guys had bothered to stay in town instead of going on that stupid expedition to Africa... then you'd probably heard that some people have been going missing for a while now."

Ariel raised an eyebrow at this, despite having Seifer spat in their face as always, but then in concern asked, "What do you mean… going missing?"

Seifer shrugged as he walked over to his desk, "Don't know, but for some odd reason, people have been disappearing in the forest late at night."

Krad butted in as he stated as he sat down, "Yeah, I mean it happened a few weeks ago before you all got back, ya know."

Seifer then pointed out, "One of the victims, Old Man Ding, was the only guy to actually come back. Started raving like a lunatic about being controlled like a puppet, heading to some dark place near the ocean."

Krad nodded at that as he finished, "And right before he escaped somehow, he said that the one doin' all the controllin' was some girl with a fishtail sittin' on a rock. Ya know."

"Mermaid.", Foo finished as she sat down next to Krad at her desk. After hearing that last comment, the two boys laughed out loud like crazy, while Foo small but surely chuckled at the absurd concept of a mermaid being real.

After that last comment, the gang, especially Ariel, was deeply concerned at this point. With what they've been through, and considering what Ariel was in reality besides a human, such things like Mermaids weren't something as laughable to be something as merely a myth or fictional. But if it was a mermaid that was causing the disappearances, then the questions would have to be how… and most importantly why they were doing it.

However, that was all put aside as soon as Mr. Feeney entered the room. "Alright, class. Settle down.", Feeney replied, trying to get the students' attention at all this day. But much to his dismay, the class didn't seem to pay any attention to him at all, rather than still conversing noisily with one another. It was then that out of sheer impulse from the student's point of view, that Feeney pulled out a fog horn, and held it up high, pointing it at the roof top,

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!

Everyone immediately jumped out of their seats falling over, or some just jumped in their seats all together at this point. After the horn sounded off, and everyone got their hearing back, Feeny muttered to himself as he put away the fog horn, "Always knew that would come in handy one day." cleared his throat, "_Now _that I have your undivided attention class, I have a few announcements to make." He then cleared his throat as he stated, "Due to the irrational disappearances of some of our townsfolk, the upcoming football game…."

Frey paled at this as he gulped, "Oh no."

"As been…", Feeny continued.

"Please don't say it.", Frey pleaded silently.

"Cancelled.", Feeny finished.

Frey paled even worse as he gulped, "But that would mean… "

"Yes, Mr. Asapin…", Feeny stated as he rubbed his nose ridge, knowing full well what was coming next, "No cheerleaders."

Then suddenly, and in a very silly and dramatic way, Frey got out of his seat, threw his hands in the air, and along with Krad, fell to his knees as the two boys shouted in unison, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Eric got out of his seat as he helped Frey back into his as he stated, "Frey, this is a state-of-emergency. We have to be willing to make a little sacrifice or two to ensure everyone's safe."

But Frey comically stated, looking fraught over and hysterically stating, "But he's taking the cheerleaders! Why can't we just sacrifice _you_?"

"As much as I'd like to see you in agony, Mr. Asapin…", Feeny butted in as he pointed to the door, "We do have something else to discuss at this point." And then the door opened as someone walked as Feeny continued, "We have a new student today, coming from America…. I'd like you all to meet Miss Oletta Yuehama."

And then the figure stopped next to Feeny's desk as everyone saw the new transfer student before them. The girl named Oletta was a sixteen year old girl, Caucasian, but to the student's surprise, her skin was chalk white. Her body was slim but slender; just like Ariel and Kida were. She also had black hair that reached her shoulder and spiked a little at the end, with one bang that covered her right eye with a white streak going down it. Only her left lavender eye was able to be shown. She was wearing a black dress that went down to her ankles, and it had long sleeves that were buttoned tight around her wrists, with on her left wrist was a black pearl bracelet. She also wore black boots with white tips on the toes, as well as a white vest that was buttoned up. But around her neck, was a strange crablike medallion.

She looked up to the classroom with a polite, but very mysterious, smile as she tilted her head to the side in a cute manner and spoke up, "Hello, everyone."

It was at that moment, when Ariel looked at her, she had felt some sort of connection. She didn't really know about it, but it was almost as if this girl was somewhat familiar to her… in some way.

* * *

**Library**

* * *

After class was pretty much over and lunch had been pretty much done with, the girls were currently in the library. Ariel was currently helping Kida learn more about the surface culture. And seeing as how the library was the best place to learn all about anything and everything, the two went there as the boys were at the swim track. The two girls were sitting down at one of the tables, going through a mountain of books at this point.

Kida was the only one confused as she read on, "So if I might be able to understand this: 'Beta' came first, then came this V-H-S? And then after V-H-S, came C-D's? And the later on became… DVD's?" She groaned as she held her head and shook in trying to process this all in her mind, "This is most confusing."

Ariel patted her friend on her shoulder as she reassured her, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll… " but then suddenly, a couple of books slammed in front of them, surprising the two completely. It was then that they saw who it was that slammed the books down; it was none other than the new girl, Oletta. She sat down and began to coldly and smoothly take one of the books and read it to herself quietly.

It was then that during the moment of silence, the two girls looked at each other and then silently agreed. Ariel and Kida then turned towards Oletta's direction as Ariel started out with a smiling greet, "Um… hi. We're in your class, so I guess we haven't introduced ourselves." She then politely pointed to herself, "My name's Ariel."

Kida bowed her head as she smiled to Oletta, "And I am Kida. Kida Thatch; I am Eric's cousin." At least that was the alibi that Ariel and the others had come up for her.

However, responding the way that she had done this morning, Oletta's attitude changed. Instead of a sweet and cheerful response, it was more of a curtly and shot remark as she raised an eyebrow and shut her book sharply. She then sat it down as she replied, "Oletta. My friend's call me Olette." Then she shrugged as she responded sharply, "At least they would _if_ I had any friends at all."

The two girls looked at that in confusion as they tried to figure that out. But then something caught Kida's eye on something else. She saw that one of the books that was entitled, Myths of the Sea, as well as a few other titles involving mythical sea creatures. And raised an eyebrow at it as she asked, "So… you are enrolled in a Marine Biology class?"

Olette shook her head lightly and then answered, "No. The only thing I'm brushing up on right now is the local mermaid rumors."

Ariel gulped at that as she nervously chuckled, "Eheheh. Um… mermaid rumors?"

Olette nodded but then leaned in as she calmly and everyday-like stated as she showcased the books she had picked out, "Yeah, but most of these books have it all wrong. See, in this book, Shipwrecks: The Early Years, they stated that back then, Mermaids were more like sirens. It said that mermaids would sometimes sing to sailors or sea adventurers and then enchant them. Distracting them from their work and causing them to walk off the deck or cause shipwrecks."

Ariel looked embarrassed and shocked, which was a mixture on her face, as she stated, "That's just dumb. Mermaids only sing because they love to. Not to lure men to their deaths."

"I know.", Olette stated as she shrugged, "But most guys just can't resist a girl with a sexy singing voice. Am I right?" That response had Ariel blushing for a moment, remembering what Eric had told her that day after the Kraken attack. But then Olette continued on as she stated, "It also said that mermaids… have the ability to transform themselves from merfolk into humans… without the need of any outside magic at all."

Ariel looked completely dumbfounded at that last part. She shook her head as she stated, "Th-That… that's impossible! Mermaids can't turn into humans all by themselves!"

Olette chuckled, "Oh, they can, Ariel. It's a lost form of magic that they've forgotten long ago when the Sea King Triton came into possession of the Trident." She shrugged nonchalantly as she stated, "It's the same basic thing for all organisms to do. Just like how a chameleon can change its color with ease to match its surroundings."

"But that's… I mean, how…?", Ariel tried to ask out more.

But Olette calmly smiled to Ariel as she stated, "It's simple for them: all they have to do, is have a visual picture of them in their minds. To picture themselves as the human they want to be. But it has to be a very strong want… deep from within their heart. I guess they need something to back it up, like the feelings for a loved one in their heart or something, I guess."

She then chuckled to herself, "It's kind of odd though to everyone though. Mermaids in other mythology or legends are depicted as water fairies, or water nymphs. But mermaids are more likely to be selkies; aquatic creatures that can transform from their original forms into human beings." And then she sighed sadly as her face was in a depressed smile.

It was then that Kida rose her eyebrow in confusion and asked, "What is wrong?"

Olette shook her head, "Oh, it's no big deal. It's just that… well… I've read all the authors' tales on mermaids… " and then she looked to Ariel, for some odd reason, as she answered, "... and there all generally romantic tragedies."

The girls seemed confused by that, especially Ariel on that part, as Olette went on to explain what she meant. She ahd read that in the stories, sometimes the human will or will not know that their lover is a mermaid, and wakes to find them gone. Other times the human will prevent them from returning to merfolk form. Or that only one merperson could only make contact with one particular human for a short amount of time before they must return to the sea. They are not able to make contact with that human again for seven years.

Afterwards, Olette got up as she stretched out for a moment, "Well… I think I've had enough girl bonding time now."

And then she proceeded to walk off, but not before someone grabbed her sleeve. It was none other than Ariel, not much to Olette's surprise. The look on Ariel's face, was a mixture of worry and depression, but had a look of hardened seriousness as well. It was then that she asked, "I just need to know something. Is there… I mean, are there… any stories that have a happy ending?"

Olette gently got Ariel to release her as she had her back turned to her, and answered, "If the human loves the merperson… then I guess it would be a happy ending. If not… ", and then grabbed Ariel by the shoulder as she pulled her in, casuing Ariel to gasp in surprise as the two were cheek to cheek. Kida shot up at that second about to defend Ariel if Olette was going to do something… unpleasant and threatening.

Instead, Olette whispered into Ariel's ear as she stated, "Well… then I guess you're not the one to help the Seablade Bearer… Mermaid Princess." And then trotted off, leaving Ariel a little stunned in surprise by what she had just heard.

Kida walked on over to Ariel as she placed a hand on her shoulder and asked concerned, "Ariel? Are you alright?"

Ariel nodded as she weakly replied, "I… I'll try to be."

* * *

**Swim Practice**

* * *

The boy's team was working and practicing feverishly on their routine for the PE training session. At this point, Eric, dressed in a red and blue swimsuit, was swimming against Seifer, who was wearing a black and white swimsuit. The two were head-to-head, trying to keep up with one another. It was almost as if they were competing with one another; or rather, Seifer was competing with Eric, seeing as how Eric was pushing the hardest, with Seifer following suit. Finally, as the whistle blew from Barkin, the two stopped at the edge of the pool, with Barkin shouting out to make it a draw for the two.

"Okay, people!", Barkin shouted as he walked out of the pool area, "Practice is over! Hit the showers and go on with the rest of the day." And then he muttered monotonely, "Oh, and yeah. Happy Summer Vacation. Afterwards, it's back to work, you Sea Monkeys."

After the guys were all heading to the lockers to clean up and get dressed, all was quiet in the Pool Area. The only ones left in the room were Seifer and Eric, who were drying off as they made their way to the lockers. However, before that happened, Seifer stopped Eric for a moment as he asked bluntly out, "So… where have you been, Eric?"

It was only at that time, Eric knew that Seifer wasn't about to let him go. Whenever he called him by his first name, Seifer wasn't about to let someone off the hook without an answer. So he turned towards him and smirked a little, as he fibbed, "Well, uh… well, I've been kinda busy lately. You know with my uncle's expedition." And then coughed, "Before he went down with Mr. Whitmore's sub."

Seifer nodded, but then shot out, "Or hanging out with your pirate friend, Jack Sparrow. Right?"

Eric raised an eyebrow at that as he pointed out, nervously due to Seifer's attitude change, "Uh, yeah, maybe. Well, more like an acquaintance than a sort of…" he then shook his head as he stated, "Look, could we get off that subject? It's been a month since that happened… "

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's your friend, Thatch.", Seifer pointed out as he started out, "Considering he did a pretty good job at eluding my dad. Who, by the way, is still missing ever since they lost contact with him in Tripoli, after he went into the hurricane."

Eric knew what he was talking about at this point. Commodore Norrington had gone missing ever since he and his crew had chased Jack into a hurricane off the coast of Tripoli. Eric then said, "I'm sure he's fine… " he then said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Look, I want us to at least be friendly rivals. At least trust each other then and there. Like we used to before all this."

Then Seifer asked as he pointed to the tattoo on Eric's shoulder, "Then be honest with me on a few things. Like where you got that bizarre tattoo on your left shoulder and what it means."

Eric, trying to defend and cover up the truth, stated, "It was… something my cousin, Kida, gave me."

And then Seifer asked, not buying the first one, "Then tell me who Ariel really is. Where does she come from? Cause from last time I checked on the sailing log, no one like her appeared from the docks from the schedule or naming books." Not getting an answer, Seifer pushed it a little more, "IF you know the truth about her, that tattoo, your cousin whom I've never heard about, or the weird things I've been hearing about in your home, you'd tell me, right?"

After a moment of silence, Eric just looked at Seifer straight in the eye, not giving him an answer, but a look of uneasiness, until Seifer decided on the answer with a frown.

Then Seifer popped up into Eric's face as he retorted, while jabbing into his chest with his finger, "You know, it makes me sick to see that you're loyal to a pirate and not to your home or the Navy." And then he gritted his teeth as he stated, while poking Eric hard in his chest as he stated, "We had the most wanted pirate in the Caribbean caught, then you and Asapin broke him out and defended him."

Eric then raised his hands in defense as he stated, "Hey, take it easy…."

But then was responded by a push as Seifer shouted, "Don't push me, Thatch!" And then snarled, "And don't start acting like we're best friends." He then huffed as he started, "Ever since we were little, my dad's always favored you. You stole my dad; you stole my father's love, considering that every time he looked at you, he saw your mom."

Then Eric stated, "You know that last part sounded kind of disturbing."

"And then you let him disappear out in the ocean…", Seifer interrupted as he was dangerously putting Eric to the edge of the pool, "… all because you helped out the drunken freak, Jack Sparrow. Isn't that right?" And then slapped Eric across the face, as he started ranting, "Huh? Isn't that right? Huh? OLD BUDDY?" And then without warning for Eric, punched him across the face, causing him to fall into the pool.

Eric resurfaced and coughed up water, ignoring the stinging bruise on the right side of his face. Seifer shot out as he glared at Eric, pointing right at him, walking towards the locker room, "Until I figure out what it is you're hiding, Thatch, hounding you is gonna be 24-7!" And then was gone; out of sight from Eric as he got out of the pool.

As Eric watched the retreating form of a former rival and friend. He knew that this wasn't going to be a pleasant day for him at all.

* * *

**After School**

* * *

As soon as the school was dismissed, everyone was walking out of the building. Eric, Ariel, Kida, and even Frey were starting to walk to their separate homes; even while Ariel looked a little distraught about Eric's bruise on his face. He had explained the situation to them, and all had agreed to keep a better close eye out for Seifer. With someone like him, it would be pretty difficult to keep a secret as the ones that they were safeguarding at this time.

Suddenly, Dax, came out of nowhere, and scurried on over to the teens. He stopped right in front of them as he did, and hopped up on to Eric's shoulders as he whispered, "Guys. Urgent news from one Dalma. Says to get on over there as soon as possible."

Frey asked, "Is it about the Third Heart?"

Dax shook his head, "Nuh-uh. Bigger than that right now."

Seifer, on the other hand, was hiding behind a corner as he looked on over to the gang. Something really didn't make any sense at this point; the four he was spying on at this point, were talking to an orange otter. And much to Seifer's shock, the otter was talking back to them. Seifer shook his head, "Okay, this doesn't make any sense. Otters don't talk."

"So you heard him?"

Seifer turned around sharply and saw none other than Olette; the new girl from his class. Instead of the shy and unassuming smile on her face, she had a smile of accomplishment. More of a tomboyish smile as she silkily walked up to him, "You know, only a few people are actually gifted with that kind of awareness."

"Awareness?", Seifer asked, not liking the way she was looking at him.

She then answered, "About the Merworld, of course." Seifer had a look of disbelief on his face as she went on, "Oh, you didn't know that?" And then pointed to Ariel, "That Miss Ariel Namba… is a mermaid princess? That Miss Kida Thatch… is actually a princess of the Lost Empire of Atlantis?" And then stood in front of Seifer as she finished, "Or that I'm a mermaid myself?" And then surprisingly linked her arms around his neck as she leaned in, "Or… like Mr. Thatch over there… you're also a chosen Seablade Bearer?"

Seifer, who was a little freaked out about this girl coming on to him, asked, "Seablade… ?"

She nodded as she stated, "That's why I'm here. To look for the one who can wield the Darkblade." She then leaned in close to him as she asked, "So… do you want that power? Do you want to use it against Thatch? The guy who took everything away from you?" And then she was close enough to touch his lips with hers as she asked, "Do you want… me?"

And then, surprising Seifer completely, she kissed him on the lips. Seifer was a little stunned by all this; considering that the girl that was kissing him was claiming to be a real mermaid, as well as claimed that Thatch's girlfriend was also a mermaid. Then suddenly, Olette pressed into it and let out a small moan in this kiss. And then soon, they pulled away, waiting for Seifer to make his answer.

He was slightly glaring at her from the unsuspecting kiss, but then gave her his answer, "I'll take 'em all. Providing you let me do one thing: let me take down Eric."

Olette chuckled a little as she stated, "Well, that's the general idea for the Darkblade Bearer. Even if it's a silly display of balance."

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Cute and Fluffy Problem; Meaning of Ohana**

* * *


	4. A Cute and Fluffy Problem pt1

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Cute and Fluffy Problem; Meaning of Ohana pt. 1**

**Port Royal Cove**

**Tia Dalma's Shack**

* * *

After Dax had told them that Tia needed to see them that was where they went that afternoon. Eric in his surfing swimsuit, and Ariel in her bikini and silk shawl, was surf-paddling straight to her house and parking next to it. Frey, in his surfing swimsuit, followed suit with them on his board, with Kida with him, in her Atlantean bathing suit. Dax was leading the way, telling them that it was something urgent.

It was then that when they saw Tia's shack, Ariel asked, "Dax. What exactly does Tia want to see us for?"

Dax shrugged, "Don't know. She didn't really mention a whole lot to me, ya know." He shrugged and went on, "All she said was to bring you all here, 'And ol' Tia vill tell ya da rest, Child'." He then shivered after he finished that last sentence, "Sheesh! I'm startin' to sound like her."

Eric shook his head at that last comment, but then looked up as he saw that they had reached the dock. They had made it to Tia's shack in no time at all. When they stopped and parked their boards at the ladder, Frey asked as he gulped at the creepy setting, "_This_… is where you live?"

Dax sighed as he corrected, as he scurried up the ladder, and shot an exasperated look to Frey, "Nooo. _This_… is where I was summoned and usually work at."

Then Kida asked as she grabbed onto the ladder, "Is this Tia trustworthy to us?"

Eric nodded as Ariel followed after Kida, as he stated, "She is." And then he grumbled as he got up on the ladder, "Although she hardly makes any sense from time to time."

As soon as everyone was up on the dock, Dax reassured the newbies, "Don't worry, nothin'. Like I said last time: Tia Dalma's as harmless as a kitten…" but then he paled, almost as if the life was sucked right out of him as he went on, "When you don't get on her bad side…. whenever… however… or whoever… that may happen… occur… or is done…"

After seemingly freaked out a little by that display, Frey slowly turned around back to the ladder, muttering, "Okay… I just remembered, I had some homework to do. So if you'll excuse me."

However, he was stopped as soon as Eric grabbed him by the shoulder. He then calmly stated to his friend with a reassured smile to him, "Don't worry. We'll watch each others' backs in there."

However, Ariel placed a hand on Kida's shoulder, as she joked, "It's _their _fronts those boys should be worried about."

* * *

**Inside**

* * *

As the teens and otter inside, they saw the inside of the shack, and it definitely belonged to a voodoo woman. The place was lit up by several candles, nearly melting halfway. All around the room, bottles hung from the ceiling; within them were frightening and bizarre oddities of any kind. And on shelves and tables placed, strange artifacts of mystical properties were held around as well, along with al living yellow boa constrictor slithering up one of the tree trunk support beams.

But as the teens entered in, Kida saw someone at work in the back end of the house. On a table covered with strange artifacts and maps, was a mysterious Jamaican woman of unknown age, but looked to be in her thirties. She was slim but slender for someone cooped up in a swamp house, with short-long dreadlock hair, black makeup under her eyes, black lipstick, strange dot tattoos under her eyes as well, and dressed in an old worn out Victorian dress. And had around her neck, a strange heart shaped crab medallion.

The woman then looked up at the doorway, and saw a familiar otter as well as the quartet of teens at her door. She smiled warmly as she beckoned them over "Ah, dere you children are." The kids sat down at her table as Dax scurried up on it, along with Sebastian as Tia gathered her crab parts and bones and saw Kida, "I knew eet was a mattah of time until ya found the Lost Empire.", and then bowed her head at Kida's direction, "Et is an honor ta meet ya, Princess Kidakagash Nekahwa."

Kida looked amazed by that as she asked, "You know of me?"

Tia nodded at that, but then went into 'Business Mode', "But enough pleasantries, children. Now is the time for me ta tell you of something comin' dis way."

Eric then raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Does it have anything to do with the Third Heart?"

Tia shook her head as she explained, "No. It revolves… around a choice." The children were slightly confused by this, even Dax was as Tia went on and finished, "Da choice to bring Atlantis back to the Surface… or to leave it where it lies now."

Everyone was a little confused by that question, even Kida as she shot up from her seat, "That is absurd! If we have the power to do that, we would have returned to the surface ten millennia ago."

Tia smirked as she stated, "Ten thousand years ago, you couldn't have. But a thousand years later after the empire sank… you could have."

Everyone was still a little confused by this, but then she explained that even though Atlantis had sunk to the bottom into the Earth, but there were those that survived the flood and had made it to shore to what would one day be called China. The first Thousand Years, they had constructed a Sapphire City, that became the first Dynasty of China's history. It also had become China's most darkest and bloody dynasty ever; ruled by an Atlantean who appointed himself as the Mandarin, China's first Dragon Emperor. He had fashioned for himself an army, 70 times 70, powerful, and indestructible, and had also fashioned five elementals to which to lead the army. He had tested the power of his army and elementals by slaughtering the other Atlanteans that followed him, as well as half of China's citizens.

The kids paled at this, even Kida who whispered, "That's horrible."

She nodded at that, as she finished, "But den after a hundred years… the Mandarin vanished, along with de Sapphire Army, an' him city."

Then Eric asked, "So… what happened to the Mandarin?"

Tia shook her head, "No one knows… but one thing is known. The Mandarin had fashioned a spear to control the army. As well as to command the Five Elements themselves at his beckon."

But then Ariel asked, "Why would he do that?"

Tia shrugged as she simply got up and headed to her shelf of oddities, "Wat do all men with power want: More Power." And began to rummage through the shelves in order to find what she was looking for.

It was then that Dax had scurried on over to the kids as he stated, "Sheesh. After hearin' all of that, you'd think all that hunger would go to the stomach than to his head."

While Dax joked on about this, Frey turned to see Kida, and she was slightly distraught. He had guessed that from what the creepy Voodoo woman had told them, about an Atlantean misusing their technology had the youngest Atlantean princess at odd ends. Then the kids got up, and Dax hopped up on Eric's shoulder, as Tia walked towards them. In her arms was a small blue volley-ball shaped object, with a dark blue pattern on it.

Tia walked up to Frey as she replied for them all to hear, "Da power of de spear that the Mandarin created, might have the power to help you restore Atlantis back to da surface world." And then winked at Kida, "But it is for you to make dat decision or not." She then handed Frey the volley-ball object as she continued, "The City of the Mandarin has risen near the Great Wall of China, but it is not de only location. In Africa, lies another City dat de Mandarin had built, so you must go dere as well, once you find its name in Africa's Heart. Dere, you will also find the location to de last city de Mandarin had built."

But then she gave a warning to the kids as she backed away for a moment, "But you will not be de only ones to seek it. there are others seekin' to find it and take control of de Sapphire Army. Faces dat are new to you… and some… that you've seen. So be careful on your journey."

Eric looked at the object that Tia Dalma had given to Frey. Even Dax and the girls looked confused by this as everyone looked at her in puzzlement. Frey then looked at Tia, and then back at the strange volley ball colored blue, and then said in a monotone voice, "Ball. This is a blue volley ball."

Tia nodded, "Yes. Or sometin like that. It will show you da way."

Eric looked at the clothed sword, and back at Tia Dalma as he questioned her action, "Is the…blue volley ball going to help in any way?"

Tia Dalma gave the boy a crossed look as she shot back, "If you don't want it, give it back."

Frey clutched the ball and stated, "No."

Tia Dalma's smile returned as she answered, "'Den it helps."

After that was said, the teens were all about to leave, but not before Tia stopped Ariel, "Child, dere is one more ting." Ariel stopped for a moment as she gave Tia her undivided attention. Then Tia sat back down as she said, "Eric is nearly ready for de upcoming battal, but as he is close to masterin' the Seablade, you must master your own strengths."

Ariel raised an eyebrow as she asked, "My own strengths?"

* * *

**Harcourt Museum**

**Late That Night**

* * *

Harcourt Museum was in the center of Port Royal as it stood out as the biggest building on the island, aside from the fort. It resembled the Detroit Museum of Natural History and science in many ways. People were going in and out to learn not only world history, but that of Port Royal's as well. But right now, security guards were patrolling in the inside the building. One of the guards had passed a newly arrived pair of relics that had been found somewhere in China.

Harcourt had paid a hefty amount of money to get them, as they stood on display in two separate cases next to one another. In the first display case, stood an eight foot giant of a statue of some sort of humanoid rhino man. The being was completely muscular, almost Hulk-like in appearance. Its forearms and legs were humanoid and enlarged; the feet only had two hoofed toes and one hoof heel with a rhino-like horn jotting out of the knee area, and on the hand, only four fingers on the forearm, and a cylinder elbow protrusion on the left arm. The shoulder of the left arm was a large shoulder guard with a strange eye like glyph on the front and back of it, while the forearm had a wave like pattern on it going across horizontally. On the quads and forelegs, lightning like glyphs were shown on them; the pelvis was something reminiscent of Gundam, looking more like a lower armor guard of sorts of Chinese design. The chest was only decorated with four horizontal lines going down the chest, with two huge bull horns on its back, acting like conductors of sorts. But its right arm was the most bizarre; it was only twice the size of its left arm. The shoulder was massive in strength in appearance, and had three huge smooth bolts showing out. Its bicep was huge, and its forearm was large as well, with a blade elbow protrusion coming out, with the same horizontal glyph design going across the forearm. And its right hand was bigger than its left; the four fingers were stone like rectangles, with cylinder knuckles popping out, even on the thumb as well. Its head was pretty normal, save for the small rhino horn on the front of its forehead. Its jaw was big and had jagged teeth carved out from the lower jaw. Its eyes were lifeless, but held in a permanent evil glare, staring out in front.

The next item of much interest was on display next to the statue of the rhino-man. In another display case, was a human-sized fingerless gauntlet for a right-hander. It was colored metallic gray, and its design was something else entirely. It only had a small tear-shaped metal band as a wrist guard. And the finger openings were only shaped for two big slots for two pairs of two fingers on each slot, adding the effect of making the glove a three-fingered hand. The two finger and thumb openings had on two big claw-like knuckles on the openings to where the fingers and thumb came out. And on the back of the hand was an isosceles-shaped diamond piece of the metallic gray material going vertically on the hand, but embedded in the center of the piece was a diamond-shaped crystal. It was being held up right, and a small plaque on the case mentioned the title of the strange artifact: the Fist of Hades.

Two remaining guards walked by as Guard One muttered, "What a bunch of garbage. I heard they found the stuff in China."

Guard Two shrugged as they started to exit the room, "Don't start with me, man. It's 11 o'clock on the dot. And I'm starvin'." And with that done and said, the two vacated the room, leaving it completely empty.

As they did, the room was empty, quiet, and without any disturbances. That is, from a row of carefully positioned suits of armor, a figure stepped forward from the row. The figure appeared to have the body of a teenage boy, physically fit like a surfer of sorts. He was dressed in a silver sleeveless swimsuit shirt with black trimming on the collar. He wore a black hooded duster jacket that reached to his ankles and parted down the middle ending at the knee, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and zipped up to the midsection of his upper torso, and the shoulders and chest were colored purple, and the rolled up sleeves were shown to be white with black belt buckles. The hood was colored black with purple trim on it as it covered the occupant's face. Around his waist, holding the jacket to it was a black belt with a gold brass buckle on it, with two purple pouches held to it by black belts that dangled at his quads. His pants were black, but on the quad part were two purple belt straps buckled on to black buckles. On his knee section were white knee protectors sewn into the pants. And on his feet were high top black boots were purple buckle straps on top, and at the lace section. On his right arm, he had black belt straps tied around it in a cris-cross pattern and ended at the mid section of his bicep. And on his left arm and hand, he wore a purple fingerless glove that went up to halfway on his forearm, and had a black strap on his wrist, and one at the end of his glove, tightened on by a purple strap with a black belt buckle.

On his back was a strange-looking sword of sorts. In some odd resemblance, it resembled the Seablade, but it was a different and yet… darker design. It had a long silver violet blade; isosceles diamond shape but of a roman heritage, similar to a short combat sword in Troy but still big enough to be a buster sword. It did have a small sharp tip sticking outward from the tip of the sword sticking out backwards; this made the small blade resemble the appearance of a shark's dorsal fin. The handle was black but was surrounded by a black and red hand guard with a razor blade pattern going down, and on the other side, a single blade spike stuck out. A small key chain of a blackened hermit crab's shell was attached to it, and on the part to where the blade connected to the handle, an insignia of a yellow eye with a red slit going down was visible… and seemed to be moving and blinking on its own.

The figure walked towards both of the glass cases, overlooking the two objects in thought. As he looked at them, he noticed that within the cases, were laser motion detectors all around from the inside. He brought up his left hand and felt the glass, inspecting it for a moment until he backed away for a moment. And then the stranger drew out the strange shark-finned blade, and then slashed at the two display cases, shattering them both, and tripping the alarms as the room rang with the sound of alarm bells and horns.

Then the figure walked towards the gauntlet, named the Fist of Hades as he reached for it. He picked it off of the display and put the glove on his right hand, and amazingly it fit on like it was made of fabric. Suddenly, the glove shifted a little as it shrank in size, comfortably holding on to the hand as it almost became skin tight with his hand, with no discomfort at all. Suddenly, the gem on the glove glowed bright blue, but then suddenly changed in color, turning from a sapphire colored crystal, to an amethyst colored crystal gem.

"FREEZE!"

Suddenly, the hooded figure turned around and saw a row of seven guards, all pointing their guns at the assailant. They had heard the alarms go off, and had ran all the way back to the exhibits. There, they encountered a hooded kid, delinquent by their thinking, and saw that he had in his possession only one of the artifacts. They pointed the guns up and aimed for the boy as Guard One, the leader, shouted, "Okay, buddy! Take the glove off, put the big butter knife down, and put your hands where we can see them!"

The hooded figure didn't do anything at this point; all he did was just stand there, without even batting his head towards the guards' direction. Then suddenly, Guard Two, who was a jittery figure, shouted, "Do it now, ya freak! Or we'll shoot ya!"

The figure then turned his attention towards them now as he turned in their direction. However, Guard Two, being the nervous wreck that he was, panicked as he yelled and fired right at the hooded boy. As the bullet went right for him, suddenly, a wave of water shot right in front of the boy, and immediately froze in place, creating a shield that stopped the bullet as it struck, and fell to the ground like a coin striking the wall and crashing to the floor.

The guards were all stunned by this as the ice wall suddenly reverted back into living water. Then it slurped back into the shadows like a flying snake made entirely of water, and then slurped around something in the dark. Then out of the darkness, someone walked out and made themselves present in front of the guards and hooded boy.

Now standing right next to the hooded boy, was a female accomplice, who seemed to have some sort of magical power in manipulating the water that snaked around her now. She was, like many teenage girls her age, physically fit, with a slim, slender, yet very attractive figure for a girl her age. But the odd thing was her pale skin that was chalk white. She was wearing a white hood sleeveless skintight dress that went down to her ankles and spilt up to the hips, and that exposed her upper and mid back and that also exposed her flat stomach by a black nylon like fabric. The chest and hood of the dress was colored violet, with the inside of the hood, colored yellow, and at the ends of the skirt, trimmed in a U shape of violet coloring. She also wore violet nylon pantyhose, and a pair of heelless, toeless, and sole-less white shoes that exposed her toes and heel, with a gold trim at where her toes were. She had a violet sash wrapped around her waist, but dangles at her left hip, while on the right side, was a brown pouch of sorts. She also wore skintight violet gloves that went all the way up to her shoulders and ended there, and had yellow wrist bands. Her hood was pulled up on her, hiding her face as she stood in a Tai' Chi stance, as the water around her whipped alive.

Then Guard Three, who had become more freaked out than Guard two, shouted as he fired at her, "D-DIE, YOU FREAK!"

But then the girl stood up and brought her left arm in front of her, as the water slished up at her. And then out of nowhere, it expanded and froze up into a shield, causing the bullets to strike it and stick to it in place. The ice then reverted back into water as the girl thrusted her right arm straight out to her side. then she defensively brought her left arm back and chopped her right hand and arm forward as she twisted her hand straight out. This caused the water circling around her to shoot straight at the first guard. This caused the water to shoot out at Guard One and then shoved him hard into the wall with tremendous force that knocked him out cold.

The girl then twirled once and then shot her fists forward as the water snaked around her and shot at Guards Two and Three. They immediately shot at the two by their opposites, causing them to knock them into each other's heads, knocking them out cold.

And just before Guards Four through Seven could do anything, the girl took a stance forward. Then she side-swiped her right hand to the left as she brought back her left hand close to her shoulder. This caused the water to slither underneath the guards' feet. And then when she brought her hands close together as she slowly lowered them to her hips, she shot them upward, almost as giving praise to the sky. Suddenly, the water shot up around the guards, engulfing them in a watery prison. Then finally, she brought her hands up to her mouth as she blew at the now-imprisoned guards. Suddenly, the water froze up as well as froze the guards in place.

The hooded girl turned to the boy as she relaxed and placed her hands on her hips. The hooded by then crossed his arms as he quirked, "You really are scary with water. You know that, right?"

The girl just chuckled as she walked towards the rhino-man statue, "Sometimes fear's a necessity to gain victory."

And then she reached underneath her shirt, and pulled out a small hermit crab shell pendant. She then crushed it with her bare left hand as the shell crumbled to the ground. Then as she opened her hand, it was revealed that hidden in the shell, was a violet-colored crystal pendant… similar to those of Atlantis. The girl then stopped in front of the rhino as she looked around it, trying to find something of great importance. And then she found what she needed to find; on the back of the right hand, was an inscription pad.

She then smirked at this as she placed the crystal into the slot. Then she gently placed her free hand on the inscription pad, and then turned the crystal one quarter turn back. And then afterwards, she pulled the crystal out and took a few steps back, as the glyphs glowed back to life; glowing brownish green as the eyes lit up a jungle green. The beast then moved around as it roared for the first time since its long deactivation. And then it roared in a deep gravely voice befitting the large and menacing fellow, "I… AM… THE EARTH ELEMENTAL OF THE MANDARIN: BRUTUS!"

Then the hooded girl relaxed, as did her surprised companion, as she dryly commented, "Happy Birthday, Brutus."

"STATUS.", Brutus said, awaiting his first programmed orders.

The hooded girl walked towards him as she stopped in front of him. Then she stood up on her tip-toes and gently placed her hands on Brutus' shoulders, as the towering nine foot robot knelt down to the ones who awakened him. The girl then casually and coolly programmed, "Bodyguard."

"COMMANDER/S.", Brutus asked.

The girl leaned in towards what where the ear would have been, and silently whispered the names of his new commanders. Then Brutus asked, "MISSION?"

The girl chuckled as she stepped back from the Atlantean robot, and coolly said, "Mission? We're going to war."

Then Brutus shot up as his eyes glowed intensely for a second as he clenched both his fists as he roared out, "WAR."

The hooded boy smirked as he walked over to the hooded girl. Reassured at this night, he placed a hand on her right shoulder, as he commented, "I think he can hold out on his own against that Ninja Turtle wannabe." He then turned his attention to the guards as he asked, "So what about them? They've seen us."

The hooded girl smirked as she looked at the guards, but didn't turn back to her partner. She then placed her hand gently on the boy's as she caressed it, and answered, "Oh, I think I know what to do with them."

* * *

**Next Day**

**Port Royal Cove**

* * *

Deep within the waters of Port Royal's beach, a familiar little mermaid was sitting in her hidden grove. Sitting in the center of the room, Ariel was contemplating on what the new girl, Olette had told her yesterday.

* * *

"_It also said that mermaids… have the ability to transform themselves from merfolk into humans… without the need of any outside magic at all."_

"_It's a lost form of magic that they've forgotten long ago when the Sea King Triton came into possession of the Trident. It's the same basic thing for all organisms to do. Just like how a chameleon can change its color with ease to match its surroundings."_

She shook her head of this as she swam out of her grotto. As she closed the door to her collection grove, she thought to herself as she shook her head, 'It wouldn't be that possible. I mean… if every merperson knew about it… then…' it was then that Ariel then remembered what Olette had also stated….

"_It's simple for them: all they have to do is have a visual picture of them in their minds. To picture themselves as the human they want to be. But it has to be a very strong want… deep from within their heart. I guess they need something to back it up, like the feelings for a loved one in their heart or something, I guess."_

* * *

Ariel then snapped her fingers at that as she smirked, "Hey, that's right." And then, while forgetting where she was at the moment, she concentrated hard in her head for only a second. She told herself out loud, "Okay: picture myself as the human that I want to be. Picture it, and want it very strongly." She held herself, concentrating on what she wanted deep within her heart.

She concentrated very hard at this point in time. As she did, she failed to notice a shadowy mer-figure watching her from afar, with much interest. It was almost as if this mysterious figure knew what Ariel was attempting to do at this point, and was much interested in seeing her progress on what was her first practice try. And then it happened as Ariel's tail and fin were aglow bright aqua green. And then after a brief moment, the light was gone as Ariel opened her eyes and saw in her astonished accomplishment.

Ariel's eyes went wide with surprise as she smiled proudly at what had happened. Instead of seeing her tail and fin, she saw her human legs as she was wearing her bathing suit ensemble. Her human form… without the use of the bracelet that Tia Dalma had given her.

Ariel cheered slightly… but then she gargled a bit at one little realization on one thing in particular. She couldn't breathe underwater as a human.

She gargled and sputtered a little as she struggled to adjust to this environment. Then finally, she tried once again to change back into a mermaid, and in a flash of aqua green light, she reverted back to her mermaid form. She gasped a little, taking back in the air that she had nearly drowned a second ago.

She gasped as she told herself, "Note to self: don't ever try something like this underwater."

The figure in the shadows looked at Ariel with a raised eyebrow, and then without the mermaid princess noticing, swam away.

Back on the surface, the same figure jumped up onto an isolated part of the beach. It was none other than Olette, but she was wearing a black shell bikini top, with her purple crystal pendant, her black pearl arm bracelet, and surprisingly… she had a black mermaid tail and fins. And then after a small flash of gray light around her tail, her human legs with a black silk skirt were there in place of her mermaid tail.

She hten stood up as she stretched out a few kinks out of her back. And then she shook her hair, getting all the water and sand out as she turned around. She then smirked as she headed towards some sort of cave off the coast, "Looks like she's already starting to master Transformation 101. Now… all that's left is to teach her is the mermaid art of Water-Bending."

* * *

**Town Dump**

* * *

Port Royal's town dump wasn't exactly the best place to hang around. The whole place was surrounded by a metal fence and the gate was reinforced to ensure intruders couldn't break in. The dump was a vast place filled with mountains and mountains of garbage. And it was the perfect place for a certain someone to scrounge around and find any treasure he wanted.

At this moment, the Atlantean human-turtle robot, Wally, was looking around, finding wondrous treasures of value. The robot was currently examining a bra of sorts, trying to understand on what it was used for. Finally, after careful consideration, he placed it on his face, thinking it was some sort of facial mask. And then he tossed it into a green and black gym bag as he scurried around for more treasures. The quest went onward as he looked around and found a small hamster ball, a beat-up trophy, an old boot, and on a later note, found a keychain car alarm that he activated as he heard a car beeping by surprise.

After a whole day of searching, Wally was putting on his disguise and was about to hightail it back home. He was putting on an oversized overcoat that went down to his three toed feet and hid them. Then he placed a scarf around his neck, sunglasses on his eyes, and a trench coat hat to hide his head. He then zipped up his gym bag as he looped it over his right shoulder, and was on his way out.

However, he noticed something sparkling in one of the piles, "RHhhuhH?" He walked on over to it as he stopped and saw what was sparkling. He picked it up and held it in his left hand as he walked out of the junkyard. The object he had picked up was a small CD case, with the title, **The Best of Elvis Presley**. Wally squinted his glowing optics as his right eye appeared to rise up, almost as if he was raising his eyebrow as he asked out loud, "EH… EELVEESE?"

He shrugged as he started to walk out of the gate, but then stopped as he saw someone standing in front of him. Standing only five feet away from him now, was a small girl with a backpack and suitcase of her own. The girl appeared to be only eight years old, skinny at her age, with dark tanned skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing what appeared to be a red dress with white sakura blossom-like leaf designs on it, and brown sandals.

Wally, seemingly getting a little nervous, stood there as he lightly tapped his hands together. The girl was just simply staring at him, almost trying to see right through him. He started to rattle with a lot of nervous intent in him as she tilted her head and squinted her eyes in thought. But then Wally's nervousness went away as the girl pulled out an Epson camera, aimed it at him as she took only a few seconds, and then shot a picture of him.

After that, the girl ran away to wherever she was going, leaving a very much relieved Wally to sigh in relief… and then fall flat on his back, crashing into the ground as soon as relief struck him when the girl was out of sight. Wally, in his moment of calm, sighed, "UUUUUUUUUGH."

* * *

**Southern Port**

**Asapin Residence**

* * *

The Asapin Residence, for some who hadn't been to it, was a house boat, big enough for three floors. The second floor was the main deck, the first floor was sort of a sky roof and the control deck, and the bottom, mostly the basement was the bottom deck of the boat. It was big enough to be sort of a Louisiana tourist boat that could house over fifty people inside of it. Amazingly, a garage was built into the right side of it as it was docked into the port, and inside it was Frey's Mini Cooper. The front of the boat house was a roomy front porch dock with a backyard table and three couches on the sides to give it a homey like quality.

Sitting on one of those couches was none other than Frey himself. He had overheard that his father had been called on for a three-month search team, in the hopes of finding out what happened to Norrington and his ships. Currently, he was looking at the small blue beach ball that Tia had given to them. It was sort of odd in some sense that this little thing was sort of essential on their next adventure; to raise Atlantis back to the surface. Currently he heard that Eric was at the library, doing research on anything about the legends of the Mandarin or the Sapphire Army. So far, all Eric found were legends and myths pertaining the City that the Mandarin built, but nothing concrete to use.

But just before he thought of anything else, someone jumped up from behind him and covered his eyes. this caused him to drop the small blue ball as it rolled on the ground. And then, a girls' voice cheerfully teased, "Guess who?"

It was then that Frey groaned at this realization, as he remembered the voice instantly. He then sighed, with much exhaustion already from hearing it as he sarcastically remarked, "Wait! Let me guess… Lilo?"

It was then that his eyes were uncovered as he turned around from where he sat. he saw the same girl that was at the junkyard that day; the one that had taken a picture of Wally. The girl smirked as she dumped her bag and suitcase right on Frey as he groaned at this as she hopped on him too, causing them both to fall on the floor.

Lilo sat on top of Frey's chest as she smirked, "So…. Whatcha been up to?"

Frey groaned as he got up and pushed Lilo off of him as he stated, "For one thing, getting tackled by a pint-sized cousin, whom I thought was back in Hawaii with her big sister and guardian."

Lilo stood up as she jumped onto the couch and just casually addressed her cousin, "Well. It's like this, our house is under renovation, and Nani could only afford room for one." And then she exasperatedly continued, "She coudlnt even try to talk in a deal! So she uses the emergency money, which was planned for two years of my college tuition, and… and… AND HAD ME SENT OVER HERE, IN THE MOST BORING ISLAND IN THE CARRIBEAN! AND I'M STUCK HERE, FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS!"

Frey, who was now standing up, rubbed his temple in annoyance, and dryly responded "Gee. That's just… terrible for you."

But then Lilo returned to her old self as she smiled, "Oh, that's alright. I get to hang out with my favorite cousin." But then she looked aorund, and then whispered as she blushed, "Besides…. I get to see your friend, Eric, again."

Frey groaned at this, but then Lilo spotted the little blue ball. She jumped off from the couch as she knelt down and picked it up as she looked to Frey, "Hey! How about we go get Eric an' head to the beach? We can play volleyball."

Frey just groaned as he sat in his seat, "You know you'll just get sand-pied. It happened the last time you played."

"I was only six years old.", Lilo shot back, but then took notice of the ball for a second. She then rubbed her facial cheek against it as she looked to Frey and reported, "Hey… why's this volley ball fluffy?"

Before Frey shot out a sarcastic remark, he raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Fluffy?"

But just before anyone could answer that, the volleyball in Lilo's arms began to shake slightly. It shook so bad that Lilo had to let go of it as she yelped and stood back. Frye got up and scooped up Lilo in his arms as he jumped on the couch. The volleyball began to spin around, knocking over the table, and clobbering into Lilo's suitcase. The ball spun around in a funnel circle, causing the two to get slightly worried.

Finally, the ball stopped in the center as it stood straight still. And then, much to Frey's and Lilo's surprise, the ball started to unravel, taking a different shape. As it was finished, instead of a ball, stood a strange-looking creature. In the ball's stead, was a cute little blue and light blue creature, standing between three and three and a half feet tall, and strongly resembling a koala with huge ears, a dark blue nose, and big black eyes. The rings around its eyes were light blue and its underbelly and palms and the bottom of its feet were also light blue. But the odd thing about this koala was that it had a second set of arms, antennae on its head, and three lionfish fin-like spines on its back.

Curious and without a little fear, Lilo broke loose of the stunned Frey, and walked towards the blue creature. She stopped as soon as it spotted her, and she nervously waved at it, "H-Hi."

Then the creature stood up on its small stubby legs, and spoke in a garbled pigpen voice, "H-H… He… Hi." And then ran up to Lilo, in a small hug, to which Lilo seemed amazed by the sudden talking.

Frey, on the other hand, had his jaw dropped as he tried to assess the situation. The ball that Tia had given them, turned into some kind of mutated koala and was now hugging his Hawaiian cousin. He grumbled as he thought, 'That's it. lesson in life: Never accept strange things from a crazy obeah lady.'

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Cute and Fluffy Problem; Meaning of Ohana pt. 2**

* * *


	5. A Cute and Fluffy Problem pt2

****

Aquatic Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Cute and Fluffy Problem; Meaning of O'hana pt.2**

* * *

**Thatch Residence**

* * *

Eric walked into the door, halfway asleep from all the research that he had done. He had spent all day, trying to find anything on the Mandarin or the Sapphire City's legends. But so far, in the local library, as well as the Museum's library, nothing was even recorded on either subject. Eric just groaned as he went for the Living Room, and plopped on his back on it, falling half-asleep. He groaned as his grip on his book bag slipped from his hand, and was greeted by a familiar furry face.

Dax hopped on to the couch's arm, and looked down on Eric, as he chipperly asked, "So… how'd the search go?"

Eric grumbled, "Not so good. Apparently no one's ever had any solid leads on the Sapphire City." He even grumbled as he turned on his side, "Even the Museum wasn't helpful, considering someone had gone through the files a few nights ago and left with everything. Including a few artifacts that even that oaf, Harcourt, wouldn't tell me about."

Dax nodded to that, but then Kida, who had overheard the conversation, popped up. She sat across from them as she was holding a newspaper, entitled, Robbery at Harcourt Museum. She looked at it as she stated, "Odd; you should mention about the museum. According to this news parchment, the only items that were stolen were not only the documents of Ancient Chinese Lore, as well as a gauntlet and statue. Both of them were of unknown design, but were found somewhere near the Great Wall." Then Kida stated something that caught both of the boy's attention, "And even the strangest thing as well, it seems that the guards that were on duty that night had also disappeared."

Dax raised an eyebrow at that as he asked, "They steal files from China, then two artifacts, and then they go through all the trouble in kidnapping the guards." He shook his head at this as he plopped on the armrest, "Sheesh. These days, criminals are getting stranger."

Eric was about to come to a response for that, when suddenly something… or someone loomed on over him. And then he noticed this someone wrapping their slender arms around his neck, as they asked, "So… any luck?"

Eric looked up as he saw Ariel's smiling face. He smiled as he rose up as she closed in for a hug; feeling her face next to his now. Even when he felt that the chips were down, he always felt better with her next to him.

He sighed leaning back into her feeling her face next to his. He felt better with her next to him, she helped to remind him that he still had something worth in this life. Something worth fighting for and living for, "No such luck. The city's practically non-existent in any archive of the Sapphire City."

Ariel then jumped over the couch and onto his lap, making him jump a little, as she encouraged, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something."

But then Eric smirked, as he let Ariel use him as a human cushion, "But… I did find something about a city in the Heart of Africa, called the City of Zinj. It was rumored that it might be the location to where the Mandarin fled after he left China. Though it's just a theory."

Ariel smiled at his discovery as she asked, "You sure?"

Eric nodded to that as he stated, "I'm pretty sure. In fact, if it's true, I can ask Mr. Whitmore to fund the expedition. When we know where to look first, we'll start at China. Then if we find anything to confirm what I read about Zinj, we'll head to Africa."

Then she hugged him even tighter, as she squealed, "Eric, that's great!" However, when she leaned in, she had caused the two to fall over on his back. As they lay there, Ariel looked down on him as she stated, "I've read up about them; I really wanted to go see those places. Especially China, I hear they have those Sakura Blossom trees."

As Ariel was cheerfully conversing with Eric, the only two who seem to go unnoticed by this was Kida and Dax. The otter jumped on over to Kida's side as he muttered, "I'm gonna stay outta this one."

Kida just smirked at the scene as the two got up and talked some more, "Ariel does seem a bit more cheerful more than ever before."

"Yeah….", Dax mentioned, suspiciously, but then turned back to Princess #2, "So… why haven't you and Frey done the date thing yet? Still got cold feet?"

Kida raised an eyebrow at that as she asked, "Why would I get cold feet? They feel really warm and it is near summer time." But then she remembered the 'date' comment, and turned away sharply, trying to hide the blush on her face. It was pretty apparent that Kida didn't tell Frey on how she felt around him, nor did he. The two just didn't know how to act on that to one another, so they had just stayed as friends. So Kida decided to change the subject as she dodged the first question, "So…. Eh, how is Sebastian? I have not seen the composure."

Dax shrugged, "Eh, the King called him back. Said something about needing all the hands he could get."

"And the two trusted you on your own to be their guardian?", Kida asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dax looked at her, like he was scolding her as he retorted, "Are you saying that I…"

Just then, the door suddenly knocked furiously. The teens and otter stopped what they were doing, and Max ran down the stairs anxiously, as the teens got up. Max ran over to the door and yipped and barked excitedly. However, Max stopped for a moment as he took a moment to sniff a peculiar scent at the door. Then the doorbell began to ring even faster and more urgent; almost as if someone was trying to get away from something very fast. Then suddenly, Max started to growl, almost as if a burglar was at the front door.

The teens got to the door, and were a little confused by the scene. Ariel knelt down to Max as she scratched his head, calming him down a bit, "Max? What's wrong, boy?"

Then Eric walked up to the door, and opened it, but when he did… someone tackled him with full force to the ground. Eric groaned a bit but then looked a little surprised, as did everyone else, as to who had done the tackling and was now sitting on top of him. It was none other than Lilo as she smirked, "Eric!" She then got off of him as he got up, "Did ya miss me?"

"Lilo.", Eric smirked as he tussled the little girl's hair, "I didn't know you were coming into town."

"Yeah, sorry about that.", Lilo said, acting all innocent as she stated, "Before Frey and I went to go to your home, I wanted to go drop off Pudge a peanut butter sandwich."

Ariel seemed confused by that as she asked, "Pudge?"

"Pudge is a local fish near the Coral Reef.", Eric answered.

After looking at the redhead suspiciously, Lilo continued, "And I would have done it sooner, but we were out of peanut butter. I asked Frey what to give him and he said a tuna sandwich. I can't give Pudge tuna!" She then leaned in to Eric as she whispered, "Do you know what tuna is?"

Though she didn't whisper good enough as everyone heard, and Ariel asked, "Fish?"

"IT'S FISH!", Lilo shouted angrily, though it seemed to be directed annoyingly at Ariel as she continued to rant, "If I gave Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late 'cos we had to go to the store, to get some peanut butter, 'cos all we have back at Frey's house, is… IS STINKING TUNA!"

Then Ariel scooted over to her as she calmed her down a bit, and asked, "Lilo. Why is this so important?"

Ignoring the fact that the girl was near her, she casually answered, "Pudge controls the weather of Port Royal."

After a moment of bizarre silence, and questionable looks from the others, they heard struggling coming from the door. Everyone turned to see Frey, waltzing or stumbling right into the house. But at the moment, he was struggling with some strange-looking creature; he staggered in as he flailed his arms, trying to catch the little bugger as it seemed to crawl all over him, staying out of his reach.

"Hey, guys!", he stammered, "Little help here!"

Eric and Ariel got up as they looked at it and Eric asked, "What the heck is that thing? It looks like some sort of mutant koala, spliced with Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Finally, Frey grabbed the little blue critter as he yanked it off as he groaned, "This thing… happens to be the volleyball that Tia gave us!" the creature struggled and finally broke free of his grip, as he ran past a barking Max, and immediately climbed up the wall, and up the ceiling, much to everyone's shock and amazement. Frey just huffed as he leaned on the wall, "I swear that thing's a pain in the butt."

Eric asked, "What exactly did you do to get it so miffed?"

Then on the ceiling, the creature scurried straight towards the kitchen as it snapped in gibberish, "Inga Tish Meeshda!"

"Yeah, right back at ya!", Frey shot back.

"That's not fair, Frey!", Lilo defended, "He's just cranky because he was in the Cooper for too long."

Just as the arguing and the explanations were going on, the strange little critter made his way into the Living Room. The little critter scurried all over the ceiling, until finally, he jumped down. He landed feet first onto the table and on a remote, as it turned on the TV, and the critter looked at the screen as it came on.

"Nekota? Um Keshta?", the creature asked as he witness the strange box come to life.

A buff fellow, dressed in black and wearing sunglasses, looked at a police officer, and spoke in an emotionless Austrian accent, "_I'll be back._"

The critter looked at it in curiosity, and then flipped to another channel as it stepped on the remote. This time, it was on a channel of a small blonde kid, shouting and flailing out, "_WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A PUNK TOO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T FIGHT! TOO SMALL TO BE SEEN WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS!_"

The critter picked up the remote and understood on how it worked. It then pressed another button, as another channel popped up, this time, a red fellow fighting some sort of frog monster as he retorted, "_Second date; No Tongues!_"

The critter flipped another channel, and found it very interesting. It was a snake-like alien fighting against a hunter-type alien, and their battle was pretty good enough to have the creature chuckle at this, "Oooooh. Hehehehehe heh." And then he began to imitate the creature's noises and movements, in a more comical fashion to anyone else's suspense. Little did the critter realize, someone was walking in near at the time.

Back near the front door, Frey had explained the situation and had finished as Kida asked, "But why would Dalma give it to us?"

"Stitch is not an it!", Lilo retorted as she defended the blue critter, "And I've decided to keep him as my dog!"

Ariel raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Stitch?"

Lilo nodded as she crossed her arms and looked defiant at everyone, including Frey, "Yeah, that's what _I_ decided to name him."

Frey sighed, knowing that his cousin wasn't going down without a fight, "Lilo, you can't name it. If you name it, you'll grow attached to it!" and then he furiously stomped at her as he pointed to where 'Stitch' had gone to, "Now we're putting that thing back where it came from, or so help me… !"

"WHEE-WOO!", Wally whistled as he stepped in… while holding Stitch by the fur of his neck. The little critter was making a hissy fit of a storm as he growled, snarled, and flailed around like he was hung up by a stunt wire around the waist. It was only until that when he had noticed the others' stunned expressions in panicking, that Wally looked down and noticed the same girl that had taken his photograph.

Wally paled as he jumped back, still holding on to Stitch, "WHAAAAAA?"

Lilo just looked up at the robot in amazement, but still retained her staring poker-face as she did so. Until finally, she smiled and turned to Eric, in an excited tone, "Wow! Eric! You've got your own giant robot?" She then trembled a little as she pointed out, "You… are... the luckiest guy… IN AMERICA!"

The others paled at this, and then absentmindedly, Dax spoke out loud, "Great. The kid knows."

Lilo looked amazed as she turned towards Wally, "Alien robots… mutant volleyball koalas… talking otters!" She then whispered excitedly, "The Roswell Conventions were right." But then she turned her attention towards Ariel, as she asked in a tone of a suspicious girlfriend, "So… who the heck is she?"

Ignoring the tone that was spat at his girlfriend, Eric cleared his throat as he pointed out, "This is Ariel, Lilo. She's… ", he then blushed a little, feeling slightly embarrassed or nervous as he said, "… she's my girlfriend."

Lilo looked a little surprised at this as she turned to Kida's direction, and asked, "Then… who are you?"

Kida bowed as she said, "I am Kidagakash Nedakh."

Lilo, and even Stitch, raised an eyebrow in confusion as she asked, "Gezhuntit?"

Just then, before anyone could try and convince Lilo to keep quiet about this, Stitch made a slight disturbing sight. He reached out with his right and, and dug down in his throat to fish something out…. without having much of a gag reflex from his unhinge-able jaw. "Eheh. Eegibidiba.", and then dropped what appeared to be, an Atlantean crystal pendant.

Ariel knelt down and picked it up as she stood up and asked, "An Atlantean crystal?"

Lilo asked, "Atlantis?" and then she went into conspiracy buff mode as she pondered out loud, "So the theory of Atlantis is true…. Mankind did come from the Galactic Drinkum Border and settled down on a legendary 8th continent."

Everyone looked at her, including Wally and Stitch, like she was off in another world… or on one. But then Kida politely took the crystal from Ariel, as she examined it, "In Atlantean science, the crystal pendants were also used as a sort of memory log." She then looked to Wally as she explained, "After learning a few Atlantean writings form the Shepard's Journal, I was able to discover that you might be able to play this."

Wally looked at it for a moment, as he took the crystal in his hand, and dropped Stitch, as he nodded, "HMM… Yep." And then, his port mouth opened as he stuck the crystal inside. Then suddenly, his eyes glowed brightly as he walked into the Living room, with everyone, minus Stitch, Dax, and Max, and saw him standing right at a blank wall. Then, a projector-like light shot at the wall, showing a film of sorts.

* * *

_The location was a vast and grand court house of Atlantean design that stretched upward for what felt like it was the Grand Canyon. Standing in the back center of the courthouse, was Kida's Parents, the King and Queen, along with Akuda, and an unknown fellow. He was a boy around nineteen, with short white hair tied to a downward ponytail, and wore a sort of warrior/judge attire with a Chinese warlord- like design. His face was tattooed with an Omega symbol over the right side of his face, somewhat going over his right eye, in which both of his eyes were sharp and merciless as demonic swords._

_Standing before them, guarded by two Warrior Crab bots, was a fellow who was dressed like a mad scientist. He was a somewhat stout fellow, with white flowing hair and a crazed look in his eyes. it was evident that this was his trial, and that he would be severely punished, from what mostly 10,000 Atlanteans came to see at this time._

* * *

Eric looked at this confused as he asked out loud, "When is this happening?"

Kida looked at the screen carefully playing, and noticed a few things that made in detail, "I think this happened 10,000 years ago. Right before the Maebemuk."

Lilo looked confused, "Gezunhtit again?"

Ariel chuckled as she explained, "Maebemuk is Atlantean for Great Flood." And then everyone went silent again as they watched the rest of the document.

* * *

_The Atlantean King, who didn't look like he was in a happy mood, announced, "Brigadier General Nuada. Read the Charges."_

_The one called Nuada, the nineteen-year-old, raised his left arm, showing a forearm band, much like Kida had. He typed on it for a moment, and then a holographic display showed up on it, as he read the writing on it, "Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Lead Scientist of the Atlantean Military. You stand before the Royal Family and Council… accused… of the one crime: illegal genetic experimentation with the usage of our Crystal-based technology." He then looked down on Dr. Jookiba as he demanded, "How do you plead?"_

_The scientist just huffed as he crossed his arms and answered in a somewhat Russian accent, "Not guilty."_

_Nuada seemed to smirk evilly by this as he asked in an interrogating tone, "Oh, really." He then motioned elsewhere towards the massive front doors, which opened, as a large Atlantean Tank, designed as a King Crab, scuttled in towards the podium and next to Jookiba. Nuada then announced to the council court, "Three months ago, several eyewitnesses uncovered you had been performing such experiments in your laboratory. An attempt to create and modify a creature… at the genetic level of our science."_

_But then Jumba Jookiba still defended but looking rather nervous, "I'm telling you, my experiments are only theoretical, and completely within legal boundaries."_

_Then the King stepped forward as he stated, "Nuada's reports stated that he and others believed you actually… created something."_

_Then as the giant crab stopped right next to Jumba, it opened up a port in its underbelly, elevating downward next to Jumba, as he scoffed at the King's accusations, "Created something? HA! But that would be irresponsible and unethical of our beliefs. I would never, ever…"_

"_Open it.", the King ordered. And the crab unloaded a small capsule… with the creature, Stitch imprisoned in it._

_Jumba gulped at this, as he innocently finished, "…make… more than one."_

* * *

Ariel, Kida, and even Lilo looked at this scene, and couldn't help but say one thing in unison, "He was sooo cute back then too."

The boys sighed at this as they went back to watchign the video.

* * *

_Stitch, back then, growled and snarled in his crystal imprisonment. He wall-crawled all over it as he struggled to break free of his quartz prison, but to no avail. Akuda leaned towards next to his brother and sister-in-law, as he asked, "What is that thing?"_

_Jumba seemed insulted as he shouted, "THING?" he then took great pride as he explained, "What you all see before you… is the first of a whole new species, designed to destroy our enemies in Atlantica." He then turned towards Stitch as he announced, "I call it… Species Experiment 626." He then chuckled as he explained his experiment's superiority, "He is nearly indestructible; bulletproof, fireproof, and can think faster, more powerful cogitation surpassing than any photonic super computer. He can see in any light patterns; night vision and infrared, and especially ultraviolet. Super hearing, incredible agility, amazing wall-crawling abilities, as well as the ability to roll into a ball. As well as the ability to drive and control any various vehicles. And as an added bonus, he is able to lift and move objects three thousand times his size." He then smiled proudly as he finished, "His only instinct… to destroy… EVERTHING HE TOUCHES!" and laughed maniacally as he fell flat on his back, kicking in the air._

_The King looked to Nuada as he asked, "Is this true?"_

_The Brig. General nodded as he snapped his fingers, creating another holographic display. This time, it had scenes of 626 destroying everything within a localized and populated environment. Namely, one of the Atlantean cities, as he explained, "His recent attack in the City of Vistakasha has proven to what Dr. Jookiba confessed a while ago." Then an array of 626's rampage was shown; the first scene was of 626 toppling constructed buildings like they were dominos. Secondly was reprogramming the Atlantean Robots within the vicinity to give all the citizens wedgies, noogies, pile drivers, and forced everyone to do some sort of annoying Chicken Dance. He even destroyed one of the localized museums with a Stingray ship._

_Nuada pointed out, "This list of hooliganism and mischief, has earned this creature the title, Public Nuisance #1!"_

_The King then looked to Jumba, who was still laughing, "So it _**is**_ a Monster."_

_After he was done laughing, Jumba got up as he cleared his throat, "Eh. Just a little one."_

_Nuada frowned as he stated with much anger and distaste for 626, "This creature is an affront to nature and our people. It has shown no indication of any redemption or acceptance. Therefore, it must be destroyed!"_

_Then the Queen stepped in as she became the voice of reason, "Calm yourself, Brig. Gen. Nuada… perhaps he can be reasoned with." She looked down towards 626, as he looked at him like a concerned mother would look, and stated, "Species Experiment 626… we are not without giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Give us some sign that you understand any of this. Show us that somewhere inside you, there is something that is good."_

_Stitch stopped trying to escape for a moment, as he looked up towards the council, and cleared his throat. The Council and Royal Family all stopped as they listened for him in anticipation. Finally, 626 smirked mischievously as he replied simply, "Meega, nala kwishta!"_

_Whatever he had said, the entire council gasped in horror, vomited, or passed out from what they heard. Even the King and Queen looked horrified, as the Queen replied, "So… naughty!"_

_This earned Stitch to jump around and laugh maniacally, with Jumba gulping as he defended, "Uh, just for record… I didn't teach him that!"_

_The King looked to Nuada as he ordered, "Nuada… you have my permission to bring Final Judgment!"_

_Nuada nodded as he looked to Jumba, "Crabboids! Place that idiot scientist under arrest!"_

_The Crab/Warrior bots grabbed Jumba, as they carted him away as he kicked and screamed out loud, "I prefer to be called… EVIL GENIUS!"_

_And then Nuada turned his sights to Stitch as he ordered, "As for you, Abomination. You are the flawed product of a deranged mind. You have no place among us or anywhere else in this world. For that… I sentence you to exile in the West." _

_End Transmission…_

* * *

Everything returned to normal as Wally took the crystal out of his port mouth and closed it back up. He then looked to the teens as he gave the crystal back to Lilo, who graciously accepted it back. It was then that they heard a tremendous ruckus coming from the kitchen. Alarmed at what it was, they all immediately scattered to the kitchen, seeing a rather shocking surprise.

Stitch, or 626 as the holo-vid showed him to be called, had made a complete mess of the kitchen. He had emptied the fridge and had either eaten or thrown around most of the food, splattering it all over the place. Pots and pans were either scrounged around, or broken into by the torn down cabinets. And what topped it all off, Dax and Max were tied up in a net, hanging from the ceiling as Stitch was digging through the fridge, and drank down a coke. The little critter then belched and crushed the can with ease on his head, as he continued to run amuck across the house.

Eric, being the only one still not in shock, turned to Kida as he asked, "Um… is he gonna keep doing this all the time?"

Kida looked to Wally, who at this time, had on his right forearm's symbols glowing. As they did, a holo-display went up, and then he turned to Kida as he chirped out a few sounds. In the end, Kida looked to everyone as she explained, "Possibly. According to what Wally explained, his destructive programming will take effect. After this, he will be irresistibly drawn to any large city he comes in contact with. Where he will back up sewers, distort the power plants, screw up all cable receptions, reverse street signs, and lastly steal everyone's left shoe."

It was while the group saw Stitch in action, and was about to try and tear off the fridge. However, Lilo absentmindedly spoke out, "It's a good thing though that Port Royal's on an island, with no large cities."

It was then that Stitch stopped what he was doing, after he had heard what Lilo had said. Stitch's eyes went wide as he gasped, "GAAAAAHHHH!", and then he fell to the ground, and began convulsing and making frantic noised as the kids looked at the strange scene.

The teens looked at this as Lilo walked over and asked, "Are you okay?"

Dax, who was still swinging in a net with Max, muttered, "Sheesh. And I thought kindergarteners were rowdy."

* * *

**Asapin Residence**

* * *

After a long excursion, and a huge cleanup mission, Frey had brought Lilo, and unrelentingly Stitch, back to the home. However, as the Cooper pulled over into the garage on the house boat, and when they stepped out, they weren't alone. Stepping out of the car with them was none other than Kida. She had wanted to come along back with them, seeing as how her friend's father wasn't at home, or would be until the end of summer break.

They walked in towards the house, as Kida spoke to Frey, "Thank you for letting me stay with you for a while."

Frey shook his head as he stated, "Ah, it's no sweat." He then leaned in next to her as he whispered, "Besides… I'd rather gnaw my own limbs off than be stuck with Lilo and her new Rabid Hedgehog."

It was then that if anyone had noticed, Stitch had retracted his extra pair of arms, antennae, and his back spines into his body. Back at Eric's home, it was made noted that the critter couldn't pass on as a normal little critter. So in a bizarre twist of it, Stitch did so, but resembled not an alien-like mutant, but a blue big-eared koala.

As soon as the door opened, everyone walked in, as Stitch scurried in and stood on his hind legs. Lilo cheerfully smiled as she turned on the lights, "Home sweet summer home."

All this earned was a hissing growl from Stitch as he hissed and scurried on over to the kitchen. Frey groaned as he knelt down to his cousin as he regrettably said, "Lilo… I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to take him back, if he keeps acting like this…."

But Lilo interrupted him, pulling away from him as she protested, "He's just cranky because it's his bedtime."

Frey groaned at this as he shook his head, but then Kida knelt down next to her as she started, "But what if you can not stop him from being _cranky_?"

Then Frey stepped in as the two got up and headed for the kitchen, "On top of all that, he's slightly creepy." He then groaned, "I won't be able to sleep at night knowing it's loose in my house."

Then as they entered, Lilo shot back, "So? Nani's loose in the house all the time, and I sleep just find." It was then that they stopped and saw Stitch, holding and looking at an opened blender. Lilo walked towards him and stopped as she asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Stitch ignored her as he saw the On button, "Oooh, Eeyogetcha." And then pressed it, causing the contents to shoot out at him at blender speed. Stitch growled in fright as he was spewed on by the stuff.

It was only then that Frey and Kida ran up to the little bugger and turned it off. Frey had had it as he scooped up Stitch, "That's it! I'm taking him back!", and proceeded to walk towards the front door, with Stitch struggling like a mad ape.

Kida walked up to him as she asked, "Are you not being a little overreacted?"

Frey shook his head as he pulled Stitch away from the corner, scratching the wood in the process, "NO, overreacting is saying that a mouse is The Omen with a tail and whiskers." He then lifted Stitch, who was still struggling as he retorted, "_This_… is Hitler with a fluffy coat of blue fur. _This_… is the Omen with big ears. I mean, c'mon, Nostredamus didn't see _this_ coming!" And was finally near the front door.

Finally, Lilo caught up to them as she yelled in pleading protest, "He was an orphan and we adopted him!" Seeing that it didn't register with her teenaged cousin, she yelled out, "What about O'hana?"

Still struggling to keep the 'Koala' in his grasp, Frey retorted as he opened the front door, "He hasn't even been here that long!"

But just before he could leave, Lilo shot back, "Well, neither have I! Dad once told me that O'hana means Family." It was then that, much to Kida… and even Stitch's surprise, Frey stopped as he had a look of thought and defeat on his face. and then to Stitch's surprise, Frey closed the door, as Lilo continued, "Family means… nobody…"

"Nobody gets left behind.", Frey butted in.

"Or?"

"…or forgotten.", Frey sighed as he playfully blew a raspberry at his cousin, "I hate it when you use O'hana against me." Then Lilo shot a raspberry at him and then started to smile again. After that, Frey put the little critter down as he looked down at the critter and stated, "You can stay here… but the next time I see you, you'd better be a model citizen/pet. Capisce?" It earned a small silence from both Lilo and Stitch; Frey sighed as he asked, "You understand?"

"Everything… except 'Capisce'.", Lilo answered, but nodded as she walked with a still grumpy Stitch, who scurried on the floor next to her, as she giggled, "Don't worry, Stitch. You can sleep with me tonight." And walked out of the room and towards the stairway.

Stitch stopped at the doorway, and walked towards the end-table in the room. Finding a pair of sunglasses, he put them on, and glared at Frey and Kida as he retorted in a pigpen Austrian accent, "I'll… be back." And then proceeded to follow after Lilo.

* * *

**Afterwards**

* * *

Frey was setting up in the living room, a bed for himself on one of the recliner chairs. He was dressed in blue sweatpants and a white T-shirt with the sleeves torn off. He was currently placing a few blankets on it, as well as a few pillows to make it into an effective, yet makeshift bed. He had given Kida his room, and Lilo had been given the guest room, that is until he could set up a room for Kida to stay in, until his father got back.

He then jumped on as he sighed, "Ugh, as if having my nosy cousin, Lilo over wasn't bad enough. Now… I've gotta a rabid blue hedgehog-koala capable of destroying an entire city staying over my house." He sighed as he lied back, "What's next?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out."

Frey immediately shot up as he looked to his side, and saw Kida, sitting on the chair's armrest. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped white T-shirt with blue trim that exposed her bellybutton, and a pair of white and blue trimmed pajama pants. She then scooted over and sat on Frey's lap, leaving him gasping as she asked, "Frey. You said that you did not have any family, except for your father. But now…"

"I meant to say, that the only family I have on the island is my father.", Frey corrected, "Lilo and Nani are my cousins who live on a distant island called Hawaii, located in the Pacific." He sighed as he sat up to meet Kida face-to-face, "So you can probably guess, we don't get to see each other often, making it seem like we don't have that much of family."

"At least you have family.", Kida said cheerfully, but then saddened a bit, "Although I can not say the same for some."

Frey raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What are you talking about? You've still got your uncle and sister…"

Kida chuckled, "Not me, stupid." She then frowned a bit as she answered, "I meant 626…. No, I mean Stitch." Frey seemed confused by that but then she explained, "Stitch was designed to be a monster, but now… he has nothing to destroy. You see, I think that Dr. Jookiba never gave him a greater purpose." She then looked saddened as she asked herself and Frey, "What must it be like to have nothing…not even memories to look back on in the middle of the night?"

As she talked about what she thought, Frey wasn't the only one to listen to this. Next to the stairwell, listening in on this was none other than Stitch. He was coming down about to steal a soda… and possibly throw out the fridge to boot… when he overhead to what that Atlantean had to say. He sat on the stairwell for a moment, thinking on it, and looked disheartened as he scurried slowly and quietly back to Lilo's room.

* * *

**Guest Room**

* * *

Lilo was fast asleep, while Stitch had come in, still pondering on what Kida had said. He looked around, and came across a bookshelf, overlooking them, but then one spotted his eye, entitled Grimm's Fairy Tales. He pulled it from the shelf and opened it, only to discover a peculiar story.

Lilo was shaken from her sleep as she drowsily looked over to her side. There, Stitch was growling and pointing at a page of the book. She groggily woke up and identified the page that Stitch was pointing to. She yawned as she started, "That's the story of the Ugly Duckling."

"Eh?", Stitch asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

Lilo explained as she pointed out to the page of the crying white duck, "The Ugly Duckling is about a duckling that was born different from all the others. Although he tries to be accepted, everyone else realized that he simply can't be accepted by anyone. He tries again from home to home, but he's always rejected by everyone else. Because of this, he's sad because he's different from them and nobody wants him because of that."

But then Lilo turned the page, showing the Ugly Duckling happy, along with a mother swan and her children. And then Lilo smiled as she finished, "But then one day, he comes to a pond, where beautiful white swans are swimming. He's drawn to their beauty, though he has no reason to think that they will treat him better than anyone else has. Still, he thinks, even if they reject him, he must approach them. To his surprise, a family of swan welcome and accept him; gazing at his reflection and of the younger swans, he sees that he too is a swan. The children declare that he is the most beautiful swan of them all, yet he is not proud, for a good heart is never proud. Because of all that he suffered he now appreciates his happiness so much more." She smirked as she looked to Stitch, "And the Ugly Duckling was happy from there on out for two reasons. One, he had found his place; the one place where he belongs. And two, he had found a family who loved him for who and what he was."

Stitch sat there and scratched his chin on that moral. And then, surprising Lilo, he scurried over to her left side, and curled up like a cat or dog would right next to her. Lilo smiled at this, but then thought of something as she got off the bed for a moment. She then pulled out a portable CD player as she asked, "You wanna listen to the King?" she then hopped on to the bed, with Stitch a little confused, "You look like an Elvis fan."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** **Ancient Arts of Mermaids; the Puppet Master**


	6. The Puppetmaster

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 6: Ancient Arts of Mermaids; the Puppet Master

* * *

**

**Port Royal Beach**

**Late Night**

* * *

On the sandy beach, the waxing moon hovered in the night sky, almost near its full cycle. On the beach, sitting around in a campfire, the teens, little girl, Atlantean robot, and 'Koala Dog' gathered around a campfire, somewhere near the neighborhood. They had remembered the rumors of the disappearing people during the Full Moon night. However, they decided to stay near their home, and that the fact that the moon wasn't full this night. So in the best way to start their summer, they decided a campfire with ghost stories, though they made sure that they didn't get too scary for Lilo.

It was currently Frey's turn to tell his story, as he was doing his best to frighten them… but to no avail. "Suddenly, they heard something down the hall, in the dark. Oooh...It came into the flashlight.", Frey uttered out as he was halfway through the ending of his story. and then he smiled evilly, trying to get their blood to run cold through their veins. "And they knew…", he then suddenly pulled over a blanket over his head to make himself look like a hooded killer, attempting to scare everyone, "…that Machete Phil was on the loose! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone looked at Frey at this point, completely unafraid and unimpressed by this one. Even Stitch, who was sleeping on his back on the log, snoring and having his tongue stick out of his mouth. This was made evident as Lilo pointed out, "I think I liked 'the Hockey-Masked killer with a machete for a hand' better than this."

Ariel nodded, "I have to admit it, but I think you're starting to slip on this."

All Wally said in a response was a shrug, "PHfleaH."

Kida looked confused, "Do most ghost story rings stink such as this?"

Frey sighed in defeat as he sat back down on the log bench, then Eric made his move as he declared, "Wait. I've got one…", and then looked around to everyone as he stated, "… and this is a true story that happened in Burrow, Alaska."

Dax sighed as he slouched off of Eric's shoulder and sat on the log, mumbling out loud, "Is this one of those 'a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to' stories? Or is it your remake of the Thing?"

"No, it happened to my dad … during the 30 Days of Night Winter.", Eric started as everyone focused their attention to him, "One winter, when Dad was a boy our age, a snowstorm buried the whole town for weeks in the cold dark night. On the 30th and final day of the One-Month Night, Dad realized he hadn't seen his Eskimo friend, Nini, since the storm. So dad and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the search team went out to search, Dad stayed in the house. When he was alone, he heard a voice… ", and then Eric's face contorted into looked like that dead girl from the Grudge, as he spoke in a little girl's voice, "It's so cold and I can't get warm."

At that last part, Ariel looked a little scared by that, even Lilo as she huddled next to Ariel. Kida scooted over to Frey, as she lightly grabbed his hand, and not knowing it, he returned the squeeze. Dax, just gulped as he drew his knees close in as Eric continued,

"Dad then felt an icy cold hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen; her black icicled hair covering most of her face. But the scariest thing about her, was that her eyes save her black pupil, was completely blood red. Almost as if the blood vessels in her eyes exploded, causing such a discolorment. Dad ran outside for help, but…when every one came back… Nini was gone.

The two groups huddled together; Lilo buried her face into Ariel as Kida grabbed hugged on to an equally freaked out Frey. Dax, being the only one hiding behind the log, poked up as he asked, in a freaked out tone, "Wh- Where'd she go?"

Eric shrugged, "No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, during the 30 Days of Night, people see smoke coming up from the chimney of that particular house… meaning little Nini is still trying to get warm."

After that last line, all except for Eric and a still-sleeping Stitch, huddled together in the fire. The only sounds that could be heard were the flickering of the fire, and the ocean waves beating along the shore. Then suddenly, as almost everything was settling down, Stitch bolted upward. His face was shown to have a mixture of surprise and confusion. He got up as he scurried away from the fire for a moment, his ears perking and twitching around trying to pick up something.

Lilo looked a little surprised as she asked, "Stitch? What is it?"

Stitch, staying silent for a moment, finally answered as he still looked out into the blackness that was the Forest Cove, "Stitch… hear… people screaming…. In a cave."

Immediately hearing that, everyone zoomed over to Eric, who was getting a little scared himself, as they huddled together in fright. As they trembled in fear for a moment, Frey was the one to regain composure as he snapped back, "Pft. Nice try, Rabid Koala."

Stitch still retained his vigilance at the forest, as he continued, "No! Stitch… hears something!"

Eric then stated to calm everyone down, "You're probably just jumpy form the ghost stories."

But then Ariel looked to Eric, as she said, "But Eric… Stitch has been asleep the entire time."

And then, Stitch just stopped looking at the blackened forest, as he turned around to the others and wobbled back to the fire, "It… stopped."

Now everyone was officially freaked, out, even Wally as his head sunk further as his whole body began to shake. Eric even gulped at this now as he whispered, "All right… now I'm really scared."

"What are you all doing out here?"

Suddenly, after hearing that voice, everyone all screamed and ran off to the other side of the campfire. They all huddled together and brought Stitch with them as they saw a shadowy figure that they were sitting at a moment ago. Then the figure stepped forward and into the fire's light to reveal themselves. And much to everyone's surprise, it was Olette, as she stopped and raised her eyebrow in confusion, "Okay, didn't anyone tell you about the disappearances that happen during a full moon."

Then everyone sighed in relief, and those who knew her, stopped huddling as they stood up. Ariel was the first to smile at this turn of events as she sighed and spoke to her, "Olette… you nearly scared us half to death."

Olette just crossed her arms as she sarcastically shot back, "Oh really? I guess I should have tried harder. Maybe next time, I'll invite Leatherface and the Creeper to finish the job."

After that was settled, Eric knew that they had to hide Wally at this point. The robot, while everyone huddled, retreated into his shell as it was still shaking. He turned to everyone as he stated, "Well… I think we've had enough ghost stories for one evening." He then motioned to everyone, minus Olette, to Wally with his head tilting his way, "We should probably head for home for now."

"You don't have to hide your metallic friend from me.", Olette stated as she walked and stopped near the group, "I already know what he is."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and Wally refolded himself out of his shell as he stood up. Stitch crawled up on to Wally's right shoulder, as the two looked at Olette and to each other as they both went, "Huh/HUH?"

* * *

**Thatch Residence**

* * *

Everyone had come back inside and were currently in the kitchen, sitting at the dinning room table, with only a few lights on in the dining room and kitchen. They were currently having a cup of orange soda each as Wally walked around and poured a glass for Olette. She bowed her head respectfully to him as she smiled, "Thank you, Wally."

Wally's eyes lit up in a happy expression, as he chirped/hummed, "YOU'RE WELCOME."

Then it was over with as Kida decided to break the silence by asking, "Just how is it that you knew about Wally… or about Ariel being a mermaid?"

It was then that Lilo had heard that as she looked to Ariel, and asked, "You're a Mermaid?" Ariel sheepishly grinned and nodded, with Stitch looking at her suspiciously, due to his programming. Lilo then "I thought there was something fishy about you. Though I don't think it was the smell; you smell too sweet to be part fish."

Olette took a sip from her soda, ignoring Lilo's outburst, and answered as she calmly looked at Eric, "Well… let's just say that like Mr. Thatch there… I've also had a run-in with fantastical creatures in my time growing up." But then her expression turned serious as she looked to them all, "You know, you should all be careful. Don't forget in Feeny's class, People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping nearby from."

Lilo finished her cup and then asked, "Why? Whaddya mean, disappearing?"

Seeing that Lilo and Stitch were the only ones not to know, Olette answered in an ominous tone, "When the moon turns full, people walk in… and they don't come out." And then she cheerfully asked Wally, "How about a refill here, Wally?" But then she frowned, as she saw around the table everyone's fearful expression. She smirked as she stated, "Don't worry; as long as you stay inside during the full moon, it will be completely safe here."

Then Ariel smirked as she walked over to Olette, "If that's the case, maybe you should stay here for the night."

Olette held her hands up in defense, "Oh no. I couldn't impose on you all like this."

Eric stood up as he raised his hands in defense, "It's okay. After the horror story campfire party, I figured everybody would be a little freaked out from it all."

Olette stood there for a moment, and then smirked to everyone, "Alright. If you insist."

* * *

**Later That Night**

* * *

In the Thatch household, everyone was fast asleep in their comfy resting places. The girls, Ariel, Kida, and Olette, slept together in sleeping bags in Ariel's room for the night. Eric and Frey slept on the couches downstairs, with Max sleeping on Eric's side of the couch, and Dax, as always, sleeping on Max like a big fluffy bed. Up in Eric's room, Lilo slept, along with a snoozing and drooling Stitch at the foot of the bed.

However, the whistling of eerie wind was heard outside as Lilo rolled over, still awake and unable to sleep at this point. She tried to shut her eyes, but to no avail as she opened them with terror as she heard a high-pitched creak from outside the darkened room. Immediately and with urgency, Lilo shot up, nearly screaming; Stitch shot up as well, and hid under the covers.

The little furry critter muttered as he shivered, "Mmm… Becha Sota."

Lilo nodded as she went back into the covers, "I know Stitch, this place gets creepy at night." She then pulled the covers up to her eyes as she looked left and right nervously, "I don't know if I'm gonna be able to fall asleep."

Five seconds later…

Lilo was fast asleep, as was Stitch, as he was snoring, drooling, and hand his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he was flat on his back, half-dead than asleep.

* * *

**In The Morning**

* * *

As the morning light touched the room, light once again appeared in Eric's room. Instead of being on the bed, Lilo and Stitch were lying over the left side of the bed, and on the floor. Stitch was still snoring as loudly as ever, as someone came into the room. "Wakey, wakey.", someone said as the two suddenly stirred awake.

Lilo rubbed her sleepy eyes as she looked up, and saw Olette, Ariel, and even Kida wide awake and dressed. Ariel smiled at her as Stitch woke up groggily, "It's time to go shopping." The two groaned at this scene as the both got up to get cleaned up for the day.

* * *

**Swann Shopping District**

* * *

The teens, kid, Koala, and Wally who was in his usual overcoat disguise, were currently shopping in the stand market place. The only one who seemed to be holding most of the bags was Wally, considering he was built to hold a lot of weight, but it was undetermined how much he could hold or lift up. Stitch, on the other hand, didn't help at all as he just looked around, growling and hissing at the cheery people, still not feeling at ease with his surroundings. The others were holding bags as well, but mostly foods and produce; Olette had asked to go shopping in the merchant district of Swann Shopping District. She had wanted to thank them properly by preparing a special meal for them, and she was quite persistent in it as well, until they said yes to her.

At this point, both Ariel, Olette, and Kida were at a Fruit Stand with bags of their own. Olette had finished paying the merchant, and the girls had rejoined with their friends as they waved goodbye, and went their merry way. As they walked and made their way to Olette's house, Ariel smirked at her as she stated, "That boy working at the stand seems to have a thing for you, Olette."

Olette raised an eyebrow as she asked, annoyed, "Okay… so what's your point?"

Kida then walked to Olette's right as she smirked, joining in, "I think Ariel is suggesting that we should go back… and see if he will give us some free grapefruits."

It was at that time, Olette looked at them disgusted an appalled as she asked, "You would have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor, yet cute-looking, boy?" it was then that Ariel and Kida looked dishearnted, afraid that they might have gone too far, but that went short-lived as she smiled and brought them both together with her as she smirked, "Girls… I think we're gonna get along swimmingly."

It was when they were about to exit the district, Frey and Eric heard one of the townsmen talking to a merchant, "You won't have any bananas till next week?"

The merchant nodded as he explained, "Well, I have to send the boy to the next town over to get them… ", and gulped as he finished, "But it's a two-day trip through the forest roads."

The man paled as he nodded in understanding the situation, "Oh right, at the end of the week, it's the full moon."

The merchant nodded, "Exactly, I can't afford to lose another delivery boy in the woods."

As the group past the two conversing to one another, the boy just couldn't stop but overhear their conversation. As they went on, Frey was the only one at this point to break in to conversation, "You know, that's probably the 30th person we've heard disappearing into the woods now. What with all this weird stuff going on during the full moon."

Eric nodded, as he remembered what he had heard from school a while ago before Summer Break started. He then looked disheartened as he remembered a few that they knew disappeared, "Yeah, right along with Krad and Foo, but that was before Seifer just up and vanished." It was then that his face went hard and determined to solve this mystery, "This whole thing seems to reek of Ursula's shenanigans."

Dax nodded as he suggested to the boys, "I bet if we take a little walk around town during this week, we'll find out what that sea-cow's up to."

Then Frey nudged on to Eric, "And then ol' Eric here'll take his Seablade and fight her to fix this mess up, lickety-split, Seablade Bearer-style."

Eric sighed as he let a half-smile on his face as he remarked, "Helping people and saving the day… that's what we do best."

"What are you guys talking about?", Lilo asked, making sure that Stitch didn't go crazy as he did before in the kitchen.

Wally walked up next to them as he pointed to Frey and Eric and whirred, "HERooes."

Back with the girls, Olette handed Ariel a piece of paper as she gave her bag to Kida, "That's my address. You guys go on ahead without me. I just remembered, I have a few errands to run. but I'll be back to whip up the dinner."

But just before she left, Dax scurried off of Eric's shoulder, ran up to Ariel, and scurried up on hers. In this way, he was at eyelevel with Olette as he looked right at her and accused, "You know… ever since you got here… things have been a little mysterious in this town."

Olette just smiled cryptically as she shot back, "Mysterious town… for mysterious kids." And then walked off, leaving them with the bags. Dax and Frey, both had an odd, confused expression on their faces, wondering what she meant when she said that.

* * *

**Olette's Home**

* * *

The house wasn't at all what they had thought it to be. It was a three story house, old and abandoned, but seemed pretty good to live in at the time. They had entered the house, and went into the kitchen. Wally had set down most of the groceries as he took off his disguise, freely allowing his identity to be shown inside.

As the others followed suit, Dax hopped on to the table as he stated out the obvious on his mind, "That Olette seems a little strange. It's like she knows something we don't… ", and then shifted his eyes around, looking like a super spy, "… or she's hiding something from us."

After hearing that accusation, Ariel stepped in as she scolded the little otter, "That's ridiculous, Dax! She's a nice person who invited us for dinner." She then thought out loud, "She kind of reminds me of one of my sisters."

But then Kida, not liking what she was about to say, butted in, "I am sorry to say this, Ariel… but we do not know much about her."

Ariel looked stunned at this as she turned to Eric and pleaded, "Eric, you've got my back on this? Right?"

Eric scratched the back of his head, and sadly looked at her, "I'm sorry… but I'm with Kida and Dax on this. We really don't know a whole lot about her."

And then Frey popped up, "And what did she mean by that comment, 'mysterious kids'?"

Then Ariel shot out sarcastically, "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she found a couple of teens and kids, hanging out with a talking otter, a blue koala like creature, and a human/turtle robot: isn't that a little mysterious?"

Just then, Stitch hissed/growled as he got on all fours and scurried towards the staircase. Then he scurried up on it… on the wall. Lilo followed after him, calling out, "Stitch! Stitch! Come back!"

Frey followed his cousin and 'puppy' as he followed suit, "Yeah, I'm gonna go with 'em and take a look around." And after that was said, the others followed up to him, up the stairs to the second floor.

Ariel, on the other hand, was the only one protesting as she scolded them, "Frey! Kida! What are you all doing?" But she went completely ignored as the two were looking around in two rooms, which should have been bedrooms, "You can't just snoop around someone else's house."

Frey just sighed as he stated, "It'll be fine."

But then Eric stepped in as he stated, "Ariel's right. Besides, Olette could be home any minute."

But no one listened as they still looked through the rooms, while Lilo tried to get Stitch to stop from causing or looking for mischief. Ariel, getting more nervous as she stated, "C'mon guys, you're gonna get us all in trouble… and this is just plain rude."

But just before they continued to argue, they heard Stitch struggling with something. Lilo was trying to stop him as Stitch was trying to open a cabinet in the wall, but they were stuck pretty good, as he grunted, "ARGH! Ichibaba! Kaganate!"

"Stitch, stop it!", Lilo scolded the little blue critter.

Then suddenly, Stitch yanked the doors off their hinges, opening the cabinet. But then suddenly, several marionettes fell forward, being held in place by their strings. Everyone yelped in surprise, including Lilo and Stitch as Stitch's back arched up, showing his back spines as he growled at the puppets in fright; he and Lilo's back against the wall and sliding to the floor.

Eric gulped as he regained his courage, "Okay…. That's pretty creepy."

"So… she's got a hobby. There's nothing weird about this.", Ariel defended as she walked up to the cabinet and pointed to the puppets, but then saw Stitch scurry up to another stairway that led to the attic. Then everyone followed after him as Ariel followed then as she protested, "Guys, we've looked enough. Olette will be back soon."

It was then that they all saw Stitch hopped on to a nearby door, and tried to open it. He growled as he did this, "RAR! RAR! ARR! RAAAAAAAR!" Seeing that Stitch was about to rip it off, Lilo pulled something out of her backpack; a necklace of Hawaiian flowers, and aloha lei, as she put it around his neck. Suddenly, Stitch stopped as he hummed a little in surprise, and then fell flat on his back, purring like a kitten.

Eric walked up along with Frey and Kida as she looked at Stitch and to Lilo, "How did you know that would calm him?"

Lilo thought about it, and then just shrugged, "I really didn't know it would work either."

Frey examined the door a bit as he jingled the knob, and then turned to Ariel suspiciously, "Just an ordinary, puppet-loving teenager, huh? Then why does she have a locked door up here?"

Then Ariel crossed her arms angrily as she retorted, "Oh, I don't know. Probably to keep people like _you_ from snooping through her stuff."

"We'll see.", Frey said as he peeked through the keyhole. The room was lit up by only one window, allowing him to see what was inside. However, the only thing in there, was a small chest, sitting in the light shining through the attic window, "The whole room's empty… except for a little chest."

Dax perked up as he hopped onto his shoulder, and said excitedly with a gleeful and greedy smile, "Maybe it's treasure." Even Frey had a gleeful smirk on his face, as Dax scurried down Frey's arm… and surprisingly picked the lock with the tip of his tail.

Then Ariel stepped up as she persisted in stopping this, "Frey, Dax! What are you two doing?"

Even Kida thought this was going too far, as she stepped up and placed a hand on Frey's shoulder, "She is right. This is what you called, Breaking and Entering."

Frey just replied, "I know, but we have to know what's in there." But then, much to both of everyone's amazement and goofy awkwardness, Wally walked up, and then just lightly pushed the door, opening it.

He whirred, "thEErE.", and then walked in, leaving everyone a little embarrassed. Stitch, on the other hand, growled at that embarrassment as he took off the flower necklace as he grabbed his feet, put them in his mouth, and tucked himself into a ball as he rolled in first

Then everyone walked in as Wally picked up the chest, with Eric stating, as he looked nervous, "I have to agree with Ariel on this one; we really shouldn't be doing this."

Frey looked at the chest for a moment, examining it for a moment, until he found a keyhole. He smirked as he pointed at it, "Here we are."

Dax scurried down Frey's arm as he took his tail, and picked at the lock. He began to turn and pick at it, feverishly trying to get it unlocked, but proved a little frustrating.

Kida, getting a little anxious about this, encouragingly pushed, "Come on, come on!"

Dax snarled at the lock, keeping his eye on the prize as he tried to bust it unlocked, "This isn't as easy it looks." As they did this, Ariel got more and more nervous, looking over Frey and Dax's shoulders.

The nervous tension was spreading outward as Eric looked behind his shoulder, "Guys, I don't really know about this."

Finally, Ariel shook her head, "This is crazy, I'm leaving.", and then proceeded to walk away.

Kida shrugged as she leaned in, "Suit yourself. Do it, Dax."

As Ariel was almost out of the room, she stopped as soon as a small clicking sound was heard. Dax gave a thumb's up to everyone as the chest's lock was finally unlocked. Everyone gathered around Wally and the chest, and surprisingly Ariel ran back, as everyone tried to have a look inside. They all inadvertently tried to push one another aside; Lilo and Stitch climbed up on Wally's back to take a look at the chest from a view above his back. They were pressed together comically as Wally slowly lifted the lid of the chest… until a voice behind them spoke out…

"If you wanted to know what was in the chest so badly, I'd be happy to tell you all."

Everyone screamed out in fear and alarm as they quickly turned around, with Wally hiding the chest behind him. They saw none other than Olette, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, not looking angry at all as she walked towards them. Then when she stopped in front of them all, they looked down with guilt from what they done. Even Wally did as he handed the chest over to her, and she gracefully accepted it.

Then Olette opened the chest with ease as she reached inside it. Everyone's eyes were wide with fear and anticipation as Olette began to lift the object from the chest. Everyone looked up in fear as Olette lifted the object in front of them. But then the tension in the teens, kid, critters, and robot, as they saw what the object was. It was nothing more than a bronze pendant shaped like a crab in the shape of a heart. At seeing their expression, Olette just smirked mischievously, waiting for them to ask the question.

Lilo looked at the pendant in disbelief as she asked, "A crab-heart pendant. That's what was in the chest?"

Olette chuckled as she put the pendant on around her neck, "It's my greatest treasure ever, considering it's the only thing my parents left me when I was an infant." She then twiddled with the pendant as she sadly smiled at it, "It's the last thing I owned from growing up in the Antarctic Kingdom of the Southern Mermaids."

At that moment, everyone around was struck with a wave of shock going through them. But the one who took it in the most was Ariel as the words were ringing in her ears. The girl right before them, the mysterious chalk white girl with black hair that had come to their school a few weeks ago… like her... was actually a mermaid. It was then that all the pieces came together as Ariel stepped forward and asked, "You mean… you're a mermaid from the Southern Kingdom?"

Olette let a small smile creep up on her face as she nodded, "Just like you're the youngest daughter of Triton of Atlantica."

then Ariel was even more stunned as she asked, "How… how did you know who I was?"

Olette chuckled a little as she stated, "you look an awful lot like your mother; Queen Athena. I only saw her once when she and your father spoke with my stepfather, the King of the Southern Kingdom."

Lilo, still trying to get used to this whole thing, stepped up on Wally as she looked down on both Ariel and Olette and asked, "Whoa, wait. You're both mermaids? And you're both princesses?"

Ariel sheepishly shrugged, "Well… yeah."

Olette shrugged as she said, "yeah… but a princess to a dead kingdom."

Ignoring that last part, Lilo whispered to Stitch, "This isn't good. These girls are gonna be hard competition to get Eric's attention."

But then Frey stepped up as he asked, "But I don't get it. If you knew who Ariel was, why didn't you tell her… or us if we knew who she was and okay with it?"

Then Olette's mischievous smile came back as she chirped, "I wanted to surprise you. I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, Atlantica dinner." But then she shrugged while still retaining her smile, "Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here on the surface, but the Jamaican kumquats here are a lot like seaweed pasta, if you boil them long enough."**  
**

It was after hearing that, Eric grimaced in disgust. It was only after he and Ariel confronted her father about the marriage proposal, that he had invited them both for a feast. Unfortunately, the seaweed pasta wasn't the best experience to his taste buds. But he hid his seasick green face with a forced and uneasy smile as best he could, "Sounds great."

But then Ariel stepped forward, happy as ever, as she grasped on to her new friend's hands and smiled, "I knew it! I knew I felt a bond with you right away when we first met!"

Then Dax chirped on Frey's shoulder as he pointed out, "And Frey and I knew that you were keepin' a secret, so I guess all three of us were right." But then as he finished that part, Kida punched Frey in the arm as Dax got the message, "But as a guardian, I must apologize on both of our behalf for sneakin' around."

Olette chuckled as she nodded, "Apology accepted. So let's get cooking!"

* * *

**Dining Room**

**Dinner Time**

* * *

As nighttime fell in and the stars were shown brighter, with the half-filled moon showing, the Olette household was lit up with lights. Inside, everyone was seated at the table as Olette placed a cauldron of soup on the table as everyone was waiting patiently to be served. Everyone had empty bowls in front of them and the table was littered with amazing dishes that were all made by both Ariel and Olette.

However, Eric leaned in next to Frey as he warned him, "I'd steer clear of the 'seaweed pasta'."

Frey looked at the named dish as he raised an eyebrow, "I thought they were Jamaican kumquats."

"Close enough.", Eric stated.

Olette then stood at her seat as she smirked to everyone, "Alright, who wants some merfolk fashioned Five-Flavor Soup?"

Everyone raised their hands, minus Wally considering he didn't eat. They were expecting her to use a ladle, but instead something else. She placed her right close hand over the cauldron of soup, and then brought her hand up lightly… bringing a large blob of the soup out of the cauldron, much to everyone's complete awe and amazement. With a quick motion, she opened her hand out, flicking her fingers forward, and then the soup shot into everyone's blows, much to their amazement.

Lilo was the first to ask out as Stitch looked at the soup curiously as he poked at it, "Wow! You're some kind of magician! Or a witch or something."

Olette smirked as she sat down and shook her head, "It's not magic, Lilo… it's called Water-Bending; the art of controlling or manipulating the water all around you through simple wave movements. It's one of the oldest arts of the merpeople that stretch back in time… when the first merperson had learned it from the original masters, who learned it from the Moon."

Everyone seemed confused by all this as Ariel asked, "The Moon?"

Olette nodded as she explained, "The Moon was the first Water-Bender ever. It pushed and pulled the waves on its own. Eventually, the first Water-Bender Masters had learned of the techniques, and they taught the art of Water-Bending to the Merpeople… and then later on to the humans in the East… who later dubbed it Tai Chi." She then sadly smiled at this, "Although the only ones who kept the tradition of Water-Bending were those in my Kingdom of the South. No one else knows of the arts."

Eric looked to Ariel, with a raised eyebrow, "You didn't know anything about this?"

Ariel shook her head as she explained, "No, not really. I never went to the Southern Kingdom, nor did I meet any of the other merpeople there. I didn't even know that merpeople could do what Olette can do what she showed us." But then she smirked back to Olette, "Although I have to admit, I am happy to have met someone of that kingdom."

But then Olette's smile disappeared as she sadly looked down at her bowl, "I'm glad… because the Kingdom was wiped out, along with the rest of my people and step-parents. I'm the last one."

Everyone cursed themselves as they felt like complete buttheads for dragging that out. But then Kida, who looked at Olette, asked, "So how did you end up out here?"

"I was stolen from my home.", Olette answered as she explained.

* * *

_The ocean was vast underwater, as a young Olette swam towards a kingdom carved from the icy depths of the glaciers and snow. She was around six years old, with a black tail and fin with long black hair that showed both her eyes as she swam to her loving parents._

"It was over ten years ago, and I was a girl of six. I was orphaned as a baby; I don't know who my real parents were, but all I have to remind myself of them was the pendant that was with me. My step-parents, the King and Queen of the Kingdom, had taken and raised me as one of their own, loving me and teaching me their ways of shifting from human to Mermaid, as well as the art of Water-Bending. Everything was wonderful… before _they_ came."

"They?", Eric asked.

"Fishermen.", Olette stated, "or rather, poachers from both China and Japan."

_Then suddenly, a shadow overlooked the Kingdom, as Young Olette looked scared at the shadows overhead of them all. The shadows were those of the hulls of boats… fishermen boats. And then suddenly, strange objects dropped from them; depth charges as they exploded on impact, destroying the kingdom._

_Suddenly, merfolk Water-Benders shot out of the water and onto the decks of the human shipping vessels. They transformed from merfolk to humans, drabbed in aquatic battle attire as they fought against the harpooned armed fishermen. One Water-Bender emerged forward and encased one fisherman in a pillar of ice and another knocked another fisherman away with a trail of ice from the ocean he bended out. Suddenly, a few of the humans shot at the two, bolo nets as they were encased by the net and dragged away to the ship's fish trap. _

"They came again and again, each time, rounding up more of our Water-Benders as well as our people, and taking them captive."

_Olette's parents, the King and Queen, are also in human form, along with Olette and a few others. They fought off the human fisherman with their Water-Bending. But suddenly three of the Water-bending merfolk were captured by nets and dragged into more of the ships. One of the nets were thrown over Olette, but then she sliced the net in half with a blade of water._

_Olette saw all this as they were dragged off to the other ships. Later on, she, her parents, and several other Water-bending merfolk were together and raised their arms upward, in front of a few fishing vessels with harpoon cannons. Suddenly, the ships were either pushed upward and trapped by ice underneath, or impaled by massive iceberg spikes as they sank into the water._

"We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued."

_Young Olette, her step-parents, and other fellow Water-benders stood defiant. But one by one, they disappeared, caught prisoner, as well as Olette's step-parents on separate ships. Until finally, surrounded by fishermen with harpoons and nets, Olette was the last one standing. Upon realizing this… she dropped her hands in defeat as the men cackled evilly and ran at her, binding her hands and feet to ensure she couldn't bend the waters around her._

"Finally, I too was captured."

_Young Olette was thrown into a prison with other Southern Merfolk. She looked out the window and saw her home, her kingdom completely wiped out by the greedy and evil humans as they said away from the Southern Antarctic. A small tear dropped from her eyes as everything finally went black for her._

"I was led away in chains. The last Water-Bender mermaid of the Southern Atlantican Kingdom.", Olette finished as she lowered her head in sadness. Ariel walked to her as she placed her hands on her shoulders consolingly to comfort her. "They put us in terrible prisons in Hong Kong. But somehow… I was the only one to ever escape."

* * *

Kida looked confused as she asked, "Why would they do such a thing?"

Olette then looked to them all as she explained, "There was a legend from the East that said Mermaid Flesh was the elixir of immortality. They figured by catching our kind and butchering us of our flesh, and consuming it would make them immortal; free of death and age, unable to be killed; free of their mortal coils."

She then brushed the hair that covered the right side of her face, to reveal a terrible sight and secret to everyone as they looked at her in shock. On her right cheek were three slash marks scarred across; they didn't look fresh though, but they looked like they had been cut thinly, and then peeled off. Olette opened her right eye, as it appeared normal as she explained, "I was one of those unfortunate who had been scarred… literally."

They knew that what happened to her was a harsh experience, but then Eric decided to ask, "So… how did you get away from that place? And why didn't you go to Atlantica instead of living on land?"

It was then that Olette buried her face in her hand as she looked like she was about to cry, "I'm sorry. It's too painful to talk about anymore."'

Ariel patted her on the shoulder as she comforted her, "I completely understand. I lost my mother too. I don't know the details… but all I remembered was a dark ship that took her."

Olette patted her hand to comfort her as well, "That's horrible, Ariel."

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you.", Ariel said with an honest smile, "This is a real honor to meet another mermaid princess."

"I never thought I'd meet another mermaid on land, either.", Olette said as she stood up and smiled to Ariel, "If anything, Ariel, I'd like to teach you what I know about Water-Bending, as well as the technique used to turn yourself human on land." She then pointed to the bracelet, "It's sometimes a little cumbersome relying on a bracelet. You could lose it easily or it'll fall off. Learning a power that's already inside of you is a lot easier to rely on."

Ariel thought about it for a moment and remembered what Tia had told her. Eric had to master his own strengths as the Seablade Bearer, so maybe, in a sense, this would be how she could master her strengths. At that time, she seemed excited by that, as she smiled and gushed at her new friend, "Yes, yes of course! To learn about my ancestor's heritage, it would mean everything to me." The two girls smiled at this as a new friendship was forged, and that Ariel would gain her own strengths.

* * *

**Six Days Later**

**Oasis**

* * *

In a secret training ground located in the forest of Port Royal, the two girls were standing at an vast lake and water fall hidden in the trees and vines. After a few days of training, Ariel had mastered in changing from her human form to her mermaid form and back again. She was currently dressed in her purple bikini and green silk mini skirt wrap, purple bracelet on her left arm, and her mother's necklace.

Olette was with her as well, and she too was dressed in a bathing suit as well. She was wearing a once piece black bathing suit with a white vertical tripe going down her left side, the leg-line was above the waistline, exposed her back, and had a turtleneck collar holding it up instead of shoulder straps; it even had a small circle on the chest exposing a little cleavage. She also had on her black pearl bracelet and her treasured pendant.

Today was the final lesson in Ariel's Waterbending as Olette went into lecture mode, "To learn about Waterbending, Ariel, you have to understand what it is."

Waterbending was mastered as the art of pushing and pulling water from the gravitational push and pull of the moon. Waterbending was later renamed but based on Tai Chi; a Chinese martial art that featured slow movements and elegant forms that evoked the feel of flowing water. Waterbending's strongest asset lay within its defensive capabilities. Unlike some other disciplines, waterbending focused on turning an opponent's own strength against themselves, rather than direct strikes. Since water can exist in different physical states, waterbenders could freeze, melt, evaporate, sublimate or condense water at will. The ability to alter the physical state of water could give Waterbenders an array of defensive, evasive and offensive techniques in battle such as encasing an opponent in ice, hiding behind a wall of mist, surfing on bodies of water on a platform of ice, and battering enemies with lashing whips and waves. Waterbenders could also manipulate the molecular cohesion of water for cutting and grabbing objects. While a bender's victory in battle was usually based on skill and technique, a Waterbender could gain a notable advantage or disadvantage over other bending arts depending on the amount of water in their vicinity.

And that was what Olette was about to teach Ariel today as she pointed out, "Growing up in the ocean, Waterbenders are totally at home surrounded by water. And growing up in the North or South Pole, Waterbenders are also totally home surrounded by not only water, but also snow and ice and seas." She and Ariel then walked towards the lake as she pointed out, "But, I'm pretty sure that on travels, that isnt the calse wherever you go."

"I think I know what you mean.", Ariel pointed out, "Like if I was in a desert, I couldn't do anything."

"That's why you have to learn to control water wherever it exists.", Olette pointed out.

"Like sweat?", Ariel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now you're thinking like a true Waterbending master.", Olette smirked, "But did you know you can even pull water out of the air?" she then threw her hand out and created a circle over her head, collecting the moisture in the air. "Remember, Ariel. Keep an open mind wherever you go." And hten the water formed around her fingers, turning into icicle claws, as her smirk grew, "There's water in places you never think about." She then swung her hand around behind her, throwing the icicles that lodged into the trunk of a nearby palm tree with ease.

She then pointed to what appeared to be vine flowers; a whole bushel of them to be exact, "Like take those flower vines for example; like all plants, and all living things, they're filled with water."

"Yeah, I think you told me about that.", Ariel pointed out, "You can control plants by bending the water inside."

"You can take it even further.", Olette stated as she waved her hands in a large circle, bending the water right out of the flowers and vines around them, making them dry, black, and shriveled. Olette then completed the circle and then chopped her hand downward at a tall rock nearby, hitting the rock and passed through, slicing off four clean slices that fell to the ground.

"That was incredible!", Ariel stated cheerfully, but then looked sadly at the flowers, "It's a shame about the flowers, though."

"They're just flowers.", Olette said, uncaringly as she continued, "Whether you're a Waterbender or a mermaid in a strange land, you do what you must to survive." But then her cheery disposition came back as she stated, "Tonight, I'll teach you the ultimate technique of Waterbending. It can only be done during the full moon, when your bending is at its _peak_."

"But isn't that dangerous?", Ariel asked a little worried, "I thought people have been disappearing around here during the full moon."

Olette chuckled as she nudged Ariel playfully, "Oh, come on, Ariel. Two master Waterbending mermaids beneath a full moon? I don't think we have _anything_ to worry about." And then she walked away as she was heading home.

But not before Ariel stopped her, "Wait! Could Eric come and watch? it's just after he and the others started to investigate on the disappearances, he wanted to see Waterbending in action."

Olette stopped, and turned around as she winked at Ariel, "Sounds good to me. I don't mind an audience.", and then proceeded to walk home…. without Ariel noticing the evil smirk on her face.

* * *

**Port Royal Town**

**Night**

* * *

Somewhere deep in the town's district, the Full Moon, there was a lot of motion in one particular area. An old man was hard at work on his small house. He was working as fast as he could to board it up as quickly as possible. He was currently steadying his hammer as he held a nail against a board on his window.

"Old Man Ding."

Startled, the man called Old Man Ding glanced back as he saw the gang, Kida, Frey, Wally in disguise, Lilo and Stitch, standing behind him. However, he brought his hammer down on his thumb, causing him an immense amount of pain and dropped his hammer, "YEOW! Aw, dang blame it!" He then looked at them as he complained, "What? Can't you see I'm busy‌ Got a full moon rising. And why does everyone call me that? I'm not that old." He then proceeded to lift up one of the boards, but was too weak to do so, "Well… I'm young at heart."

Frey then walked up as he helped him lift the board up as Ding kept ranting, "Not ready to get snapped up by some moon monster, yet, at least."

Wally then proceeded to nail the board in as Frey stated, "We wanted to ask you about that."

Kida then walked up as she asked, "Did you get a good look at the person that took you?"

Old Man Ding shrugged as he stated, "Didn't see no one. Just felt something come over me, like I was possessed. Forced me to start walking toward the forest." He then stated, "I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my _own_ limbs." He then started to walk around a bit like he was possessed, "It just about had me into a cave up there. And I looked up at the moon, for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light." The kids, Stitch, and especially a shaking Wally, listened on as Ding finished up, "But then, the sun started to rise. And I got control of myself again! I just high-tailed it away from that forest as quick as I could!"

But then Frey thought about for a moment, and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why would a kidnapper want to take people to a cave?"

"Oh no!", Lilo shouted, startling Kida, Frey, Wally, and even Old Man Ding as she looked to Stitch, "Stitch, you _did_ hear people screaming in the forest! They might be still there!"

Stitch nodded, "Ih!"

* * *

**Beach Forest**

* * *

The gang was racing to the forest, following Stitch as he scurried as quickly as the little guy could go. Suddenly, Stitch stopped as he sniffed the air. Then he looked to everyone as he pointed East, "Kootchie Ubaba!"

"Stitch says he heard them this way!", Lilo translated as they ran towards the source of the screaming.

It was a long run, but they finally made their way to the entrance of a cave. Stitch sniffed around it as he nodded, "Oh yeah… they're here."

Frey squinted as best he could, but shook his head, "I can't see anything down there."

"That's okay.", Lilo said as she stood next to Stitch, whose eyes glowed green, "That's why we've got Stitch."

And then they all jumped into the darkness of the cave. In the darkness, they were able to find a huge metal door, with the help of Stitch's night vision. Wally then walked up to the door, and drew back his right three fingered fist… and SMASH! He punched the door with his fist, knocking it off its hinges. They made their way further into the cave, with Kida and Frey lighting up with a few flashlights. It was then that they entered a new chamber; they all stopped and saw in shock as their lights revealed dozens of mean and women, seven of them being museum guards, and two being Krad and Foo, all of them chained to the walls of the cave.

One of the guards smiled in bliss as he cheered out weakly, "We're saved!"

They all entered the chamber, as Wally started to free everyone, starting with Krad and Foo.

Kida looked around confused as she looked at the two teens and asked, "Who brought you down here? was it a Sea Witch of sorts?"

Foo, for the first time ever, spoke in a complete sentence, "It wasn't a witch. Though she might have been."

Frey asked, "What do you mean?", and then raised an eyebrow, "Did you just speak in a complete sentence?"

Then Krad popped up as he rubbed his sore wrists, "She seems like a normal teenage girl, but she controls people like some dark puppetmaster. Ya know."

"Olette!", Stitch growled.

Foo nodded, "That's her."

Frey then stated as he slammed his fist in his hand, "I knew there was something creepy about her."

But then Krad asked, "Dude, did that dog just talk? Ya know?"

Kida looked to them, "We have to stop her!"

Lilo then walked next to Wally as she helped him, "I'll help Wally get these people out of here; you all should go!" And with that said, Frey, Kida, and Stitch ran out of the cave, and headed to where they knew Olette would be at.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

The Full Moon shined brightly in the sky. Down in the forest, Ariel in her casual attire minus her shoes, and Eric with Dax on his shoulder as they looked to where Olette was standing. She was in the strangest attire; almost something out of an RPG game. She was wearing a white hood sleeveless skintight dress that went down to her ankles and spilt up to the hips, and that exposed her upper and mid back and that also exposed her flat stomach by a black nylon like fabric. The chest and hood of the dress was colored violet, with the inside of the hood, colored yellow, and at the ends of the skirt, trimmed in a U shape of violet coloring. She also wore violet nylon pantyhose, and a pair of heelless, toeless, and sole-less white shoes that exposed her toes and heel, with a gold trim at where her toes were. She had a violet sash wrapped around her waist, but dangles at her left hip, while on the right side, was a brown pouch of sorts. She also wore skintight violet gloves that went all the way up to her shoulders and ended there, and had yellow wrist bands. Her hood was down as the wind blew her hair around slightly.

She was currently looking up at the moon as she inhaled deeply, "Can you feel the power the Full Moon brings, Ariel?" She then flexed her left hand, as the veins in her hand popped out, "For generations, it has blessed Waterbenders with its glow, allowing us to do incredible things." She then looked at the moon with a darkness glinting in her eyes, "I've never felt more alive."

Dax gulped as he paled at this scene, "I just hope she is alive… and not some vampire."

"Shush.", Eric stated as the trio looked at Olette who still had her back turned.

Finally she spoke out again as she started to explain the ultimate technique to them, "What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched prison."

* * *

_Young Olette was staring through the bars of a cell and looked down sadly.__ The cells hung from chains, and there were pipes lining the walls. The guards stood on walkways between the cells._ _A guard then held a cup attached to a long pole up to Olette's mouth. Her hands were chained and pulled up above her as she drank the water._

"The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air, and had us suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water to drink, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution."

_Young Olette then looked up at the moon, staring at it through the bars of her cell._

"And yet, each month, each year, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life, there is water."

_A rat crawled over the chains and into her cell. She flexed her hand, and as that happened, the rat stiffened a bit. Then Young Olette smirked evilly and maliciously at her accomplishment and discovery._

"The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage, were nothing more than skins filled with liquid. And I passed years developing the skills that would lead to my escape."

* * *

"_Bloodbending_: Controlling the water in another body._"_, Olette stated as she smiled evilly, while Ariel, Eric, and even Dax stared at her in horror, "Enforcing your own will over theirs."

* * *

_Young Olette was shown, controlling five rats with her left hand, while she controlled three guard dogs with her right _

"Once I had mastered the rats and dogs, I was ready for the humans…"

_A prison guard walked down the walkway. He suddenly stopped and his body began to jerk unnaturally. He watched with fright as his own hand moved on its own and grabbed the keys at his belt and he was dragged forward. Olette pulled the guard in with her bending and forced him to unlock her cell. The guard fell to the floor; Olette jumped out of her cell behind him, and she wobbly walked away, due to the fact she had been in her cell, immobile for over three years._

"And during the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in three years. My cell unlocked by the _very_ guards assigned to keep me in."

* * *

Olette then chuckled as she placed her hands on her hips, "Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything…or _anyone_."

But then Ariel, feeling a little uneasy, rubbed her right arm as she spoke her mind out, "But, to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power."

Then Dax shouted out, "Yeah! Plus… it's downright disturbing!"

Olette turned around as she pointed to Ariel, "The choice isn't yours. The power exists within all of our kind…and it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win the war against either the Atlanteans or the humans." She then pushed forward as she went on, "Ariel, they tried to wipe us out, our entire race, culture, existence… even your mother!"

Ariel looked away in shame at that, "I know, but..."

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about.", Olette shot out as she ranted out some more, "We're the last Water-bending Mermaids of the Ocean or of the North Pole Kingdom or even Atlantica. We have to fight these humans whenever we can. Wherever they are, by _any_ means necessary!"

It was then that Eric, who had been quiet at this time, finally put it all together as he pointed to her, "It's you_. You're_ the one who's making people disappear during the full moons."

Ariel looked at that, not wanting to believe that truth as she looked to Olette, hoping that it wasn't. however, she was proven wrong as Olette looked darkened and her eyes filled with much hatred as she spoke out with venom in her voice, "They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. And then they took slices out of my face and ate them, just to satisfy their curiosity in becoming immortal. Those barbaric cannibals deserve the same treatment. They all do!"

She then looked to Ariel as she spoke out, "And now that I've taught you what you need to know about Water-bending, you'll help me with my work…", and then shot a dangerous glare at Eric, "… starting with that boy, Eric Thatch, before he does the same thing to _you_… that those humans did to _me_."

Eric stood ready for battle, but then Ariel ran up in front of him as she stated, "Eric's nothing like the humans that did what they did to you." And then she defiantly pointed to her former friend, "I won't help you! I won't use Bloodbending, and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing my home or the people I care about!"

Then suddenly, her arm twisted to one side, and then the other side, and behind her back. Ariel tried to grab her arm to stop it but to no avail. Eric saw this as he cried out, "Ariel!" But then he too jerked straight up like a board and then was jerked on to his knees, kneeling down and straining to fight for control.

Dax was about to do the same, but then the same thing followed suit for him as he fell flat on his back, stiff as a board. He groaned out, "Now I know how those middle-aged guys feel when they throw their backs out of whack."

Olette smirked evilly as she made Ariel stand straight up, stiff, as she gloated, "You should have learned the technique before you turned against me. It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your body."

Olette then used her Bloodbending to twist Ariel's body around and throw her from side to side. The dark mermaid caused Ariel's body to twitch and jerk erratically; then Olette brought her hands down as she smiled sadistically. This caused Ariel to be forced down on her knees. Eric struggled to do what he could, but the force of this control on him was too powerful; all he could do was grit his teeth at feeling so helpless.

Ariel was able to lift her head up as she looked to Olette, pleafully with tears begin to form in her eyes, "Stop… please."

Olette cackled sinisterly as she taunted her, "What's wrong? Is the damsel in distress not able to take it?"

Ariel lowered her head, tears streaming down her face. But then, where her hands were, she clenched her fists. And then the grass around them shriveled up and died. Then suddenly, much to Eric and Dax's relief, and to Olette's surprise and shock, Ariel stood back up, and took a deep breath, lifting her hands.

She looked at Olette defiantly as she took a Tai Chi battle stance, "You're not the only one who draws power from the moon. My bending is _just_ as powerful as yours, Olette. Your technique is useless on me!"

Olette sadistically smirked as she got in a battle stance, "Then this should be interesting."

Ariel lifted her arms up and bend the water out of the grass and into a ring around her. She then hopped forward, spun around once, and flung the water at Olette. Olette took the water with her and, bending and redirected the attack back at Ariel. Ariel then skillfully took the water back, spun back around, and flung the water back again, countering the counter-attack. However, Olette extracted the water from two palm trees, creating two large torrents, and threw them forward before taking Ariel's attack and flinging it back again. The three torrents all formed into one massive torrent of water and flew towards Ariel.

Ariel stepped back and pressed her right hand forward palm first, blocking the attack. Everything was in slow motion as the blocked water exploded into a spectacular shower of droplets. The droplets reflected Ariel, her determination and courage, and also Olette, her rage and hatred.

Then Ariel dashed forwards and circled her arms inward; the water hanging in the air was bent into two torrents. One torrent hit Olette in the head, the other her feet, spinning her in mid air like a yin-yang and knocking her down. Olette slowly started to rise up, but as she did, everyone saw that Frey, Kida, and Stitch had arrived.

Frey pointed out to Olette, "We know what you've been doing, Olette!"

**"**Give up, you're outnumbered.", Kida stated as she activated her wrist blade.

"Shuubi Shepa!", Stitch shot back, as he ran over to one of the trees, pulled it out of its roots, and proceeded to use it as a club.

Olette got back on her feet, and then sneered as she stated, "No. You've outnumbered yourselves." And then raised her arms up, causing Frey, Kida, and even Stitch's bodies to stiffen up.

She then flung them all at Ariel, as she leapt from Frey, and then ducked from under Kida and Stitch. When she gained enough distance, Ariel gathered more water from the grass and flung it at Olette as she rose up. But then Olette extracted the water from another tree and created a massive spinning wheel of water in front of her body to forcibly block the attack.

Ariel was about to try another attack, when Kida ran at her with her wrist blade. She shouted out, "Ariel, look out! It is like my body has a mind of its own!"

Then suddenly, Stitch came in, swinging the tree club, "Stop it, Arms… stop it!"

Olette waved her arms to the side, controlling Kida and Stitch, making Ariel back away. Ariel then extracted more water from the grass and knocked both Kida and Stitch away with two water whips. Frey, who was also controlled, was forced to attack Ariel, as he shouted, "This feels weird!"

Ariel then smashed the water hard into Frey, knocking him into a tree. Ariel then threw the water at Frey, and then froze it, pinning him into the tree. She then apologized out loud, "I'm sorry, Frey."

"It's okay!", Frey shouted.

Olette then Bloodbended Kida and Stitch to attack again. The two swung their weapons at Ariel; their faces full of fear. Ariel quickly extracted water from a tree and flung it at Kida's right wrist, and Stitch's whole body. The two were sent flying back and hit a tree. Ariel froze the water and pinned the two there.

"Don't hurt your friends, Ariel…", Olette advised as she stretched her arms out, and then lowered her stance as she pulled her arms in, "…and don't let them hurt each other!"

Suddenly, Eric shot up and pulled forward, as were Frey, Kida, and Stitch as they were all pulled off the trees. And they were all sent flying towards each other. Kida's blade was pointed forward, attempting to impale Eric or anyone of the three as they all screamed in terror.

Ariel's eyes went wide with fear as she shouted, "NO!"

The four individuals suddenly stopped just before the blade could pierce anyone. All four just stared at each other hand their hands, realizing they had control of themselves again. But then they looked to Olette, who had stiffened and twitched, full of fear of her own. Then they all looked to Ariel; her hands stretched outward… Bloodbending Olette herself.

The others, as well as Ariel, were shocked at first, but then she slowly brought her hands down, forcing the dark mermaid on her knees. Olette struggled at first to get back up, but then glanced elsewhere as she chuckled… and then finally laughed out loud, Joker Style.

Dax, who had finally regained his composure, jumped on to Eric's shoulder as he asked the loony girl, "And just what's so funny? You've been trapped by your own twisted, and disturbing, bending!"

Olette looked up to them as she answered, "I'm expecting company."

Suddenly, a metallic fist shot out of nowhere, nearly plowing into the teens. The giant metallic fist was attached to a chain of sorts, and started to walk on its fingers as it walked near Olette, scooping her up. Then, the fist was suddenly reeled back in, with Olette as it stopped to its owner and held Olette in their arms.

It was the rhino/man robot, Brutus, and someone standing on their shoulder. It was the same hooded assailant that had accompanied Olette at the museum. But then he pulled back the hood to reveal none other than…

"Seifer?", Eric asked confused by this strange turn of events.

Seifer sneered at Eric as he said, "You knew this was happening, Eric!" He then drew the Darkblade from his back as the Fist of Hades activated. Suddenly, the small gauntlet on his right hand started to glow bright violet. And then suddenly, the two clawed knuckles shifted up two sets of his fingers, encasing them in a bright violet armor casing, making it look like his right hand now had two fingers and one thumb. The teardrop shaped wrist guard expanded until it reached up and covered his elbow and split in the middle allowing a sharp metallic violet point to stick out, and then encased his forearm and his arm in a glowing violet armor with gray metal bits making a pattern out of the violet armor. On his shoulder was a three-spiked shoulder guard of both metallic gray and metallic violet coloring. The glove gauntlet fully transformed not only into a hand guard, but also a hand and arm guard.

And then suddenly, he shot a powerful strike with his sword, sending a huge flaming wall at them. The gang all ducked, except for Stitch, when after the fire past, was only singed as he coughed up a little.

Then suddenly, Olette's voice was heard as soon as everyone was getting up, _If you guys want a rematch from tonight, meet us in China… at the Sapphire City. We'll be waiting for you!_

As soon as the dust was settled, they saw that the trio had disappeared out of sight. As they realized that they had one enemy, they now had two enemies that were their friends. On top of all that, Eric saw that Seifer had darker versions of not only his Seablade, but also his Zeus' Fist as well. Things at this point, were not going to be easy later on in the future for the heroes.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Turning Chinese; Tale of the Spear**

* * *


	7. Turning Chinese pt1

**

* * *

**

Aquatic Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 7:** **Turning Chinese; Tale of the Spear****Port Royal **

* * *

**Docks**

* * *

It was another day down in Port Royal; everything had returned to normal after the disappeared people had returned and the disappearances stopped during the Full Moon. Most people had talked about it, but most had forgotten about it in due time. Now, all that was new was a passenger ship docking into for the day. As the ship was docked and tied down, tourists, vacationing families, and people coming back _from_ vacations were coming out of the boat and heading into town. However, as they all cleared the boat, only one passenger went unnoticed as they walked off the boat and stood on the dock.

It was the same figure back in China who had been assigned to find Thatch. The person was dressed in black pants and boots with green trim on the sole and trim of the boots, And also wore a black duster with green shoulders, cuffs, and neck collars as the jacket was buttoned up all the way to the collar, black gloves, and wore a military-type cap on their heads, shadowing their eyes. It was after they had walked on shore, did the soldier take off their hat, to reveal the face underneath the hat.

When the hat came off, it was revealed that the figure was a nineteen year old Chinese boy… with a girl's face. The person had short black hair, tied in a small bun ponytail on the back of their heads by a green band. The boy had pale porcelain skin, which was sort of odd for a boy, as well as womanly brown eyes as they looked round. He was currently carrying a black duffel bag of sorts over their right shoulder as they walked along the dock and towards the shore.

It was while they walked, a voice was heard from back the soldier's neck, "Wow. So this is Port Royal. It ain't exactly Hawaii, but I'm hopin' they've got those little coconut drinks with the lil' umbrellas on em', Girl."

The soldier stopped as they turned around their shoulder and scolded in a whispered tone, "Mushu, keep it down. The last thing we need right now is someone who's seen you."

"And what's wrong with seein' this?", the one called Mushu said as he stepped out from behind the man's jacket collar. It was a small one foot Chinese dragon colored red, with its underbelly yellow, three fringes on his back, and two short dog-like ears with blue tips to them. He also had yellow dragon whiskers, a bruise red nose, and two little blue horns on his head.

Mushu then casually pointed out, "Aw, come one. I've been with you now for three years on your job. And ain't nobody seen me since." He then got all goofy as he acted like a ninja, "I'm like the wind, sistah. Strong like the mountain, quiet and pleasant smelling like the wind…" but then stopped to sniff himself, and then shivered in disgust as he muttered, "Okay, maybe not as sweet-smelling and fresh. More like an ol' man fartin' in the wind." And then struck a striking cobra pose as he finished, "Yeah, like an ol' man fartin': silent but deadly."

The soldier just shook _his_ head as _he_ stated, "I just have to find Milo Thatch and take him back to China to translate the city. Maybe he can find something out about this… One who Bridges the Three Hearts."

"Yeah, but if you ask me, it sounds like some sort of fancy medical treatment that got botched up.", Mushu stated as he scratched his neck.

It was then that the solider, Fa Ping, reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a picture, a little worn but carefully taken care of. It was a picture of a Chinese family; a father with a cane, a mother, grandmother, and standing next to them was Thaddeus Thatch, along with his daughter and son-in-law. But the only two that were being focused on by the solider, were two kids centered in the front. The first kid was a Chinese girl, seven years old, and dressed in a white and magenta, with long hair going down her back with a jade flow hair comb in her hair on the right side. Standing next to the girl, smiling, was a four year old Eric Thatch.

The soldier smiled warmly at the photo, but stopped as Mushu interrupted, "Hey, who's the dwarf standin' next to ya?"

"That's Thatch's grandson, Eric.", the soldier said, "He was my best friend when he and his family were visiting on an exhibition in the Ming Dynasty ruins." The soldier then smiled warmly as _he_ said, "They stayed with us for a while, and I was introduced to their son." _He_ then traced _his_ hand gently on the part of the photo with Eric on it as _he _whispered, "We were best friends since that day, and when they left." It was then that the soldier looked at Mushu as he was raising an eyebrow at _him_, "What?"

"You… like him.", Mushu mused.

The soldier lightly blushed a little as _he_ shook his head, "No, I don't." _He_ then cleared his throat as _he_ explained, "It's just gonna be the first time in thirteen years that we've seen each other."

"Uh huh.", Mushu said, not buying it, as he ordered out, "Get movin', kid. We're supposed ta find him at this uh, Whitmore place, right? Then let's go." But before _he_ did, he ordered the soldier, "But just remember your man walk." He then advised the following, "Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up…" the soldier did so, but looked ridiculous doing so as Mushu ordered as he got back behind the soldier's collar, "… and strut. Two, three. Break it down. Hup, two, three. And work it!" However, the results were a bit comical as the soldier, walked down the dock and stairway, getting much confused looks from those who saw the soldier walking in that absurd posture and style.

* * *

**Thatch Residence**

* * *

Everything was going peaceful at the Thatch house; though no one spoke of the events a few nights ago. After the event of Olette's deception and the discovery of her Bloodbending, things had been pushed up pretty hard lately. But none worked harder than Ariel at this point. She was currently outside at the beach next to the house, practicing her Waterbending.

She was in her bathing suit, standing still with perfect concentration, with a string or serpent of water circling around her. Her opponent, or training partner, was Wally and Stitch, as the two stood parallel to each other, in battle ready stances. Only a few seconds past, until the fight commenced; Wally struck out his palm first, as it surged with energy, and he shot out a bolt of energy at Ariel. But then she swiped her arms apart, causing the water to go in front of her and expand it, then blew into it to freeze it into an ice wall, taking the blast's impact and shattering it completely.

Then before the droplets fell to the ground, she brought her arms together as the droplets were brought back together into a ball of water. Then she condensed it into a ball of ice, and threw it at Wally. Wally was about to punch at it, but then she condensed it again, liquefying it, and sent a stream of water at the stunned Wally. The water hit him completely, and then she clenched her fists, freezing him into place, imprisoning him about five feet off the sandy beach ground.

Wally, whose head was free, chirped out, "WHOA."

Then before she could rest and relinquish her stance, Stitch suddenly burrowed underground, and popped up nearly two feet in front of her, surprising her as the water mixed with the sand in the air. This caused it to mix with it and become mud as Ariel dodge-rolled away from him, getting close to the shore. As Stitch charged, Ariel bended the sea water that brushed ashore, making into a thin snake, and lashed it at Stitch running at her like a water whip.

The whips lashed at the little blue koala, but he jumped back as soon as it struck the first time. But then Stitch curled up into a ball, and rolled at her with some pretty good speed backing him up. However, Ariel saw that coming as she jumped back and using large wave movements from her arms, gathered a massive wave behind her, but not large enough to be a tsunami of any kind. With a forward double palm thrust, she shot a powerful pillar of water that rocketed Stitch right to Wally, as he yelled out and crashed with the robot.

She then broke her stance as she saw that the training session and finally ended, and the wave behind her died down back into the ocean. She then ran on over to Wally, seeing that he hadn't gotten up at all as the ice around them reverted back to water. As soon as she was close enough, she stopped by his side and kneeled down, "Wally? Stitch? Are you both alright?"

But as soon as Wally got up and moaned Ariel went wide eyed for a moment, and laughed up a storm. It seemed that when Stitch him, he was slammed into Wally's head, completely shoved inside as Stitch's head was shown on the robot's shoulders. All Wally could mutter was, "WHY is IT sOo DaRK?"

Stitch finally pulled loose as he shook his head and scurried off back to Lilo, who had watched the whole thing. The little Hawaiian girl ran over, with a miffed off Stitch next to her. She stopped as she complimented on the training, "That was amazing! From what Frey and the others told me last night, that was way better than what they said. I think you're just as good as Olette…" but then stopped as she covered her mouth, but the damage had been done.

Ariel looked saddened by hearing that name as she walked over to the beach ground. She brought up her knees and rested her chin on them; she had felt saddened by what had happened a few nights ago. A while ago, Olette, the only mermaid/human friend that she had on the surface, had been one of the bad guys all along.

Lilo looked to both Wally and Stitch, who had joined up with her, as she muttered, "I guess Olette's sort of become a taboo around here." She walked over to Ariel as she sat down next to her. It was pretty quiet for a moment, until she spoke up again, "You know… once upon a time… there was a small boy named Annie. He was taken from his home by powerful warriors, who trained him to be the most powerful warrior of them all as he grew up to adulthood. The problem was he was lonely; his mother had died, the only person he considered his father was killed, and his entire childhood and life was given up in order to become powerful. Then one day, a dark enemy saw the warrior's pain and used it against him to turn him over to the Dark Side."

"He told him that it was because of those who had taken him from his home, that he had lost everything in his life. He suggested to the warrior that they should share the same fate as he was given. So the warrior sought out and destroyed all the other warriors, until there was nothing left but he and the Dark Lord. But then one day, the warrior's best friend came to try and save him, and along the way, he did.", Lilo finished at that, but then asked Ariel, "And do you know who that warrior was?"

Ariel turned her attention to Lilo, but Wally and Stitch's attention were completely on to her, as Ariel asked, "Who was the warrior?"

"Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader.", Lilo replied, earning a gasp from both Wally and Stitch as she nodded, "True story."

Ariel wasn't all too aware of what she was going with, so she asked, "What does this have to do with Olette?"

Lilo explained, "The point of the story, Ariel, is that it's the same situation for Olette. She was an innocent girl, who was taken from her home; which was practically destroyed, as well as being caged up and butchered up like that. It's through all that, and from this Ursula you guys talked about, that she became this way." She then smirked as she stated, "But I think… the Olette before the Full Moon, was the true Olette that you and Kida befriended." She then stood up, and placed a hand on Ariel's shoulder as she encouraged, "And just like Obiwan did for Anakin… you have to bring her back from the Dark Side."

Ariel looked at Lilo, with a hopeful smile as she asked, "You really think so?"

Lilo nodded, "I know so."

Wally then placed his hand on her shoulder as he nodded, "We'LL hELp… Her."

And then, surprisingly, Stitch walked to them as he stated, "We help… together."

"We all help _her _together."

Then everyone turned around and saw Eric, dressed up casually, and causing a little startle from everyone as they got up.

Ariel, feeling a little surprised, asked him, "What's wrong, Eric?"

He motioned to the house, "we've gotta get going to Mr. Whitmore's. He says there's someone there from China. Someone who says that the City of the Mandarin's risen."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

In a shady place, unknown and unnamed by anyone, two familiar rogues were holding a meeting with their men. Both Rourke and Shan-Yu were currently holding a meeting with their men, who had done a routine search to find this one, this… One who Bridges the Three Hearts. But considering of what they had to work with… it didn't go so well. Finally, Shan Yu shot up from his seat as he hastened and bellowed out to Rourke, "I grow tired of you withholding information from me, Rourke." And then unsheathed his twisted sword as he shouted, "WHO IS IT?"

Finally, Rourke smirked at this change of attitude. In truth, he knew who it was they had to seek, but decided to hold on to that information. Ever since he teamed up with the Hun terrorist after he got out of that cave, he had to play things closer to the vest. Like he told himself: B.T. Baltimore was right. He smirked as he clenched his crystallized clawed hand and tapped it on the makeshift conference desk, as he answered, "His name's Eric Thatch… and he's the Seablade Bearer; the One who Bridges the Three Hearts. So to speak."

Shan Yu calmed down a bit as he sheathed his sword back, and leaned on the desk on one hand, "So we find this, Eric Thatch… we take him back to China… and then we force him to let us in to the city."

Just then, they heard three separate footsteps coming in, as a deadpan fake laugh was heard, "Ha ha ha ha, hahaha, ha, ha, ha, oh, a-hee-hee, ha ha, oh, hee hee, hee ha, ahaha.", and then stepped in Olette, Seifer, as well as their colossal bodyguard, Brutus. As Olette sat down at one of the chairs, Seifer grabbed one as well as he spoke up in his normal voice, "And here I thought _my_ jokes were bad."

One of the Huns shot up, with a sword pulled out in tow, and threatened, "Give us one reason who we shouldn't chop your heads off, strangers?"

Then Olette stood up as she opened a water bottle attached to her sash belt, and asked with a cheery smile, "How about a magic trick?", and then most to everyone's surprise, she bended out a small water droplet, and froze it into a floating ice spike, "I'm gonna make this little ice spike… as well as one of your men… disappear." And before the soldier with the sword could attack her, she shot the icicle in a swift motion… right into the man's head, forcing the entire sharp object through the man's eye socket. He fell over dead as Olette sat down with mock surprise, "Ta-daa! They're both gone."

But before Shan Yu could try to attack them, he was stopped by Rourke, who seemed to smirk at the girl's viciousness. He then leaned in as he stated, "Hold on, Yu. Let's here what they've come to propose here."

Then Olette spoke out, "Okay, let's wind the clock back… nine thousand years ago after the Mandarin disappeared. From the records, the Huns were about to form an alliance with the powerful Mandarin, Emperor Nuada, when all of a sudden disappeared along with his Sapphire City, his Spear of Longinus, as well as his Five Elemental Generals. Whne that happened the Chinese Empire sought out and destroyed your people with ease. And then fast forward nine thousand years later, you people wouldn't cross anyone. I mean, what happened? Did your spines liquefy?"

Shan Yu was growing slightly angry at this, but kept calm as he asked, "So what are you proposing?"

Olette simply brushed the hair on her left side aside as she calmly replied, "It's simple: Awake the Mandarin, and form the alliance once again."

After that was said and heard, everyone, minus Rourke and Shan Yu, started to laugh like crazy at this notion. After a few seconds of laughter, Shan Yu raised an eyebrow as he asked, "If… _If_ what you said is possible, and you're more than capable of doing it, then why haven't you done it already for yourselves?"

Then it was Seifer's turn as he shrugged, "Well, there's an old saying: If you're good at something, never do it for free."

Rourke raised an eyebrow as he asked, "So… what do you want?"

"Well, after you guys give the spear to the Mandarin…", Olette advised, "We'll take the Sapphire Army with us."

After that, everyone started laughing again, as Shan Yu glared daggers at them, as he stated, "You're crazy. You think you can steal from us and just walk away?"

Olette just shrugged as she said, "Um… yeah.", but then turned serious as she stated, "Listen, if we don't deal with this now, soon, uh…", she pointed to one of the Huns as she smirked, "Your friend over there won't be able to get a nickel for his granny."

The Hun slammed his fist on the table, and angrily rose up from his seat, "Enough… from this defiant child!" And then walked over to them with two swords at the ready.

But before he did, Brutus stepped in and roared at the Hun with his right fist about to slam into him, making him into mincemeat, as Olette calmed the situation and stepped in between the two, "Ah-ah. Let's not blow this out of proportion."

Just then, Rourke laughed up a storm as he looked at the three, "So far, I like 'em already. They're a bunch of gutsy little runts." He then got up, with only half the cloak gone, revealing his upper torso, and his half crystal body mutation as he walked over to the teens, and smirked, "So… if yer plannin' ta raise the army and the Mandarin… you're gonna need Thatch to do it for you. Considering he's the only one that the City's guardian's gonna let in."

"Don't worry.", Seifer stated as he walked up next to Olette, and gave a half-smirk, "If Eric hears anything about what you people are doing now… he's on his way to China right now."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** **Turning Chinese; Tale of the Spear pt.2**


	8. Turning Chinese pt2

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Turning Chinese; Tale of the Spear pt.2**

* * *

**Port Royal**

* * *

**Whitmore Manor**

* * *

As they entered the household, the teens and Wally, accompanied by Lilo and Stitch, walked right on in. They had taken the same pathway, took the elevator, and entered the main chamber. As they entered the chamber, the fireplace was flickering as usual, and Lilo was the one to speak up, "I've got a feeling like we're walking into a Horror Movie scene."

"Shhh.", Frey stated as they wandered in looking for Mr. Whitmore, "The last thing we need is that guy to know what we think about this place."

"Mr. Whitmore!", Eric called out, looking around the room, "Mr. Whitmore, you here?"

"Up here, kids.", came a voice as they all looked up. They saw Mr. Whitmore on a bungee apparatus as he fell down towards them, and stopped as his feet landed on the ground. He then unhooked the device from himself as he brushed the dirt and dust off his business suit.

Kida, a little confused by what just happened, asked "Um… are you okay, Mr. Whitmore?"

The old man chuckled as he smirked, "Better than okay. Not only am I alright, but the crystal you gave me makes me feels twenty years younger." But then he stopped to crack his back a little as he groaned a little but kept his smile, "Well… that still leaves me pretty old, though."

"Uh, Yeah", Eric said, wondering where this was going as he asked, "Um, Mr. Whitmore, not to be rude or anything, but is there a reason why we were called here?"

"Oh yeah.", Mr. Whitmore snapped his fingers as he pointed to his dressing flap. And out stepped the same Chinese soldier that had arrived later that day at Port Royal, as they stopped next to Mr. Whitmore as he made the introductions, "I'd like you all to meet, uh… ", Whitmore raised an eyebrow as he asked, "… um, what was your name again."

The soldier, while still trying to make sure his cover wasn't blown, tried to guess it out, "Um, Ling?"

"I thought the guy that sent you here was named Ling?", Mr. Whitmore asked.

The soldier gulped as he tried to come up with a name, but then the dragon Mushu, who was kept out of sight, accidentally sneezed, "Achoo!"

"Achoo.", the soldier answered.

"Achoo?", everyone asked.

"Gezhuntit.", Mushu chuckled as he wiped away a tear, "Ahah. I kill myself."

"Mushu.", the soldier silently scolded the little lizard.

"Mushu?", Ariel asked.

"Uh, no. No, that's not my name.", the soldier stated.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?", everyone shouted in frustration.

"Ping. You can still use Ping.", Mushu whispered.

"Uh, Ping.", the soldier, Ping, had answered finally.

"Ping?", Mr. Whitmore asked.

"Of course Ping was my best friend, but he stole my girl, so…", Mushu continued, only until he was muffled by Ping.

"Ping!", Ping answered, "My name is Ping. Fa Ping."

It was then that Eric looked amazed by that name, as he looked at Ping in surprise as he asked, "Fa Ping? As in Fa Zhou of the Fa Family in China? You're related to _that_ Fa Family?"

Ariel looked confused by this as she placed a hand on Eric's shoulder and asked, "You know him?"

Eric nodded as he explained, "When I was four, my grandfather and parents went to China to study some ruins. While we were there, we stayed with one of my grandpa's friends, the Fa Family." He then looked at Ping, almost trying to figure something out, "They had a daughter that was three years older than me, but they didn't tell me they had a son."

Ping gulped at that, and spoke in a gruff voice, "Well, they… don't talk about me much." And then attempted to spit near one of the spit cans. However, all that he was able to do, was spit out a dangling spit wad that dangled at his lips. In the end, all he could do, was slurp it back up and look at them all with an embarrassed smile.

Everyone looked at him, unsure of what to say to him at this time. The only one who spoke up was Frey as he gave Ping a nervous twitchy smile, "I can see why." He then leaned in close to Kida and Wally as he whispered, "The guy's an absolute loony."

After the confusion wore off, Eric got right down to the point as he stepped up, "Mr. Whitmore. Fa Ping. Now that we're all introduced, I speak for everyone as I ask this: why are we all here and what do you know about the City of the Mandarin?"

It was then that Whitmore walked on over to the bookshelf and pulled out one particular book. He then walked on over to them near his desk as he stated, "Well, when this fellow here had told me all about the situation, I remember Ol' Thaddeus had researched on something like this. He gave me the hard copy of it, and I completely forgot about it ever sicne." And then he pointed to Ping as he stated, "But when Ol' Ping here told me what had happened over in his jurisdiction, I suddenly remembered this. The only reason I didn't find this was because it should have been in the Light Reading section of my library."

And then he slammed the book on the desk, causing everyone to slightly jump in surprise. They had gotten a good look at the book and saw that it looked like it was the twin brother of the book, War and Peace. With the help of Wally, Lilo was held up in his arms as she looked over the others and saw the book. Stitch was up on Wally's left shoulder as Lilo raised an eyebrow and asked, "That… is light reading?"

Stitch just looked at it puzzled, and just stuck his tongue out as he grimaced, "Pleagh."

Mr. Whitmore then read the book, which was written in Thaddeus' notes as it started out.

* * *

_Nearly nine thousand years ago, a mysterious person, calling himself Nuada, had come out of nowhere and had raided the lands of China with a drive to conquer the known world. Those who tried to defeat him, led to defeat; however, it was said that Nuada had created the backbone and heart for the civilization of the Eastern World. He had taught them to write, agriculture, building, irrigation, forging, and even the invention of medicine and fireworks. _

_But there were those who saw his true purpose: to conquer the whole world than simply half of it. To that end, assassins were sent to kill him but failed. The villages or groups that had sent them, were soon defeated and slain. Then, after he had conquered his enemies, he had forced them to build his kingdom, the Sapphire City, as well as the Great Wall of China. When his enemies had become useless, he slew them, and had their bodies buried under the Great Wall._

_After both were done, Nuada, now calling himself the Mandarin or Dragon Emperor, had forged for him five beast-like guardians or generals, calling them the Five Elementals. Each one was created from a forging furnace; their bodies composed of steel and shaped into different creatures, all glowing and in control of the Five Elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Steel, and Wood. _

_But it was still not enough for him; for him there were just two things left to conquer: the world and death. To that end, he called forth his one and only Alchemist, who knew the means to both his ends. The Alchemist had convinced the Mandarin to allow him to create a vast army of unstoppable and indestructible soldiers. The Mandarin ordered it to be done, and in less than a month, seventy times seventy soldiers were forged from molten steel, armed, and awaiting for its master's call._

_In order to power and control such a vast army, the alchemist had forged for the Mandarin, a sacred spear, the Spear of Longinus. With its immense power, Nuada was given control over the Five Elements, as well as control over the Sapphire Army. The spear was designed to be used by those of royal blood, and activated when the Mandarin spoke out, 'I, Nuada, the Emperor of the Known World, call upon the right to command the Sapphire Army. Is there anyone in this room to challenge my right?' And no one dared to question as the Sapphire Army were powerful, obedient, and deadly._

* * *

"Wait, wait!", Lilo called out as she asked, "You said that he said, 'Challenge my right', right? Does that mean if anyone wanted to, they could challenge his right to command that army?"

"Well, yes of course, young lady. If an opponent wishes to challenge for the army, then the Mandarin must honor that challenge in single combat.", Mr. Whitmore answered as he went on, "But do you want me to keep going on with the story?" Without any hesitation, Lilo nodded as Mr. Whitmore went on with the story…

* * *

_An uprising was sent out to fight off against the Mandarin, but this time it would be different. The ground beneath the enemy's feet shook as the earth itself shook as well. And then dark shadows crept over them as the armies fought against the newly battle-ready Sapphire Army. The Sapphire Army knew no hunger… no fatigue… no mercy, as no survivors or prisoners were taken._

_To that end, the people of China sought out help to defeat him. And when all seemed lost, a blue knight along with a water sorceress. They told the citizens that they would vanquish this horrible and immortal tyrant once and for all. After the two had broken into the Sapphire City to face against the Mandarin. It was a fierce battle between the knight and the Mandarin, until finally… the Mandarin had defeated the Blue Knight, impaling him upon the spear that controlled the Mandarin's unstoppable army, and then stabbed the sorceress. However, using her blood and splattering it on the Mandarin's face, she had cursed him and his army. By using her blood, she had caused his body to react and cover him in living clay, hardening it and him into a terra cotta statue._

_When that was done, his Five Elementals were deactivate without their master's presence. The Spear of Longinus was broken into three pieces; one staying in China, the other in Africa, and the final piece somewhere hidden from the world. With that done, the Sapphire City was swallowed up by the Earth, never to be seen again. The Sapphire Army had disappeared into the Earth as well, waiting for its master's call; sleeping, waiting, and indestructible._

* * *

After the tale was told, it was Kida's turn to ask, "Wait! Mr. Whitmore… from what you've read from the story… this Mandarin almost sounds… Atlantean."

Mr. Whitmore nodded, "Indeed he does.", and then pointed to an illustration of what appeared to be the Sapphire Army, shooting out bolts of energy at their enemies, "Judging from these illustrations, as well as some of their design specks, they're almost identical in their design to Atlantean technology."

"So that means that this Mandarin, this Nuada… he's a survivor of the Great Flood.", Ariel finally finished.

But then Eric looked over to Ping as he asked, "Wait a minute. Then why's your government involved in all of this? I thought the city was lost; getting gulped up underground."

Ping nodded as he pulled out a folder, "It was, until a few weeks ago when our spies were keeping an eye on a certain terrorist." And then he lay out in front of them photos of Shan Yu and his men, along with the hooded fellow, as Ping pointed out on Shan Yu "This man… Shan Yu… has been searching most of his life in finding the Mandarin and his army, in the hopes of restoring China to its glorious reign."

"In other words… a country back to war, violence, and back in control of this Mandarin fruitcake.", Frey uttered.

But then Kida asked, "But… how would he know where to find the city?"

Ping then pointed to the hooded fellow as he stated, "This man was the one who told them everything. We don't know how, but he knew things; things that no living person had any knowledge on. He knew how to find the city, he knew where to look…. He knew it like he had a map that led him to everything."

"Now's not the time to find out how they knew.", Mr. Whitmore stated as he looked serious to everyone in the room, "The important thing to do now… is to get to the city before this Shan Yu gets into it." He then smirked at the kids, "Luckily we've reassembled the team again; the same team back that led the Atlantis expedition: our Demolition Expert, Chef, Communications Expert, Medical Officer, Mechanic, Geologist, Team Leader." And then smirked at the kids as he finished, "All we need now, is our Gibberish Expert and Team Fighters."

Ping looked confused by this as he asked, "But… I thought that Milo Thatch was coming back to China on this?"

Mr. Whitmore then looked to Ping as he used the cover story, "Unfortunately, Mr. Milo didn't make it back on the last expedition." He then pointed to Eric as he smirked, "Mr. Thatch here… is the only other expert in Gibberish."

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

**Somewhere Near the Bay of China**

* * *

The USS Explorer had made its way halfway across the Pacific, and nearing its location to the shore of China. On board the ship, the crew that was the Atlantean Exploration team was all gearing up for the expedition once they hit the shoreline of China's border. But at this point, they were all just relaxing and smalltime preparing for their little drive to the Great Wall, where the Sapphire City was supposedly located by their informant and diplomat of China, Fa Ping.

However, unknown even by the captain and crew, a few small dinghy vessels were gliding among the surfaces. The lead boat had one figure that was very familiar. At the boat's nose, was none other than Brutus, as he flexed his right hand and sneered viciously as they approached the side of the boat.

On the side of the boat's railing, Ping was leaning on it, looking overhead to where the ocean was heading. Mushu stuck out for only a second, causing Ping to look at him in confusion, "What is it, Mushu?"

Mushu looked left and right, and with a raised eyebrow, stated, "I… sense something. A presence I've not felt since…"

"Ping!", someone called out, causing Mushu to hide back behind Ping's collar. It was Eric, who was in his pirate getup and Seablade and Zeus Fist equipped to him, with Dax on his shoulder as he walked towards him. He stopped next to Ping, who was looking rather nervous and blushed strangely, as Eric said, "Hey, um, Ping… there's something I've been meaning to ask you now."

Ping gulped, as he spoke in his gruff voice, "Well, I um, wish I could talk, but I've gotta… pick at my toenails in my room and scratch my butt. You know… manly stuff."

Eric raised an eyebrow, while Dax just looked freaked out. But then Eric noticed something familiar about Ping as he looked at him, causing Ping to try and hide his face with his hand, as he stated, "You know… you're real pretty for a boy." He then shrugged, "I'm not much on genetics, but you do kind of look like your sister."

Ping chuckled nervously, "Uh, thanks, I guess… but…."

"You seem familiar, though.", Eric said as he tried to look at Ping's face again, but Ping still tried to hide his face with his hand.

"A lot of people say that.", Ping lied, "I just have one of those faces, you know."

Eric raised an eyebrow as he shook his head lightly, "No. You _really_ seem familiar."

Ping cleared his throat as he excused away, "Look, I really should get going. Butts don't scratch themselves." And began to walk away, awkwardly, but not before Eric shot his hand and pulled back the green band that held Ping's hair in place. Ping's hair fell down to his shoulders, as he tried to hide his true identity.

But it was too late as Eric raised an eyebrow in realization as to who this guy looked like, "Mulan?"

Ping, now revealed as Mulan (a girl), turned to face Eric regrettably as she waved to him, "Hi, Eric."

Realizing it was her, he pointed right at her as he went bug-eyed at her, "_You're_ Ping? But… how… when did you become a cross-dresser?"

Mulan, finally letting her hair down, scratched the back of her head as she shyly tried to look away from him, "I wasn't at first, but seeing as how men aren't allowed in the Chinese Special Forces…. I guess I kinda became him."

But then Eric asked, "Wait! Does your family know about this?"

Then Mulan felt even guiltier as she answered, "Well… they might have known I ran away to join the army… " She then saw the surprised look on Eric's face as she bowed in apology, "I'm so sorry I deceived you all. I know I should've…"

But then Eric stopped her as he stated with a smile, "No, no. It's not that. I actually think it's pretty amazing; you being able to keep up this kind of thing, as well as get into the Chinese Special Forces."

"Yeah, baby.", Dax chirped out as he stood up on Eric's shoulder. But before he could go on, he spotted a small, red, and scaly fellow as he shouted, "Mushu!"

Finally popping out of his hideout, Mushu shouted stunned, "Daxter?"

Both humans were shocked in surprise at their guardians popping up. but Eric looked on over to Dax as he asked, "Daxter? You're name is Daxter?"

After hearing that name, Daxter just huffed as he pointed to Mushu, "Would you not call me that. I hate it when you call me that!"

Mulan looked at Mushu, hoping for some answers as she asked, "Mushu? You know this guy?"

Mushu just shrugged as he smirked smugly, "He and I go way back in the Guardian Biz. Unfortunately, he botched up one assignment that got him placed back on his shelf."

Daxter sneered at the scaly lizard, but then smirked devilishly as he pointed out, "Look who's talkin'. I heard you were demoted to gong ringer just as soon as your 'misguidance' guardian job to one Fa Deg led him to disaster." And then pointed out mockingly rubbing in a little more salt in the wound, "Oh, and by disaster, I mean having his head get chopped off. I see things haven't quite changed the past five hundred years with ya."

"And your point is?", Mushu asked.

"The point is…", Dax pointed out, "… no wonder Mulan was acting like a loony when she was supposed to be acting like a boy. She got her lessons from you."

"Oh, like you did a good job with Davey Jones.", Mushu pointed out.

"At least I didn't goof off like you did!", Dax shouted out, getting more angry every second.

"Nah! You just went gluttonous FOR EVERY CLAM YOU WENT AFTER!", Mushu finally shouted out.

"Yeah? WELL YOU CAN'T BREATHE FIRE PROPERLY!", Dax shouted out, "It either comes out a soot… or OUR YOUR BUTT!"

"CLAM MONGER!"

"LIZARD RUNT!"

"BLUBBER FURBALL!"

"SCALEY TINKERBELL!"

The two humans looked to their guardians as they hopped off their shoulders to go into the biggest verbal fight in history. They walked away to just get away from the argument, but then caught something of much needed attention. Wet footprints coming form the side of the boat and walking along the deck. The two looked over the side and saw empty boats, and looked to each other in realization: the boat was being quietly invaded.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Sapphire City; the Mandarin Awakens**


	9. The Sapphire City pt1

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Sapphire City; the Mandarin Awakens pt.1**

* * *

**Ariel's Dressing Room**

* * *

Ariel was currently cleaning up after a quick shower and all. It had been a busy time preparing for the convoy that they would go on to China. She smirked at that, sadly though even though it would be her first time in this new world. However, she was troubled about something else at this point; it was what she saw back near the back of the boat. She saw Eric talking to Ping, whom she discovered as Mulan, and from the way they were talking to each other, they were pretty close. Probably just as close as she was to him.

As soon as she dressed in her new pink spaghetti strap nightgown, she sat on her bed looking rather distraught at this point. "I don't understand what I'm feeling," she told herself as she placed a hand on her chest over her heart, "I know my heart aches when I'm near Eric; that only means I'm worried about him. But this…" she then held herself as she shivered a little, "Why do I feel like he's leaving me?"

It was then that she heard a small rustling; she got up and heard a small struggling coming from her luggage. She walked over to it as she looked and tried to find the source of the rustling, coming from an unknown luggage bag. She raised an eyebrow at this, 'I don't remember packing this much luggage,' and picked it up as it felt a little heavy, "What's in this bag? Bricks and rocks?" She then plopped it on the bed, and then opened it…. only to have Lilo gasping for air as she popped out, nearly startling Ariel as she jumped back in surprise, "Lilo? What are you doing here? I thought you were back at Mr. Whitmore's?"

In truth, when they had been given the assignment to go to China, Frye had made the decision to keep Lilo and Stitch back at Port Royal. He had only stated that it wouldn't have been safe for little Lilo to come with them. Considering it would have ended with a huge battle, stopping the 'World from Getting Wiped Out' ploy. Lilo shook her head to clear away some of the underwear that was on her head, as she sheepishly smirked at Ariel, "Uh… aloha."

"Lilo! What are you doing here?" Ariel asked aloud, "You know your cousin would be worried about this."

"And miss the chance to go to China?" Lilo asked with a smile on her face, "Not likely."

Ariel groaned at this as she looked to Lilo, "You left Stitch back there? Alone?"

"Not exactly," Lilo said as she pointed to a round luggage bag that she pointed upward to. She then went over to it, turned it up on its side, and opened it. Then Stitch, who was scrunched up in a spherical shape, fell down flat on his face as Lilo smirked, "I brought him along with us."

Stitch groaned a little as he outstretched himself as he groaned, "Oooh. Besa Ootcha," but then stopped as he heard something that made his ear twitch, "Eh?"

Suddenly, the wall to Ariel's room blew up, shoveling debris on them as the three were pushed back. Ariel coughed up a little as she was on her knees, brushing the dirt away, "Wh-What was that?" And then suddenly she was grasped by a giant metallic hand and shoved hard into the wall, as she screamed out. as the dust settled and the room still shaking a bit, Ariel was able to see who it was that held her like a rag doll, and was looking might miffed at her as she gasped, "Brutus!"

the giant rhino/man Atlantean robot glared at the mermaid princess glared at her. he then lifted his mighty right hand, all balled up and ready to launch at her head at any time, drawing a little fear from Ariel as he bellowed out, "Where… is the Shepard's Journal?"

Ariel, with no water around to Water-Bend, gasped as she answered, "It's.. it's not here."

"And the Mati," Brutus asked, gaining a little confusion from Ariel as he interrogated, "Where is the Mati?"

"The… Mati?", Ariel asked as she started to see Lilo and Stitch get up, but made sure that Brutus didn't notice as she asked, "What… what are you talking about?"

Brutus growled as he shoved her back to the wall again as he shouted, "DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME, MERMAID!" Ariel nearly seized in pain as Brutus got face-to-face with her as he bellowed, "The Obeah Woman had given it to you before the day you left for China! It is the only map in finding the Master's Spear of Destiny! Now surrender its location, and you will live to see the Glorious Emperor Nuada cleanse this Earth of the pathetic Mer-Race, as well as your pathetic humans!"

"Ariel!"

Brutus turned and saw the door burst open, and saw the two humans, Eric and Ping, who was secretly Mulan, come in to find that Ariel was being held captive by him. He turned to face the two as they drew their swords out, and Brutus threatened, "Do not attack me, pathetic humans! Either surrender the Mati to me, or the Mermaid Princess shall be no more!"

The two, being in no position to do anything, lowered their swords as they stood helpless. But before anything else, Eric felt a change in the wind… literally, as a gust of wind alerted him to a certain movement at one of the windows. Suddenly, it busted open, revealing a gun-totting Hun prepared to shoot anyone.

Luckily Eric activated his Zeus' Fist, and smashed it into the wall, causing a shockwave that shook the wall. Then, the shockwave shoved the Hun straight out to the see, screaming as he crashed into it. And that was all Ariel needed as she spotted a bottle of water. With a quick twist of her wrist, she was able to bend the water out swiftly, and then shot it into an ice spike, which in turn, shot into Brutus' eye as he bellowed out by the surprise.

Ariel then broke loose of his grip as he gripped his face with both his hands. She then ran over to Lilo as she scooped her up, with Stitch following suit, and all of them bolted out of the room as fast as they could. As soon as they got the chance, they were out of the hallway and on deck, witnessing one of the shocking sights yet.

The deck was full of fighting and brawling on the deck that nearly shook the floor on which they all stood. On one side was Whitmore's men; the other was a band of Hun pirates. The fight was proving quite vicious, as the Huns set everything ablaze as the boat was nearly on fire. But just when they thought it wasn't gonna be fast enough, their hope was brought back up as Vinny ran to the sides, with a few sailors doing so. They all ran to the railing and saw that the Atlantean crew had formed a few crude-inflatable rafts to load the equipment on there, well at least enough of the equipment that they could.

Vinny then looked to them as he dryly said, "Hey, uh, you gettin' on the Escape Express or what?" and then jumped overboard on the rafts.

The gang was about to jump overboard, just as Wally came around screaming, when all of a sudden, the cabin exploded. Brutus shouted out to the massive bellowing anger that he had as he looked around. He snarled as soon as he spotted the teens. He was about to plow through them, until he spotted the little blue fluffy creature. It was then he shouted out, "THE MATI! SURRENDER THE GENETIC EXPERIMENT 6-2-6! NOW!"

They didn't know what he meant, but then an explosion shook the deck, causing the teens and everyone else to jump overboard as they did. Brutus was left on the ship, as the explosion engulfed the ship, causing him to fly off the boat and into the water.

On the lifeboats, the crew and others had made it on. Frey was sitting next to Kida, who was in her Atlantean battle armor; they were sitting side by side as he was taking a deep breath as he sighed out, "That… was both strange and a close one to boot."

"You and me both," chimed out Lilo, as he walked over to the duo and sat down next to them, along with Wally and Stitch as she smiled, "How ya doing, cousin?"

Both Kida and Frey looked at who had just appeared in front of them, and were in shock. Frey, being Lilo's cousin, paled at this as he shot up, "Lilo? What are… how are… why are… ?"

"Um… sorry about not tell you… surprise," Lilo innocently said as Stitch walked up next to her and they both gave him an innocent smile.

Meanwhile Audrey was overlooking on how far they were after she had checked most of the equipment that they had salvaged. Helga, who was in charge of the crew, walked up as she crossed her arms and asked, "What's the situation, Audrey?"

"Not too good," Audrey answered as she pointed out, "Without any engines pushing us, we'll just be bobbing out here until a ship passes nearby," she then scratched the back of her neck as she wryly stated, "Which I sincerely doubt we'll last that long, in case those Chinese pirate loonies decide to try and get us again."

"Um, excuse me…." The two turned and saw Ariel, wearing Eric's jacket on top of her nightgown, seeing as how she had lost all of her clothing back at the boat, "But I think I can get us all to shore in no time."

The girls looked at one another; Helga, being the one to trust Ariel, smirked and nodded, "Show us what you've got, kid."

Ariel smirked at that as she walked up to the edge of the life raft boat. She stood on the tip of it on her bare feet, and then got into a Water-Bending stance. Everyone, aside from Eric and the others, thought that this was just some weird stretch stance, but then it happened. Ariel waved her arms in a circle, and suddenly, she bended a large wave of sea water behind the boats, and the wave pushed them all forward as Ariel stood in a stance reminiscent like a surfboard. She then waved her hands to both sides as the ships all picked up in speed. She then raised her arms, making the wave grow even higher as they rolled across the ocean.

As they charged forward, Stitch cried out from all the rushing water as he unsteadily walked to Lilo and hugged her. Lilo hugged him back to support him, and both were surprised as Wally crouched down and hugged them both as this went on.

As they jetted forward, Eric stood by Sweet as he smirked to Eric, "That's some girl ya got there, kid."

"Yeah," Eric smirked at seeing his girlfriend doing what she now did best, "I've known that for a long time."

As they sped along, Mulan had noticed the way that Eric was looking at Ariel. She probably would have to admit it, but it seemed that someone had beaten her in to being Eric's girlfriend. She shook her head as she looked determined to the night sky as she stated, 'No! I won't go down like this. No matter what, I'll try and… '

"Man, this is awesome!" Mushu spoke up from behind Mulan, earning a smile from the cross dressing girl.

* * *

**China Shore**

* * *

The waves crashed the shoreline as a giant menacing figure stomped on the sandy shore. Brutus had somehow, and mysteriously reached the shore first as he wobbled up the watery cove and wobbled on to the sandy beach shore that was China. He stopped for a moment as he huffed and took all the seaweed that cluttered his body. He groaned as he muttered, "My current masters will not like this."

"What won't I like, Brutus?"

Brutus froze for a moment as he looked up and saw Olette and Seifer, standing right in front of him. He immediately stood straight up as he bellowed in an apologetic tone, "Oh, Master! Mistress! I have failed you both. If you could… find it in your united hearts to forgive this fool!"

"Okay," Olette smirked at this as she only lifted her right hand, and then made a small wave movement. That caused a little of the salt water to shoot out and snaked around Brutus. Then she clenched her fist as the water snake froze up into a spiked snake whip that still circled around him as Olette sneered, "Though that doesn't mean I'm not gonna punish you a little."

"Please, Mistress! Forgive me," Brutus shouted as he got on his knees and groveled like a lunatic, but then squealed out, "But if you must, Mistress, Kill me, Mistress! No other punishment will suffice against I, a foolish automaton. You must kill me immediately… then bring me back to life and kill me again!"

Olette smirked at the groveling as she pointed to Seifer, "Now that's loyalty."

Seifer shook his head as he crossed his arms at Brutus as he asked, "Did you at least find this Mati… this All-Seeking Eye?"

Brutus finally got up as the snake died down back into water, and sank into the sand as he nodded, "Oh, yes. Yes I did, Master," he then walked over as he pointed out to them both, "It is the strange blue creature that accompanies the little Hawaiian girl… who is the cousin of the blonde tanned one."

Seifer raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Blonde tanned one… you mean Frey Asapin?"

"Strange blue creature?" Olette asked as she asked, "Wait! Would this creature look cute and fluffy at the same time?"

"Yes, Mistress! That's the one," Brutus answered as he nodded.

"Stitch," Olette whispered as she clenched her fists, and then walked a little towards the shore, "If the furball's already bonded with a human, then it can't show us the way as soon as they get to the Sapphire City," she then calmed down, as soon as she felt a soft touch on her shoulder.

She turned around and noticed Seifer looking at her as he answered, "Perhaps this time, we'll let Eric and his girlfriend do the searching for us."

"And we'll take the rewards when their backs are turned," Olette smirked at that, and then surprising Seifer, jumped right at him, looked her arms around his neck, and kissed him pretty hard on the lips. After a few seconds, she pulled back from a blushing Seifer as she licked her lips and smirked at him, "That's why I'm starting to fall for you Seifer. You're just too darn clever to be a human."

Then suddenly, they heard hundreds of swords being drawn as the two stopped their starry eye gaze at each other. They turned and saw some of the Huns, drawing their weapons at them as one shouted, "You failed, which by orders from Shan Yu… you are all to be eliminated!"

Seifer sighed as he still held Olette in his arms, "I knew they'd backstab us... eventually."

* * *

**China Market**

* * *

After the crew had gotten to shore, they were in need to re-supply and restock on all the equipment that they had lost from the sinking of the ship. Including the girls, considering that they had lost their entire luggage, containing the clothing that they had packed. The girls were currently in the clothing district as Kida and Ariel were looking for something for Ariel in particular, considering all she was wearing was her nightgown.

And at the moment, Lilo was getting something made up for Stitch, "Just a little more… don't struggle, Stitch… there, all finished up." She stepped back a little as Stitch looked at himself in the mirror. Stitch was now dressed up in a black Gi shirt, and white Gi pants, with a pair of sandals with socks to cover up his feet. And on top of his head was a straw hat to cover his ears. Lilo stepped back as she smirked, "Now no one will recognize you, Stitch. You'll blend in pretty well."

Stitch looked at himself in the mirror as he scurried to it as he looked at himself in awe, "Oh, oooooooh. Hehehehehe," he looked to Lilo as he gave her a thumb's up, "Oh yeah, Stylish."

Wally, who was with them with a cloak on him and a Chinese straw hat, nodded as he whistled, "Ooh Yeah. Rreally STYlish."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HAVE MEARCY!"

The three looked at one another as they walked out to see what all the commotion was all about. It was then that they saw the one called Moliere, or Mole, being chased down by the streets in a panic. Behind him, three gorgeous, yet very angry Geishas were chasing after him, shouting in Chinese and waving their fans and wooden guitars like defensive weapons. And behind them, a plump woman who looked pretty miffed, like someone had spat in their bean curds, held a piece of wood and looked like she was prepared to clobber Mole.

As usual, he had tried to use a French pick up line to get them on a date. But like what happened back in Atlantis… it backfired and sent a horde of angry women after him. Lilo, Wally, and Stitch watched the scene go on, but then turned their attention to another scene.

Audrey, Eric, and Frey were arguing with a Chinaman as they were bargaining over vehicles. There were currently four trucks behind the man, and he was trying to sell them to the team. Unfortunately, from the way Audrey was arguing about, the man wasn't selling them for cheap to them.

"We only need four," Audrey shouted as the Chinaman shouted back to her incoherently, even as she argued, "WE only need four of the stupid trucks!" She groaned as she turned towards the others, "Can you two believe this cheap…."

"Will you just pay the man?" Frey shot out as he walked past her towards the trucks.

As the trucks were paid for, everyone loaded all the equipment on to the trucks. The last ones to load them were Frey and Eric, along with Wally as he sat at the back of the truck, as Frey mumbled, "Couldn't believe the price of these oversized tractors."

"Probably could've gotten 'em for free," Eric joked as he smirked, "All we had to do was sell him the girls for a day to be his housemaids."

"Yeah," Frey said, still mulling over the fact that Lilo had snuck with them, "In Lilo's case, it was awfully tempting. Wasn't it?"

Eric smirked at that, but then his face went into awe-surprise as he saw the girls walk up. Kida and Ping, still keeping her identity as Mulan, and walked back, along with Lilo and the disguised Stitch. But the one, who had caught his eye at this point, was Ariel in her new attire. She was wearing her purple shell bikini, with a pink hoodie jacket that ended above her belly button, with white sleeves that ended at her elbows, but also had pink fingerless gloves that went all the way up her shoulders, with white wristbands. She also wore a brown belt around her waist, with another belt that dangled on her right side, with a water jug attached to it. She also wore a pink skirt that ended at her ankles, and split up to her hip on the left side, revealing black pantyhose underneath with white belt straps cris-crossing in an X on her calves, with black sandals revealing her toes. She stopped at the truck that Eric and Frey were on as she looked at Eric, hoping to hear what he thought about her new battle attire.

Eric's stare then turned into a smile as he whispered, "Yeah… awfully tempting…" however, Wally walked up behind Eric and hummed like a cat, emphasizing on what Eric was thinking. He swatted the bot away to ensure he didn't embarrass him even further.

That earned a smile from Ariel as she boarded the truck, and they all hightailed it towards the location of the Sapphire City.

* * *

**Hun Hideout**

* * *

Shan Yu was sharpening his blade as he sat down at the table. He was waiting impatiently for his men to return with this 'All-seeing Eye', the only map that could locate the three pieces of the Spear of Longinus. However, he despised the fact that a mermaid was leading the search-and retrieval. Luckily he had made a small contingency plan behind Rourke's back; if the mermaid failed to retrieve the Mati, then he ordered his men to exterminate them all.

"Lord Shan Yu," one of the men said as they entered the room. Shan Yu stood up as they were leading in two hooded fellows, one large and the other small. The small one was carrying a black bagged body as the soldier finished, "They had failed to retrieve the map. So we killed all three of them due to their incompetence." And then the hooded soldier placed the bagged body on the table, "But we were only able to bring back the body of the Mermaid you ordered us to kill."

Shan Yu walked on over to the bagged body, and lifted it up a bit. He saw Olette's lifeless body on the table, and smirked, "It doesn't matter about the monster's friends," he then looked to his men, "I'd say if she's dead, that would be five hundred…"

Then suddenly, Olette sat up, "How about alive?" and Bloodbended Shan Yu frozen stiff as he struggled by the sudden lack of movement. The guards were about to kill her, only they were slashed at by the small hooded one, and caught on fire as they screamed in agony. Then the three remaining Huns attempted to charge, but the large one pulled off his hood, to reveal himself to be Brutus as he grabbed all three of them.

Frozen stiff, Shan Yu could only growl at this as Olette scooted over to him. She then cupped his chin as she drew his face close to hers. She then smirked evilly as she rubbed his head, as she taunted, pulling back her hair as she showed her scars, "Wanna know how I got the first scar under my right eye?" She then got comfortable as Shan Yu growled while she continued, "The first fishermen that carved off a piece of my flesh were…a drinker, and a real _fiend_. And one night he comes to my cage _crazier_ than usual. He opens my cage door to carve me up with a big knife, and I kick him in the face with my tail; he doesn't like that. Not…one…bit. So, me watching–he takes the knife to me, laughing while he does it. He holds me up by my face, and says…"Why so _serious_?" So, he comes at me with the knife, "Why so **serious**?!" He sticks the blade on my cheek under my eye, "Let's put that _Immortality _to the test!" And…" then she noticed one of the Huns, who looked terrified of her Bloodbending power. She tilted her head and asked innocently, "… why so serious?"

And then in a quick notion, she scooted back, held her hands up, and clenched them. Then suddenly, a sickening sound came from Shan Yu as he gargled, as all of his orifice suddenly burst open, sending out a spray of his blood out. it all gathered to her hands as they balled up into three balls of sorts that floated around like they were planets orbiting around her… and then Shan Yu fell flat on the floor face first… dead.

Olette smirked as she looked down at the dead Hun Leader, "Next time you decide to assassinate one of your enemies… be sure that your partners don't have a contingency plan of their own. Especially Mr. Rourke," she then jumped off the table as she nodded her head to Brutus, who let go of the stunned Huns as she announced to them, "Now… our operation is small," and twirled the three blood orbs as they stretched out into thin sticks of sorts as she went on, "but there's a lot of potential for _aggressive expansion_ in our part," she then stopped in front of the three as she smirked evilly to them, "So, which of you three fine Hun gentlemen would like to join our team?"

She then froze the sticks into blood ice blades as her smirk went down a bit, "Oh! Sadly, there's only one spot open at this point…. So we're gonna have some good old-fashioned tryouts," she then dropped the three blood blades in between the three Huns as she walked away, along with Seifer as she muttered, "Make it fast though… before the Big guy decides for you."

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Sapphire City; the Mandarin Awakens pt.2**


	10. The Painted Lady pt1

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Painted Lady; Not Backing Down**

* * *

The convoy had traveled the ancient land that was the sight of China's first, and darkest, Empire ever. Everyone had taken a gander at the landscape as they traversed on through it. The view was extraordinary to those who wished to see it, especially Ariel and Kida as they saw it all going past them by. The lush green forest woods, the occasional puddles or lakes of pure clean air water, even the air was crisp and clean. Truly, China was the most beautiful place to be at this point; especially to those who had never witnessed its beauty and untouched wondrous beauty.

Kida smiled at all the wonder of this new world as she turned towards Ariel, "Ariel. I had never noticed this China place to be so beautiful," it was then that she noticed Ariel looking longingly at Eric, who was currently talking to Ping, whom she knew truthfully as Mulan when she stumbled on their conversation on the boat. Kida raised an eyebrow as she tapped Ariel on the shoulder, "Ariel?"

"Huh? Oh," Ariel turned to her best friend as she sadly smiled as she looked back at Eric, who was talking with Ping, "Right… beautiful…"

Kida looked to her friend, a little confused by her reaction, and scooted over, "Ariel? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Kida," Ariel responded, but knew that she wasn't doing a good job of keeping her heart secret to others. She then sighed heavily as her shoulders slumped, "It's… it's Eric."

Kida looked confused as she asked, "What does Eric have to…"

"I think another girl might be in love with him," Ariel painfully answered as she turned away for a moment, until she finally spoke up, "I know that Eric really cares about me, and that he loves me, but…."

"Okay, kids. Listen up," Helga interrupted the girls' little chit-chat session as she stepped up, "We're a little short on food supply, so we're gonna be a little behind on schedule for the City," she thought hard on it, as she stated out, "It should be doable, but that means we'll only have two potty breaks per day."

Everyone groaned at that, until Frey got up from his spot, and noticed something, "Uh, guys?" He then pointed to the side of the truck, as they all spotted what he saw, "Since when did the river get to become like Cookie's cooking?"

"Hey!" Cookie retorted outwards, as everyone stopped the trucks to see what Frey was talking about.

It was then that as they stopped the trail, they saw right next to them, down way, there was a river. However, the river was grayish green and brown, quickly deducing that it was polluted. The sludge-infested river wasn't exactly the best sight to behold at this point. The putrescent water wasn't too appealing to anyone's eyes, or noses for that matter, considering the water smelled something fierce.

"I think this river might be polluted," Sweet answered as he wryly looked at the river and back to everyone else.

"Oh really?" Mushu whispered at this, not being noticed by Sweet at all at this point, "Wonder what gave 'em all that idea?"

Ariel looked at the river in shock and pain at this, as she looked to everyone and asked, "Who would do this?"

"Not sure," Ping answered as _he_ then looked ahead and pointed outward, "This river should lead to the village of Jang Hui. We could supply on food there and continue the trail onward," Helga thought about it and nodded on that, as they all drove over to the Village of Jang Hui.

* * *

**Jang Hui Village**

* * *

Everyone had stopped their vehicles as they reached the edge of the river's location to a much bigger river stretch. As soon as they got off of the vehicles, they strode forward, hoping to find any way of passing it. No docks, no boats, not even a single bridge to get to the other side. Vinny looked around and casually replied, "You know, they should probably build a ferry or so for the tourist seasons, eh? You know, case somebody wants to go fishin' around here when the water gets cleaned out."

"Any idea on where this village is?" Helga asked Ping.

Ping looked around for a moment, and then pointed out to the direction of where a village was floating on the river, "That's it right there, in the middle of the river."

"Sure is," everyone nearly jumped at that as they turned to the right of them. There they saw an eccentric-looking villager, elderly and smirking right at them, standing on a boat big ferry boat, "Name's Dock. Mind if I ask you all are."

"We're a couple of tourists, trying to reach the other side to get to the Great Wall," Eric answered as he tried to fudge up the truth as best he could.

"Ah! Colonial tourists," Dock said cheerfully as he signaled them over, "Hop on; I can give ya a ride into town."

* * *

**Later On**

* * *

As soon as the trucks were loaded onto the ferry, Dock proceeded towards the village. Along the way, Kida turned upward to where Dock was steering the boat, and asked, "Why is it your village is on the water, Mr. Dock?"

"Oh, it's because we're a fishing village," Dock answered as he shrugged, "At least that's how it was before the Huns built their factory here," and then pointed down a mile away to the left of the village. There, they all saw an ominous-looking munitions factory, visible through a gap in the cliffs, with three sewage pipes pumping out raw sewage, "The Huns don't do much to cleaning up; they made their metal there. Moved in around five years ago and started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive."

Mole looked at the water sewage carefully, before scooping his right index finger in it. He sniffed on it carefully, and then ate the sewage as he whoosed it around his mouth like mouthwash… which made everyone, except for Dock, nearly vomit or pass out from such an act, as he concluded, "Hmm, mixture of iron, copper… and… someding else. Hmm, ze other alloy iz a leetle undetrmined at zis point, but I'll get right on to it soon enough."

"I just hope we don't pass out from vomiting due to your acts of distrubia," Frey mumbled as best he could.

They soon arrived in town as they unloaded the trucks and gear. As soon as they found a reasonable place to stay for the night and continue onward, the kids looked around to get some food for the first night. However, as they traveled around, they took a good look on the montage of this village's life. Everywhere they went in the village, all they saw was a sad sight to behold from the village and the villagers. Everyone was stricken with poverty, and enforced idleness, as well as starvation and illness, as most people were coughing and wheezing with every breath in their bodies.

Ariel, looking at all of them with complete helplessness, looked disheartened as she whispered aloud, "Look at this place; it's so sad. We have to do something to help."

After hearing that, Frey stepped in as he shook his head, "Na-ah. We can't waste our time here!" and then walked away as he went on, "We've got a bigger mission that needs to remain focused on. I'm sorry, but right now, these people are on their own right now."

Ariel raised a disgusted eyebrow up as she ran over and grabbed Frey by the shoulder, spinning him to her direction as she shot out, "These people are starving and ill from the pollution and you're going turn your back on them‌? How can you be so cold and heartless‌?"

Frey sighed from exasperation, but luckily Ping walked up to clear this provoked verbal fight, "Look, Ariel. He's not turning his back on anyone, he's just being realistic. A bigger threat is coming and we have to prevent it; we can't go around helping every town we wander into. We'll be helping them all out by defeating the Mandarin!"

"Hey, loudmouths!" Lilo stepped in, getting everyone's attention, "I thought we were on a secret mission," Wally made that clear, by somehow, tuning in the Mission Impossible Theme song like he was a radio, as Lilo continued, "Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about _defeating the Mandarin_."

Then Eric, taking Lilo's advice, spoke up to Ariel as he walked aside her, "Come on, Ariel, be reasonable about this. You know this mission has to come first."

It took Ariel a moment, but then she sighed in reluctance, "I guess so."

Eric put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's just get what we need and get back with the others," and continued onward.

Later on, they had approached the counter of an outdoor market stall. It didn't seem occupied, but then the staff popped up, only to all appearances, the man who staffed the store was the same aged ferry fisherman, only he was wearing a white bagboy's hat. Being the only one not surprised by all this, Lilo smiled and waved, "Hey, Dock. You work here too?"

Dock smirked, "Oh, I'm not Dock. I'm Xu. Dock's my twin brother."

At that moment, the gang of heroes were baffled, as Ping spoke up, "But we just saw you. You're even wearing the same clothes. The only difference is your hat."

Dock, or Xu, merely shrugged as he smiled and explained, "Dock works on the docks, that's why they call him 'Dock', and I work in the shop, that's why they call me 'Xu'."

"I don't get it," Eric replied, looking slightly confused.

"Me neither," Xu/Dock answered as he pulled out a crate filled with rancid grey seafood, which was mainly mutated fish and clams, sliming with grey industrial slime sewage, "What can I getcha‌? Hey, I'll give you a special deal. If you buy ten fish, I'll throw in fifteen clams for free."

The gang looked revolted by the foul haul, not even sure if it was worth eating at all at this point. But they did need to eat, and Eric looked over to all of them, "I'm pretty sure Cookie could make it edible… at least somewhere in between being edible and indigestible."

"We'll just take the fish and five clams," Frey answered to Xu, but then asked, "Mind telling your brother we'll be needing a ride to the other side of the river bed to get to the Great Wall?"

Xu/Dock ducked beneath the counter, making the kids a little confused by that. But then he popped up, reappearing with his sailor's hat on, "Heya, kids. My brother said you needed a lift to the Great Wall's shore, am I right?" They all nodded but Dock/Xu smiled as he answered, "Sorry, but no can do on that one. The river's gotten so bad, it's impossible for the ship to pilot through the sewaged waters. Not to mention the river's mostly in control to the Huns. Got some big dealings going on near the Great Wall."

The kids all frowned at that, but then Dock/Xu pointed out, "Though if you're needing a place to stay, we've got a few lodgings to put you up for a few nights. That and there's a hot spring near one of them as well."

The gang, especially the girls, lit up by that as they turned away to head back to the team. However, Ariel stopped for a moment, as a young urchin girl in rags and a cloak, ran up to her, pleading, "Can you spare some food?"

Ariel looked at the girl sadly, but gave her one fish as she whispered to her, "I wish I could spare more," the girl then bowed her head respectfully, with Ariel believing to do the same for her, and she ran away as Ariel watched her give the fish to a sick lady, presumably her mother.

* * *

**Later that Night**

**Hot Springs**

* * *

There was nothing more grandeur than an open-air bath like the one the gang saw; it was so different, the mixture of hot water and cool air was strangely and yet amazingly relaxing. Which was what Mulan was going to do at this point as she was currently in the changing room, behind a changing screen. What she didn't realize was that next to one of the other changing rooms, Ariel was getting ready for a little dip as well.

"Hey, now. Whoa, whoa!" Mushu objected as Mulan was undressing and now wrapping a towel around her, which he didn't see at the moment, "I don't like this, I do not like this!" and then turned to face her as he asked, "Now, what if someone sees you?"

Mulan sighed as she stepped out towards the hot spring outdoor baths, "Just because I act and dress like a man, doesn't mean I have to smell like one, Mushu."

"So a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky," Mushu complained as he stepped out, but then turned his back to let Mulan take her towel off and sink in to the water, but then smirked proudly, "Well, myself, I kinda like that corn chip smell." He then heard a kerplunk from the hot springs bath, and saw Mulan, without her towel, sighing in relief as she submersed herself and back up again as she sighed in relief. Mushu scampered on the rim as he scolded, "Okay, you're done. Now let's get outta here!"

Mulan just sighed as she sunk into the water until it touched her chin, "Mushu… if you're so worried, why don't you just stand guard?"

Mushu sighed as he walked back to the entrance as he mumbled, "Oh sure. 'Go on, Mushu. Stand guard while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits'," he said as he did a goofy imitation of her in a woman's voice.

"Yeah, tell me about it," another voice spoke up as Mushu surprisingly looked surprised to see Dax by his side, making the same impersonation, "Stand watch, Dax… as I blow my cover with my stupid feminine wits and habits.' Sheesh, I swear most girls just do this stuff to drive guys like us off the wall."

"Dax?" Mushu nearly shouted out, until he got into Dax's face, "What are you doin' here?"

"That," Dax as he pointed towards a figure walking towards the hot springs while Mulan had her back turned. It was Ariel, wearing a towel as she walked on over to the hot springs bath.

Mushu paled at this as he gulped, "Oh! We're doomed! There are a couple things I _know_ she's bound to notice!"

Ariel took a small dip in the water with her feet, sensing if it was alright enough, and smiled at this. She then took her towel off, and splashed on in there, surprising Mulan. Ariel then popped out of the water and sighed in total bliss as she complimented on the baths, "The breeze and water feels so good."

"Um… yeah," Mulan said trying to do her Ping persona again, "Well, seeing as how this is the Girl's bath, though I don't know how that I got here, but I should be going…."

"You don't have to go, Ping," Ariel said as she scooted over to Mulan, as she tried to get away, "Or… should I say Mulan?"

Mulan stopped in her tracks as she sighed and turned towards Ariel, and asked, "So how long did you know?"

"I kind of walked in near your conversation with Eric," Ariel answered, but then smirked a little as she asked, "So, um… why pose as a boy? I mean, I thought…"

"It's… sort of… tradition in China," Mulan answered, feeling that the tension between the girls finally going away, "Most women aren't allowed in the military. Considering I'm not quite Bride-making material… I decided to try and go into the military, disguised as a boy."

"That actually sounds pretty amazing," Ariel confessed, but then started to get a little nervous on what she was about to ask aloud, "So… um, well… what is the relationship… between you and Eric?"

Mulan was a little startled by that question as she looked at the redhead confused. Instead of trying to cover it up, she kind of shrugged, "I guess you might say it's a… brother/sister mixed with a sort of boyfriend/girlfriend thing," Ariel seemed a little threatened and worried on that boyfriend/girlfriend part, but then Mulan sighed sadly, "But it seems it's more of a one-sided part on the girlfriend/boyfriend relationship."

Ariel, even though she was relieved, sadly looked to Mulan as she replied, "I'm sorry about that," but then smiled at her as she replied, "But I know there's someone out there for you…" and then jumped up as she yelped, "Ouch! Something bit me!"

Then suddenly, Mushu popped out of the water in between the girls as he complained, "Ugh! Ach! She tastes like fish."

"Aaaaaah! A snake!" Ariel screamed out as she nearly jumped out of the water. She grabbed the towel but held it to her chest, as she knelt over to the edge of the tub, looking pretty freaked out by seeing some sort of snake in the hot spring tub.

Mulan grabbed Mushu as she scolded, "Mushu!"

"Mushu?", Ariel asked as she pointed to the little lizard, "You mean you know that snake?"

"Hey, Dragon," Mushu corrected as he crossed his arms, "That's Dragon, not lizard, girl. I don't do that tongue thing, ya know," and hissed at her as he pulled out a toothbrush and started to brush his teeth as he complained, "And further more, that was vile," and then pointed to Mulan, "You owe me big!"

"Me?" Mulan complained as she got out of the tub and took her towel, "You're the one who bit her butt!"

"What's going on?" the doors suddenly busted open, showing Eric running in and standing there, "I heard screa…" and then stopped as he stood there blushing like crazy. From what he saw would make any boy or man get a nosebleed; he saw Mulan and Ariel standing there and out of the tub; Mulan with her bare backside showing, and Ariel looking at him in front, with only a towel slightly covering her front, leaving little to the imagination.

He nervously gulped as he apologized in a stutter, "I-I-I… I'm sorry, I, uh…."

However, the girls weren't exactly understanding at this point as Ariel was slightly hyperventilating as she finally screamed out loud in embarrassment, and brought her right arm towards the Hot Spring. She water bended a huge Water Whip, and shot it right forward at Eric, hitting him full hard and out the door, as he yelled out in panic.

Mulan looked at that in full amazement as she wrapped her towel around her, "I'm still getting used to that Magic Water stuff."

Ariel sighed as she corrected, "It's called Waterbending, Mulan," she then used the water whip to pull back the doors and close them. She finally slumped to the ground, still holding her towel up, and sighed in depression at what just happened, "Great… now's he's seen me in my birthday suit. Now how am I going to face him tomorrow?"

Dax just walked up, with Mushu being let go and joining up with him, as Mushu grumbled, "Hey, don't look at me. I ain't biting no more butts"

Dax sighed aloud as he nodded, "Oh ho, yer tellin' me. I swore I wasn't gonna bite any more butts either after I took a bite out of Ursula's," he cringed at that memory, "Buuuuh! Gah! That was horrible."

* * *

**Afterwards**

* * *

Ariel, now fully dressed, was walking along the shoreline, after she had used Waterbending to reach the docks again. She wanted to take a little stroll to clear her head of the unfortunate experience she had just encountered. She shook her head as she walked along the shore as she moaned out the horrible truth. Eric had seen her almost naked at this point; most girls would want to kill themselves than have a boy they really like seem them like that. And seeing them in bikinis was the only exception in their lives. However, her little drama was put aside as she felt a chill in the wind. She stopped for a moment, around a cliff side as she looked around, "Why's it so cold all of a sudden?"

"Evening… Ariel," a familiar voice spoke out, drawling mockingly.

Ariel immediately turned aorund and saw, sitting on a ledge above her, Olette, "Olette," she took a step back as she saw to where Olette sat at, "No wonder a cold wind blew in. That usually means trouble… meaning you or someone else."

She seemed relaxed as she sat down, leaning on her left arm and had one leg crossed over the other, and softly kicking in the air. She then mockingly asked as she looked down to Ariel and smirked, "Enjoying the little field trip in China? Though you might be careful when diving in that sludgy river though…" she indicated as she pointed to the sludge sewaged river, "… you might end up like those fish and clams that you saw Xu selling to everyone."

"What did you do to this place?", Ariel asked, demanding to know what her former friend had done.

"Me?" Olette asked innocently as she sat up, "I just got here," then she pointed to Ariel as she asked, "What did your precious humans do, hm? Assuming, of course, that they were even precious to begin with… and not just hiding for what they really are: monsters," then Olette jumped down and landed sofly crouched on her feet, and then stood up as she crossed her arms and smirked smugly at the redheaded princess, "Does it depress you, Ariel, to know just how monstrous and destructive humans really are? Does it make you feel repulsed to know that you hang around them… or live with one?"

Ariel just looked at her, like she didn't have the time for this, and just replied, "You should look in a mirror and ask yourself that question."

Olette just groaned out loud as she shook her head, "Ugh! Not this again," she then looked at Ariel as she walked up a few inches and sat down on a nearby rock, "Look, those humans pray and hope everything to go back the way things were. But only a few know the truth; there is no going back. And the minute someone steps in, things will eventually change," she then pointed to Ariel as she pointed out, "Just like you did. When you became human, and started to learn Waterbending from me, you changed things… forever."

Ariel rasied an eyebrow at this, and sat down right next ot Olette, about five feet from her, "Then why are you trying to kill Eric and I?"

After hearing that, Olette laughed hysterically for a moment, until she asnwered, "I don't wanna kill you two," she then pleadingly smiled at her as she explained, "What would I do without you guys? Control everyone like human meat puppets? No, no, no, no. you and your boyfriend… you guys complete me."

"You're just as bad as Ursula, Olette. Maybe even worse," Ariel shot back, forgetting what Lilo had told her.

Olette shook her head as she shot out, "Don't start. Don't start talking like one of them, you're not! Even if you'd like to be. To them, you're just a _freak_… like me. They need you right now, and when they don't need you… they'll throw you out… like a leper. See, their morals, their codes: it's all just one big bad joke. They're thrown over the side at the first sign of trouble, or when they meet something or_ someone_ they don't fully understand. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. And I'll show you… or rather you'll eventually see yourself," and then pointed at the town before them as she asnwered, "When the chips are down, these, uh… civilized people… they'll _eat_ each other."

Olette then stood up as she stretched her back out and finished as she started to walk away, "I'm not a monster… I'm just ahead of the curve."

Ariel watched the retreating form, but called out, "You know we could do something, Olette! Why not try to help them?"

Olette stopped for a moment as she turned around, giving Ariel a dryed look, "And what? Have them gunk the river again? Yeah sure," and then started to walk away again as she waved back, "It'd be a waste of our time."

Ariel looked disappointed at Olette's retreating form, and then looked back at the village. She knew that they had an important job to do to reach the Sapphire City… but right now… this had to come first.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** **The Painted Lady; Not Backing Down pt.2**


	11. The Painted Lady pt2

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Painted Lady; Won't Back Down pt.2**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

The Team had a restful night, to prepare themselves for the journey to the Great Wall. Eric and Ariel, despite the good tension that they always had, sort of avoided one another on this. It was slightly confusing at this point, even to Kida as she looked to Frey and asked, "Frey… what exactly is going on between Eric and Ariel? I always saw them so close to one another."

"Well… it's kind of embarrassing," Frey answered as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm not sure you should know."

"Try me," Kida said as she gave him a half-smirk.

Making sure Lilo wasn't looking, he whispered, "Eric kind of walked in on Ariel, while she was in a hot tub… and she was only wearing a towel at the time."

"That is something to be embarrassed about?" Kida asked looking slightly confused.

He just shrugged, "It's a sort of boyfriend/girlfriend thing, I guess."

Kida thought for a moment as she asked, "So… if you were to see me in nothing but a towel… we would strain our relationship?" but then got a little nervous as she blushed a little, "But we're not in one, are we?"

"Oh, we're not," Frey answered quickly, seeming to be a little nervous about that question, "No. No, no, no, no. Nmmm-Mmmm," but then Frey asked nervously after a short long pause, "Are we?"

"Hey, guys," Lilo called to everyone as they all looked to the little Hawaiian girl, with Stitch on his back, groaning and moaning in pain, while Ariel and Wally were right next to him, "I think Stitch's sick."

"What?" Frey nearly shouted as he looked shocked at this, "The Cute and Fluffy version of Damien's sick? Now that's just sad!"

Kida, whom she knelt over with Ariel, asked, "Wow, Frey. I did not know you cared so much."

Frey shot his arms out as he complained, "Of _course_ I am," he then pointed out, "We might as well just throw the 'Saving the World Plan' out the window right away!" it was at that last sentence, everyone started to give him the evil eye, and quickly he changed his tune as he rushed over to Wally and scooped up Stitch in his arms, holding him like an infant and rubbing his belly, "_And_ I'm concerned because my little, fluffy friend doesn't feel so well."

Eric stepped up as he looked at Stitch, the poor little critter moaned and tried to grasp the air, almost trying to reach out for something. Eric thought about it and made a suggestion, "Maybe he got sick from drinking the polluted water."

"I told you not to drink the water," Dax said to the little blue creature, "It would either make you crazy or sick. Though I doubt you could get any crazier than you already are."

Sweet stepped up as he overlooked the little blue creature, "Hmmm. He doesn't look sick," he raised his eyebrow in thought as he asked, "Could you stick out your tongue?" Stitch complied to that as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue… which had gone completely purple, "Hmmm. His tongue's all purple. That can't be good."

Lilo, being the most worried for Stitch, asked, "Can't you fix him?"

Sweet shrugged, "I'm not too familiar with this little guy's physiology," but then he looked to everyone as he stated, "We'll have to get some herbs and medication from the town."

* * *

**Later On**

* * *

As the teens were making their way to the shop that Xu had run, they took notice of the village. Aside from the gloomy environment that they had witnessed yesterday, today it was slightly different from the one before. Now, the place seemed brighter as the people seemed different. Instead of ailing and barely moving, a few seemed more prosperous as the whole town seemed bustling. It was almost as if the town had changed overnight.

It was made questionable as Kida asked, "Is it just me… or does this town seem… different?"

"I know," Eric replied as it seemed unclear for him as well, "The people do seem a bit… happier than before."

As they walked by, the same girl that Ariel had met, was running by, bouncing a ball, but stopped as she saw Ariel. She grabbed her ball and waved to her as she smiled to her. Ariel smiled as well as she waved back, as the girl ran off to play some more. Then the kids made their way to Dock's/Xu's place, where, judging by his white hat, was currently in his Xu persona.

Frey walked up as he leaned on the counter when everyone caught up, and asked, "Hey, Xu… what's going on with everyone today?"

"Yeah, is it Chinese New Year already?" Eric asked as Dax looked around at the strange behavior.

Xu stopped what he was doing and smiled at the kids, "Ah, something amazing happened last night. Fresh food as well as clean drinking water was mysteriously brought to our village by a very mysterious, and yet wonderful, person… the Painted Lady."

"The Painted who now?" Ariel asked, seemingly confused by all this.

"The Painted Lady," Xu explained as he pulled out a statuette of what appeared to be the Painted Lady down on the counter. The kids got a good look at her as she was a heavily draped and beautiful damsel, with elaborate eponymous blue face make-up, and capped with a wide-brimmed conical hat, "She's part of our town's lore. They say she's a mermaid that swam from the ocean into this very river. When she past away in these very waters, she became a river spirit, who now watches over our town in times of great need," Xu shrugged as he polished the statuette, "Though I always thought she was just a legend… until now."

"See? We don't need to help these people," Frey exclaimed as he turned to face his friends, "They've already got someone to help them," he then turned back towards Xu, "Hey, Xu. Do you have any medications or herbs? Our friend's sick and he needs all the vaccines you've got."

Xu sadly shook his head as he explained, "Sorry, but all the medicine and herb's we have all go to the factory," he pointed out to the people as example, "That's why there's so many sick people here in our town."

Ariel, looking like she didn't seem down than the others, shrugged, "Well… looks like we'll need to stay another night so Stitch can rest."

Eric eyed Ariel's attitude a little strange, as did Kida, but Frey sighed in exasperation, "I guess you're right," and then he looked back to Xu as he asked, "So… you got any more food here to sell?"

Xu nodded as he pulled out the catch box, "Sure do, kiddo," and then pulled out a piscine monstrosity in each hand; a bloated slimy fish, and a two-headed fish, "Would you like the one-headed inflated fish, or the two-headed fish?"

Frey mulled about it briefly, until he finally decided, "We'll take the two-headed," and as he took it, the others looked revolted at this scene, nearly throwing up, while Frey shrugged, "What? You get more for your money that way."

* * *

**Later that Night**

* * *

The village lay in sleep, in the dead of night. The polluted village looked covered by the night sky, unable to even be seen its vulgar transformation. However, the waters began to fog up slightly as a mysterious figure showed up out of nowhere. It appeared to be a female figure, resembling the Painted Lady statuette, and she was gliding over the sludged-up water on a carpet of fog, and entered the village. It was only for s mall while, but she had found her way to only one place in particular, presuming to be an infirmary of any sorts.

When the figure stepped in, the fog died as they came walking in on bare feet. She stopped and looked around the room, and saw several of the townspeople sleeping on the floor; most of them not looking too well, or even looking like they won't survive the night. And so the Lady walked over to each one, and a mysterious glow bathed every one of them. When she left those that she stood by and that glowed, they all seemed to sleep better, almost as if they were healed. Finally, she walked over to a sick woman, with the girl from before, sleeping at her side.

The girl felt a small change in the wind as she slowly opened her eyes. Not making a scene or gasping, she saw the Spirit of the River, the Painted Lady, standing over her mother. The Painted Lady knelt down and took from around he neck a small crystal pendant of sorts, and blew on it for a moment. The crystal then glowed brightly as she leaned in towards the woman, and tipped it over her chest. And then very quickly but gently, placed her hand on top to where she tipped the crystal on, causing the woman to gasp. Then suddenly, her whole body began to glow bright blue for only a few seconds, until it died down. Then the women's breathing, which was laboring at the time, became calm and soothing, as the illness that plagued her was now gone, much to the girl's amazement.

The Painted Lady then got up as she walked out of the infirmary, as silently as she came. The girl got up as she quickly but silently followed after her out the door. And just before the mysterious Painted Lady left the docks, the girl ran up shouted, "Wait! Wait, stop!" the figure stopped long enough for the girl to be five feet away from her, and then the girl smiled as she thanked her, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Painted Lady."

The Painted Lady seemed a bit startled by that, but acknowledged it with a bowing nod, and then the waters became misty again. The Painted Lady then glided away on the water, and into the night, as the girl waved goodbye to the Painted Lady.

However, standing on one of the rooftops, Olette was there. She had watched the whole scene, from Infirmary to the dock, and watched the little girl run back, smiling, to her mommy. She crossed her arms, as she looked to where the Painted Lady had disappeared to, and half-smirked as she lightly shook her head, "Painted Lady, eh? Ya see now, Ariel… this is just how crazy these humans have made you become," and then hopped down to the docks as she smirked evilly at the factory, "And I'm gonna prove it to you."

**The Next Day**

As the teens made their way back into town, they saw that Dock was at the shop now. He was busy polishing his Painted Lady figurine with a cleaning rag as Frey stepped up to the counter, "Hi, Dock. Is Xu in today?"

"Let me go check," Dock answered as he stopped polishing. He then ran around the shop and ducked beneath the counter. Then he popped up with a switched hat and became Xu again as he smirked to the kids, "Hey there, kiddos! Back again, are ya?"

Frey nodded as he explained, "We need more food," and then took out the money as he explained, "Our friend's still pretty sick and we can't leave until the little guy gets better again."

"I wanna pay for it this time," Lilo demanded as she hopped up and down next to Frey, but then whispered, "Can I borrow some money?" Frey sighed in annoyance as he handed her his money, and she placed it on the counter.

Xu obliged as he presented them once again, with a platter of noxious clams. Eric looked to Dax as he replied, "Guess you'll be having your fill tonight."

Dax just grimaced at the slimy clams as he groaned while clutching his stomach, "I think I just lost my appetite, kid."

"That's too bad about your friend there," Xu then smirked to the kids, "But maybe if you guys are really lucky, the Painted Lady will visit you in the night, and heal your little friend."

Frey, being the eternal skeptic that he was, raised an eyebrow at Xu as he smirked and sarcastically stated, "Yeah, and maybe she'll cook us up a midnight snack, and we'll all have a sing-along at a campfire."

"Yeah, may be!" Xu suggested, completely oblivious to Frey's sarcasm, and pointed out, "You know, last night, she visited us again. Healed most of our sick folks."

"Is that why this place is so festive?" Eric asked as he looked around. All the villagers were erecting a large statue of the Painted Lady in the town square. Everyone was cheering and applauding at this event, whilst most of the kids played around in celebration.

Dock nodded, "Yep, it's all because of the Painted Lady."

Ariel looked over the people all starry-eyed, spoke out loud, "Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady?" but shook her head as she corrected, "I mean… spirit?"

Frey shrugged as he replied, "Well, I hope she returns every night. Otherwise, this place would go right back to the way it was."

Ariel looked at Frey, indignantly as she asked, "Why would you say that?" and then pointed to the townspeople, "Look how much better off these people are."

"Yeah, now," Frey pointed out but then stated the obvious truth, "But without her, they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves," he then joked out loud, "If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory," he then make funny gestures to indicate explosive spirit magic, "Oooooooo… Pow!"

Eric shook his head as he replied, "Frey, Magic doesn't work that way. It's more like…" and then he did an elaborate dance to one-up Frey, "Woooooooo…" the two boys then chuckled a little as the girls left them alone.

Ariel in particular stalked away angrily as she heard the boys ham it up together, "Woooooooo…"

* * *

**Later that Night**

* * *

That night, Ariel snuck out of her room, and stuffed her sheets with pillows, disguising her absence. She snuck out without waking up Kida, Lilo, or Stitch or any of the others girls as she snuck out of the room. As soon as she was out of the building and near the closed Hot springs room, she donned on a makeshift Painted Lady costume, wrapping a ragged down around her, and then water bended a little of the water out of the tub, freezing it into an Ice Mirror. She then used the crystal to temporarily paint her face, and finished it off with a wide conical hat similar to the Lady's, but with a diaphanous white veil that covered her face.

"So… you're the Painted Lady, Ariel?"

Ariel or the Painted Lady turned around sharply, to see none other than Olette with her arms crossed, "The vigilante bit seems to suit you a little, though I wouldn't get too comfortable with it."

"What are you talking about?" Ariel asked, not in the mood for this.

"Just suggesting, you play the part of the hero to this town. And they really found you amusing as the Painted Lady," Olette then smirked as she pointed out, while strolling around Ariel, "But the one thing that humans love more than a hero… is to see that hero fail, fall, die trying," she then smirked as she stopped behind Ariel and stated, "In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually these people will hate you. So why bother?"

for a moment, Ariel almost bought into what Olette was telling her, but then stepped back as she answered, "Because it's right!" and then jumped at the water, gliding away from the village quietly. But not quietly as someone stirred awake as a light went on inside.

Up in their room, Dax was wide awake and musing out the window… that is until he saw the mysterious Painted Lady, "Oh great Sea Clams, its that weirdo lady with the facial tattoos," he then hopped/skipped on over to Eric's bed and feverishly tried to wake him up, "Hey, kid! Wake up! It's Painted Lady hour!"

Finally, Eric woke up as he groaned, "The who, Dax? What's going on?" Dax pointed to the window, as soon as Eric got dressed enough to look outside, and then saw her just before she slipped out of sight, "It's her!"

He then woke up Wally as, now the trio, ran out of the room and after her. after they were out, they ran as fast as they could to catch up after the Painted Lady, and they did before she disappeared out of sight, as Eric called out, "Hello, Painted Lady spirit!" The Spirit, secretly Ariel, looked behind her and saw in a bit of shock, three of her friends, and then bolted out of there on the water like a jet ski.

However, Wally saw this and hopped at the water, Transforming into his turtle shell mode, and then started to hover above the water. Eric and Dax smirked at this as Eric hopped on and Dax commented, "Nice. We should start askin' you for a lift more often," and then Wally zoomed after the Painted Lady as Eric stood on him like a surfboard, steering him into the right directions.

Ariel had made some good distance away from them, but then heard someone call out behind her, "Hey, wait! We're not gonna hurt you!" she turned around and saw a very determined Eric, along with Dax, as they were riding on a transformed Wally as Eric caught up to her and now they were both side-by-side. Eric waved at her and smirked, "Excuse me, we don't mean to bug you, but our friend's sick and we're on kind of a tight Save the World schedule," but then she zoomed forward in a state of panic, as the trio struggled to keep up with her.

Then Dax shouted, "Wait! This kid's the Seablade Bearer! He's the Great Bridge between the Three Worlds of the Sea!" They continue to chase her around the landscape as Dax shouted, "This kid's even met Mushu! Aside from me, the two are close personal friends!" However, none of them were getting through to her as they zig-zagged around a rocky bed as she seemed to try and lose them completely, "HEEEEEEEEY!" But then they slammed into a rock pole, distracted by their own vocalization.

The Painted Lady continued on through the waters past the village, and crossed the river into the opposite bank. She then reached shore as she hopped on to it, and ran on her bare feet to a rocky wall as she stopped to look behind her. So far, she didn't see any of them and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She turned around for only a second… and there was Eric, Dax, and Wally as she jumped back in surprise.

"Hi, my name's Eric, Eric Thatch. I guess I'm what you call the Seablade Bearer," Eric bowed his head respectfully, and pointed to Dax and Wally, "This is my guardian, Dax… or Daxter," which earned him a shout from Dax saying 'Don't call me that!' and then he pointed to Wally, who seemed nervous around her, "And this shy fellow is Wally."

Not wanting to reveal herself to them, Ariel attempted to hide her face and spoke to him in a ridiculous face voice, "Well, hello, Seablade Bearer. I wish I could talk with you, but I am very busy."

"Yeah, me too. Don't you just hate that?" Eric groaned, but then looked at the Painted Lady, trying to take a peek under her hat brim, "You know, you're really pretty for a spirit," he then shrugged, "I don't see many spirits, but…"

"Thank you, but…" the Painted Lady chuckled nervously.

But then Dax looked at her suspiciously, "You know… you seem awfully familiar," then Eric and Wally leaned in to try and get a glimpse at her.

Ariel tried to ensure that she wasn't seen, but then answered, "A lot of people say that when they see me."

But then Eric started to become suspicious as he started to notice her voice sounded familiar, "No… you _really_ seem familiar."

"Look, I really should get going…" and turned to leave, but not before a suspicious Wally reached out and took her hat from her. Ariel frantically pulled it back onto her head… but it was too late.

Eric went bug-eyed at this as he asked, "Ariel?"

Defeated, she took her hat off and turned to look at them, "Hi, Eric. Guys."

Dax jabbed out his finger, pointing at her as he was in disbelief, as was Wally as he was all bug-eyed on this, "You're the Painted Lady? But how?"

Ariel held out the hat like a shield as she explained truthfully, "I wasn't at first, I was just trying to help the village. But since everyone thought I was the Painted Lady…. I just kind of, kept it up, slowly becoming her, I guess."

Then Eric pieced it together, "So you've been sneaking out ever since."

Then Wally looked puzzled as he asked, "WAIT! is STITCH Eeven SICK?"

Ariel shyly looked away as she answered, "He… might be sick of the purple berries Lilo and I've been feeding him," and then turned to the others with a guilty smile, "But other than that, he's fine."

"I can't believe you lied to everyone," Eric stated as he crossed his arms at her, causing her to bow her head in shame as he continued, "I can't believe you lied just so you could help these people, just so you could play secret superhero," Ariel then looked up to Eric for the final blow… only to get a raised eyebrow and a smile, "And you didn't invite us into it!"

Ariel seemed to light up again as she smirked at this change of heart, "Well, if you guys really want to help… there's one more thing I have to do."

* * *

**Hun Factory**

* * *

The four individuals stood beneath the still-bellowing factory as they stared at its menacing expanse.

Eric looked to Ariel uncertain as he asked, "You want to destroy the factory?"

"Yeah," Ariel answered as she pointed out, "Frey may have been kidding, but he was right. Getting rid of the factory is the only way to help the fishing town permanently."

As soon as they all agreed on the action, they broke into the factory. Once they were in there, Ariel did some hardcore bending mayhem to the pipe works. Eric did his part by taking out his Seablade and Zeus Fist, slashing and smashing most of the machinery to kibbles and bits. Even Wally went all crazy, as he used his strength, palm blasters, and surprisingly shell cannons, and blew up and trashed everything in sight. The bizarre carnage ended with a shot of explosions rocking the building, and the teens and robot ran out.

* * *

**Morning**

* * *

The sun began to rise up, signaling the start of the morning sky. Walking back to the motel that they were staying in, Eric, Dax, and Wally, along with Ariel back in her regular new clothing, were waltzing up to the hotel doors, only to be greeted by Helga, Frey, as well as a guilt-ridden Lilo and Stitch.

Trying to cover up for them, "Hey, guys! We were all um… just out… on a… morning walk!"

"Oh, really?" Helga answered as she held up the mattress pillows, "A morning walk?"

Frey stepped up as he pointed out the facts, "Drop the act, Ariel! We know you're the painted Lady. We know you've been sneaking out at night, and we also know you've been lying about Stitch and feeding him purplizing tongue berries!" This was made evident as Lilo and Stitch both opened their mouths, sticking out their now-purple tongues and Lilo holding up a bag of berries as evidence.

Then Helga walked to Ariel with her arms crossed and a scolding look on her face, "Ariel, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy. We're leaving now," she then looked to Eric as she interrogated, "And how long did you know about this?"

Dax raised his hands up in defense as he answered for the boy, "Hey, we just found out about it this morning."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**Back at the Factory**

* * *

Out of the smoking ruins of the factory, stood the strong and menacing Brutus. He overlooked at the ruins of the base of operations that they once worked under; luckily everyone had bailed out before the factory was mysteriously torn down, and now… he looked at the fishing town down below… with his eyes burning green with vengeance towards its people and its inhanbitance.

* * *

**  
****Next Chapter: The Painted Lady; Won't Back Down pt.3 **


	12. The Painted Lady pt3

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Painted Lady; Won't Back Down pt.3**

* * *

No one saw it coming, not even on a peaceful day as this, but it happened. As the Atlantean team was packing, they all heard a strange sound; almost like the sound of humming engines. It was then that Mulan ran in there, she pointed out, "Everyone! The Huns are coming!" after that was heard, they all looked to the side, and saw ahead a detachment of Hun Soldiers on jet skis racing down the river towards the fishing town. And leading them on a jet boat was none other than Brutus.

"Hey… isn't that the bot that went down with our ship?" Audrey asked in making sure of her assumption.

"Apparently he floats," Vinny pointed out, "Though metals rock… and, you know… rock doesn't float very well. Y'know, maybe's got air pockets…"

Frey, on the other hand, looked to Ariel angrily, startling her, and asked, "What did you do?"

Ariel turned her face away from them all, guiltily, and answered, "I… kind of destroyed their factory."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Frey shouted hysterically, the others looking pretty shocked by this answer as well.

"Hey, don't pick on her," Dax pointed out as he stated as well as pointed to himself, Eric, and Wally, "We helped too, ya know."

Ignoring the otter's reply as Ariel shot out to Frey, "It was your idea!"

"She is right about that," Kida backed her up on this.

Frey waved his arms around in the air as he frantically yelled out, "I was joking! I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises!" He groaned as he started to pull his hair out and asked, "Did you even bother to think this whole charade through at all?" He then jabbed his finger out towards the Huns as they started to dock and round up the villagers, "They're gonna blame what happened to them on the town and take their revenge on them… and probably in the worst ways imaginable!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Ariel shot back.

"Oh, I don't know…" Frey shrugged, and then shouted in her face, "To do nothing! Stand down! Do nothing! Like what we were supposed to do to avoid attention!"

Ariel thought about it long and hard, but thought about it for only a few seconds. Her face hardened and angered as she turned towards Frey, and dramatically announced, "No! I won't back down, and I will never, ever turn my back on people who need help," she then walked away from them all as she prepared to leave to fix things, "I'm going to help these people one more time; I'll do whatever I can."

But suddenly, she stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked to see both Eric… and Frey, who had took a moment of Soul-Searching, had followed her. "We're coming along too," Eric replied as he activated his Zeus' Fist.

"I'll help a little, though not much good I could do, but I'll help," Frey answered.

"I though you didn't want to help," Ariel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Frey sighed as he placed a hand on both his friend's shoulders as he answered, "_You_ guys need _me_, and I will never turn my back on _either_ of you."

"Frey…" It was then that Ariel brought both the boys in a big group hug as she smiled, "You really _do_ have a heart."

"Of course…" Frey answered as he quirked, "I would have to put up with you goofballs."

"Don't forget me," Kida replied as she ran into the group hug, nearly smooshing them.

The Team just smirked and giggled at the teens; Moliere especially wiping away his tears as he cried out loud. Even Helga had to turn away to hide a tear or two. But the only ones who were really overcome by emotion, were both Dax and Mushu as the two stood next to Lilo and Stitch as Dax muttered, "They really do have big hearts, don't they?"

"That they do," Mushu uttered as he had a tissue, blowing his nose out, "That they do."

Wiping away their tears, they turned and looked to Stitch for confirmation. The little blue koala-like creature, however, had a low tolerance for that kind of girly twaddle… and socked the two with his hip, felling the two mini-guardians to the ground. He muttered under his breath, "Choi Cheebah…" and turned to look up at Wally.

Wally just sighed as he clamped his hands together, and somehow tuning into a radio frequency, spoke out as the Tin Man, "_Now I know I have a heart… 'cause it's aching_."

* * *

**Later On**

**In the Village Square**

* * *

The Huns had rounded up everyone in the town in the Village Square. They all sat down, cringing in fear at not just them, but their metallic leader. Brutus, the Earth Elemental General of the Mandarin, the creature spoke in legend, terrified the people. It was said that he could make mountains crumble, the earth beneath everyone's feet shake and crack, and send the earth flying at them, and level cities without moving from his spot. The people prayed for the Painted Lady to come and save them, but so far, no such luck. They were now stuck at this point, with this metallic demon that once haunted their stories told of the Mandarin and his terrifying Sapphire Army.

Brutus walked in front of the villagers, stalking them almost like a predator sizing up its prey. Then finally, he stopped as he addressed the villagers like an insane preacher, "FOOLS! I thought that after my return to the Homeland, we could all live as neighbors; in peace as you prepared to serve the new Dark Dynasty, when our glorious leader returned from his imprisoned slumber," but then he shot his right fist at them as he pointed out and bellowed, "But I guess I was wrong! You steal the Headquarters' food, their medicine… and now I find you send a Waterbending Mermaid from the Wave Warriors to destroy our factory of operations!"

It was then that from out of the cowering townspeople, Dock popped up and shouted, "We didn't do any of that," and then disappeared in the crowd as 'Xu' popped out of a different spot, "Yeah! The Painted Lady brought us food. She's the one who healed our sick, not you Huns, your medicine, or your precious Mandarin!"

Brutus growled as he bellowed, "FOOL! You expect me to believe these… these lies?" Brutus then shot his fists into the air as he shouted, "I believe not in spirits, but only two things: the Sapphire Army will rein doom among the Human Race, enslaving them all to the Mandarin's bidding. And that the Mandarin will rule the Sapphire Army and the world, to rebuild Atlantis and bring about its glorious return," he then bowed down to his knees as he called out to the sky, "Oh, glorious Mandarin, hear your devoted servant! Grant me the power to vanquish your enemies… and bring about your glorious return to the world of the Living and Waking!"

He then got up from his kneeling position as he shot out, "The Mandarin has decreed… this town is full of thieves, liars, and nonbelievers!" he then shot his chained fist straight into a cabbage cart, smashing it to pieces. Then he pulled his fist back as he sent the cabbage cart flying into the sewage river.

A man, dressed in green and in his forties, presumably the Cabbage salesman, wept as he dropped to his knees crying out, "Ah! My cabbages!"

Brutus then turned towards the soldiers as he ordered, "Destroy the village! We shall purge the world of this wretched and weak village! The town of Hua Jonj shall never have existed!"

The Hun Soldiers smirked as they began to demolish the helpless little town. Two of them jumped on to a water ski as they drove and hooked on to a few houses, tearing them down. A few of them trashed most of the market, throwing the food and stuff into the river. Brutus unleashed his chain fist and swung it around the buildings, demolishing them like a wrecking ball. And then finally, two Huns threw torches on to a buoy in the river. But then a mysterious wave of sewage water from out of nowhere crashed over, snuffing out the fire.

Brutus stopped at what he was doing and raised its eyebrow in confusion. He then shook it off as he shouted, "Light it again!"

The soldiers did so, but the same thing happened again; a wave shot over and snuffed the fire out. The guards and Brutus looked at this with much confusion, but not as confused as before as they heard an eerie music floating over the water. And then came in a heavy fog, accompanied by an ominous growling nose that echoed over the river. The Huns looked pretty freaked out as Soldier One paled and asked, "Wh-Where's all this coming from?"

"I don't know," Soldier Two answered as he too was shaking, "Something strange is going on."

It was then that the Little Girl that Ariel had met with before twice, smirked in joy as she knew what it was, "It's the Painted Lady," she then smirked triumphantly at Brutus, "You guys are in so much trouble now."

Brutus growled as he shot his right hand at the girl, grabbing her and pulling her towards him. This earned a shout of fear and panic from the girl's mother as the girl was now face-to-face with the Earth Elemental, Brutus. Brutus then growled and bellowed in the frightened girl's face, "There… is… no… PAINTED LADY!"

"Wh-What's that sound?" one of the soldiers asked in fear.

Then suddenly, a repetitive thudding nose, as if it were giant footsteps, had started out. if they had looked hard over the fogged up river, they would have seen where the true source of the thudding was coming from. It was Wally as he was causing the thudding by lifting up a large boulder, and dropping it on the ground. The growling sound, came from Stitch as he was speaking through a speaker phone, held up by Lilo. And finally, the strange flute sounds, came from Audrey and Frey, as the others were preparing for the grand finale.

The guards gulped at all of this, "Maybe it_ is_ her…."

Brutus growled with much annoyance as he turned towards the soldiers, and bellowed out, "For the last time… THERE IS NO…" but then he stopped as he noticed the guards paling at him. He thought that he had made his point but he noticed they were looking behind him. He turned around to see what the big deal was, and saw the fog parting dramatically. From the fog-splitting did he notice what it was that the men had paled after. Standing there _on_ the water, in full regalia, was the Painted Lady. Brutus couldn't believe this as he whispered, "… the Painted Lady."

She stood there, paused for a moment to let the Huns see this, for a theatrical effect. Then suddenly, in a burst of Waterbending, she rushed towards the Huns with the speed of a water ski. She then alighted on the dock, causing the Huns to jump back, as she knelt down from jumping on to the dock. Then, to add even more theatrical effect, she slowly got up with her eyes to the ground… then; she shot up and looked at them, all Long Ranger/Clint Eastwood style.

After a moment of shock left his circuitry, Brutus shook his head as he whispered in dread towards her, "So… you _are_ real," he then looked over to the stunned soldiers and ordered, "You men! Do something!" Two of the soldiers timidly drew near her, and drew their swords out. They charged right at her, but then they were suddenly, shot back by an invisible force that erupted from under them, and sent the two flying into the polluted river.

What the guards didn't know, was that both Eric and Kida were hidden underneath the docks, staying afloat by a small raft. Brutus growled, still holding the girl as he shouted, "STAND YOUR GROUND!" but before the guards could do anything, they were shot at by two Water Whips that the Painted Lady had created, and then water bended once more. This time, she had sent two of the water skis into a nearby cliff; the impact causing them to explode.

The soldiers looked a little frightened, but then shouted in brave fright as they charged at her with their swords out. It was only until two whooshing objects shot out of the floor boards of the dock and shot at the swords. And then the swoosh objects shot back down under the docks, where Kida retrieved her shuriken and resheathed them back in place. In a few seconds, the swords immediately sliced down, cut in half as the soldiers looked both stupefied and terrified at this turn of events.

Finally, as they saw the Painted Lady raise her hand to wreak even future havoc, the two remaining Huns ran and jumped on the remaining skis and sped off. Brutus was completely slack-jawed at this scene as he was completely left behind to hold the fort. The girl that Brutus was holding stuck her tongue at him as she mocked, "You're in trouble now!"

Brutus growled at this, and then got fed up as she threw the girl right at the Painted Lady. The girl screamed out in panic, but then stopped as the Painted Lady caught her in the nick of time. But then Brutus shouted, "Fine! I'll take care of you myself," he then shot a stance that resembled the Chinese art called Hun Gar, as he growled out, "With your hands occupying that child, you can not possible try to fight back," and then in a bizarre event, he shot his left hand hard out, causing the earth from underneath the water shoot up. It then surrounded his metallic hand and hardened into a rock-armored gauntlet as Brutus hollered out, "In the name of the glorious Mandarin, I shall obliterate you with the power he had bestowed upon me…" and then charged forward as he shouted, "The power… of EARTH BENDING!"

Ariel held on to the girl, who grasped onto her like a scared child holding on to her mother. Ariel felt this and softened and tightened her grip on the girl. She knew one thing: Brutus was right, as long as she held on to the girl, she couldn't waterbend or try to defend herself in anyway. She held on to the girl as she whispered, "Close your eyes. don't look," she held on to the girl for dear life, as Brutus charged right at her.

Brutus shouted in victory, "VICTORY IS MINE, FOOL!" but then suddenly, a huge water bended serpent shot out from under the docks, and wrapped around Brutus. The Painted Lady, thought this might have been something else, but then she saw around a corner, not noticed by anyone else, was Olette, bending the water around Brutus.

Ariel looked at this in confusion, but then it was blown over as she tossed around Brutus. And after being thrown around a couple of times, the Water Snake finally sent Brutus flying into the sky in a column of water; the water then dissipated back into the river harmlessly, sending Brutus flying into the sewage river. Ariel looked and saw Olette had disappeared, and just in good measure, Ariel set the girl down as she walked over to where Brutus was floundering.

As soon as he spat out, he spotted the Painted Lady rising above the polluted water before him. She then raised her arms as she threatened him, "Leave this village, and never come back."

Brutus growled as he stood up, and bellowed out, "You think you have defeated me so easily? YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Getting fed up with this, Ariel Waterbended a huge tidal wave shot, and shot Brutus straight into the cliff side, imbedding him into it deep like a bullet. Finally, he groaned out as he cried out weakly, "Okay… you have… seen the last… of me…"

Ariel stood back on the dock as the crew rowed towards the village. Eric and Kida had gotten back on deck as the townspeople applauded the Painted Lady. Even one of the villagers looked stunned at her, and then began to hop around screaming like a crazy fan girl in joy. The villager kept doing it so excitedly, he began to foam at the mouth… until he eventually passed out.

The little girl from before ran up to Ariel as she smiled to her, "I knew you would come."

"Thank you so much," Dock said as he walked up towards Ariel as the townspeople cheered her, "Me and my brothers really owe you a whole lot," but then stopped as he looked at her; a state of shock of recognition went on his face as he pointed to her, "Hey, wait a minute! I know you! You're not the Painted Lady, your that tourist girl!"

Ariel looked shocked for a moment, and then realized her Painted Lady makeup had been smudged from the battle. Her secret had been blown as the girl looked at her, and without a look of disappointment, pointed out, "Wait a minute, you're the girl who gave me a fish."

"You've been tricking us," Dock pointed out as he pieced it together and pointed at Ariel, "You're a Waterbender! A Waterbending Mermaid to be more precise, like those Wave Warriors behind the Great Wall!"

Another angry villager, who was the cabbage man, shouted out furiously, "She's a Mermaid! How dare you pretend to be our Painted Lady!" and soon all the villagers began to surge forward in anger at Ariel.

Eric and the others were about to run forward to intervene, but then suddenly, the little girl ran up and did the intervening. She stood in front of Ariel in defense as she stated, "Maybe she is a Waterbender, and maybe she is a mermaid. But I'm Half-Mermaid too!" this caused a little shock from Ariel as the girl yelled out, "The real Painted Lady found this village a long time ago after the Mandarin was defeated in order to be a haven for Merpeople and humans to live together in peace. But when the Huns came, they polluted the waters, preventing the Merpeople from coming back. And now that a mermaid, a Waterbender, came to destroy the factory that polluted your water, rid it of the Huns forever, you decide to point your fingers in prejudice? You should all be ashamed… for dragging Lady Kairi's dream to the…"

"It's okay," Ariel said to the girl, gently pushing her aside, as she stood in front of the villagers, "I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't, and I shouldn't have tricked you like that. But… but I just felt I had to do something. It doesn't matter if I'm not the Painted Lady, or if she's really even a spirit. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can't always wait around for someone or something to come by and help you. You have to help yourselves."

After a moment of silence and soul-searching, the villagers looked at one another in thought. Then Dock spoke up, "She's right, but what can we do?"

Kida, who had hidden herself in the crowd, popped up and made a suggesting, not being recognized by the villagers, "Maybe we can clean the river."

Dock lit up to that idea, "Yeah! We can clean the river!" the townspeople, minus the Cabbage man and the passed out Foam guy, cheered at this idea, as Dock looked to Ariel and replied, "Thank you. You know, you're not so bad for a Waterbender. Not like those grouches at the Wave City behind the Great Wall."

Ariel bowed at that, as Frey popped up and asked, "You wouldn't mind keeping that a secret, by the way, would you‌?"

Dock smirked at that, "No problem. Keeping my mouth shut is a personal specialty," he then pointed out, "My brother Xu, on the other hand, hoo! He's a blabbermouth."

"So, Dock, are you gonna help us clean?" Ariel asked.

"No, ma'am. I'm gonna to get my brother, Bushi. He loves cleaning rivers," then Dock brazenly switched his hat right in front of them, now sporting a straw hat as he smirked at them, "Alright, I'm Bushi, kids! Let's get some river cleaning started."

Then Eric smirked as he pointed out, "Aha, I knew it! I knew you were the same guy. You're the shop owner _and_ the boat guy!"

"Oh, you must be talking about my brothers, Dock and Xu," 'Bushi' answered.

Eric slapped himself in the face, exasperated, as Wally and Stitch walked up as he pointed out, "No, I just saw you! We _all_ saw you! You switched hats and called yourself a different name!"

Bushi then snapped his fingers as he thought about it, "Oh, you know who does that? My brother, Dock," he looked around and then leaned towards Eric as he whispered to him in a conspiratorial whisper, "He's crazy."

Eric just stood there slack-jawed at this, until the girl, discovered mermaid, finally answered, "Sorry. Dock's been drinking from the polluted water for too long. It's made him a little loopy," after that, Eric just fumed out at this.

That afternoon, everyone was hard at work cleaning the river. With a little extensive help, from the Atlantean team, as well as a Waterbending Ariel… and surprisingly the little mermaid girl as well, the cleaning job was non-too extensive at all. By sunset, the river was blue and pristine, filling with life once more.

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

On the docks of the town, Ariel stood there with the little girl from before, as everyone was fast asleep. The little girl had called her over because there was something that she wanted to show her. Ariel, a little confused, asked, "Why can't you just tell me what it is?"

"You'll see," the little girl said as she pointed out at the lake, "It's someone who wants to thank you. A past life."

"A past…?" Ariel asked, but didn't get an answer as suddenly, a bellow of fog came across the lake.

Suddenly, an apparition appeared before the two…. The Real Painted Lady… but this version had her hat off, and had short brown hair with aqua green eyes, but wore a silky white version of what Ariel wore to pose as the Painted Lady. Ariel was just too surprised to say anything, but then the Painted Lady answered, "Thank you… Princess Ariel," she then suddenly receded back into the fog, and disappeared.

The only thing Ariel could do at that point, was look to the river, and to the little girl, and smile at this turn of events.

* * *

**Next Chapter: the Sapphire City; the Mandarin Awakes pt.2**


	13. The Sapphire City pt2

**Author's Note: If you're wondering where I got the idea for the little girl that Ariel befriends in the Painted Lady arc, check out the Little Mermaid Platinum Edition. On the Bonus Feature Disk, check out the Little Match Girl short. She's the girl.**

* * *

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: The Rising of Atlantis**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Sapphire City; the Mandarin Awakens pt.2**

* * *

The team had continued to their final destination, after they had said their goodbyes to the village of Jang Hui. To Ariel, it was amazing, seeing that the village was a Mermaid and Human Sanctuary to where they were at peace with one another. And even more amazing, she had made friends with the small mermaid that she had met and saved right before they left. But something in the back of her mind was poking at her curiosity; the Painted Lady knew her name and title, almost as if she had met her somewhere.

'Who was she?' Ariel thought to herself as she looked at the landscape, 'And why did she seem so familiar to me?'

She then shrugged on it as she mumbled, "Oh well, she's a water spirit," and then chuckled at it, "I guess spirits are supposed to know these things."

"Wat spirit?" a familiar voice spoke up from her satchel as it opened up, revealing Sebastian, "I swear, I miss out on all dat's goin' on when I'm asleep."

"Sebastian?" Ariel asked with a cheerful smile on her face, "How'd you get here?"

"Well, after you were packin' fer yer trip to dis China place," Sebastian pointed out, "I snuck in one of da luggage bags," he then shivered a little, remembering a frightening experience, "But after da boat started ta sinkin', I jumped ship onta one of the survivin' trucks."

Ariel just smiled at her crustacean friend, "I'm just glad to know you came with us."

Just then, Stitch had popped up, sitting next to Ariel as he saw her talking to an invisible presence. It was when he looked up, did he spot Sebastian. Seeing as how he figured Ariel stuffed it around as a snack, and in a quick motion, snatched Sebastian and stuffed him in his mouth. Ariel gasped as she grabbed Stitch and scolded, "No! Stitch, spit Sebastian out now!"

"Aaaaah," Stitch said confused, with Sebastian still in his mouth, screaming bloody murder as Stitch talked, "What's Sebastian?"

Seeing Stitch had eaten Sebastian, and noticing Sebastian to be a major pain, Dax popped up. He then hopped on to Ariel's shoulder as he fibbed, "Delicious and nutritious; tastes just like chicken."

Ariel gave him a scolding look as she slapped him over, and looked to Stitch, "Stitch," she replied, making the little blue koala creature looked confused and somewhat ashamed, "He's my friend, so spit him out."

Stitch groaned, and finally spat out Sebastian on the floor of the truck. Sebastian, all covered in saliva and all bug-eyed on the experience, groaned and mumbled, "Holy Angelfish, mon! now I know how dose stuffed crabs back at Royol feel now."

* * *

**Sapphire City**

* * *

The team had gotten to the city, in no time at all, and stopped only 3 yards from it. Fearing from what they heard from Ping, Mulan to Eric and Ariel still, about the Guardian Dragon. If they had approached with the vehicles, they would only know that it would be a repeat of the Leviathan. And Helga and the crew knew that was the last thing that they had wanted. So they ventured on foot with the equipment in tow as they reached the city and beheld the gem-blue walls.

As they walked towards it, Ping or Mulan looked to Eric as she stated, "I don't suppose you could translate the text on the front gate?"

"What text?" Eric asked, obviously noticing there wasn't any writing on the gate.

Mulan then sighed as she replied, "There really isn't any text on the door," and then pointed to the dragon as she truthfully replied, "Our scouts saw that the dragon replied to the Huns, 'Only one may enter: the One that Bridges the Three Hearts'."

Ariel and Eric looked to each other in surprised as the mermaid princess whispered, "Eric…"

He nodded as he walked forward, with Mulan asking, "Where are you going?" And then saw that he was walking towards the gate. Her eyes going big with fright on this as she ran over, "Eric, stop! You don't know what will…!"

Suddenly, the giant dragon came back to life as it roared, and landed ring in front of them all, towering above them all like a cat would tower over mice. The blue glyphs all over its body glowed with rage as its mauling growl brought a chill over their spines; its glowing blue eyes piercing even their very souls as it looked down upon them.

The only one to speak at this point was Mushu, and he was looking like he was about to wet himself, "Uh… I think we better make tracks right now," and then tried to shoo them away as fast as he could, "Quickly! QUICKLY!" But saw that they were all frozen stiff at this point. The only one that he saw make any noise or movement at that point was Wally, as he was shaking like a tin can full of nuts and bolts. Mushu cringed in fear as he shook, "Oh man, this ain't good. We're gonna die…. WE'RE GONNA DIE! There's no escape! DEATH IS COMIN' FOR US ALL!"

Dax just squeaked as he was on the ground, standing next to Eric, and mumbled as he looked up at the Dragon like a scared squirrel, "I just did something involuntary… and messy."

The dragon growled at the group, especially at the three at the gate for trying to set in the city. And then as it sneered at them all, growling and whipping its whiskers in anticipation of incinerating the outsiders… it spoke to them as it growled, "WHO DISTURBS THE CITY OF THE MANDARIN?"

Eric, taking a huge gulp and mustering all the bravery for what needed to come, stepped forward in front of Ariel and at the mechanical beast. He now stood five feet in front of it as he stopped, with Ariel holding his shoulder to tell him she was with him, and finally, he answered, "Ah… my name is… Eric Thatch… the Seablade Bearer."

The Dragon narrowed its eyes at the two teens, raising an eyebrow at them both. Finally, he opened his eyes wide as his eyes shot out a blue light that didn't hurt the two; merely startling them both, as well as Sebastian and Dax, even Mulan and Mushu, as it scanned over the two teens. Then finally, the Dragon stopped that as it crawled back on the gateway as it still looked down upon Eric and Ariel, and finally answered, "PROCEED INTO THE CITY… ONE WHO BRIDGES THE THREE HEARTS," but then looked at the other humans for a moment, and then back to Eric and Ariel as it replied, "ONLY YOU AND YOUR DESTINED OTHER MAY ENTER. GO TO THE TEMPLE… THERE YOU WILL FIND YOUR ENEMY… AND THE ONE WHO WILL GUIDE YOU," and then the dragon finally powered down, resting now that its function had finally been finished.

The two teens looked to each other, slightly confused at what the Dragon had told them. Ariel finally stepped next to Eric as she asked, "What did all that mean?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't know," and then looked past the gateway and looked to where the temple was at, "But I think whatever's in there, we might be able to get answers for them."

And then the two walked in towards the gateway, being very cautious if the Dragon should attack them. However, it didn't do anything to them as they entered the gate, with Sebastian and Dax following after them as Dax shouted, "Hold on! Don't leave us out here like this!" and wandered in leaving the others behind.

As they all went in, everyone finally took a breather on the major headache, except for Wally, who had fainted on the ground. Mushu, still on Mulan's shoulder, scowled at the giant dragon robot, "Yeah, you better sleep on it. don't make me hafta singe ya or nuthin'."

Lilo got off the truck as she looked around to try and find Stitch, "Stitch? Come on out, boy," but as she looked for him, the little blue koala looked around away from the others, near the Sapphire wall. And without anyone noticing, climbed up on it to see what was on the other side of it.

* * *

**Inside the Temple**

* * *

As they entered the temple, they saw a strange sight to behold before they went in further. In the center, there were many statues arrayed in a pattern, statues of a couple to each other's back; the pattern was tied to a swirl pattern on the floor in a bluish version of the Yellow Brick Road with the statues arrayed along with it. The pattern started on the floor, and then along the walls, as when the couple entered it, they saw that they were being looked down upon. They were all differently dressed, in different eras, different countries, all gathered into one pattern.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he asked aloud, "Statues? Dat's it? Where's de Spear? Where's de Elementals? WHERE'S DAT BLASTED MUMMY?"

Ariel walked towards one of the statues as she looked at the female to the back of one, "Who are all these people?"

"I'm not sure," Eric answered as he looked at one uncertain as he walked up to it, "But it feels like I know all of them somehow," but then his eye caught something about the statues in particular… they all had the Seablade with them, "Look! They all have the Seablade!"

"And this one too," Ariel said as she pointed to a girl with the Seablade attached to her back. She then looked around as she looked at all of them, "They're all going in a pattern."

"The Seablade Cycle," Dax answered as he explained, "They're all Seablade Bearers and Waterbending Merfolk. In other words, these are both your past lives, as they say."

Both teens stunned at this; they looked upward at seeing so many statues illustrate just how many lives the two had before them, as Ariel gasped, "Wow. There's… there's so many of them."

"You guys didn't think you were the only ones to be the given saviors of the Three Hearts, did ya?" Dax asked.

However, Sebastian was a little skeptical as he turned towards the Otter, "Past lives? You really believe in dat nonsense?"

"It's true, Crabcakes," Dax answered as he looked wryly at Sebastian, "When the Seablade Bearer dies, he's reincarnated into another being to complete the linked cycle," he then circled his hand in a motion as he explained, "The past lives and spirits are all different, but they're all the same connected to one another. Like the Three Hearts; they're all different but all connected and needed together."

It was while Dax was talking, Eric had stopped near one of the statues of a younger fellow, in the center and starting point of the chained pattern. The young Seablade Bearer took a striking resemblance to Eric in some way, but was dressed in Chinese-looking battle attire. It was strange and went unnoticed by the others, as Ariel walked up a nearby stairway that was in the back of the room, but a light passed over the statue's eyes, right into Eric's.

"Hey, kid!" Dax finally shouted out, noticing the boy's reaction, "Snap out of it! You're freakin' me out!"

"Huh?" Eric asked, finally snapping out of his daze, and then pointed to the figure before him, "Who's that?"

Dax looked at him, and smirked, almost like seeing an old friend, "That's Sora, the First Seablade Bearer," then he scurried on over to the back of him with Eric following, and pointed to the girl next to him, "And this… would be Princess Kairi of Atlantica, Ariel's ancestor."

"How you'd know all that?" Eric asked his little fuzzy guardian.

Dax just smirked at his human companion as he answered, "Because I was his guardian once… as I was with all the others," This earned a surprised look from Eric as Dax smirked back, "C'mon, you didn't think this was my first time serving the Seablade Bearer, did you?" He then noticed Eric's uneasiness as he turned and asked, "You okay, kid?"

"Not really," Eric answered as he pointed to the statue and asked, "Do you think this guy's what the Dragon meant by when it said 'The One Who will Guide You'?"

Dax shrugged, "Who knows. Who knows anything."

"You just couldn't get any weirder," Eric growled in frustration.

As the two argued over in frustration, Ariel sighed as she looked around even further. It was then that when she past the statues, she noticed a stoop-like stairway as she walked towards it. Sebastian, being the worrywart that he was, gulped as they walked in further, paling at the palace even more, "Dis place is not someding to be staying in, Ariel."

"Oh, Sebastian," Ariel smirked confidently as she walked up the stoop stairway, "Don't worry so much," and continued to walk on ahead as they stopped and Ariel nearly paled at what she saw. Centered in the area the two were in, a statue of a figure that was twisting in agony and fear, raising his hands to the air, begging the heavens to spare him. He was dressed in what appeared to be Chinese warlord armor, his hair was long and stopped at his mid-back, and his face was contorted in defiance to whatever he was trying to fight against.

However, circling around him, stood five pedestals, one being empty, and four still occupied by four monstrous-looking Atlantean robots. The first one, centered at a pillar of fire was a panther humanoid male robot with fire-like design glyphs all over its body. It had hind legs with three claws on the feet, a thin waist with a diamond-shaped upper torso, triangle shoulders, powerful arms with sharp points at the elbows, and four clawed hands with ports in the palms. Its tail was long and ended at a ball with an open port at the tip. Its head was human-shaped with cat-ears, and the face had only one left eye, with a horizontal line going across on the right side and a crazy like grin on it.

The second one was a falcon humanoid male robot with wind-shaped glyphs all over its body. The body looked like it was built for speed, but its arms and legs were powerful. The arms were longer than the body, with five fifteen foot sharp feathers at the wrist, with the hands being small circles with five long sharp talons. The hind bird legs were powerful with three sharp talons on the feet; two in the front and one in the back, perfect for snatching up victims. In the back of the bumper, five tail feathers were present to give it the look of back armor of sorts. The torso was shaped almost like a bird's beak, with its head diamond shaped, with no mouth, ears or nose, but a mouth visor and one lone eye in a V-shaped eye socket.

The third robot was obviously a humanoid female robot, with water-shaped glyphs all over its body. Amazingly, this one looked completely human in its design. In fact, it looked more advanced than the other two combined. Her design was almost like a female Japanese warrior, but the odd thing was the wing-shaped ports on her back. Her face was remarkably beautiful; sculpted to look like the face of an eighteen year old girl, with blue hair cropped into two bangs in her front, and short in the back. Her face was human in appearance with no cracks or ports at all, just a mouth, nose, eyes, and two crescent moon scars under her eyes.

The fourth and final robot, however, was the most terrifying one in the room. It stood over around nine feet tall; a very strong-looking and imposing creature if anyone saw it. Its body was designed as what appeared to be Dragon scale armor and male if at all that was what it was. Its forearms and calves were enlarged, with one dragon-shaped cannon on its right arm; its feet were two-clawed feet, and five-clawed hands. On its back were wing-like protrusions, folded into a cape of sorts. Its head was a three-bladed headset, resembling a samurai's helmet. The face was shaped in a humanoid, but forever in an evil calm scowl as it stood watch for its master.

However, Ariel was more focused on the statue in the center of the robots. Whoever it was must have been someone of great importance to the robots, almost as if they were guarding him. Then she remembered something from what Mr. Whitmore had told them; the Mandarin had five Elemental Generals in his service. She looked at the robots and pondered to herself, 'What if… what if these are the Elementals,' and then looked to the statue in the center, 'And what if that man's…'

She then went bug-eyed on this as she realized who was in the center of the five, "The Mandarin…"

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Water-Bending Masters; the True Ultimate Technique**

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter came up short.**


	14. The Sapphire City pt3

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: the Rising of Atlantis**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Sapphire City; the Mandarin Awakens pt.3**

* * *

**Back Outside**

* * *

Everyone was waiting as they unpacked the trucks for the restoration equipment. But Helga, on the other hand, was ordering everyone to unload some of the weaponry in order to ensure that if the two weren't successful, they'd be at the ready. It wasn't that they had faith in the kids; they just wanted to be ready, in case the worst should come to that. Frey was looking at the gate from on one of the trucks, sitting down as he looked beyond the gate and at the temple from where his two friends went in to.

In the meantime, Lilo was looking all around for Stitch. For some odd reason the little fellow was nowhere to be found at this time. She looked around; calling out, "Stitch? Here, boy," but still the little blue wonder would not answer, "Come on, Stitch. Come out."

Wally looked at her in confusion, in noticing that Stitch was missing as well. He stopped what he was doing, which was looking at a few flowers nearby, and just stood up, looking around. "StiIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" But still no reply as he looked around, calling out, "StiiiiIIITCH!"

Lilo stopped as she turned towards Stitch and asked, "Could ya give me a boost?"

Wally looked at her in confusion, and just shrugged, "OOOOOOOOkAY," then he bent down as he scooped her up in his hands, and placed her on his shoulders as they once again as they tried to seek out Stitch once more. The two looked onward, nearly disappearing from sight as everyone was still working on.

Suddenly, a barrage of gun fire was heard, surprising the caravan team. Before they could grab their weapons, Huns sprung out from every corner, surrounding the area. They were all backed in together, as the Huns secured the area, allowing the four bad guys, the Hooded One, Olette, Seifer, and even Brutus, to make their appearance.

Olette just smirked as she stopped in front of the whole Atlantean crew, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," and then smirked at Kida and Frey, "We are… the reinforcements of this little excavation."

* * *

**Back Inside the Temple**

* * *

Eric was still standing at the statue from where he was, never budging from the spot at all. He and Ariel were still completely oblivious to what was going on outside. And as he still looked at the statue of the first Seablade Bearer, Sora, eye-to-eye, he didn't see what was coming until it was too late. Up on the roof of the temple, where a few open windows were let out, the sun's light moved up on to his face. When the light hit the statue's eyes, they suddenly began to glow back to life… connecting to Eric suddenly, causing him to black out.

* * *

When Eric rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out why he suddenly blacked he saw he was somewhere else. It was still the sanctuary, but it looked all cloudy and angelic-like; kind of like what LA looked as heaven in the movie, Constantine. He looked around, trying to gain some sense as to what was going on, "Where the heck am I?"

"Don't know, kiddo," Dax said right beside him, "But wherever it is… it's in the Spirit Realm."

Eric looked surprised by that as he looked to Dax on his shoulder, "How do you know where we are?"

Dax turned to him and raised an eyebrow as he pointed to himself sarcastically, "Hello? Spirit guardian, remember?"

"I see you haven't changed at all, Dax," an unfamiliar voice popped up suddenly as the two looked behind them just to hear it again as Eric turned around, shocked and amazed, "It's also good to see you, Eric. What kept you?"

It was then that the two stood face-to-face… with the First Seablade Bearer, Sora.

* * *

**Back Outside the City**

* * *

Everyone is kneeling down in front of the Hooded Man, as well as Seifer and Olette as they stood in front of them. The Huns had all their weapons pointed to the prisoners as Brutus made preparations to allow them all entry. Olette was pacing her steps in front of them as she stopped in front of Ping, and interrogated, "So… from what we retrieved off your communications with the Emperor… you were given direct orders to ensure that the temple would not be disturbed… just guarded," she then knelt down as she and 'Ping' were at the same eye-level, and asked, "So why did you let Ariel and Eric in there?"

Ping, or Mulan, looked to Olette, defiantly, and answered truthfully, "Because the Jade Dragons, the descendents of the army that helped the First Seablade Bearer defeat the Mandarin, made it their sworn duty to ensure the Seablade Bearer, in every generation, would be ready to face his/her destiny. And to this day, _it is_ still our duty."

Suddenly, as Olette stood up, the Hooded Man walked towards Ping as he clapped his hands together. This mocking scene only went further in as the Hooded Man shot out, "Oh, what a moving and heartfelt performance," he then stopped as he stood in front of them all as he crossed his arms, "Well, I'm pretty sure your emperor will understand when he realizes you failed to make sure the Mandarin stays sleeping." He then looked over to Helga as he nodded, "And Sinclair, I've gotta admit, you got everyone here in record time. A lot better than when I used to lead this team of reprobates."

Helga then raised an eyebrow as the voice started to ring in her head as she whispered, "I know that voice," and then asked, "Rourke?"

Stunned by that, the team and teens looked to the Hooded Man as he pulled back the hood… to reveal himself to be the half-crystallized Rourke indeed. He then chuckled, "Though as always, everybody... you were just one step behind in all this."

Vinny, who had been quiet most of the time, decided to ask, "So… what's with de new makeover? Last time I remembered, Frey and Kida over 'dere had your legs cut out from under you. You know?"

"Ah, yes, the second couple," Rourke smirked as he walked over to the two, "Haven't exactly forgotten all about me, did ya? Well I certainly didn't forget what happened. After my legs were cut off and I was smoldering in that lava for some time I was forced to salvage some parts of those Atlantean robots," he then lifted up his robbed skirt.

This caused the males to actually shout out, "AGH!/ No!/ Please!/ Sacre Bleu!" however, they just saw a pair of hind legs belonging to an Atlantean Crab Warrior bot attached to Rourke's torso, and the men sighed, "Oh, phew!/ That's a relief/ Oui!"

Rourke then crazily gave a half-smirk to the two as he snorted out, "Thanks to you and the others, I was able to learn to use my new sparkling personality's powers to the full extent. Not only do I not need a gun anymore, but now I'm a living Atlantean remote. I can control any Atlantean technology with just one jolt…." And then with his right hand, he shot right at the Dragon on the Gate, obliterating its head into a smoky boulder. Then it tumbled off the body, crashing to the ground, causing the Huns around the gate to scatter, but then seeing the City's guardian dead, they ran into the city to ransack the whole place.

Then Rourke grabbed Frey by the neck collar, lifting him off the ground. Kida nearly gasped at this as she demanded, "Do not hurt him!" Rourke just grinned at her, earning a fearful scowl on her face, both scowling at Rourke, and a feared look for Frey at the same time.

Then Rourke growled as he glared daggers as he viciously asked, "So, kids… how do you feel… knowing you've created a monster, eh? I guess now you wish you would've chopped off my head to make sure I stayed dead."

"Not really, Rourke," Frey wheezed, trying to breathe through the grip that Rourke had him in, "I really prefer you the way you are now."

"Either way, you are too late, Rourke!" Kida shouted, getting the villains' attention, "Eric and Ariel have already entered the Temple of the City."

Olette stepped up, smirking, "No matter," and then brought a small satchel of water as she held it up, with a scheming smirk on her face, "All we need to do is enter the temple anyway."

Lilo, who was with Wally on shi shoulder, hiding behind the now decapitated dragon, looked to Wally and asked, "What are we gonna do? How are we gonna make it out of this?"

Wally whimpered at this as well as he looked to Lilo, and spoke through his radio (Sokka's voice), "_How're we going to make it out of this?_"

* * *

**Back in the Temple**

* * *

Eric was still in his trance, standing right in front of Sora. Their conversation, wherever the two of them were, was just starting. Sora smirked but then turned serious as he stated, "Sorry if I don't have the time to explain any of this, but it's urgent you know about this."

"You mean about the Mandarin?" Eric asked.

Sora nodded, "Yes, it does," he then sighed as he looked to Eric and told him the story, "Nine thousand years ago, Mandarin Nuada used the Spear of Destiny, as well as the Sapphire Army and his Generals to begin a war that near shattered the world. This was proven when he tried to conquer Sparta, though failed against King Leonidas."

Eric nearly went bug-eyed as he asked, "Leonidas? You mean _the_ King Leonidas? The leader of the 300 Spartans?"

"That's what I said," Sora stated as he continued, "He and his army harnessed the Spear's incredible power and dealt a deadly force strike against the Eastern World."

"So… they nearly destroyed the world?", Eric asked, feeling slightly worried about this.

Sora nodded, "Yes. Nuada and his army were stronger than you could ever imagine. Strong enough to send the world to sunder at this."

"But the Spear's shattered in three pieces, and the Mandarin's dead and buried," Eric protested to this, "What does anything else have to do with this?"

"Listen carefully," Sora stated as he looked dead serious now, "Even though Kairi, my love, was able to imprison Nuada, he didn't fully die. He, like his generals, has been merely sleeping, until he can be fully awakened by something that is called the First Water. And to ensure he can find his Spear, he instilled the coordinates in a living map… something he calls 626."

Eric thought about that for a moment, and then remembered back at home. They had watched that crystal document that Wally had discovered, and then went surprised by this, "Stitch… he's the map."

"That mutated koala Spawn of Satan's the map?" Dax asked, not believing in this.

Sora nodded to that, "That he is. If Nuada's awakened and recovers his spear and army, he'll use its power to finish what he started once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Seablade Bearer won't be able to restore balance to the world. Eric, you must defeat the Mandarin before he awakens the Sapphire Army."

Eric groaned at this, "Can this get any worse?"

"It can," Sora stated, almost as if all the happiness suddenly died out all around them, "When Nuada first created his army, he used it to nearly wipe out all of Asia. If he's awakened… he'll use its immense power to end Not only Asia or Africa… but the rest of the world… permanently. If awakened, the Sapphire Army will rain fire over the lands. A fire that will destroy _everything in sight_. And out of the ashes, he'll attempt to recreate Atlantis. An Atlantis in which _all the world_ will be his, and _he_ will be the emperor of a dead world."

Eric's strength was nearly leaving his knees as they almost buckled. Dax held on to Eric's head in an assuring gesture to ensure he didn't fall down either. Eric shook his head as he looked down, "I… I can't believe this."

Dax gulped as this as the little otter paled as well, "I knew back then when me and Sora fought against this lunatic was just another bad guy to fight… but this plan… this guy… this is just pure evil."

"What am I gonna do if I can't beat him?" Eric finally looked up to his ancestor.

"I know you're scared, Eric," Sora stated as he walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance, "And I know that you're not ready to save the world like this," and then looked serious to Eric then, "But if you don't prevent the Mandarin's awakening, or if you don't defeat the Mandarin before the Sapphire Army awakens… there wont be a world to save anymore."

"But I don't even know how I'm gonna beat them," Eric stated.

Sora nodded at that as he stated, "Mastering both Atlantican and Atlantean weaponry into a Master State takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you'll have to do it in days."

"But what if I can't master this Master State?" Eric asked aloud, not sure of what the Master State was, "I mean, what if I fail?"

"I know you can do it, Eric," Sora stated as he smirked confidently to him, "You've done it before. We must go our separate ways…..for now."

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple or the city," Eric protested, "What if I have more questions? How am I gonna talk to you?"

"I'm a part of you," Sora stated rather calmly, "When you need to talk to me again, you'll find a way." Suddenly, he lit up with a feared surprise on his face as he turned to his right. His eyes widened with shock, as he turned to Sora, "You have to move quickly; a great danger awaits you at the temple."

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Sapphire City; the Mandarin Awakens pt.4**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter came up short, but I wanted to add a profile or two for this story. So here it comes.**

**Name**: Olettah; Olette

**Age**: 16

**Hair**: Raven Black with a White Streak

**Eyes**: Violet

**Likes**: Gothic clothing, creating new ways to use her Bloodbending, manipulating others, Seifer (secretly when she starts to learn more about him)

**Dislikes**: Humans, the scars under her right eye, being betrayed, being alone

**Family**: Birth Family; Unknown, adopted Parents; King and Queen of the Northern Atlantican Kingdom

**Background**: Olette is the adopted daughter, and princess, of the Northern Atlantican Royal Family. Even when she was a young child, Olette demonstrated her natural talents in waterbending early in life. Her sharp wit and the skill she displayed towards Water Bending gained her much attention and acclaim, and her father showed her obvious favoritism.

However, that all changed when her kingdom was destoryed by greedy humans. They were all captured and detained in a butcher plant, shaped like a prison, so that later they would be consumed by them. the humans believed that by eating their flesh, they would become immortal, and Olette was often picked out slowly, leaving three crescent moon-shaped scars under her right eye, which she hides.

For three years she created and practiced in making a new art out of Waterbending, in order to ensure her escape… the Art of Bloodbending. With it, she escaped and somehow met up with Ursula, becoming her spy in the dark, doing all the jobs that require not to get noticed.

Now she has a much more important job: Find the Darkblade Master, and retrieve the Spear of Longinus and the Sapphire Army.

However, this mission will cause her dark exterior to deteriorate, as she regains things that she lost when her kingdom was destroyed: Friends, trust with others, and perhaps… love.

**Personality**: Olette is a complex young woman. Orphaned as an infant, she was adopted and rasied by the royal mermaid family of the Northern Altantican City, learning their ways and groiwng up, without the knowledge of who she was, only having the pendant around her neck as the only evidence of her birth family. Ever since she and her people were kidnapped by fisherman humans and held prisoner for consumption, she was raised by the humans who scarred her to be a cruel, ruthless young lady and to manipulate people by controlling them through fear.

Talented and cruel due to her cruel torture by the humans, Olette revels in both her Waterbending skills and her position as a spy for Ursula. She delights in her Bloodbending over the humans, torturing them as she was tortured too. Olette is highly intelligent and somewhat scheming at every second. Perhaps most telling is her demonstrated willingness to manipulate and deceive both friend and foe alike to achieve her objectives.

Ironically, for all her refinement and self-confidence, Olette does retain some insecurities. Although she is shown as a good strategist and capable of predicting what her enemies will do, she has a disadvantage in ordinary social situations. In particular, she does not know how to act around teenage boys, whom she tends to intimidate. She later admits her jealousy over how much attention Ariel receives from Eric, seeing as how she doesn't know how to act truly around a boy.

It later becomes apparent that her bullying and abusive treatment of people, even "friends" such as Seifer and Brutus, stems not only from her cruel nature but a deep-rooted fear and inability to trust others.

This shaped Olette's fears that she couldn't count on love or affection from anyone, no matter how close they seemed. Unable to trust others, she instead tries to dominate them through fear - a paranoia that nearly drives her insane following the betrayal of Seifer at the battle of Shangri-La. Most of Olette's strain though, is from her birth parents, whom she felt deserted her. Possibly the only person to whom she feels accountable, Azula is anxious to please Ursula, so that she won't think of her as a failure. Olette won't settle for the slightest infraction in anything, and always plans 5 steps ahead to avoid anything that could mess up her perfect image with the Sea Witch.

**Skills/Powers**: Olette is a very difficult person to defeat in a one-on-one battle. Her excellent Waterbending abilities, hand-to-hand combat skills, quickness, and intelligence makes her a formidable foe for just about anyone.

Olette is proficient in the difficult technique of using Bloodbending, a darkened form of Waterbending.

**Concept**: Olette was created from the concept of a somewhat dark mermaid. Her physical concept as well as half of her mind, came from Azula from Avatar. While the psychotic side comes from The Dark Knight's version of the Joker. In truth, she was supposed to be Urusla's daughter, but that changed later on... as she is someone else's daughter.


	15. the Mandarin Awakens

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: The Rise of Atlantis**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Mandarin Awakens; The Teams Splitting Up**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Back in the Temple**

* * *

As Eric was slowly returning back to the Realm of the Living, Ariel was currently examining a particular piece with great urgent and concern at this moment. The Four Elemental Generals, all at four points guarding a particular statue, the Mandarin; well, actually, the still living Mandarin who was trapped in an eternal prison of clay. The mermaid princess's eyes narrowed at this figure, trying to piece together a plausible way for Olette or Seifer to awaken this madman. It almost seemed impossible to her at this moment, or to anyone.

Sebastian finally popped onto Ariel's shoulder as he now got a glimpse of the former Dragon Emperor. The crab gulped at the sight, "Dat… is one bad cat." he then looked to Ariel as he asked, "Are you sure dat.." But then he noticed her stiffen up a bit. "Ariel? Wat are yo…?"

"Sebastian," Ariel started, her voice sounded strained at this time. "Go. Run!"

"Wat, Child, but why?" the crab asked, not sure he was gonna like the answer.

"I…" Ariel strained, looking like she was in some sort of invisible pain. "I can't move…"

Sebastian looked perplexed on that, until suddenly, he witnessed the mermaid princess jerk straight as a board, and then jerked a bit. Her stance and arms were all mismangled, like a puppet would if the puppeteer had let the strings loose a bit. Struggling with herself, her right hand immediately jerked up to her shoulder, and grabbed Sebastian in a tight grip.

"Ariele!" Sebastian cried out, feeling the grip tighten up a bit. "Wat are you…?"

"I'm sorry, Sebastian! I can't control myself," Ariel pleaded with her friend. The look of discomfort was written upon her face at this moment.

"Dis disturbin' development again? Eet's jus' like back in Royal," Sebastian panicked aloud. "It only means one thing… _she's_ here!"

Eric, now fully out of his trance, turned to see his girlfriend in dire need. "Ariel!"

He was about to make his run towards her, until a giant metal fist, shot right at him. Its palm immediately opened up, and trapped Eric and Dax in a tight and inescapable grip. Then, stepping out of the shadows, the owner of the steel hand was revealed to be none other than Brutus, the Elemental General of Earth to the Mandarin. The two were struggling to break free of the iron rhino-man's iron grip, even as they were off the ground by about six inches, with Eric's feet kicking around, trying to struggle free.

"Do not attempt to free yourself, Seablade Bearer," Brutus bellowed out, nearly getting tino the boy's face. "If you attempt, I shall crush you like the vile insect that you are."

"Don't do us any favors, big guy," Dax chimed out. "Oh, by the way. Brush your teeth; it smells like rotten limburger that hasn't been refrigerated in once a blue moon."

"Ever so the comedic furball, eh, Dax?"

Both Dax and Eric turned, even in Brutus's strong grip, to look at the entrance to see two figures standing at the lit up doorway of the temple. It was obviously both a male and female, and the trio could already guess who it was. Soon enough, it was revealed to be none other than Olette and Seifer. Olette walked right on forward, with her left hand stretched out, in a Waterbender stance hold, pointing it in Ariel's direction. Seifer also walked on in, but stood by Brutus as the dark goth mermaid strode towards the statues.

Trying to break free of her hold, Ariel growled under her breath, "Argh! It's no use, Olette!" she then turned her gaze to the frozen statue of the Mandarin, "I doubt you have anything that could bring that monster back."

"Well, you see, Ariel…" she then pulled out the satchel that carried the First Water. And Olette let out an evil triumphant small smile on her face as she answered, "… _this_ is where you'd be wrong."

"What's with the water bottle?" Eric asked, trying to wriggle free. "You plan to wake him up with a morning glass of water?"

"Hey!" Dax shot back uncomfortably. "I'm the one who makes all the jokes!"

"This… is the First Water," Olette explained, not caring about the human's sharp remark. "Taken from the Pool of Eternity, the First Spring of this world. Legends have it saying that the purity of it knows no bounds of any mortal comprehension. There's also a legend stating that because it's so pure, that it has a very powerful and distinctive healing property."

Ariel didn't like where this was going, as her face paled and a single drop of sweat raced down her face. "Wait. What are you planning?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she then allowed herself to open the bottle with her free hand, and out from it, the clear sparkling untainted water flowed out and around in front of her like a small garden snake. "I plan on using this to resurrect the Mandarin."

When those words entered his ears, Eric nearly paled even worse in fear. The warnings and words that the first Predecessor of the Seablade, echoing into his head, shot out sirens of alarms to stop this now more than ever. If the Mandarin was to be awakened, and had his Spear and Sapphire Army on the move once again, he would scorch the whole world. The lives of six billion humans, merfolk, and Atlanteans, would all be extinguished by this madman. That was just something he couldn't let happen.

Immediately and without Brutus noticing, he activated the Zeus Fist, and brought he claw appendage on the hand's grip that held him. Gritting his teeth and tightening his grip, he used his Atlantean's weapon enhanced strength to slowly, but surely, loosen the rhino-man robot's grip on his hold over him. He was able to loosen it up a bit, long enough for Dax to scurry out, and up Brutus's arm.

Then, the little guy jumped on the giant's face, blocking his line of sight. Brutus, startled, immediately let go of Eric as he tried desperately to grab the little rat off of him, "Get off me! GET! OFF! ME!!!"

With Eric freed, he was about to sprint towards Olette, in hopes of freeing Ariel and ridding the First Water. However, that didn't happen anytime soon, as the DarkBlade made a horizontal slash to his head. Luckily, Eric dropped down, and slid down past under it on his knees. As soon as he was eight feet away from the blade, he skidded back to his feet, in a crouched position, and drew out the Seablade. With both weapons at the ready, he looked to see the opponent who held the DarkBlade at the ready, as well as have the Hades Fist out and activated: Seifer.

The blonde smirked with anticipation on what he knew would be a perfectly good sword battle against his rival. "'Bout time you'd draw your blade, Thatch."

"Seifer, I don't have time for this," Eric protested. "Do you have any idea what's gonna happen when the Mandarin wakes up?"

"Yeah. A big headache just for you. That's pretty much all I know and care about."

Olette smirked, witnessing the boys' little tussle at this point in time, to make her way past Ariel. As the mermaid princess tried to struggler herself free at this time, Olette had made it close to the Dragon Elemental warrior. Now, all she had to do was pass this fellow, splash the mandarin with the water, and watch the magic work.

However, that didn't come to pass, as a familiar blue koala creature pounced from the ceiling of the temple. Stitch immediately latched onto Olette's face, as he cried out, "Chooeh Cheebah!!!"

"ARGH!" the dark mermaid princess cried out as she grabbed Stitch by the fur with her free hand. "Get off of me… you… ! Blue furred…. FREAK!!!"

This gave Ariel the opportunity to be free again, seeing as how her former friend had broken off her concentration. "Now to get rid of the water," she told her self as she brought out both her hands, and pulled them bkac, to the left in a wave motion.

The wave motion caused the First Water to be pulled back from Olette's grip. When Stitch had finally jumped off her, Olette got a gander as to what had happened, as she shouted in defiance and surprise, "NO!!!"

The First Water had been shot forward to the Dragon Warrior, and splashed onto its chest. Before Olette could waterbend it back into her grasp, the water soaked into the body as fast as it could. Seeping into the stone, it disappeared, leaving not even a single drop.

Before Olette could overreact with this failure, Ariel and she heard Eric shout out, "Ariel! You've gotta destroy the Mandarin statue! We may have taken out the water, but there's still a threat if he…!"

KA-SLASH!

Suddenly, he was crouched down on the ground, holding his bleeding right side. When Eric had taken that moment to blab out to slash at the statue, Seifer had taken the open chance to get him. Seifer stood five feet away from his adversary and rival, holding his blade with both his hands… as the tip dripped with only an outline dripped with blood.

"Why don't you just fight me right now," he growled under his breath, scowling at Eric with distaste for his lack of respect for this duel. "Let the girls have their cat fight."

But before Olette could lash out to Ariel, angered as much as she was, a giant metallic gray and blue figure dropped from the roof, landing in between them both. It turned out to be none other than Wally, with Lilo perched on his left shoulder. In their search for Stitch, they had stumbled on into the temple, spotting the little koala wall-crawling straight on inside. They had followed suit, with Wally wall-crawling after him by digging his clawed appendages into the stone building. And as soon as they got inside, they had seen the fight, and immediately jumped into action.

"Stitch!" Lilo called out, giving the two teenage girls another distraction.

"A Loha!" the little blue creature cried out with a smile.

With that, Ariel opened her water bottle pouch, and drew out a thin line of water. Olette saw what she was about to do, and was attempting to go and stop her. Unfortunately, Stitch had latched onto her leg, as she fell face flat on the floor. She got up enough to see Ariel, only to see her then complete the water circle she had formed from the water she had pulled out. and then finally, chopped her hand downward at the Mandarin statue, hitting the rock structure and passed through, slicing off four clean slices that fell to the ground.

Olette got up, slowly, still in shock to see the Mandarin, dead and in pieces. Her mission a complete failure, now a realization in her eyes and mind. But now, her eyes were directed at Ariel as she stood up, her fists clenched and her teeth nearly about to break into her lip as she bit at the side. In fact, she did as a trickle of blood slowly went down her chin.

Ariel turned around, hardened at her resolve at what she did, straight at Olette, "It's over, Olette. The Mandarin's no more, and…" but she stopped as she, and Olette, heard the sounds of rustling from behind her.

They all saw that the Dragon Warrior was starting to shake and the front started to crack. Then suddenly, the chest broke open as they saw a clay stoned hand, moving and feeling the sides. They were slightly freaked by this, as were the boys, robot, girl, and mutated koala. As the hands started to move, the three Elemental Generals started to stir to life. The bird robot's glyphs glowed a dull white; its feathers starting to flicker and twitch like thistles. The panther robot's tail started to twitch, and its sharp toothed mouth twisted into a sinister smile as the flame glyphs started to glow fiery red and yellow. And finally, the female humanoid robot's glyphs began to glow bright aqua blue, as from out of the ports on her back, thin waves of water shot out and enveloped her arms into water made sleeves, as she stretched out seductively.

Then, finally, as if a grenade had gone off, the Dragon Warrior statue blew up, shooting out a bright blue pillar of light that nearly blinded everyone into the room, and shot out towards the roof, and outside for the whole world to see this turn of events.

* * *

**Back Outside**

As the Huns stood guard of the captive team, they all suddenly were distracted by the now appearing pillar of light. The exploration team also were looking at this, while Frey and Kida, sat back to back, looking at this. Not only them, but also Rourke, who just smirked at this as always. Going unnoticed, a hooded figure walked next to him, as the darkened hood looked up to this pillar.

Rourke smirked as he simply responded, "Well, looks like your Mandarin's wake up call just started." He then looked to the hooded figure and asked, "Eh… Shan?"

The figure pulled back the hood slowly… to reveal none other than Shan Yu; alive and kicking. The Hun leader smirked triumphantly as he nodded, "Emperor Nuada has finally been released of his prison. And he shall lead the Hun Army into a new age."

"Good thing you're gonna live long enough for that to happen," Rourke mused as he scratched his flesh and crystal chin. "Gotta admit, smart move using that Stand-In. That mer-girl just slew him while you were watching in the shadows."

"I admit it was a waste, but it seemed like a good idea during the time," Shan Yu smirked as he looked at the temple.

Rourke chuckled as he looked at the pillar, as it began to slowly die down. "So… what'd you think the Mandarin's gonna do when he sees a few mermaids in his presence?"

"He considers the Merpeople as his sworn enemies," Shan Yu replied as he smirked. "If anything… he'll simply kill them."

Back with the team, both Kida and Frey were currently occupied with each other's company. At this very moment, Frey had taken the initiative to hide a single knife blade under his glove. When Rourke had finished with their time together, namely berating the boy and saying that after all this he was gonna kill him, he was able to flick the blade out, and secretly began cutting the rope.

"How much more?" Kida asked, looking over her shoulder to him.

He slightly pulled his wrists apart, hearing the ropes beginning to break, "Not long now."

"You may want to hurry," she insisted as she noticed the pillar going out. "Our friends will need us more than ever."

* * *

**Back in the Temple**

The light had finally died down as those who were still inside, now fully looked at the former Dragon Elemental General. He had been blown to many hollowed pieces, now revealing a figure standing in the spot to where it once stood.

It was a man, possibly in his twenties, physically well built to be a martial artist. He had white silver hair that went down to his upper back, and brushed over to the left side in the front. He wore a black royal Chinese body armor of sorts. The black armor covered his whole body, minus his head and hands, except for the back of his hands. It was black with gold trim, and a red shawl tied around his waist. His skin… was surprisingly and extremely pale to the point it was clear white. A blue Atlantean symbol on the brow of his nose and across his face was in the shape of an Omega symbol. There were dark rings under and around his eyes, and his eyes were dark with only the irises being golden yellow. This was the Dragon Emperor, Nuada.

But before the others could do something, Brutus, who had thrown Dax on the ground next to Eric, ran up to him. Skidding to a halt, he knelt down to the Atlantean's feet, and praised him, "Oh Great Emperor, Nuada. I knew that you would have been awakened. Now you will surely lead us to the rebirth of Atlantis!"

"Will you stop that pointless preaching?!" the bird man bot shouted as he walked down and swatted Brutus upside the head. "It's bad enough that we were asleep for so long, but to listen to you screech on and on?" He groaned aloud as he pointed to the still standing statue of the Mandarin. "It makes me wish Emperor Nuada didn't leave you on just to make that decoy over there."

"It was the master's decision, Yen-Song!" Brutus defended as he stood up, towering over the birdman bot, now known as Yen-Song. "You are just jealous knowing you cannot measure up to the wise and powerful Nuada! For he shall…!"

"Lead us to the destruction of our enemies and rebuild our promise homeland that was once the grand and noble Empire of Atlantis. Blah blah blah," the fembot stated as she stepped towards the two and shot out. "Tell me, Brutus, do you practice that speech, or is it hardwired into that one track brain of yours?"

Suddenly, a blast of fire shot at her, though she quickly dodged it, and saw who had attacked her. It was the panther-man bot as he strode over to them, with the elegance of a gentleman on both his hind legs. "As usual, Katara," the robot stated with the tone of a calm gentlemna. "Your coarse demeanor is as unpleasant as that human form of yours."

"Oh, blow it out your actuator, Three head," Katara shot back.

This slightly angered the Panther-bot, and suddenly, his head spun around for a second. When it was done, its eyes had changed from a circle and line, to a V line completely. Even his attitude changed as he shot out in an angered and loud tone, "The name is Tai Lung! Remember it, insect! Fore it will be the last time before you hear me…" and then it switched again, into two circles for his eyes as he now spoke in an insane man's voice, laughing out loud, "… express my feelings in song! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

The four robots continued to argue, earning confused looks on the teens' faces. Eric looked to Dax, to be certain about this, and asked, "Are you sure that these are the Four Elemental Generals that struck fear into the hearts of those that fought them?"

The little orange otter shrugged, "Pretty much, I guess."

"ENOUGH!" Nuada finally shouted, gaining some order amongst his generals. Seeing they had their undivided attention to their master, Nuada spoke out again. "I did not awaken after 9 millennia of slumber, just to hear your incessant brattle towards one another. After 9 thousand years, I am free, and you are awake! We must continue with our objective: find the Spear of Longinus and awaken the Sapphire Army once again."

"That's… that's not gonna happen!" Eric called out, as he finally stood on his .

This caused the Four Generals, as well as their beloved master/creator, to turn and face the boy. Nuada had then taken notice that they were not alone in the room, as he had spotted three humans. The two females in which were shown to him, had been figured to be mermaids, considering the garments, although a bit changed, retained some design of the Waterbender garb that he had always encountered from those accursed Wave Warriors. A small human girl was perched upon one of his people's creations, for some odd reason.

Then he turned to look at the two human boys, and immediately recognized their blades. His eyes nearly bulged out of their skulls in shock to see them both here. "The Seablade and the DarkBlade," Nuada whispered to himself at this very moment. Until finally, he bellowed out to his generals, "Generals! As the first order to follow… DESTROY THEM ALL!!!"

It was from those very words, that the Four Generals started to slowly head towards their prey at this time. Olette, who had been the one that had the means to awaken him, was a bit shocked by this deception. "Hey, you chalk-faced goon!" she shouted, with hilarious gusto, "What the heck do you get the gall to just say kill them?! I'm the one that brought not only your Earth General back to working order, but I was the one that had the means to bring you back!!!"

"Oh, really?" the Mandarin asked, stepping down the platform a bit slowly and calmly. "So I have you, a water bending mermaid to thank for the release of my imprisonment?"

"That's right," Olette practically snooted out, hoping to manipulate this into her favor. "I pledged my services to you in your war against the humans."

"And why would I need your help?" Nuada asked, about ready to order her death on the spot.

Olette just calmly shrugged as she answered, "Well, considering it's just you and your generals… I'm guessing you need troops."

The generals were still about to advance at them even further, until the Mandarin stopped them, "Stop!" the four did as they were told, and turned to face Nuada, as he looked to Olette, and then to Seifer. "Very well," he replied as he stated, "If you truly wish to help my cause, then you shall assist me in retrieving my experiment 6-2-6, or the Mati." Stitch shrunk back behind Wally's back, as Nuada continued, "And retrieve my Spear pieces."

"But first…" he stated as he turned to look at both Ariel and Eric. "… Kill them."

"No problem," Seifer stated as he immediately sped in front of Eric.

Eric immediately got up, but nearly stumbled a bit, still clutching his side. Dax immediately took notice of this as he saw the side of his human companion, still bleeding. The little otter swung over to his face, clinging to the bangs on his front, as he was now face to face with his human guardian-ee.

"Kid, don't!" Dax pleaded to reason with him. "Your side is bleeding like crazy. I doubt the crystal's powers are gonna do much at this point!"

Ariel immediately heard that as she turned around, with a look of frightened worry for him. "Wha? Eric?"

"It's not all that bad," he groaned a bit, wincing for just a moment as he clutched his side. "Okay…" he groaned. "It's fairly a bit worse than before."

_Then let me help out a bit…_

Eric nearly let his eyes bug out for a moment, as he heard that voice, looking around, whispering, "Sora?"

_Didn't I tell you before? We're connected, you and I. as for this turn of events, I can help you face this threat. _

_But only if you're ready…_

Ariel, who was about to try and run over to his side, noticed Eric slightly in a trance of sorts. Nuada, Seifer, Olette, and the generals took notice of this as well. All seven of them were planning on attacking them all at once. Eric's face was now in a calm state of thinking, even to Dax was a bit confusing, considering the boy now forgot all about the pain.

Then, the boy's eyes opened, showing a sharp concentration and focus as he said, "I'm ready."

Nuada and the others took not a second more for this pointless waiting now as they formed to attack. But then suddenly, from Eric, a blinding light suddenly erupted from his body at this time. Nuada, Seifer, Olette, and the Generals were suddenly silhouetted by the light, and Ariel, Wally, Lilo and Stitch blocked their eyes from the blinding light that came from their companion. All, except for Dax, who was in the light, were in shock and fear from this scene as the light continued to grow.

The new light was even noticed outside as well, as the Huns were all distracted by this. This gave Kida, Frey, and Mulan a chance to sneak past them, and over the wall of the city to help their friends on the inside.

Back in the Temple, the light began to die down, giving everyone their eye sights back. Nuada and the others finally stood ready for an attack; the Generals now entered into a stance of attack. For Brutus, he pushed his left foot forward, which caused a small bit of Earth to form up, growing with every push. Tai Lung drew back both his hands on the right side, with a fire ball starting to form. Yen-Song swung back on his hips side by side, while his hands worked together to form a ball of vacuum tight air. And finally, Katara's arms were covered in water whips, which prepared themselves to whip out at the enemy. The Four Generals were all fired up and prepared to strike the foe, when the light was down and out.

"Ready…" Nuada called out, giving the Four the signal to go soon.

Then light then died down a bit, as now a silhouette of the Seablade Bearer, and his shoulder mounted otter was finally shown. The only thing visible of Eric aside from his silhouette, was a pair of light blue glowing eyes, visible from the white light and the darkened temple.

Ariel paled at this, seeing the Generals about ready to attack, and shouted in fear, "ERIC, NO!!!"

With a quick whish of her water bending, she bended a trail of ice underneath her feet, and quickly surfed her way in front of him to block the upcoming attack.

Then finally, Nuada ordered out, as he shot his fist forward, "FIRE!!!"

Then just at that moment, Nuada's balled up fist shot forward, with the others along with him. Starting with him, a small but incredibly intense flame ignited in front of his hand, growing steadily larger until it finally erupted into an enormous fire blast that ignited like a rocket engine… straight at Eric and the others. The generals shot out as well, firing their respective elements at the others as well. They concentrated all their fire power at the six-member party group. However, if looked carefully, they all noticed that the elements were all being encased in ice for some odd reason. With the air and fire dissipating, and the fire and water freezing into a two tower frozen statue, both parties, good and bad, got a glimpse as to what was happening.

When Ariel opened her eyes again, after shielding them from the light, she looked to where Eric was standing now. However, what she saw, nearly made her veins go cold and her skin go white as a sheet. "Eric?" she asked in a hushed whisper, and a look of shock on her face.

"Ariele, what are you…?" Sebastian asked as he popped from behind Ariel's neck and gasped at what he saw, "Holy Mackerel…"

Soon, as the light died down, Eric was finally revealed, only he had changed… intensely. From where he once stood, now stood an imposing creature of untold origin and power. It was still Eric, but much changed on him; it was almost scarcely believed that he wasn't human anymore. His whole body was stripped of its clothing, showing off his well-toned body. However, something had changed: his whole physical structure was turned to ice. The outer part, his arms, sides of his torso, and face were ice blue, while the belly, chest, and neck were ice white. On his back were a few ice spikes jotting out but not many and they were small as to not pierce anyone. His eyes were now glowing bright blue, as was his mouth if he opened it, and his hair was ice violet instead of black. But he wasn't clothed or not, for he now was sporting on something. For his pants, baggy blue pants, and a light blue shawl was draped around his waist, with white trimming, and a blue sash tied around it, with two metal sides sewn into his pants, in the shape of clam shells. And something else as well, for now, on both his hands and forearms, there were two Fist of Zeus for each hand. On the shoulders, were manta ray-shaped shoulder armor guards, and a manta ray back armor but only on his upper back, acting as some sort of backpack. On his lower legs were Atlantean greaves that covered the back and stopped at the middle of the front, with glowing blue glyphs on them, and on the ankles were starfish ankle guards with the center and pentagon shaped sides glowing blue, but the black boots still remained there. Down his chest was an armor belt that went from the right side down to the left, and it was shaped like an eel with the eel's eyes glowing blue. And on his mouth, was a mouth guard with Altantean wave symbols on both sides, and a vertical line going down the center, with all the lines glowing bright blue. But on his chest, right to where the collar bone was, were three small bright blue orbs embedded into him as they lightly glowed together eerily.

"Seablade Master Sora," Nuada nearly whispered.

After realizing that, Dax just sighed as he crossed his arms, "Sora… you really know how to make an entrance, eh?"

He didn't answer at that time, as he drew back his hands, and with the three gems on his chest glowing, shot out a powerful flash freeze blast that nearly froze the enemies. Nuada, Olette, and Seifer, as well as the Generals weren't frozen at all, but they were knocked to the floor. The icy chill of the blast nearly froze the walls, causing them to nearly shatter and dig deep within the cracks.

**Back Outside**

From outside, before Kida, Frey and Mulan could get inside, the ice began to breach all over the Sapphire City. This didn't go unnoticed by the Huns, as they were all stunned by this, but then they turned their attention to something else. They heard trucks start from right behind them, as they all dodged out of the way. In the driver seats of those trucks, Helga and the rest of the team were speeding off, when Frey had taken the chance to free them all.

But as they sped, Audrey, who was driving, looked to their second in command and asked, "What about Ariel and the others? We can't just leave'em!"

"Don't worry," Helga answered as she readied a gun in case they were being chased. "If we've seen those kids before, they can handle themselves pretty good." she then looked behind her, as she finished, "Besides… we've got to get to China's capital and to the Emperor."

"Why'z zat?" MOle quizzed from the other truck

"Because the First Piece of the Spear is in his palace," she answered as she explained, "Thatch told my via radio before the pale girl and that blonde swordsman entered the city."

KA-BLAM!!!

They all overheard a huge explosion, as Mole and Helga turned around to see the Sapphire City. It had been completely frozen over, and exploded somehow. The million shattered pieces of the castle started to be thrown everywhere, creating a frozen ice cloud that threw the former campsite into a cold fog. But as the fog was almost about to dissipate, a blue blur came shooting out of the fog, and started to fall down to into the thick forests. The crew probably guessed, but it had to have been them escaping in the confusion.

* * *

**Deep in the Forest**

**Away from the City**

Not too far from where the city was, a nearly exhausted Wally had catapulted from the City, they had crashed into the forest. The nine were still recovering from their little crash fall, even if Wally had made dead sure to take all the impact for them all. They guessed that they didn't count on the Turtle Bot to unleash such a huge blast from his shell cannons. But now, only Eric was more than worried now that they had gained some distance.

It was after that, Eric had finally transformed back into his normal human self, normal attire, weapons and all. However, the look on his face was worsened, considering of what he knew now. And also… of what else Sora had told him back when he was in that ice state.

While his back was turned, Lilo was just buzzing with delight as she nearly squealed out like a crazy scifi fan. "Wow, Eric! That was awesome! The way you transformed into that ice guy; all those ice powers too! You even took down the bad guys with one swipe, and froze up the city!"

"What was that?" Frey asked as he narrowed his eyes with his fingers, looking pretty freaky. "I mean, that was all Ice-Man style. But it also had a Witchblade feel to it; kinda like that new artifact they put in that Broken Trinity story, the Glacier Stone."

"That… my amazed friends… was the Seablade Master State," Dax simply chimed out. "It's the state in which both the Seablade and the Zeus Fist work together. Both powers of Atlantica and Atlantis, Two powers from two of the Hearts of the Sea working together. Only the most skilled of the Seablade Bearers can summon such a power."

Mushu popped up from Mulan's shoulder as he popped out, "Oh, come on. It wasn't all that good. All he did was give the bad guys a bad case of frostbite."

"So sue me. That was the kid's first time using it," Dax shot out to the dragon.

"Guys," Eric stated, with his back turned from the others. He turned around to face them; a serious look was etched into his eyes as he spoke out again, "This is where we're gonna part ways until we reach to where the second piece is located… in Agrabah."

The others looked in shock by this, but even more so was Ariel, who asked, "What? But why?"

"Because of Seifer," he answered, his look getting much more serious. "He's been chasing after us, ever since we got away. He's tracking us…" and then held up his sword for them to see. "Sora pretty much explained before the attack we did, is that our swords are linked. They're like dowsing rods that locate one another." he then turned away from the others as he stated, "Don't worry, the others got away; just meet up with them at the Emperor's palace. That's where you'll find the first piece of the Spear."

"But what about you?" Kida asked in concern. "Will you not need our help?"

"I'll be fine," he replied. "Just get going."

"No, I won't leave you," Ariel shot back, this time more angered than afraid for him. "It's just like back at Isla de Muerta; you say things will be alright, but then when we see each other again, I find you hurt or worse!"

"It comes with this line of work, Ariel," Eric shot back, not wanting to fight this over. "Listen, the longer you guys stay here, the sooner he'll show up!"

"Then we'll fight him together!" she shouted as she ran up to him, and stood in front so that he wouldn't get away. "Please, don't do this. I only want to be where you are." her face then softened a bit, almost pleading to him as Ariel stated on, but with fresh tears coming down her face, "Look… I know that I'm nowhere near as strong as Olette in order to protect you, but that doesn't change the fact that I still want to be by your side. I don't even care if I die in this, just don't make me leave you."

The two stood together, quietly trying to convince one another to leave the other. The audience that watched this, was also wondering how long this was gonna be or what would the outcome be. Then finally, and without warning, Eric did the one thing he knew that would get Ariel to do this one thing for her. He gently reached out to her, cupped her face, and pulled her in for a long and deep kiss. The mermaid princess was stunned by this, knowing full well what Eric was trying to do. She attempted to fight back, but the feel of his lips to hers, the warmth and comfort this one act that they shared together… it always got past her headstrong and stubborn nature.

He then pulled away, and this time returned his gaze to her, "Don't ever say that you want to die. Because I promise you, and the others here on out: I'll try my hardest to survive and come back to you." he then gave her a small smile as he finished, "I promise we will be back together again, so please… go with the others."

With a heavy sigh, knowing full well that he had gotten to her, she sighed in defeat, and looked down with her eyes closed, whispered, "Alright… but I promise… I'll be strong enough for you as well when we see each other again."

After they had said their goodbyes to one another, and a heavy convincing of Dax to let him say with him, Eric watched the others disappear into the forest. As he watched them retreat into the forest, he said a silent prayer that he hoped would be heard. He prayed that his friends, and his loved ones would be watched over and protected. For until they would see each other again, he would continue to pray for them all.

* * *

**Back at the Ruins**

Walking away from the rubble, in a half-dazed state of madness and rage, Seifer activated the Hades Fist and clutched the Darkblade in his hands. His eyes burned with rage and hate at this point, but were quickly overridden by a slight excitement behind them.

He chuckled by himself, not even noticing dark veins traveling vertically through his face as he chuckled maddeningly to himself, "'Bout time for you to unwind, Eric. Now fighting you isn't gonna be a problem."

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Sea and Darkness; Meeting of the Masters pt 1**

**Also a slight bonus: Voice Cast**

**Nuada: Luke Goss**

**Tai Lung: Mark Hamill**

**Brutus: David Kayes**

**Yen-Song: Tom Kenny**

**Katara: Mae Whitman**

**Seifer Norrington: Will Friedle**

**Olette: Grey Diselle**

**Also, I found the perfect voice actor for Frey Asapin: Jack Desena, the voice actor for Sokka.**


	16. Meeting of the Master pt1

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: the Rising of Atlantis**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Sea and Darkness; Meeting of the Masters pt 1**

* * *

**Not Too Far from the Sapphire City**

**China's Forests**

Eric was speeding on out of there through the forest, at neck breaking speed to gain distance from his enemy. He had gotten some moderate distance from the former Sapphire City. It didn't take him long to get this far from the place. Heck, it didn't take him long at all, just to make tracks from a certain target that he guessed would follow him. Dax was holding on for dear life on his shoulder, bobbing up and down on the boy's jacket. Finally, the little otter couldn't take it for much longer, as he was near the breaking point.

"Eric! Slow down," Dax shouted in a panicked blaze. "We're already far from the city! Why! Are you still running?"

"Good exercise," Eric huffed out, trying to make it sound more like he was joking than him worried.

"Oh, really?" Dax huffed out, "Well, thank you, Richard Simmons."

"Seriously, Dax," Eric answered as he hopped off a log, and continued to sprint forward, "We've gotta keep going or you know who's gonna catch up to us." he turned around for a moment, taking his eye off the path ahead to be certain that he was far from the unmentioned target, "Seifer's been after us ever since we split; I just know it." he then turned his attention back to the front, as he explained, "He's not the type of guy that just gives up after a few beatings. He's like a bulldog; he won't let go as soon as he bites you."

Dax wasn't convinced as he scoffed the idea, "Oh, come on. He's not all that bad."

But suddenly, they heard a giant explosion of flame, as Dax turned around, as he saw something running towards them. The figure's silhouette was covered in monstrous flames, nearly singing the forest as he tried to catch up with them.

At that realization, Dax gulped, "I stand corrected." and turned back to Eric as he shouted, "C'MON, BOY! RUN LIKE THE WIND AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" but suddenly, the two skidded to a halt, as Dax was nearly thrown off the shoulder. As soon as Eric was finally balanced back on his feet, Dax got back on his shoulder, and shouted hysterically at the boy, "Are you crazy? Why'd you stop like that? We've got a maniac hot on our tails! WHY'D YOU STOP?"

"Because we've reached a dead end," Eric responded rather calmly.

After hearing that last piece of information, Dax gulped and paled as he went bug eyed with fear. The two then looked ahead of them to take notice of why or what had made their dead end. It was a ravine in front of them that had prevented them from a clean getaway, but not that steep to die from the fall. Towever, it was the rushing water down below, making it into a rapid river ride for them if they were to fall in. There, they would have to worry about getting thrown into the rocks and walls, and dying of broken bones protruding from their bodies as well as internal bleeding. This scene wasn't the best for the two, as Eric sighed with a frown of disappointment on his face, and an exasperated look on Dax's.

"Oh great," Dax shouted out in dismay, throwing his arms out and shouting hysterically, "Why is it that when the good guys are about to get away… something like this always pops up to prevent such said escape!"

Eric thought about that for a moment, and shrugged, "Because… it adds up tension and the audience loves the suspense?"

Dax looked to Eric as he huffed and glared at the boy comically, "Oh, don't start on the funny stuff, bud."

KA-SLASH!

Suddenly, Eric was almost thrown forward into the ravine, with a look of shock on the boy's face. Dax was nearly startled by this as well as he turned to look at his human friend. Shooting out from his back, a quick splash of blood shot out, almost as if a blade had slashed upward on his back. The look of shock on the boy's face was evident, as the air escaped from his lungs slowly at this point. Then a few more slashes danced at Eric's back, and then at his legs, causing him to nearly buckle at his knees.

Eric attempted to turn around, grabbing the hilt of his sword with his right hand. But as he was only 120 degrees in range in making a 180 degree turn around to his target. In an instant, he saw Seifer, looking pretty insane, with his eyes going bloodshot, an insane grin spread on his face, and his left eye twitching. In truth, he looked like the Joker at this sense, but had completely snapped beyond being funny insane. The Fist of Hades had been activated, and was holding the Darkblade as he held it upward about to slash the boy down.

And just when Eric had drawn out the sword, preparing to block the strike… IT happened.

KA-SLASH!

Eric's eyes were wide with shock, as he looked at the latest development. In an instant, Eric's right arm, while still holding the blade, had been sliced off by the middle of the bicep. The boy's face was in contortion with shock, as he saw his own arm slowly spiraling in the air in front of him. The sudden shock of this nearly made him go into shock, but he wasn't about to let that happen. Instantly, he grabbed his arm, but lost his balance at the last second before he saw Seifer charging right at him, with him about to do a bat swipe. With the new momentum, Eric jumped back, as he grabbed his arm with his remaining attached arm and hand, with Dax screaming, falling down the water below, as the little otter screamed out in hysterical fear as the two splashed into the river, disappearing from sight.

Seifer, now on the breaking point of losing it, twitched a little as he snickered Two-Face style, "Think that's gonna be enough to get away from me?" he then sighed, "Ohhh, you don't know me very well than you thought, did ya?"

* * *

**Deep in the Forest**

Almost as if the splash and the cry for fear echoed in the woods, a lone figure stood from a walk in the grassy pathway. The figure's face was covered in a cowl with a cloak sewn to it, but the body and wardrobe were easy to spot on.

The figure was obviously male, probably about thirty or so, with a pretty well toned figure. The stranger wore a blood red haori with blue lining, kept closed with a thick, black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. The stranger's left arm was tucked into the front of his haori, making it look as though his arm was in a sling. He also had a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder that was intricately decorated with tan, green, and blue patterns, as well as a beaded ornament that dangled from it.

He also wore black pants and shoes, the latter of which had brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. Also a black shirt with a peculiar, grey collar with intersecting brown straps that was high enough to cover his mouth.

However, his attention was focused on where the noise was coming from. So he walked towards where he thought the sound would come next.

* * *

**Far in the River**

The river was roaring fast, without ever so much a trout or fish shooting out to fight the stream. Until Eric shot out of the water, coughing out feverishly, and swimming to the land. However, it was proven a bit hard, considering all the cuts he had, and the fact that he had only one arm missing… and having the other arm hold on to it as he swam to shore. Dax was pretty much latched to his head, shaking like crazy, as they finally reached land.

Dax coughed up a bit as he groaned, "Let's… never… do that again…" and looked to Eric wearily, "… okay?"

"You bet," ERic winced as he looked at the stump where his right arm should have been. His brow dripped with sweat, as a little bit of blood oozed out from his wounds as well as his shoulder. "I'm losing more blood, Dax," he stated as he dropped his arm and grabbed his pendant, "I've… gotta… heal…"

But then a flaming swipe knocked the crystal pendant out of his hand, sending it skidding on the far ground away from him. Exhausted, he looked up and saw Seifer, looking almost close to a madman as he smirked, "Sorry… can't let you heal yourself just yet." he then swiped his sword menacingly at Eric, who got up in time to dodge it, as Seifer spoke incoherently with a slur, "A cocky punk like you… Nnnegggg, gets his head… LOPPED OFF!"

Eric stood up, with Dax back on his shoulder again, started to breathe heavily. He grabbed his sleeve to tighten it up to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't looking too good for the boy. However, he was strong enough, and barely conscious enough, to make a question audible, "Say uh, I got to ask… did getting that sword make you act drunk, or just plain crazy?"

Seifer just sneered as, in a flash, he was now right in front of Eric, and swatted the boy with his Hade's Fist. Eric tumbled into the forest, crashing into a tree. He slumped to the ground, as Seifer walked towards him, "Now that looked like it hurt." Eric was breathing heavily, his injuries getting worse from such a punch. "But let me know if this hurts even more," Seifer continued as he punched him in the gut, "Lower Cut." Eric slumped on to his knees, as Seifer went to the next move, "Upper Cut." He then delivered a powerful upper cut punch to Eric's chin, sending him crashing back first into the wall, coughing up blood, "Right Hook." Seifer punched to the right, and then to the left, "… or Left Hook."

Eric slumped down on the ground, as Dax shot up to protect the kid, "Hey, punk! How about givin' the kid a chance to fight back!"

Seifer glared down at the little otter and asked, "And if I don't?"

Dax opened his mouth and was about to say something, but stopped as he admitted, "Okay… I may be small, and I may be weak…" but then bravely announced, "But I'm positive to know… that there's nothing I can do to stop you."

An awkward silence pulled in as both parties took a moment to absorb that tid bit of information. However, before Dax could quirk out again, Seifer swatted him harshly towards the river. The little otter skidded for a while, until he was propped up on his chin, groaning, as he fell flat on his belly, "Call… the… nurse."

Eric was able to make out what had happened, and glared at Seifer, incoherently mumbling, "Uhh, Huh… Agh…"

Seifer knelt down, as he cupped his former friend's chin as his insane eyes took sympathy, as he mocked, "Agh, ugh, argh. Speak up, Thatch. I can barely make out what you're saying. You know, you might have a collapsed lung; that usually impedes the oratory." but that mocking moment was gone, as Eric spat a bit of blood on his face. Seifer stepped back up as he growled, "Now that was just plain rude. Even an enemy shows his opponent some respect and manners." he sighed as he glared at the boy, "Guess I'm gonna have to teach you some manners, just so you can be a better gentleman to your half-fish freak of a girlfriend."

But he stopped as he thought about it silently, until he smirked at Eric; his dark veins growing more glyph like on his face as he began to kick Eric profusely, "Nah, I'm just gonna keep beating you up." And proceeded to do so, as he kicked and swatted him like so.

Dax was knocked out cold, as a shadowed figure walked up, and scooped the little critter up.

It had been a while since Seifer started beating him up, and he was looking worse for wear. It was almost hard to tell if he was breathing, or already dead. Eric just sat there, leaning against the tree, breathing heavily, and bleeding profusely. It wasn't the side wound that was making it worse, but all the rest of the wounds, including his severed right arm. Seifer, on the other hand, was growing more insane, as the dark veins that glowed and grew on his face were becoming more extravagant. No doubt about it, something was up about his condition; something otherworldly was changing him and not for his own design.

"Well, Eric, it's been fun," Seifer shot out, as he drew out the Darkblade, but paused as he shrugged, "Well, more fun for me, maybe. I'm just guessing, since you're being so quiet about everything." He raised the sword up, it grew aflame, indicating that this was his element, just as water and ice was Eric's element. "I'll be sure to give your heart to your girlfriend. I mean, your real heart, after I carve it out your chest."

_SNAP_

The snapping of a twig stopped Seifer as he turned around, being halted by his evil action. It was then that the cloaked figure that had been in the forest, had found his way to the boys. Unknown to the two, Eric was starting to stir awake again, as his right good eye, instead of his red bloodshot left eye barely opened, opened enough and clear up to see Seifer against an unknown individual.

Seifer huffed as he sneered, "Get moving, Pops. This doesn't have any concern for you."

"I think you might be mistaken, young man," the man answered as he put Dax in a pocket as he went on, "I merely followed this area, because I felt something familiar. Two presences I haven't felt in a long time." And he sighed, rather disappointed, "But being here, and finding the two of you… none of you are familiar to me."

Seifer sneered at the man and interrogated, "And just who are you?" the man didn't answer, so he just shrugged, "Doesn't matter. You'll be dead just like him; I really don't like people who interrupt a show."

Eric, not sure of what was going on, slowly looked to Seifer, and saw the grip on his sword, and knew he was gonna attack. Struggling to breathe, Eric was able to shout out, "Get out of… of here! He's too dangerous, just…!"

Seifer turned and kicked him in the stomach as eh shouted, "I SAID NO INTERRUPTIONS! EVEN FROM DEAD GUYS!"

The cloaked figure stopped for a moment, and raised his head a bit, almost as if he was surprised. Even the tone of his voice went up a bit in surprise, but still remained calm, "I see. So it's you…"

Seifer took this chance and charged at the man, bringing down his sword to cut him in half. However, that didn't happen, or wasn't possible, as he was knocked back when he brought his blade down, and smashed it against an unseen and impenetrable force. He staggered back, looking rather shocked by this, as was a slipping away Eric, as Seifer shouted, "What the? HOW'D YOU DO THAT?"

"I guess things are different now, these days," the mysterious man replied, "Nowadays, swordsmen will attack anyone without regard."

Seifer just snarled and attacked him, completely swinging like crazy just to hit him. But no matter what, his blade was continuously being swatted away by this unseen force. He stepped back, as the Darkblade was engulfed in flames, "I don't get it; why is it I can't even cut you?" he the charged forward, shouting, "I DON'T GET IT!"

And as just he was about to swing it, a gush of powerful air shot at him, pushing him back, as well as putting out the flames. Seifer just stood there, completely flabbergasted by this turn of events.

"You're quite the swordsman, young man," the figure stated. "I imagine your father must have taught you. He must be someone in the military with combat training; you can't be that good unless you go through that nightmare." he then sighed, "But out in the real world, rank and status don't mean anything unless you have true strength. No like your bleeding friend, who you took advantage in his weakened state."

Suddenly, a barrage of lightning fast wind strikes hit Seifer on the mark, causing cuts all over his body to form up. Seifer was completely confused by all this, and was being pushed back from the strikes as he whispered, "They're… going too fast… for me to see them… how…?"

And then the man charged up at him with one strike, knocking the boy out with a finishing blow, sending Seifer shooting backwards through the forest, gaining some distance from all of them. As the wind died down, the figure's face was finally shown. He had short hair, that was dark grey and spiked, and he seemed to have some light stubble on his chin. There was a large scar over the right half of his face and over his eye, which was constantly shut as a result. His left eye was amber colored, and what was once strapped to his back, and now in his hand, appeared to be a katanna styled Zanbatou.

Eric took this sight in, until finally, he passed out.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Sea and Darkness; Meeting of the Masters pt 2**

* * *

**Also, from the last reviews, I've decided to change voice actors once again. This time, it's the following**

**Eric Thatch: Will Friedle**

**Seifer Norrington: Dante Basco**

* * *

**Also, for this chapter, a little history lesson for all of those of you who like history.**

Traditionally swords are often associated with power, authority, justice, and brutality. While magic swords rarely appear in the ancient world myths, swords do appear frequently as symbols of incredible power and inevitable death.

An example of a symbolic blade would be the Sword of Damocles: a blade that was said to have over a ruler's head and could fall at any time. The symbolism reflects the weight of leadership and the possibility for sudden and catastrophic change that comes with it.

When Aphrodite appears as the Goddess of Victory, she bears the sword, helmet, and shield of Ares. Ares was worshipped by the Scythians in the form of a divine sword. Nemesis, the grim goddess of vengeance, bears a wheel in one hand and a sword in the other.

Among the mortals there are fewer examples of its power. Hercules was given a divine sword as a reward for defeating Erginus. The hero Peleus carried a divine sword forged by Hephaestus. Theseus used a divine sword hidden fro years in a shrine to Zeus to prove he was the true son and rightful heir of Aegeus, King of Athens.

And of course, there is the almighty sword, Excalibur, wielded by King Arthur.


	17. Meeting of the Masters pt2

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: The Rising of Atlantis**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Sea and Darkness; Meeting of the Masters pt.2**

* * *

_He wasn't certain of what he was seeing, although he knew one thing: he couldn't move an inch as he tried to stop this scene._

"_Hey, Eric," Seifer smirked as he activated his Hade's Fist, "Glad to see you're awake. wouldn't want you to be asleep to the show here."_

_Eric groaned a bit, but suddenly shot in reconsciousness as he saw a sight he really didn't want to see. _

_Seifer just sneered as, in a flash, he was now right in front of Ariel, who was bleeding, tears going down her eyes unable to fight against the pain she was in. Seifer sneered at her unfortunate pain, and swatted the boy with his Hade's Fist. Ariel's body was thrown and tumbled into the forest, crashing into a tree. _

_She cried out in pain; her back arched up with her cry, as Seifer walked towards her, "Now that looked like it hurt." he smirked evilly at Eric as he asked, "Don't you think it hurt?" Ariel was breathing heavily; her injuries getting worse from such a punch. "But let me know if this hurts even more," Seifer continued as he punched her in the gut, "Lower Cut." Ariel slumped on to his knees, as Seifer went to the next move, "Upper Cut." He then delivered a powerful upper cut punch to Ariel's chest, sending her crashing back first into the wall, gasping for air coughing up blood, "Right Hook." Seifer punched to the right, and then to the left, "… or Left Hook."_

"_Leave her alone!" Eric shouted, but his demand didn't go unheard, almost as if they couldn't hear him._

_Ariel was able to get herself on her knees, incoherently mumbling, "Uhh, Huh… Agh…"_

_Seifer knelt down, as he cupped his former friend's girlfriend's chin as his insane eyes took sympathy, as he mocked, "Agh, ugh, argh. Speak up, Fish-Girl. I can barely make out what you're saying. You know, you might have a collapsed lung; that usually impedes the oratory." but that mocking moment was gone, as Ariel spat a bit of blood on his face. Seifer stepped back up as he growled, "Now that was just plain rude. Even an enemy shows his opponent some respect and manners." he sighed as he calmly glared at the princess, "Guess I'm gonna have to teach you some manners, just so you can be a better lady."_

_But he stopped as he thought about it silently, until he smirked at Ariel, and Eric paled, knowing what he was planning. His dark veins growing more glyph like on his face as he began to kick Ariel profusely, "Nah, I'm just gonna keep beating you up." And proceeded to do so, as he kicked and swatted her like so._

_Eric paled at this, as he tried to do something, but was frozen by an unforeseen force, as he heard Ariel cry out, "Eric… Eric…!"_

* * *

"Eric!" Dax shouted, as he shook his still unconscious friend's head by his hair, "Eric! You dope, wake up! You're having a nightmare here!"

Eric finally stirred awake, shooing Dax off, "Dax! Will you…?" But winched as he clutched his side from getting up.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, Hero," Dax stated as he hopped off Eric's chest and into his lap. "You're still recuperating from Seifer's little beat down on ya."

Eric groaned as he finally began to get up, but winched in pain as he held his stomach. Eric groaned a little as slightly, he realized that his shirt and jacket were both off, and that his chest was bandaged a bit. He also felt that he was covered in thick layers of quilts and animal furs.

"Beaten down?" Eric groaned.

"Yeah, seriously," Dax stated as he opened up a window, letting some light in, "If it weren't for Auron, you'd be left handed from then on. Or worse, if he hadn't beaten Seifer back in time."

Then finally, after some light was in through the window, Eric had a better look as to where he was now. He shot up, the furs sliding off him to show his bare chest; from first glance now he saw that he was in some kind of hut. The walls were made from what looked like a combination of straw and thin beams of wood which slanted inward making up the hut's roof. There was faint smell of burning plants, probably some sort of herb, for the smell seemed to be what was causing his nose to sting. There was nothing around him that he could recognize. When he tried to remember the last few things that had happened within the past day the only thing he found was a few obscured pieces of images floating around his head. The last thing he did remember was being attacked by Seifer, and nearly getting beaten to death…

But he winced as he grabbed his right arm, and that was when he noticed the bandages. On his right bicep, were bandages tightly woven on.

"You should try to rest some more," said a rather gruff voice, "Your injuries are still healing."

Eric and Dax's attention was drawn to the now opened door, in which they took a good glimpse at Auron now. It was just as Eric remembered the man that had saved his life. But in his free arm, he had some sort of wrapped parchment of sorts.

But his face was read with seriousness as he explained the situation, "Your body was covered in cuts, and your ribs were nearly shattered. You're lucky there wasn't any signs of internal bleeding. Otherwise the Crystal wouldn't have healed you in time." He then walked over to Eric as he finished, "You're even more lucky I was able to use it to reattach your right arm."

"Wait," Eric asked as he looked to Auron for answers, "How'd you know about the crystal? And how long have I…?"

But his question was stopped as Auron dropped the wrapped parchment in his lap. It opened up revealing a bunch of fruit, as Auron changed the subject, "No more questions, boy. You hadn't had any food for over a week now. You'll need your strength after using the Sea Blade State so early before you could master it."

"A week?" Eric stammered as he painfully tried to get out of bed, "I shouldn't… I gotta get up… have to find…"

SLAM!

Eric was slammed face first into the bed, struggling to get back up. The person that had slammed him back into bed, and held his hand on the back of his head, making sure he was held into place, was Auron. Dax, who was watching this, gulped nervously at this as a lump was nearly evident in his throat.

Eric continued to struggle free, but stopped as Auron spoke up, "If you wanted to die, I'd have been happy to leave you and your little otter back there to die. If you weren't so important, I wouldn't have bothered. Listen, and listen carefully, boy. You're still resting and healing, just as I said, but it'll take another month for you to recover completely. Your other friend's back in the forest, still alive, but he's hurt a lot worse than you are. And your right arm's still in recovery; the nerves were severed when it was sliced off, so even with the power of the Atlantean crystal, it'll take some time to heal itself. So until your right arm's back to full strength, you're gonna have to rely on your left arm's strength until that happens." He sighed as he finished, "As you are now, I'd doubt you could face Nuada, even if he's only at 35% strength now that he's awakened."

Eric then finally stopped, as he sighed deeply, knowing full well Auron was right. The older swordsman got up, and huffed as he walked towards his hut's door, "You can't change how the outcome was. All you can do is accept the 'then' and live in the 'now'." and closed the door to leave the two alone with each other.

Dax had gotten back to Eric, and huffed in relief, "Well, that was a well learning experience. Especially coming from him of all people." He took notice that Eric hadn't gotten up at all, and raised an eyebrow in concern as he asked, "Um… you doin' okay, Eric?"

"Darnnit," the Seablade Bearer muttered as he balled up his left fist. He then smacked it into the bed, muttering for a few seconds, "Darnnit, Darnnit, DARNNIT!"

Dax stepped back a bit as he muttered, "Okay… I think you need a little alone time." And jumped off the bed, heading towards the halfway opened window.

Outside, Dax looked around to see where Auron had gone to. Luckily for the little otter, the older man hadn't gone far, as he saw him close to a large tree. The older swordsman had out his large Zanpaktou samurai sword, and it was resting across his shoulders. Then in a show of speed and strength, he swiped at the tree's lower base, slicing right through it. The larger portion of the tree began to fall towards him, but he didn't run from it. Suddenly, in tremendous bursts of speed, Auron swung his blade at the larger tree, creating some sort of wind slashes. The larger tree piece was then sliced up into smaller bits, and smaller bits, until the pieces were the size of firewood logs that fell all around him. Truly was never such a display of swordsmanship shown at that very moment.

Dax sighed as he strolled over to him, and applauded, "Wow. You haven't lost your touch after nearly 10,000 years passed by."

Auron didn't turn his back to the otter, but he simply replied, "Neither have you. You're still the same loudmouth as before."

Dax's shoulders slumped as he huffed in annoyance, "Your attitude hasn't changed either, I see."

Auron then walked over to the tree's stump as he sat down, and placed the sword beside him. The two were just silent at that moment, not even talking about the unspoken friendship that they had. But the silence even went back to the hut, as Eric was sitting up on the bed, with one leg hanging over the bed, and him holding an apple in his left hand. He looked at the apple, thinking about what the stranger that had told him earlier. And he thought about it hard, even as he took a bit of the apple.

"I never thought I'd live to see him back," Auron whispered, almost happy to see an old friend. "Even if he's only a reincarnation."

Dax sighed, and warningly looked at the scenery of the forest in front of them. "Yeah. Hard to believe, eh?" Dax commented as he crossed his arms, "It's like looking back at Sora all over again."

The moment was silent and respectable for the two… until Auron shot out, "Either carnation of the boy, he somehow still manages to put up with you."

"WHAT?" Dax shot back.

* * *

**Later On**

It was now sunset, and Auron was still sitting on the stump, overlooking the setting sun. it was then he heard his hut's door open, as he turned to see Eric getting out. His boots were back on, as was his black shirt, and Dax was on his left shoulder. His right arm was limp on his side, resting but not dead to the world, as he was slightly flexing his fingers. Getting up but not turning around completely, Auron asked, "How was the food? Did you even eat?"

"It was pretty good," Eric answered truthfully as he rubbed his stomach, "I didn't realize I was so hungry until I took a bite. Everything was delicious."

"Good to know. But I'm not cooking; I'm not running a restaurant, kid," Auron shot out, turning his back to the boy.

An awkward silence was on Eric at this point, not even a word poking out at this point. That is, until Auron asked, "So I take it Dax talked about me while you were eating?"

Eric nodded, "He did, Auron."

"He never could keep his big mouth shut," Auron criticized aloud, "Even when he was stuffing down clams."

"Oooh, I'm gonna give you such a… " Dax started, but stopped as Eric patted his head.

"Is it true?" Eric asked, "That you knew Sora? And this… Riku?"

A moment of silence led them thinking Auron wasn't gonna answer, but he did, "After ten millennia, I didn't think the otter remembered those names." he sighed as he explained, "Tell me something: did you hear about the Darkblade?"

"Yeah?" Eric asked.

"Did you also know that Calypso created the sword as well?" Auron asked, and heard nothing, nor did he turn around to see Eric's shocked face, but answered, "Calypso had attempted to create only one sword, but somehow ended up creating two: the Seablade and the Darkblade. What's even more shocking was that it was originally called the Flameblade. Both polar opposites but both necessary to balance one another out. Like the three hearts, the two swords have to work in unity. Though somewhere along the way, dark forces twist the mind of the one who holds the Darkblade up. This usually leads both the bearers to go for each other's throats." He then sighed deeply, "And now the cycle begins again, now that Nuada's unleashed back into the world."

He then stopped as he turned to face the boy and asked, "You could have given the sword back to whomever gave it to you, and lived a normal life. So why? Why come into this life of battle?"

"Forget about it," Eric answered aback, "Just tell me where the Seablade and Zeus Fist are, and I'll be on my way."

"You don't stand a chance against the Mandarin, nor his Generals with the way you are now," Auron pointed out, "Even your friends, or your beloved out there aren't a match for him now. It's a suicide mission."

"Is that what you told Sora when you and he went out into battle?" Eric asked, not changed in his determination.

"Take a good look boy," Auron stated as he pulled back his yukata's sleeve, and pulled his shirt down. At that moment, Eric got a good look at the man's chest and arm, all covered in slash and blast scars, even at the crystal pendant that Auron had in his possession. Although they were healed a long time ago, they had looked blackened and nearly infected, almost as if they had been welded shut, "This is what had happened in the battle against the one who tried to scorch the earth for the first time. I was lucky to get out alive, but your ancestral predecessor wasn't so fortunate, neither was his mate. Look at what I was left with against such a monster. Ever since, I've been hidden and lived due to the power of the crystal that I stole from Nuada. I've never escaped the terror that day of the Final Battle." he then sighed, as he asked, "So why? What is driving you to do this?"

Eric sighed, as a small smile crept up, "It's a pretty simple answer." He placed his left hand on his chest, more specifically over his heart as he answered, "The girl in this time, the one that you'd probably call my mate… this is her world as well. I had lost most of my family, and I had nothing. Ariel had given that back to me, when we found the love we have for one another. We're two halves of each other's souls; seeking out one another to be completely whole again. Right now, she's becoming strong enough to want to protect me, as I've become strong to protect her, her world and mine." he then looked to Auron as he finished, "If she weren't here, I wouldn't have a reason to fight to protect any world at all."

Auron was silent for a moment, and put his shirt and yukata back on, and then walked towards where he kept his firewood on the side of the hut. He then dug through the wood pieces, and then finally, tossed something at the boy. With his left arm, he caught it and looked to what it was. It was the Seablade and the Zeus Fist, tied together in a cloth, surprising the boy and otter as the two looked to the man, who still had his back turned to them.

"If what you wish is to learn mastery of the Seablade State and defeat the Mandarin," Auron stated as he answered, "Then I'll teach you the mastery of Airbending through two techniques I developed for Sora; the Wind Slash and the Quick Sword." but then he turned to face them both as he asked, "By the way, I never got your name."

Eric smirked as he answered, "It's Eric. Eric Thatch."

Auron smirked as well, "Well then, Eric Thatch… prepare to add another chapter to your story."

* * *

**A Few Days Earlier…**

**Back in the Forest**

It was raining, or rather pouring hard and fast, in the woods. The forest was darkened by both the night sky and the rain clouds that roared. The skies roared with thunder, pushing the little animals that hid in the trees. The lightning that lit the skies also lit most of the ground. And when the ground was lit up, Seifer was there, flat on his stomach and in defeat. Small cuts adorned his arms and parts of his outfit, still bleeding even if they were small cuts. The blood that dripped from him mixed with the water, but that didn't bother him as he tried to grab the Darkblade at his side. In truth, for him this was the biggest disgrace of his life.

But that wasn't what he was concerned about at this moment. At the moment, he was trying to hack up something from his throat. In honesty, it sounded like he was gagging on a hoagie of sorts. As he did this, the dark veins all over him were shrinking and disappearing. Finally, he let out a huge breath, and vomit out all the black ooze that seemed to come from the disappearing veins. In his weakened state, he got a good look at the black ooze that he had hacked up. It was then that he spotted movement in the black ooze goo, and his face scrunched up in confusion at this scene. Immediately, he grabbed it in his left hand, and heard a high pitch screeching sound. He opened his hand to see that in his hands, still covered halfway in black slime, was some sort of sharp-nosed leech.

"A Black Mercy Leech," Olette's voice was heard from behind him. He turned around, and looked at her, questionably, as she strode slowly over to him, not even caring that he was starting to glare at her. "They're a pretty rare species of sea parasites," she casually explained, "If it goes down into someone, say by the throat, it worms its way inside, looking into the host body's heart, and feeds on the host's negative emotions. As it does this, the negative emotions are amplified beyond madness. While you were with me…"

"… I wasn't myself at that time. Or any of the other times I was around you," Seifer finished in a growled tone, as he stood up, facing Olette with a silent anger in his eyes, "All this time, you've been using me like a puppet?"

"I use everyone that I work with as a puppet," Olette merely shrugged as she answered, with a cold and conniving smile, "if it took you this long to figure it out, then you're not much of a genius, aren't y…?"

Her insulting remark was closed, as suddenly, Seifer rushed up to her, with the Hades Fist activated. He clamped his hand around her neck, as the two slammed into the tree behind her, pinning the dark mermaid girl to it. She grabbed the arm with her left hand, in a desperate attempt to try and break free of his grip. She then lifted her right had up, in an attempt to Bloodbend him off. But he grabbed her right hand and struck it to the tree, causing her to wince at the harsh action.

She managed to gasp out, feeling his grip slowly tightening in every minute, and this time, her voice was filled with fear, "S-Seifer… what… are you…?"

"All this time, the whole trip here," Seifer interrogated, with murderous rage in his eyes and voice, as he went on, "All the things you said, the promises you made." He grit his teeth strongly, almost as if what he was about to say was too much for him to speak out, "Even the kiss you gave me," and looked back up to her, almost hurt than anger, "It was just to make me your puppet."

"S-Seifer," Olette gasped, her left hand unable to even push him off, as she was slowly losing oxygen, "… please… I can't…"

"You can't what?" Seifer shouted, not caring about her predicament, "Can't tell the truth to anyone? Can't keep a single friend? About the only thing you can do is manipulate others! So why don't you try and weasel your way out of this!"

As he was about to choke the life out of her, he got a good look at her face now. No longer was it a confident smirk of scheming or darkness. It was one of fright, as she closed her eyes, tightly, as a single tear went down her right cheek… to where her exposed scars were. When Seifer saw this, this unseen side that she obviously never showed, his anger subsided, until finally… it disappeared.

Olette thought it was going to be the end… until his grip on her neck disappeared. She slumped to the ground, coughing and wheezing, as she regained her bearings. When her vision cleared up, she realized that Seifer was gone.

Her eyes opened wide with shock, but returned to normal as she huffed, "Ursula's not gonna like this."

* * *

**A Day Later**

Seifer was walking down an unknown dirt road, unsure of where he was going now. All that he cold know, was that he had to get as far from the girl that promised him with so many lies, and then controlled him like a puppet. No more lies, no more deceits; he wasn't gonna stand around waiting for it. Suddenly, he stopped as he heard a squeaky wheel of sorts; it was faint, but not unable to be made out. Immediately, Seifer bolted right behind one of the larger trees, and drew out the Darkblade.

However, he cocked his eyebrow, looking at his blade… and resheathed it as he thought, 'It's a little too much just for a small noise.'

Suddenly, the small gauntlet, which was the Fist of Hades's default form, on his right hand started to glow bright violet. And then suddenly, the two clawed knuckles shifted up two sets of his fingers, encasing them in a bright violet armor casing, making it look like his right hand now had two fingers and one thumb. The teardrop shaped wrist guard expanded until it reached up and covered his elbow and split in the middle allowing a sharp metallic violet point to stick out, and then encased his forearm and his arm in a glowing violet armor with gray metal bits making a pattern out of the violet armor. On his shoulder was a three-spiked shoulder guard of both metallic gray and metallic violet coloring. The glove gauntlet fully transformed not only into a hand guard, but also a hand and arm guard.

He clenched the fist tightly, as he heard the footsteps coming closer and closer.

Until finally, he took from his hiding spot, and planted a powerful punch, sending whoever that was coming at him to slam into one of the closer trees.

"Ow!" an old man pronounced, causing Seifer to raise an eyebrow in confusion, "That hurt my tailbone."

Seifer raised an eyebrow as he deactivated the Hades Fist, and got a good look as to who he punched. He had delivered a pretty good punch to a fifty year old man, dressed in black, and light and dark red Chinese robes. He was of Asian descent, with gray hair tied in a back ponytail, with triangular sideburns, and a small beard. He had golden yellow eyes, that showed much wisdom in them. He had with him a tea cart of sorts, and a travel bag.

The old man looked to Seifer, who was still confused by the look on his face, as his pain disappeared from his face and just smiled, "Oh, hello. Would you like some tea?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Training the Warriors; Make a Man Outta You**


	18. The Waterbending Masters pt1

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: the Rising of Atlantis**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Waterbending Masters; the Secret of WaterBending pt.1**

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

**On the Other Side of the Great Wall**

The forests that engulfed on the other side of the Great Wall, was thick and vast, with no signs of civilization that occupied it. There was nothing even there that resembled anything worth going through. However, for one mermaid girl who traversed through it, it was worth seeking out the venture. Ariel was traversing her way through the forest on her bare feet, with her battle attire, a jug of water, and a very crabby crab on her shoulder.

"Dis is madness," Sebastian cried out, trying to tear at his face with his claws, showing how distressed he was on this, "I mean, 'ere we are, goin' ta who knows where on some crazy mission…" and looked to Ariel at this moment, "And you're trustin' sometin on that cross dresser told you about yesterday?"

Ariel looked to him as she reasoned with him, "It's the best shot we have now." she then looked forward, and saw her travel guide, Mulan, and shouted to her, "Just how far until we've reached the city?"

Mulan stopped on a hill and looked down towards her companion, "Not too far now. We should be there soon."

The two continued to go on their journey to wherever they were headed to. And as they did, Ariel remembered the past few days ago, on her steady decision on this journey.

* * *

**A Few Days Earlier**

After Eric and Dax had separated from the team to try and lead Seifer away from them, everyone had rendezvoused back at the camp. Everyone was getting ready to pack up and head straight to the Jade Palace, where the Imperial Army would be waiting for them. Mulan, or Ping, had radioed to 'her' superiors on the situation, and was given direct orders to return to the Jade Palace to plan for any attack soon on them. But for now, they were all resting on and eating around the fire, unfortunately it was Cookie's cooking they were gonna have to swallow. Luckily for Lilo, she had Wally and Stitch to eat her food.

Ariel stood near one of the trees surrounding the camp, leaning on it with her arms crossed, deep in thought. She turned her head back to the campfire where everyone was settled for dinner. Finally, after a minute of thinking to herself, she walked towards them.

"Everyone," she announced to everyone, with all giving her their undivided attention. "I have something to tell you. Something urgent."

Lilo raised her hands in defense as she defended, "Don't look at me. I didn't touch your smelly skin oil."

However, at that moment, Stitch coughed up a bottle, with a red rose design on it. Everyone turned their attention to Stitch for a moment, who sheepishly shrugged, "Sorry."

Ariel shook her head as she corrected, "No, it's not that." but frowned for a moment at both Lilo and Stitch, "Though, I'm gonna have a talk with you on that later on."

"Well, I got something to say as well," Frey stated, as he walked and stopped next to Ariel, while setting down a duffel bag.

The two looked to each other, deciding who should go first, until they both looked to the group, and said together, "I'm leaving the group in order to go train/I'm leaving the group and heading to Agrabah." the two stopped and looked to each other, both equally confused, "What?/Wha?"

"Uh, you go first," Frey said.

"No, you go first," Ariel shook her head as she argued.

"Alright," Frey replied, both Ariel and Kida noticing that he seemed nervous about something. Until finally, he said it, "I'm leaving the group to head to Agrabah; I start hoofing it in the morning."

"Wait," Kida dejected, sitting up, and giving her food to Mole, "You are not staying with the group?"

Frey shrugged, not seeming too phazed by this, "Well, considering Eric would meet up with us soon, I figured I'd get a head start on the next spear piece before our newly-resurrected Mandarin gets to it first."

"Then I shall go with you," Kida stated as she shot up, earning a huge bawl from Mole, who was on the ground kicking his feet in the air. "And I am certain Wally will wish to go as well, right?" she turned to the robot, who gave a hardened thumbs up at this decision.

"Can I go?" Lilo asked.

"No!" everyone shouted.

She slumped back with Stitch, who did the same, pouting, "I never get to go on the fun stuff."

As things settled down, Helga looked to the mermaid princess and asked, "So what was it that you needed to tell us?"

Ariel sighed, taking a deep breath, and finally spoke out her decision, "I'm leaving the group as well." this earned a bit of surprise from those to her as well, but stayed quiet as she explained, "I think, before we face the Mandarin, we each need to be a bit more prepared. And I think the fight in the Sapphire City shown I need a lot more growing before I go and face this threat."

Everyone, even Frey and Kida, all looked at the Mermaid Princess with much admiration. Her decision to grow from child to womanhood was not just quick, but determined as well. A fire burning in her eyes with such intensity that it would set the souls of her enemies or those to knock her down if they ever looked her in the eye in defiance. However, that was thrown down, as Ariel fell on her butt on the log bench with everyone, and her shoulders and head slumped down, with finally a look of defeated annoyance struck her, "Though I don't even know where to begin."

When they heard all that, everyone just sweat dropped or face vaulted to the ground. Sebastian just groaned as he slammed his claws into his face, "Oy, Ariele…""Well, back in the Apache, we usually commune with ancient ancestors," Sweet advised, recovering from the goofy moment and drawing advice from his Native American heritage, "In other words, if you're serious about getting tougher with bending water magic, you're gonna need to learn to draw your skills from an older and different source. I recommend learning from the original source."

"How's she supposed to do that ? Olette said that Waterbending came from the Moon," Lilo pointed out as she pointed to the Half Moon up in the sky, not completely ignoring the conversation, "By flying to the moon?"

"No," Mulan corrected her as she explained, "Ariel needs to go back to whatever the original source of Waterbending is."

"So is it flying to the moon?" Lilo asked incessantly.

"Eh! Eh!" Stitch shouted, flying around, "Big Red Ship!"

"I don't know. For the art of Hun Gar, or in better translation Earthbending," Mulan thought about it aloud, "The original benders were ancient creatures called the Badgermoles. For them, the martial art based on Earthbending was their way of interacting with the Earth and ground itself."

"I like zem already," Mole chimed in as he ate Cookie's meal with no hesitation.

"Well, this doesn't help me," Ariel gave up, sitting down roughly on the log benches surrounding the fire, "The original Waterbender was the Moon, but Olette told me that the only ones who knew of the original source were the first Grandmasters, and they're long dead."

Mulan was quiet for a moment, thinking on something that could help. And then, it clicked. "Maybe there's another way," she said, gaining not only Ariel's, but everyone else's attention, as she answered, _"_The first people to learn from the Grand Masters were the ancient Wave Warriors."

"Yeah, Olette mentioned those before; the Wave Warriors," Ariel thought aloud on that subject, and looked to Mulan with eyes filled with hope, "Are they still around?"

"No, they died off thousands of years ago," Mulan answered, giving the mermaid princess much to be disappointed in. but then, a thought struck her, "But their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now; it's just on the other side of the Great Wall. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins."

"Why, it's like dem monks say," Cookie stated, waving his ladle around, "Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present." and just shrugged, "Well, it's what I read of that dem dere fortune cookie back in town."

"So, wait," Frey stated, with everyone turning their heads to him, as he made a fluttering movement with his hand, "Maybe you'll pick up some super old Wave Warrior energy just by standing where they stood 1,000 years ago?"

"More or less," Ariel answered the best she could, standing up and looking up at the moon, in order to hide her worry, "Either I find a new technique to use against Nuada… or Eric won't stand a chance against the Mandarin, with me at his side."

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Present Time**

The two continued to go on their journey to wherever they were headed to. And their destination was the fabled Aqua Kingdom, a ruin of what was once the home of China's most proud legendary fighters, the Wave Warriors. A community of Merfolk that had taken refuge on land to practice and perfect the ancient art of Waterbending, otherwise known to the world as Tai Chi. Unfortunately, the woman duo were in the middle of a place called, Lost.

"WE'RE GOIN' AROUND IN CIRCLES," Sebastian finally shouted, throwing his claws in the air, "You said you know where dis city was, but we don't even know where to even look!"

"Hey, relax Red Lobster," Mushu shushed out, popping up from behind Mulan's collar, "I'm the one leading the way here."

Sebastian's jaw dropped at this, and finally shouted out, "Oh, great! So now we're taking directions from another guardian. And he's just as clueless as a certain orange bottomless trench I constantly berate most of my land time wit!"

"Mushu," Mulan interrupted, getting the dragon's attention, "Are you sure this is the right way?"

Mushu thought about it for a moment until he concluded, "Well… I do remember the city was near or surrounded by water." this earned an ominous glare from the girls, as dark auras flared up around them both, "Or was it underneath water? I can never remember from that far back."

Ariel sighed, rubbing her head and closing her eyes to think straight. And that's when she hit it. She opened her eyes, and began to sniff the air, and close them up again to concentrate harder on the smell. Sebastian looked at her in much confusion as he asked, "Ariele? Wat are you doing?"

"Can't you smell that, Sebastian?" she asked, continually sniffing the air.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but then began sniffing the air, utnil his eyes opened wide with surprise, "Catapulin' catfish! Salt Water!"

"In the middle of China?" Mulan asked as she stopped.

Mushu popped up as he stated, "I gotta feelin' our beach-folk here are gettin' a little delirious from stayin' on land for too long."

"No!" Ariel shouted, as she started in a speed walk, then a jog, and a full out run, "That's definitely salt water!"

Deciding not to fight against it, Mulan chased after her through and off the trail. Now, they were just racing through the forest, with Ariel leading the way through to wherever the smell originated from. In this little endeavor, the saying was true: If in doubt, always follow your nose. And after what felt like fifteen minutes had past for them, the two girls and two sidekicks had reached a lit clearing. And once they stopped at the edge of a slope, they had taken witness to something completely grand that none of them had ever beheld in their lives.

There, down below, nestled in a self-created massive lake of sea water, an island city stood above the waters. connecting it to the land were large and thin bridges of ice, still frozen an unaffected by the warm weather. And there, nestled in the center of the island, a massive city of a mixture of Chinese and Mayan. all around and in the city were aqueducts, rivers, and streams of water going in, out, over and under the city. But the most distinguishing thing about the city was that the buildings and statues were all created from rock, ice, and snow. this was the fabled Aqua City, the home of the Wave Warriors.

Mushu turned to look at Ariel and Sebastian, who seemed to smile at their accomplishment. Feeling the irked sense that they were right about the water, Mushu huffed, "Ad deb day dup, Whoo-up!" the two just looked away, shaking their heads in the scene, he mumbled, thinking he won the fight, "Yeah, I thought not."

* * *

**Inside the City**

The two ladies continued on their trek through the seeming abandoned city. As they walked on in, they almost believed at it would have been in ruins, it seemed rather refurbished. Almost as if someone had been taking care of it for so many times and years. Truly, this was an even stranger mystery than the Painted Lady's story.

"Even though these buildings are ancient," Mulan told herself as she looked at the bridge street, and the many rivers and canals built into the city, "There's something… almost alive here. Like no one ever left this place."

When Ariel looked around, she could see some things that were similar with the designs. They almost looked… Atlantican. "It's strange," Ariel whispered to herself, but made it audible to the others, "There's something eerily familiar about the buildings, the architecture. I can tell my kingdom's castle and kingdom are somehow descended from these." the trio looked at her with a bit of confusion, but was written off as she smiled to them all, "Okay, we learned something about architecture. Hopefully we'll learn something about water bending too."

"See, Ariele," Sebastian told her, "It's like I always say: De past can be a great teacher."

However, going unnoticed, Ariel's foot neared a black wire as she tripped it. She yelped in surprise as the ground in front of them dropped to reveal a bed of deadly ice spikes. Ariel, unable to keep her footing, suddenly fell down the hole, with a screaming Sebastian. Luckily, she exhaled a huge gust of air from her mouth, causing the ice spikes below to melt back into a four foot pit of water. She crashed into the water for a moment, and shot up from it, soaked and breathign easy. She then shot her arms back on both sides, bringing them in, and shooting them upward, causing the water to shoot her out of there like a geyser. She propelled herself rather shakingly to the other side. She struggled to control her balance, flailing her arms about.

She regained control as she looked to Mulan, deeply frightened, "Mulan, Mushu, Sebastian. I think the past is trying to kill me."

Mulan knelt down and found the wire as she inspected it, "I don't believe it. This booby trap must have been centuries old, yet it still works."

"Probably a lot more, girl," Mushu paled looking around anxiously, "Maybe this means we should skedaddle out of here."

Going against that idea, Mulan took a step back, and started to run on the railing of the bridge they were on. She then landed next to a calmed Ariel, and replied, "What happened to that upbeat attitude, Mushu?"

Ariel nodded as the two proceeded to go forward, as Ariel chimed out, "Besides, people don't make traps unless they have something worth protecting."

And the duo and sidekicks continued forward, unaware that from atop of the buildings, a shadow followed after them.

* * *

**Later On**

"This seems promising," Ariel commented as she and Mulan looked at the wall they were currently admiring. The wall had a Muriel on it, depicting of a great artwork of Waterbending. It revealed to be a carving of a merperson in the middle of being surrounded by concentric circles of water being controlled by two coy fish; one black and the other white on each side. The two coy fish both in an eternal dance within an eternal circle. Ariel went lop-sided with a half scrunched look on her face, with a cocked eyebrow, "Though I'm not sure what this will tell me about the original source of Waterbending."

"Those fish seem pretty angry with the mermaid," Mulan pointed out, "Then again, the mermaid dosent look too happy either."

Ariel looked to her companion with confusion written on her face as she asked, "I thought the merpeople and humans got along back in the past?"

"Hmp!" Sebastian huffed, "Dey certainly had a funny way of showing it."

Mulan looked at the tapestry with much distraught at the moment, unable to look at the painting for much longer. She tried to walk away, but Ariel spotted her and saw the look of distraught on her face. "Mulan…" she called out to her, stopping her Chinese friend in her tracks, "Something happened to the merpeople in the last 9,000 years." she then walked up to her, looking at Mulan's troubled and downed face, "Something you're not telling me."

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Waterbending Masters; the Secret of WaterBending pt.2**


	19. The Waterbending Masters pt2

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: The Rising of Atlantis**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Waterbending Masters; The **_**Secret**_** of Waterbending pt.2**

* * *

**Later On**

"This seems promising," Ariel commented as she and Mulan looked at the wall they were currently admiring. The wall had a Muriel on it, depicting of a great artwork of Waterbending. It revealed to be a carving of a merperson in the middle of being surrounded by concentric circles of water being controlled by two coy fish; one black and the other white on each side. The two coy fish both in an eternal dance within an eternal circle. Ariel went lop-sided with a half scrunched look on her face, with a cocked eyebrow, "Though I'm not sure what this will tell me about the original source of Waterbending."

"Those fish seem pretty angry with the mermaid," Mulan pointed out, "Then again, the mermaid doesn't look too happy either."

Ariel looked to her companion with confusion written on her face as she asked, "I thought the merpeople and humans got along back in the past?"

"Hmp!" Sebastian huffed, "Dey certainly had a funny way of showing it."

Mulan looked at the tapestry with much distraught at the moment, unable to look at the painting for much longer. She tried to walk away, but Ariel spotted her and saw the look of distraught on her face. "Mulan…" she called out to her, stopping her Chinese friend in her tracks, "Something happened to the merpeople in the last 9,000 years." she then walked up to her, looking at Mulan's troubled and downed face, "Something you're not telling me."

Not facing her or the crab, Mulan kept her back turned to the mermaid princess, until finally she replied, "The Mandarin happened."

Ariel was stunned by this turn of knowledge, and saw that Mulan continued to move forward on their quest. She ran after her, unaware that above them, a shadow continued to follow them.

* * *

**Later On**

The two continued to make their way through the city, hoping to find any sort of clues. But as they did so, Ariel had asked once again, "Um, Mulan… what did you mean that the Mandarin had something to do with the merpeople back then?"

"He started the tradition of hunting merpeople for glory," Mulan explained as they walked across a stone bridge, with koi fish protrusions at the sides. The look of horrified realization hit Ariel, and mostly Sebastian, pretty hard as they allowed their Asian guide to continue with the story, "They were the ultimate prey for those that hunted at sea. And if you could conquer or killed one, your fishing talents would become legendary, and you'd earn the honorary title 'Water-Slayer'."

They then reached the end of the bridge. Where there were two Koi Fish statues at the end; but one of the statues was missing a head. But Ariel nor Sebastian took the statues any attention as Mulan went on, "The last great merperson, or Wave Warrior, was conquered long before I was born," they then stopped at a dragon statue's eye and she patted the eye of the decapitated head, "… by my ancestor, Fa Deng."

Mushu shrugged, "Yeah… think it was around the time _before_ he lost his head."

"But I thought your family was," Ariel shrugged, not sure if she heard right, "I don't know, good ?"

Mulan sighed, as she sadly looked to her new friend as she shrugged, "He had a complicated past, mostly thanks to the Mandarin's reign over China, invoking fear to the populace. Ancient family traditions, I guess."

Sebastian huffed at that, "I dink there's more in common for her wit her ancestor and him than she dinks she has less on."

"Sebastian," Ariel scolded her friend.

Mulan then turned her attention back forward as she continued to walk, "Let's just move on."

* * *

**Later On**

**Wave Warrior Temple**

They had finally reached the destination of Mulan's choice: the Temple of the Wave Warriors. It was a massively built temple, stylized from ice and rock, with statues of Koi Fish and merfolk, in an ancient Sumerian version of the Sisteenth Chapel's ceiling. And from the two white door column passageway's top, a sapphire jewel was shown embedded in the center. The two girls, and two guardians, made their way cautiously towards the door, making sure as to not go near any booby traps. So far, along the way, there had been momentary booby traps that could have gotten them, if not for Ariel's idea to waterbend on the ground, checking for seams or wires they could have tripped. All in all, this would prove if it was worth the trip.

The two girls stopped as Mushu looked up, his ears falling to the side of his head, as the presence of the place nearly made him wet himself, "Well, I guess this must be it. This is the only place we haven't checked out." He shivered a moment, looking around, "Is this place cold because of all the snow and ice, or is that just my spine? Nah, it's probably the place all around us."

Ariel walked towards the door, deducing that it was safe enough to walk near. And it was, as nothing happened when she reached the door. She then gently pushed with her bare hands on the door in an attempt to open it, but to no avail. Sighing, she turned to look to her companion, and shook her head defeated, "It won't open; it must be locked from the inside."

"Oh, well, we tried, girls," Sebastian shrugged, feeling the need to give up now, "So why don't we all just go back to…"

"We're not leaving until we find something, Sebastian," Ariel huffed, as she crossed her arms, and looked to the door, hoping to think of a way in.

Sebastian just sighed in defeat, "I knew she was gonna say dat."

Mulan sighed as she took crossed her arms and looked around, hoping to find some answers. But she stopped as she saw the sapphire gem on the column… beaming light at her shoulder. "Ariel, wait," she called out, getting the princess's attention, as she stepped back, to reveal the beam of light… resting on a circle on the ground between the two. "Ariel. Do you know what this is?"

The princess looked at it, and back to Mulan as she shook her head, "Not really. What is it?"

"It's a celestial calendar," Mulan replied as she studied it carefully, kneeling down to examine the markings. "There's something similar like this at the Emperor's Palace. The Mandarin had them placed all over key areas to ensure that the doors could only be opened when the light hit's the stones that locked them." She then pointed to the gem on the column, and then to a similar one between the doors, acting like a lock, "I bet that Sun Stone opens the door, but only when sunlight hits it at just the right angle."

"So when does it hit the right angle?" Ariel asked.

Mulan studied the markings very carefully on the ground, and then looked rather disappointed as she looked to her travel companion and answered, not bringing on the best of good news, "On the Winter Solstice… which is basically at the end of November."

"Barnicles," Ariel silently cursed, exasperated, "We can't wait here that long."

"No we can't," Mulan agreed, her brow deep in thought. Then her face lit up with an idea, as she unsheathed her sword, and laid it in the path of the blue beam. _"_But we might be able to speed time up. Let's see if we can outsmart the Sun Stone."

"Outsmarting a stone, eh?" Mushu questioned as he stood up on Mulan's shoulder, and leaned on her head, sighing, "Shouldn't be a problem; they're not that sharp at all, they're just blunt. Ehehehehe! Get it?" everyone was quiet, ignoring the small dragon, as he just huffed, "Okay, Mrs. Humorless."

So far nothing was happening at the moment, even as the figure in the shadows watched them continuously. Mulan attempted to adjust her sword, hoping by some miracle, something would happen. The beam of light was seen moving shakily across the doors and successfully hit the Sun Stone. As the beam struck the stone, it began to glow brightly. Something major would soon stood out of the way of the beam, crossing her arms as she looked at the door, and then turned to Mulan as she shrugged, "Nothing's happening."

"Wait," Mulan defended, while still holding her sword in place, "Come on…"Finally, something happened that made the journey pay off. The area of the temple started to rumble, causing Ariel to back away from the door, looking at it stunned a bit. Sebastian yelped aloud as he hid behind Ariel's head, even as Mulan looked at it in anticipation. Then suddenly, the rumbling stopped and the door slowly and creakingly opened to reveal a passage way for them smiled at this accomplishment, as Mulan stood up and sheathed her sword back. "You know, Mulan, I don't care what everyone else says about you," and then nudged her in a friendly way, "…you're pretty smart for someone who everyone accuses won't bring honor to their family."

Mulan smirked at that as she nodded, "Thank you…" but then cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "… I think."

The two girls walked in, squinting their eyes as they tried to adjust their eyesight to the dimmed light. That is until Mulan pulled out a flashlight, looking around the darkened tunnel. As they did so, Sebastian peeked out as he gulped, gibbering nervously, "Dis is nuts. I should be back in da palace; composing symphonies for da next orchestrated performance. Not gallivanting in some ancient stuffy ruins with a headstrong teenag… GAAAAAAHH!"

The girls nearly jumped as they stopped in their tracks, but stopped as they calmed down. Then Mushu shot up and shouted, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, CRABBY! You nearly scared the skin off of me; I was nearly down to one layer of skin. Afterwards, my insides would be transparent!"

Things finally calmed down, as light began to show, and they all saw what Sebastian had screamed from. In front of them, a statue of a merman with an angry face was shown.

"Oh, Sebastian," Ariel reassured him with a pat on the head, "Relax. It's just a statue."

Suddenly, sunlight from an open port from above revealed to them what was in the room. They were now in a room filled with statues in various Water-Bending positions. The positions of one half of the ring of statues were symmetrical to the other half, as it ended in the middle with two statues connecting their fists to one another, bending their torso a bit on the side. And on the center of the floor, a tapestry of a black Koi Fish with a white spot on its eye, was behind a white Koi Fish with a black spot on its eye. It looked like a depiction of the Yin/Yang symbol mostly seen in Chinese culture.

Mulan walked forward to one of the closest statues, and knelt before it. There, she saw on the base of the statue an inscription, but read it aloud, "It says this is something called, the Dancing Koi."

Ariel looked around the statues, taking a step-back and imitated the crane-posture of the first statue on the right, just out of curiosity. Then suddenly, a plate sank under her feet as she did so. Surprised, she took a step off the plate to observe it and the plate moved back into position. She looked around at the remaining statues. And then… it hit her as she smiled ran and grabbed Mulan by her elbow, trying to pull her along, "Mulan, get over here. I want you to dance with me."

In shock, she pulled back her arm, "What?"

Sebastian and Mushu shot up and gulped, getting the wrong idea, "WAT?/WAT YOU SAY, GIRL?"

"Just do it," she insisted and pulled away back to the right of the statue set. the two girls now stood by separate sides of the statue set, as Ariel stated, "Let's follow the steps of the statues."

"What are you…?" Mulan questioned, but then didn't go on, as they both stepped on the first plate, and then moved on to the next. As she did so, she looked surprised by this.

"Don't you see ," Ariel shot out with a smile as they continued to do the moves, "These aren't dance moves. These statues are giving us a lesson." Both of them moved in synchronization as she explained her theory, "I think this is some kind of Wave Warrior waterbending form."

Mulan continued to move along the line of statues as she continued to move from plate to plate. She got into punching position and moved into another position with her arms spread in a low arc above her shoulders. "This had better teach some really good waterbending."Ariel followed while doing the same two moves. She then got into a position with her arms stretched forward. And then finally, the two had reached the final set of the statues. Ariel finished by bending her torso to the right with her fists out-stretched, and Mulan did a mirror image of her, with them both connecting their fists together.

Then suddenly, a clicking sound echoed in the room, and a hole appeared in the centre of the room and both girls turned to look at it. Once it finished A pedestal with a golden and sapphire jewel-incrusted egg-like object ascended from the hole and glittered in the light made by the sky raised both her arms in this victorious achievement, as she shouted, "Hurray! We did it!" but stopped herself, as she lowered her arms down, and looked at the egg and Mulan in confusion, "Wait. What exactly _is_ that ?"

Mulan shrugged at it, giving her best answer, "I don't know. It's some kind of mystical gem stone." she walked towards it, almost about to grab it.

But was stopped by the mermaid princess redhead, as she waved her arms around, as she warned her, "Well, don't touch it!"

"Why not ?" she asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah, why not, Girl," Mushu asked dejected from the idea, "We got it out, so basically, it's ours for the taking. I say we sell it on Ebay; maybe get 5,000 out of it."

"Don't you remember what happened out there with those spikes," Ariel reminded her as she waved her arms, looking to the sides suspiciously. "I've just grown very suspicious of giant, glowing gems sitting on pedestals. That… plus I watched Raiders of the Lost Ark with Eric, Frey, and everyone else. And I know what happens when you pluck some sort of mystical gems that are left standing on pedestals."

Mulan shrugged, as she stopped, but then suddenly, she went bug eyed, as she jumped out of the way… as a huge wave struck her spot. Mulan jumped back to Ariel, as they both took battle stances; Mulan with her sword drawn out, and Ariel in a WaterBending stance, with her left hand uncorking her water pouch. Just then, a small water wave shot at an angle, and froze creating a waterslide of sorts. And none other than Olette, came sliding down on it, as it returned to water right behind her, splashing into the ground once again.

The girl stopped as she looked at the two, acting all relaxed, and looking at her nails, nonchalantly, but calmly waved at the girls, "Oh, hey, girls. hadn't seen you guys in a while. How ya doing?" she then taunted Ariel a bit as she cocked her hip to one side, and placed her fist on it, tilting her head to the other side, "Where's your human monkey boyfriend, Ariel? You two getting a little space from one another? You really shouldn't you know: long-distance relationships don't last that long. He might be seeing a girl behind your back."

"What are you doing here, Olette?" Ariel glared at her former friend.

Olette shrugged as she answered, not changing her attitude, "Oh, nothing much really. I just got bored, ditched Seifer and the Mandarin, and decided to go after you two here. And then when I saw the egg, I got a new plan: steal the egg, bring this house down, but before that…" and then viciously looked at the two girls as she took her own stance, opened her bottle, and formed a water whip, "… I'm gonna beat you both up until you can't runaway from the collapsing building bits and pieces crushing all of you!"

She then shot her water whip at them both, but Ariel stepped in and blocked the water whip perfectly. She stole the water whip and whipped it behind her, letting it snake behind her. Olette pulled out another glob of water from her pouch, and froze it up once she stretched it out into a thin line, making an ice spear, and used the water left on the floor, freezing up a path towards the two. But once Olette reached the two, Mulan stepped in, bringing out her sword as she slashed at the ground, causing the mermaid girl to jump back, dropping the spear. But the spear shattered, as Olette jumped back, making small jumps back, as Ariel bended the water into ice spikes on the ground, and shot them right at Olette, who easily dodged them… but smacked the egg off the pedestal as it thudded on the floor.

The two girls stood there, with shocked expressions on their faces at the sight that had just transpired to them both. And both Sebastian and Mushu just stood on their collective girl's shoulder, with their jaws dropped, and Sebastian's eye twitching.

Olette just looked at them, stopped her attack as she shrugged, "What's the big deal? It just fell off the ground."

"Obviously, you haven't seen Indiana Jones," Mushu pointed out.

Suddenly, from out of the statues' pedestals, jets of green goo began to spew and spurt out like fire hoses. The three girls immediately were alerted and bolted right out of the way. Unfortunately, Mulan was among the first to get caught by it, as one of the spurts shot and pushed her towards an open grated path in the ceiling, sticking her there with her face outside.

Olette tried to get to the door, only to have it close on her, "What? What is this?"

Ariel looked around as she advised, "It's another booby trap!"

"And dis time, we're da boobies!" Sebastian shouted the crab's spaz attack was gonna have to wait, as the situation became more dire for the only two occupants that were still moving. More green goo started to flow from the pedestals, and both Ariel and Olette backed away cautiously. Meanwhile Mulan, who had her back stuck to the grating and struggled to break free, but she and Mushu were held tight by the goo. They weren't getting out any time this soon in the , I can't pull free!" Mulan shouted as she struggled to break free of the goo, "It's like some kind of glue!"

"Glue? It's more like liquid fruit cake," Mushu shouted, trying to free his lower half out, while his upper half struggled to free himself again, only to huff, "I'm stuck."Both Olette and Ariel jumped across the goo to get to the other side of the room. Ariel jumped up on one of the statue's heads, as Olette hopped onto one of the outstretched arms. Then the two Water-bended a strong wave of goo in an attempt to stay free, but to no avail. The force from the wave only caused Olette to get pushed from her spot, and then shot at the grate herself, getting stuck by Mulan's left. Luckily she bended herself to turn a 180 degrees turn, so now she faced outward, able to breathe fresh air, but now she too was stuck. The goo rapidly rose and Ariel tried to think of a way to get out of the goo to no avail. So she jumped up towards the grating, getting stuck alongside Mulan and Olette, as the goo rapidly engulfed the tried to budge the metal bars, but to no avail, as she huffed, "I can't move. Mulan, do something!"

"Me?" she shot back, "I can't move either.

"Oh no, don't worry! I'm only immobile here as well," Olette shot out sarcastically, and sighed, "Great, this was just how I wanted to die: death by glue."But their fear dissipated, as the goo was nearing all three of the girls. They groaned in discomfort as a result from the pressure of the goo pushing them against the grating. The goo suddenly stopped pressing against them, allowing the chance they needed. And now finally the fear was gone, as they realized that the glue was now stopped… but now they were just stuck.**"**It stopped," Ariel sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's great," Olette sarcastically remarked, but shot out, yelling, "But we're still stuck!"

"At least we have air," Mulan reassured them both, "Maybe if we stay calm we can figure a way out of this."

* * *

**Late that Night**

Night had arrived a few hours ago, and now the City of the Wave Warriors was blanketed by night and the stars. Everything was peaceful and quiet for the seemingly abandoned and booby-trapped city. However, all wasn't completely peaceful near a certain Wave Warrior Temple. There, the three girls were still in the same position, still stuck by the goo for what felt like the whole day, which it had been. Now, all they could do was just argue and talk on certain stuff to past at least some of the time.

"You had to knock down the jeweled egg, didn't you? Olette huffed, glaring at Ariel.

"At least I made something happen; I pretty much stopped the fight," Ariel shot back. "If it were up to you, we'd have been fighting a long time."

Olette growled, almost about to blow her stack, "Oh, you'd like to think you would have an advantage on my skills, wouldn't you rookie?"

Mulan struggled as best she could, until finally, she shouted with her mouth opened widely, "HEEELP!"

"_Who_ are you yelling to?" Olette shot back, "Nobody's lived here for countless millennia."

the girls had all quiet down now, and just sighed deeply or yawned. They remained quiet for that moment, until Ariel asked aloud, "Well, what do you think we should do? "

Mulan thought about it for a moment, and just nonchalantly suggested, "Think about our place in the Universe ?"

"You guys do that, I'm gonna think of a way to get out of here," Olette pointed out, and did her best to at least try some movement on her body. She grunted a moment, and then grumbled, "Darn it. Can't do it."

Ariel thought about it, and nodded, looking over to Olette, "Wait. Maybe if we do it together, we could shoot ourselves out like a cannonball."

Olette cocked an eyebrow at that, and then grew suspicious, "How do I know you're not gonna just trap me all over again once your free?"

Ariel just sighed as she answered, "You're just gonna have to trust me." She saw the look of uncertainty and disbelief in her former friend's eyes, and she retorted, "Just like I trusted you back in Port Royal."

That last part got the dark-scaled mermaid girl, as she sighed in defeat, "Ugh! Alright." the two ladies were calm now, taking deep breaths to prepare , they were beaten to it, as suddenly, the grate and sludge that held them all, shot out like a huge geyser. The trio of girls shot upward, until finally, they fell back down, landing flat on their butts. As they were getting back up, rubbing their sore bums, Mulan gave her thanks to the two, "That was pretty impressive. You both did that without even moving your limbs."

The two waterbending mermaids looked to each other, seeing for an answer but not none. And then they both turned to the human as they confessed together, "Um… we didn't do anything yet."

"Who's there?" someone shouted, getting the trio's attention.

They turned and saw standing only fifteen feet from them, an elderly fellow, who looked to be in his late sixties, Asian silver hair that touched his shoulders, a small goatee beard, and an even smaller mustache, with a continuous frowned face and aged blue eyes that could pierce eyes. He was dressed in what appeared to be white and blue gi martial artist clothing, with some areas white patches of fur. This mysterious fellah just read powerful and mysterious stranger altogether.

But once Olette got a good look at him, her usual attitude disappeared, as her face went to surprised startlement, as she immediately bowed on her knees, hanging her head down in front, "Master Pakku…"

"Master?" Ariel questioned, and looked to the old man, as she questioned, "Wait, then that would make you a…"

"A Merperson, as well as a master of Waterbending," Pakku replied, crossing his arms, but still had his frown on his face.

But Mushu wasn't as calm or as respectable to the aged man, as he shot from Mulan's shoulder and stood on her head, shouting, "Yeah, right! Why don't ya just back off, and if there's anyone else out there claimin' to be some sort of fish-guy, then tell em' ta come on out! The whole posse!"

This in turn caused Pakku to smirk and chuckle at this, as he cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "My _entire _group?"

As if to answer that question, geysers of swirling water shot up, with each having a person at the tip on them. Once they erupted from below the bridge, the figure controlling them landed near Master Pakku, bending ice blades or spears at their sides, crouched in battle positions. And more to answer the question, other figures ran from walkways, tunnels, or up the stairs with weapons made of what appeared to be bones made from various sea animals, and pointed them right at the intruders. The question of entire group had been answered, as it seemed the entire city's occupants had now surrounded the intruders, with waterbending and weapons alike.

Mushu finally gulped, as he squeaked out, "It's a full house."

* * *

**Later On**

Things weren't looking brightest on this night at the moment. The girls were now cornered by the citizens of the Wave Warriors city. The one in front of them that had led them, Master Pakku, stood in the lead, with two warriors at his side, using Water Whips on their arms. In truth, this was no way a good reunion for Olette, much less a warm welcome for the two new occupants.

"For trying to steal our sacred Sea Stone, you must be severely punished," Pakku decreed, his brow furthered into stern discipline and his arms crossed.

However, Olette seemed to change her attitude, after seeing her former master, and bowed to him, "Master Pakku, please forgive us. We didn't come here to steal the Sea Stone. These two have merely come here to learn the ancient secrets of Waterbending. And I… um…"

"Yeah, right," one of the warriors shot out, a male human with sort of a but chin, as he accusingly pointed to Olette, "We know all about you, Princess. Master Pakku told us that you and he hailed from the same kingdom. He taught you everything he knew, and now you go around terrorizing us humans, and apparently stealing Wave Warrior treasures." He finished that sentence by pointing to a girl holding the Sea Stone protectively in her hands.

"Please, don't accuse us of that. We meant no disrespect," Ariel defended, but was warned by bone jawed spears pointed at her. But she stopped, as Sebastian fainted, while she tried to explain, "The truth of the matter, is that we were only looking around. Fa Mulan and myself thought that this city was seemingly abandoned millennia ago." She then humbly bowed her head in respect of their customs, "In truth, I am truly humbled to be in your presence."

Pakku raised an eyebrow in suspicion, as he asked, "So why are you here?"

Ariel rose up, and with determinatin burning in her eyes, she answered, "I came here to learn more about Waterbending. So that me and my friend could defeat the Mandarin… who has awakened."

This earned gasps and nearly shocks of fear all around the Wave Warriors. Even one guy screamed aloud like a crazy fan, waving his arms around, until he started foaming at the mouth, and seemingly passed out on the ground. The same guy who accused them as theives, didn't believe it as he accusingly pointed at them, "These three are nothing more than lying theives. We've stayed hidden to preserve the peace between human and merfolk on this land more than enough. Now they're…"

"You!" Pakku spoke up, interrupting the boy, and pointing to Ariel, "What's your name?"

Ariel bowed her head, and answered, "Well, I don't like usually saying my title out loud. But I am Princess Ariel, youngest daughter to King Triton and former Queen Athena."

The old man seemed to study Ariel's appearance closely, as if recognizing or remembering a familiar sight or image. Then finally, he sighed deeply, as everyone awaited his answer, as he spoke up, "If you wish to learn the ways of the Ocean and Moon, you must first learn them from the Grand Masters, Twee and La."

This earned a surprised gaze from Ariel, as she asked, "Twee and La? There are two of them?"

Pakku nodded as he stepped forth in front of all three, "Tomorrow, you will go to the Sacred Tower of Yue, our oldest monument. There, you will present yourselves to them; they will exaimine you." He towered over Olette and Ariel, as he explained, "They will read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry. If they deem you worthy…" He looked to Olette, who seemed to look rather worried, "They will teach you. But if they don't…" and looked to Ariel as his brow furthered to a grouchy glare, "… they will destroy you on the spot."

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Waterbending Masters; The **_**Secret**_** of Waterbending pt.3**


	20. The Waterbending Masters pt3

**Aquatic Kingdom Hearts: The Rising of Atlantis**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Waterbending Masters; the Secret of Waterbending pt.3**

* * *

**Later that Night**

**Waterbending Training Temple**

The three girls had been allowed to stay the night at the training center's barracks rooms. Mulan and Mushu were currently sleeping soundly in the beds made for all of them. But save for two individuals: Olette, who had a habit of not staying with others. And currently walking down the mighty halls of the Temple, was Ariel. She couldn't really sleep at all, not after she had witnessed other Merfolk that were walking on land and using Waterbending, as well as living among humans. It was just so exciting to be among others just similar to what she was doing living with Eric and the others back at Port Royal.

However, as she walked around, smiling in awe, Sebastian huffed at this, "Dis is absurd, Ariele. I can understand why you live on land, because of Eric. But dese Merfolk… wat's deir reason for stayin'?"

"Oh, Sebastian," Ariel shook her head, giving her friend a lopsided grin.

However, the two stopped their walk, as they heard someone out in the open training area. Ariel walked over and hid behind one of the pillars, and Sebastian scuttled over to her foot. There, the two watched as they saw a water bender perform some rather advanced moves. He started making wave movements around a pool of water around him, making four water whips that moved around, like tadpoles in the water. He bended them to move around him, going up and down. Then he merged two together, until there were two larger tadpoles, snaking around him, and then finally, he shot his palms forward. This caused the two tadpoles to shoot forward, and freeze, creating two ice stalactite harpoons. But before they hit the walls, the bender slapped his palms together, and gently pushed them forward as he breathed out calmly. The bending action caused the harpoons of ice to melt back into water, and it merged into a blob of floating liquid, just floating there as the bender who held it was just maintaining his stance.

Then finally, the bender spoke out, "You can stop hiding behind the pillars you know. I know you're out there."

A bit surprised by that, Ariel hesitated to step out, but not before she scooped up Sebastian. She placed him on her shoulder, as she walked out, stepping forward into the light, and saw the one who was bending. It was Master Pakku, as he dropped his stance, causing the water to drop and splash on the floor. Ariel looked at him to see if he was angry, but he wasn't, as he seemed to be rather calm.

Once she was about fifteen feet in front of him, she innocently asked, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be; I already knew you were here anyway," Pakku smirked warmly, like a grandfather would to his granddaughter.

Ariel cocked an eyebrow, as she asked, "Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"Mirrors," Pakku pointed out, all around them. Ariel didn't know what he was talking about, but then she and Sebastian saw the 'mirrors' Pakku was talking about. It was the water and the puddles all around them, as well as the ice. "Water was the First Mirror to ever be discovered or created. And for us Waterbenders, it's one of our best advantages at times." But the master water bender smirked for a moment, and lectured, "But… that's not where our true power lies."

"The moon," Ariel replied.

Pakku smirked as he nodded, "Yes, that's true, but from what the Grand Masters had taught us, there's some thing else."

Wanting to know more, she asked, "And that is…?"

"Inner peace," Pakku answered… behind Ariel, as she was startled when she whipped around. "It is the final trial that all martial art masters, including Waterbenders like ourselves, must find and master before we can truly be masters of our skills."

"Inner peace," Ariel asked, slightly surprised by that, and continued to ask, "How do you have that?"

"How it's achieved?" Pakku asked, and decided to give this girl instruction on that, "It's quite simple… and yet a much harder achievement to master for others at your age." He then appeared and walked behind Ariel, "It's the next phase of waterbending. Every master…" He then appeared on a rock far away from Ariel, who was confused at that, "… to Inner Peace. Some choose to mediate for fifty years in a cave." He then jumped to the water in front of a dragon statue and balanced on a pillar. "Without the slightest taste of food or water."

Ariel seemed to gulp at that last part, not sure if she could surive years without nourishment, as she nerouvsly asked, "Or?"

"Some find it through pain and suffering as I did," Pakku answered, as he explained. "For instance, the day an outsider came to our city, long before you did..." and then became depressed, "…was the _worst _day of my life." Ariel felt a bit insulted by that, as did Sebastian, as they both scowled. "By far. Nothing else came close. It was the worst, most painful mind-destroying, horrible, moment…"

"Okay, Mon," Sebastian interrupted, but went ignored by Pakku, as he went on.

"...I have _ever _experienced," Pakku shuddered, but then lighten up. "But once I realized the problem was not the outsider, but within me, I found inner peace, and was able to harness the flow of the universe."

"So dat's it, Mon?" Sebastian questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You just need Inner Peace? I'd like to try and find some, considering I deal with a lot of headstrong teenagers."

Ariel cocked an eyebrow at Sebastian's complaint, but turned towards Pakku, as she asked, "Is finding Inner Peace really all that difficult?"

"It is at times," Pakku answered, as he performed a Waterbending technique, creating water wheels all around him. "Those who have peace within themselves are capable of great feats. Like running water, they flow past the rocks with no disturbance. But if we have none at all…" and then allowed the water to crash to the fountains all around him, "It's like water crashing into the wall: it goes nowhere." He hopped down off the pillar, and sighed, looking away, "One of my finest students, brilliant in her young age, exceeded in all her teachings." He then sighed sadly, "But three years ago… she had come back to us, bitter and full of anger. Vowing to do away with every last human she came across, all due to the actions of one human's green and desire for immortality."

Ariel looked saddened, knowing full well who the Wave warrior master was talking about, and sighed, "Olette." But she looked hopeful, as she defended her former friend, "But that's not fully true. Before I found out what she was, she was a good person. I've seen it, there's still good in her."

Pakku looked to her, as he replied, "She's more ice than water: Cold and Unforgiving."

Ariel huffed, as she stormed away, "You might be willing to give up on her. But I'm not."

Pakku looked at the retreating princess, and sighed, "I hope so… for tomorrow, Twee and La will see otherwise."

Not far from the scene, hiding behind one of the pillars, Olette had hidden and heard the whole conversation. She turned to the darkness, sighing deeply on what she had listened to. Why would Ariel defend her, and suddenly, she felt a twinge of guilt in her heart, placing her hand on top of it, as her crystal glowed a bit, almost reacting to how she felt at the moment.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**The Fountain of the First Oasis**

At the center of what appeared to be a temple, the warriors were all concentric semi-circles, just like before. Ariel and Olette stood behind Pakku, who stood in front of a fresh oasis water source carved from pure salt rock, purifying the water further. This place had many names, the First Oasis, but to others it was known as the Pool of Eternity. In its waters were more purified than any in the known world. And in the City of the Wave Warriors, it was their most sacred relic to their philosophy and practices.

Pakku looked to the two as he explained, "If you're going to see the masters, you must bring them a piece of the First Oasis." He raised his arms up in pride, and turned back towards the duo, "It was given to Man by the Moon, passed down by the Two Grand Masters, and now to us. We have kept it stable and going for nearly thousands of years."

Ariel was bewildered by this as she whispered, "I don't believe it."

"No way dat's pure water," Sebastian professed on Mulan's shoulder, who was in the crowd. "If dat's stuff's Ultra-purified water, all naturalle, den I'm a Fiddler Crab."

Pakku walked towards the two Waterbending Mermaid Princesses, as Olette took her share of the water, as Pakku explained, "You will each take a piece of it to the Grand Masters. To show your commitment to the Sacred Art of Waterbending." He then turned to Ariel, who seemed uneasy by this.

"Um, Master Pakku, if it's truly that important," Ariel asked, unsure of such a commitment, "Then maybe Olette should take my share; I mean, I just got here."

"Do you wish to learn the Secret of Waterbending," Pakku asked. Ariel nodded, as he answered, "Then you must take your own. This ritual illustrates the essence of Wave Warrior philosophy." In his hands, the water was bended into two full circles, as he explained, "You must maintain the constant flow of the water. The water will spill if you pull too hard, push it too much, and you might lose control."

Ariel cringed a little, but looked to Olette, who stared coolly at her piece of the Oasis, and proceeded to cradle the water in her hands. Ariel, who still hadn't collected her water, sighed nervously, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous about this." She then bended the water in her hands, keeping it in constant motion, like a snake in her hands. But once the cool water sailed around her hands, she seemed relieved by it, and amazed, "It's amazing. It's constantly cold, but… it's like life's resonating from it."

"Water is like Fire; it can give life and take it away," Pakku instructed, as he pointed towards a peak nearby, as the two girls looked, as he explained, "You two shall take your shares of the Water up there. The Cave of the Masters is beneath that rock."

The two mermaids sighed, knowing full well that it was going to be a long walk up to the rock side.

* * *

**Later**

**In the Forest**

A little while later, the duo were found trudging through the forest. The two remained in constant focus to ensure that their water didn't spill nor lost control. However, the two remained quiet towards one another. Olette seemed to distance herself away from the redheaded mermaid, as Ariel slowly made her way to keep up. Olette, who had reached the top of the incline, turned back to Ariel, who was lagging quite a distance behind.

Olette sighed exasperated, and shouted, "Will you hurry it up. I've actually seen glaciers that had more speed than you."

"I can't," Ariel defended, as she placed one hand on a rock to balance, while maintaining focus on the water in the other hand, "If I walk too fast, I might spill the water."

"Don't tell me you're letting your fears get the better of you," Olette smirked, egging her on, "Or do you miss your human pet so much, that you're letting yrou fears get the better of you."

Ariel shot her a look, and nearly shouted, "Eric is not a pet! He's my boyfriend…" But turned away, as she mumbled, not sure of how Olette would take the latest bit of news. During their time together, she would have told her anything, she just didn't mention what came out next, "… and my fiance."

Olette stopped in her tracks, and nearly stumbled the water but regained control. The Dark Mermaid slowly turned around, her lone violet eye wide with shock, a sight similar to how Triton reacted to her saying that she was in love with Eric. "Have you lost your mind," Olette asked, earning a defiant glare from the redhead. Olette's anger got the better of her, as her water appeared to become jagged and frigid, as she shouted, "He's a human! You can't trust him; he'll end up betraying you the minute you're back's turned!"

"That's not true!" Ariel shot back, making Olette a bit startled, as she defended, "You've only seen the worst in humanity. But Eric… he and the others, they're what the better half are. I may not have gone through what you have, but just one experience like that wouldn't cause…"

WHOSH-SLASH!

Ariel stammered back, but still maintained control of her water in her hands, as she felt a sting on her right arm. She looked, and saw that Olette had waterbended a water whip at her. And a very sharp one, out of the purpified water she was carrying, and drew it back. Ariel saw that the whip had made a small slash mark that cut on her forearm, slashing the cloth, and allowing blood to trickle down a bit.

"Don't say that you know anything about my past, just because I told you about the harshness of those prisons," Olette shot back, an angered glare in her eye stabbed at the princess, but didn't faze her at all. "You don't know what happened in there. Not like what I know of, so don't even think about sympathizing with me at this moment. Human-lover." She then pushed herself back on the trail, but whispered, "A talented, waterbending human-lover."

Not able to make that out, Ariel shrugged, and continued after her, both slowly going towards the mountain.

* * *

**Dusk**

**Koi Peak**

Dusk had settled in as the two princesses had arrived to their destination. Koi Peak was reconstructed as a sort of tower altar, with a stairway leading to a bridge connecting the two mountain peaks. And where the bridges led to, were two cave entrances, with pitch black only shown. The Wave Warriors were already there, along with Mulan, Mushu, Sebastian, and Master Pakku, who stood at the stairwell waiting for them. As the two girls walked towards Pakku, Sebastian and the others took notice of the blood stain on Ariel's sleeve.

Sebastian, being the panicky one, shouted, "Ariele! You're bleeding!" he then glared at the pale mer-girl, as he shouted, "You! You walkin' Angler Fish! I should've known better dan to trust you wit the Princess! Is dis how you…?"

But he was shut up by Mushu, who wrapped his tail around the crab's mouth, as he whispered, "Can you keep it down? The trial's still going on, and we can't interfere."

When the two girls stood in front of Pakku, he observed the two and saw that they had not spilled their water. He nodded, as he complimented, "You two passed the first trial. Now comes the hard part." He motioned to the stairs behind him, "Facing the judgment of the First Waterbending masters will be very dangerous for you." He turned to Olette, as he slightly frowned, "Your actions towards the humans are directly responsible for our unneeded solitary existence for the past three years." Olette turned away, hiding a look of shame on her face. "The masters might not be so happy to see you."

The Wave Warrior who accused them of being spies, named Hahn, who was more of a pretty boy than an actual warrior or Waterbender, placed his hands on his hips, and did his best to intimidate her, "I know I wouldn't be."

But Ariel stepped forward, and tried to defend her, interrupting Hahn in the process, "But once they find out I'm Triton's youngest daughter…"

"You might not know of this, but Triton's fear of humans caused his kingdom to break all contact with Merfolk who chose to live on land, practically abandoning us," Pakku explained, "In a sense, our village's endangerment in the Mandarin's rising is your burden to bear as well."

After realizing that, Ariel turned her head away, but not after Hahn taunted, "Yeah, thougth so."

"Quiet, Hahn," Pakku sternly told the younger merboy.

Sebastian mumbled to an elderly Wave Warrior woman, "What's dat boy's problem?"

"Hahn is Pakku's grandson," the elderly woman answered, surprising the crab, as well as Mulan, "He believes it should be forbidden for girls to learn Waterbending for combat."

Pakku then drove a staff into the ground, and Wave Warriors get into a ready position at either side of the staff. It was noted that both male and female warriors were mirrored images of each other. Pakku then grabbed a section of water from each of the two princesses, and placed them into the Wave Warriors' palms. They moved away and the Chief removed the staff. The two warriors who received the water, bended it around in a circle and few times before the next warrior who received water then bent a small part of the water to another and repeated the process.

As the two princesses watched the circle of water forming around the sacred area, Olette looked to Ariel, and whispered, "You know, we could probably turn back now. You've already learned more about Waterbending than you did before."

"I have to keep going til' the end," Ariel reliped, being as stubborn as ever. "I have to know more; I'm going to meet these Grand Masters."

"What if they judge us and attack us?"

Ariel just smiled at Olette, forgetting the harsh words from before, "You're practically the best Waterbending Mermaid who's taught me everything I know." She winked at her, "I think we could take these two down in a fight, whoever they are."

Olette just seemed a bit surprised by that, but nodded, although silently a bit uneasy.

The Wave Warriors completed the passing of the First Oasis water, and Ariel stepped forward with confidence, as she shouted, "Bring'em out!"

Pakku nodded, and opened his hands to his sides, "CHANTERS!"

Music began to play and the warriors who were sitting down, beating in synchronized rhythm on their drums. The warriors holding the circle of water remained in their positions. The Chief and the two warriors stepped aside to let them pass. Ariel and Olette began their ascension on to the stairwell, with their water still bending in their hands. On the other half of the circle, the warriors were rising and bowing alternatively. While Mulan and Mushu watched the two go up, as Sebastian was biting his claws in fear.

Ariel and Olette glanced at each other, and both took a deep breath before ascending. As the warriors still beat their drums, Olette and Ariel climbed up the steps. Ariel looked back, seemingly wanting to go back but she pressed forward with an 'I've got no other choice' look on her face. Olette looked to her, and noticed the look on her face, even as they were halfway there. The Chief looked at their progress while he and the others stayed at the bottom. And then finally, the two girls neared the top with the setting sun shining upon them in the background. The music stopped when they reach the top. Both of them looked at the caves on each side of the bridge, awaiting for the moment when the two Grand Masters would show themselves to the two princesses.

Pakku held up an empty conch shell, and used it like a megaphone, "Those who wish to meet the masters, Twee and La, will now present their water."

Ariel and Olette turend towards the caves and bowed down with their hands extended in front of them. Their silhouetts made out by the sun. Pakku shouted, "SOUND THE CALL!"

A warrior took a deep breath, and blew into a wind instrument. The loud sound it produced sent a flock of birds scattering in the background. The cave Ariel was facing rumbled and vibrated as the rocks dislodged. She trembled in fear but in so doing, Ariel accidentally placed her hands down, causing her water to fall and pour down off her side, unable to be brought back by her bending.

She sharply turned towards Olette, and asked, "What's happening?" She looked and saw that Olette's cave went undisturbed. The pale mermaid turned around and gave Ariel a puzzled look. But Ariel turned around quickly and back into her 'water-giving' position. It was at that time, she realized her water was gone and gasped in fear. She turned around again, and whispered, "Olette, my water's gone."

"What do you want _me_ to do?" Olette whispered, not wanting to be distracted.

"Give me some of yours," Ariel whispered, as she reached out for Olette's.

But Olette pushed her back gently, "No, just use some of your own."

"I can't," Ariel argued, "I think the Masters would know it wasn't from the First Oasis."

"Then get some from one of those warriors," Olette whispered. "Just walk back down there, and hurry. Will you quit cheating off me!?"

"Stop being so stingy," Ariel argued, although sounded rather irritated.

Back down below, everyone else, including Pakku, seemed to have heard the commotion and exchanged looks with another warrior. Sebastian groaned, hearing the argument, "Oh, Ariele…"

Ariel continued to reach for Olette's water, but was unable to do so due to Olette fighting back. Olette raised her arms higher, so the water remained out of Ariel's reach. And Ariel tried to grab it by sticking close to the pale mergirl's back and flailing her arms. She used two hands to grab the water from under Olette's armpits and they struggled briefly… before Olette dropped her hands, losing control of the water, and allowing it to fall down below, as an angry Wave Warrior shouted in surprised from being drenched. The two looked at each other, unsure of what would happen now with each one without a tribute.

Suddenly, a rumbling coming from the caves brought the girls' full attention, as they looked deeply troubled by the sounds. They slowly turned their heads towards the caves, as they gulped unison, "Oh no."

Suddenly, shooting out from either caves, geysers of water shot right at the two. But instead of hitting them, the geysers water-bended all around them, forming circles making the Infinity sign all around them. The two floating rivers of water circled all around the two mermaid princesses, who were overwhelmed by the powerful winds and pressure that the streams of water formed with them, as they both staggered. Olette was slightly shocked by this, as was Ariel. But then Ariel got a good look at the water, as she noticed something in them both. At the head of the water streams being bent around them, she noticed them. There at the heads, two Koi Fish were directing the streams, as if the water was their own bodies. The Two Koi Fish were both colored differently; the one that came out of Ariel's cave was white with a black spot on its gills, while the one that came out of Olette's cave was black with a white spot. It appeared that these two mirrored the Yin-Yang symbol.

Ariel whispered, completely amazed, "Twee and La. The Koi Fish. They're the Grand Masters."

Olette looked to Ariel over her shoulder, and whispered, "Still think we can take'em?"

"Shh. Don't, they might hear you," Ariel whispered, not wanting to underestimate their chances. If these two Koi Fish could bend this much water, who knew what they were capable of.

Back at the bottom of the bridges, where the waters were circling in the air, the warriors all bowed down, even Mulan and the two guardians. Hahn, on the other hand, smirked as he chuckled, "Oh, here it comes," he stated as he looked up at the two girls, "Any moment now... wipeout."

Pakku turned his head towards the boy, and chided, "Quiet, Hahn."

"What?" he sulked as he turned away, "Everyone's thinking it."

Back at the bridge, the two Koi Fish were still flying in an elaborate formation of turns and curves with the water. Ariel watched this, and was deep in thought, as an idea struck her. "Olette," she whispered, "I think we supposed to do the Dancing Koi with them."

"What?" Olette asked, rather surprised, "What about this situation that you think they want us to dance?"

Ariel shrugged at that, as she innocently answered, "Well… I think they want us to do something. Let's just try it and see what happens."

"Fine," Olette huffed out.

The two got into the first position of The Koi Dance and proceeded to the next. Ariel spread her arms out and the White Koi behind her followed the shape of her arms. She then turned her arms to her side, and the Koi turned as well. If somebody had looked up, they would have seen that the Koi Fish were performing the same movements and were symmetrical to one another.

Olette pushed her hand up and the Black Koi behind her angled upward as well. She dipped and the Koi dove down as well. The girls slowly headed towards one another, and the Koi Fish complemented their movements. Finally, they get into their final pose, mermaid and Koi Fish alike. The Black and White Koi had stopped, as the water around them took the silhouette of giant Koi fish made of water, and were arched at either girl, looking down at them. This signified that it was time.

"Judgment time," Pakku whispered.

The Black Koi stared at Olette, while the White Koi looked at Ariel, who was slightly trembling. The two Koi settled into position, as their watered shells were anchored at the bottom of the bridge, and then suddenly… the water shot right at the girls. Both Olette and Ariel yelled in fear, as they were engulfed by rapidly rising whirlpool of water. As the waters rushed around them, a small snake of water whipped at Ariel's and Olette's crystals each. They both took notice as when the water touched the crystal, and the water glowed bright blue. The water then glomped onto Ariel's right forearm, where the cut was made, as did Olette around her neck, to where the bruises were. Suddenly, the water glowed, as both girls felt the pain leave their wounds, and the water fell off, revealing their wounds were healing, and became nonexistent. Ariel gasped in amazement by this, as she examined it, seeing no sign of her wound, not even a scar or two.

Olette whispered, in complete realization, as she felt her neck getting better, "I understand."

The water slowly dissipated and the Koi curled their water bodies, springing up and circled each other one final time before they retreated to their caves. The two girls, who still remained on the bridge, took a moment of astonished realization, before we went back down.

* * *

**Back Down**

Hahn looked more annoyed that nothing happened to them, while Pakku looked pleased that the Judgment was a good one. One of the warriors holding the circle of fire, moved his arm in a circle, extinguishing the flame and ending his hands in a position of relaxed discipline. Olette and Ariel began to slowly descend down the steps, both forgetting the argument before they reached the peak. Although Ariel seemed rather excited and amazed, but Olette just seemed a bit downdraught about something, eve as they reached the bottom.

"That was amazing," Ariel looked to her crystal, "I never knew that combining water and the crystal's energies could be used to enhance the healing properties."

Pakku nodded, as the two stopped in front of him, "Yes. They judged you, and gave you the secret of Waterbending."

"I can't believe that the Grand Masters were Koi Fish," Ariel stood amazed, "Or were even that powerful."

"The same thing was said by Fa Deng," Pakku smirked. "As did Queen Athena."

Ariel stood amazed by that, and asked, "My mother?"

"Actually," Pakku said, as he smirked and stroked his beard, "At separate times, Fa Deng was the last Chinese human to face the masters, while your mother, and a certain fellow whose breath reeked of a goat's behind, were the last outsiders to face the masters. All three were deemed worthy, and passed the secret onto them as well."

Ariel's eyes widened with surprise, "She must have kept them secret to protect them, so no one else would hunt them." And Ariel turned towards Mulan, "Fa Deng must have done the same thing as well." She then turned towards Olette, happy at the achievement, but frowned as she saw her walk away. "Olette?"

The pale mergirl turned around, and shot out, "What? You think that just because we both discovered something exciting, it'll be all buddy-buddy again like in Port Royal?" She turned around, frowning, "Despite this, I'm still going to complete my mission and get the Spear." And continued to walk away, leaving them all behind.

Ariel seemed distraught by this scene, but Pakku assured, "Like you said, there's still some good in her. Just don't give up on her." Ariel seemed to brighten up a little at that, but Pakku frowned, _"_Now that you have learned the secrets, and you know about our tribe's existence, we have no choice but to imprison you here forever." Ariel and Mulan looked at him in shock, even Sebastian was on the verge of fainting. But Pakku smiled, "Just kidding." The girls' postures relaxed again, but Pakku retained his seriousness, "But seriously, _don't_ tell anyone!"

* * *

**Away from the Peak**

Olette had made some good distance from the location, and turned around, facing the peak again. Her frown still retained on her face, but she allowed a small smile to appear on her face, as she whispered, "Congrads, Ariel. Keep this up, and you'll be called Master soon enough yourself… just like I was." And turned around, pulling her hood over her head, and continued to walk away.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Olette and Seifer Alone; Pasts Remembered, and Futures Confronted**


End file.
